


The Price (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: IW後、ソーはロキを生き返らせるが、そこには大きな代償（The Price）があった。IW後ソーロキファンフィクの最高傑作のひとつ。格調高い抒情詩のような文章に定評のあるArkさんの長編大作。
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Price (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945965) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



第一章

ロキは空気を求めて喘いだ。  
空気はまるで水のように肺を満たし、喉をふさいだ。どろりと重くよどんで体に入り込もうとせず、外から無理やり押し込まれているかのようだった。五回目の呼吸でそれはやっと薄まり、本来の空気らしく吸い込めるようになった。  
息を吸う。吐く。がたがたと震えながら、それでもロキは呼吸をしていた。  
こじ開けるようにして目を開く。寒い、こんなに寒かったことはない。ヨトゥンがこれほどの寒さを感じるはずがない。まつげが氷の結晶で固まっている。何度も瞬きをして視界の曇りを晴らそうとするが、いつまでたってもすべてが霞んでいた。  
背の高い誰かの影が頭上に覆いかぶさっていた。気づかわしげにこちらを覗き込んでいるのが、その顔を細部まで見なくてもわかる。ロキは緊張を解いた。異常な目覚めの恐怖が、それが誰かに気づくと同時に消えていく。もう大丈夫だ。  
「ソー」ロキはそう言おうとした。声はかすれ、途切れ、うまく音にならなかった。空気だけが喉から漏れる。  
「ロキ？」兄の声はそれまで聞いたことがないほど切迫していた。ソーに忍耐力がないのは昔からのことだが。  
まともに声が出せるのなら、ぴしゃりと辛辣に言いたいところだった。砂漠のように乾ききった喉で唾を飲み込む。「私じゃなければ他の誰だと言うんだ？」  
ソーは喉に何かを詰まらせたような声を出した。笑い出すと同時にすすり泣いているように聞こえる。「久しぶりだ、弟よ」温かい兄の手が──なんて温かいんだろう──ロキの肩を包み、助け起こした。「座れるか？ 水もあるぞ」  
「どうしても座れと言うなら」ひどい気分でも皮肉は忘れず、ロキは言った。全身が凍えるほど寒く、筋肉はまるで使い方を忘れてしまったかのように軋んで、あちこちが痛い。苛立つほどゆっくりではあるが視界の焦点が定まり、ソーの姿とそのたくましい体の輪郭がくっきりと浮き上がった。  
そこはどこか薄暗い部屋、科学者の実験室のような場所だった。ロキが横たわっているのは、外科手術か標本の解剖に使われそうな高い金属の台だ。体に震えが走る。耐え難いほど寒かった。  
ソーに抱き起こされ、ロキはどうやって片手をあげてコップに指を巻きつけるのだったか、必死に思い出そうとした。水が口からあふれるのではないか、それを飲み込むのは至難の技なのではないかという気がしたが、最終的には無事に何口か飲むことに成功した。  
そんなことで達成感を得る自分を愚かしく感じたが、ソーがその一連の動作をまるで信じがたい偉業のように見守ってくれたおかげで、ロキはいくらか気分が楽になった。  
しばらくの間、ロキはただ座ったまま呼吸を続け、ソーの力強い体にもたれかかっていた。それから言った。  
「全部話せ」  
「おまえは一度死んだ」ソーは淡々と告げた。  
「なるほど」ロキは答えた。「どうも同じことを何度も繰り返しているような気がするな」  
「何か思い出せることはあるか？」  
ソーの口調は重いが、強い意志がこもっていた。  
ロキは考えてみた。ロキの脳は──記憶は──筋肉と同様にしばらく使われていなかったようだが、今は全身が復活しつつある。ロキはそのまま考え続けた。  
思い出せるもの。炎に包まれた世界。失われたアスガルド。死体の山。目の前に迫る死。悪魔の顔、その疫病のような紫色、ぼやけていくすべて。  
すべて、ただひとつソーの顔を除いて。ソー、拘束されて絶望して、無力なソー。ロキがやろうとしていることを、頼むからやめてくれと懇願する目。残された唯一の希望。ソー自身が最後の希望だった。  
「サノス」ロキはつぶやいた。無意識のうちに手が首に伸びる。信じられないことに、そこは傷ひとつなかった。ロキは無傷だった。一度死んだという事実の他には。  
ソーはロキの仕草を目で追いながらうなずいた。「プリンセス・シュリがおまえの体の損傷を修復してくれた」とソーは説明した。「彼女はミッドガルドの偉大な治療者であり首長だ。おまえの体はワカンダ王国で低温保存され、腐敗を免れた」  
「それは素晴らしい」ロキは言った。「礼を言わなくては。おかげさまでほんの少し腐敗しただけで済んだようだ」それから咳払いをした。その名をふたたび口にしようとすると、舌の上に嫌な味がした。「サノスは？」  
ソーは目をそらした。目覚めてから彼の視線が外れたのはそれが初めてだった──それまではロキが生きている証拠をほんの僅かでも見逃すまいとするように、奇妙なほどの貪欲さで見つめていたのだ。  
「誰にも止められなかった」ソーは両手を拳に固めた。「俺にも。俺は最後の一撃を振り下ろそうとして失敗した。あいつの目を見て誰が死に突き落としたのか思い知らせようとしたせいだ。俺はおまえとヘイムダルと、他の者たちのために復讐をしたかったんだ。すべて俺たちのせいだ」  
「責めるのは怪物だけにしておこう、実際に悪いのは怪物なのだから」ロキは穏やかなに言った。「怪物の殺し手ではない」しかしソーの言葉を現実として理解すると、頰に戻っていたはずの血の気がまた引いていくのを感じた。「あいつは──あいつはガントレットを使ったのか？」  
「俺は自分勝手だ」ソーは唐突に言った。目を伏せ、拳に固めた両手を見下ろす。「俺は自分勝手な行動をとった。俺のしたことをおまえがいつか許してくれると良いのだが。俺はおまえを、悲しみと絶望しか残っていない世界に呼び戻してしまった。おまえがここに戻る前にどんな世界にいたのかは知らない。だがおそらく俺に感謝する気にはならないだろう」  
「ガントレットを使ったんだな」ぞっとすると同時にある種の畏敬を感じながら、ロキは言った。口笛の吹き方を唇が覚えていたならば、長々と吹き鳴らしていただろう。「やりやがったな、あいつ」  
「ああ」ソーは顔をあげてふたたびロキを見た。  
目がやっとまともに見えるようになって、それまで影に隠れていたものにロキは気づいた。兄は疲労困憊している。目の下には半月型の隈が浮かび、今にも全身が崩折れそうだった。ここまでやつれ果てた兄の姿は過去に見たことがなかった。  
「宇宙の生命の半分が抹消された。世界は混沌と悲嘆に覆われている。残されたものたち──俺たちはなんとか以前の世界を取り戻そうとしたが、これまでの努力はすべて無駄に終わった」  
「なぜ私を生き返らせたんだ？」ロキは純粋に疑問を抱いて訊いた。サノスがまだ打倒されていない状況で、それはあまりにも無駄なエネルギーの使い方に思えた。ソーには集中すべきもっと大事なことがたくさんあるはずだ。  
「そうしなければならなかった」とソーは言った。「おまえが必要なんだ、ロキ。俺にはわからない解決方法を、おまえに示してもらわなければならない。かつていつもそうしてくれたように、俺の代わりに考えてくれ。俺たちに勝ち目があるとしたら、それはきっとおまえの知恵によるものだ。俺はそう確信している。毎晩眠れずに考え、夜更けに俺がたどり着く答えはいつもおまえだった。夢にもそう告げられた」苦しげに息をつく。「自分勝手なのはわかっている。でも他に方法はないんだ」  
ロキは瞬きをした。瞬きをすると少し考えがまとまるような気がした。「お褒めいただいて光栄だよ、兄上」そう言ってから注意深く続ける。「でも私を買いかぶりすぎじゃないかな──」  
「俺自身のためだ」ソーは突然そう言った。「俺自身のためでもあったんだ。俺はもう疲れた。おまえ無しで、一人で生きているのが嫌になった。このプロジェクトは──おまえを生き返らせる方法を探るプロジェクトだ──俺の唯一の希望だったんだ。俺はあらゆる世界を訪ねた、たくさんの魔術師や高僧、怪しげな占い師にさえ会って、大量の本を読んだ。おまえがきっと信じないほど大量の本を」他の状況であれば笑いながら口にしたであろう言葉だが、ソーは真顔だった。「それが俺のたった一つの願いだった。ほとんどの──俺たちのほとんどが、希望がどんなものだったかさえ忘れてしまった」  
「なるほど」ロキの胸はぎゅっと締めつけられ、心臓が確かに復活した証拠を告げた。そして痛いほど鼓動が早くなった。ロキはソーが決して目をそらせないように、真正面から見つめた。「で、代償は？」  
「どういう意味だ？」  
ソーは子供の頃から嘘が下手だったが、ここ数年の苦難を経てもその点は変わらないらしい。ソーはいかにも正直そうな表情を保ち、他のものなら騙されるか気をとられるかするだろうが、ロキは一歩も譲らなかった。  
「代償だ、ソー」ロキは胸の前で腕を組んで言った。〝腕組み〟という偉業を成し遂げた自分にちょっとした興奮を覚える。筋肉が生きている感覚が少しずつ蘇りつつあった。「私を生き返らせるために支払った代償の話だ。何かを手に入れることには、常に代償が伴うものだ」  
「俺は他の誰よりも何よりも、おまえを心から愛している」ソーは本当に心底疲れはてているに違いない。こんな無防備な声を聞いたことは過去に一度もなかった。「三度目におまえを失って、どれほど深く愛しているか思い知った。俺は嘆き悲しんだが、ひとつだけ他のものよりも恵まれている点があった。おまえの死がサノスのガントレットによるものではなかったことだ──相応の知識を持つものの助けを得れば取り戻せる命だった。俺は勇敢なアライグマの友人とともに、おまえの体を探した。おまえの体は無事だったが、宇宙船の爆破の影響が一切無いというわけじゃなかった。だからある程度の修復は必要だった。神々はアスガルドに冷酷だったが、少なくともおまえを見つけ、取り戻すことを俺に許してくれた。少なくともそれくらいの情けはかけてくれた」  
ソーの愛の深さに心を揺り動かされずにいられるほど、ロキは強くも自己中心的でもなかった。正直に言えば、その言葉に不意を突かれていた。ソーに大切に思われていることは知っていた──良くも悪くも、二人の絆は昔から強固だった──けれど、たった今ソーが見せた態度はそれとは根本的に何かが違った。ソーがこれほどまっすぐに感情を吐露する日が来るとは、ロキは想像もしていなかった。こんなふうに、あふれる感情に自分を失いそうな姿を見るとは。そしてロキは、少なくとも今はまだ、そこまでソーを追い詰めたくなかった。  
「なるほど」ロキは短い沈黙のあと言った。「そのことについてはまた今度話そう。勇敢なアライグマが私の体を見つけた、と言ったか？」首を傾けて続ける。「もしかして、もう何日も眠ってないんじゃないか？」  
「今晩はやっと眠れる」ソーは答えた。広い肩から緊張が抜ける。「長い話なんだ」  
「私も特に予定はなさそうだ」ロキは言った。「しばらく死んでいたものでね」  
ソーはもたれかかっていたテーブルを離れ、ロキの隣から目の前に移動した。ソーの支えがなくなっても倒れなかった自分をロキは誇りに感じた。  
ソーは少し前にかがんで、ロキの額に額を重ねた。今度は自分が驚いた馬のように飛び退かなかったことを、ロキは誇りに思った。その代わりに額に触れるソーの肌の熱に意識を集中した。その肌が放つ熱がロキの血管に染み込み、冷気を追い払っていく感覚に。  
「どんなに会いたかったか⋯⋯おまえにはきっとわからない」ソーは言った。  
「最初から順番に話してみろ」ロキは助言した。「会いたかった、ってところから始めるといい」

＊＊＊

二人がいるのはアベンジャーズの基地だった。鎖に繋がれずにそんな場所の内部を見る日が来るとは思っていなかった。ソーの腕に抱きかかえられながら、ロキは通り過ぎていく様々な空の部屋を興味深く観察した。  
まだ足もとが不安定だった。移動は車椅子か、そうでなければソーの腕に運ばれることになったが、ロキは後者の大仰さを好んだ。アスガルドの王に、まるで神聖な宝物のように捧げ持たれて広間を抜けるという特別扱い。実際にソーはそんな様子でロキを運んだ。心配そうに、ロキが苦痛を感じていないか確かめるためにじっと顔を覗き込みながら。  
「私の復活を目撃したいと願う群衆はいないのか？」ロキは興味を持って訊いた。残念なわけではなかった──ソーの気取った友人たちに、もう地球の都市を破壊するつもりはないと弁明するような気力は今は持ち合わせていない。  
「仲間は皆、ワカンダにいる」ソーはロキに衝撃を与えないようにそっと階段を登りながら言った。「世界のリーダーたちのサミット会議に参加している。俺はここに残りたいと希望を出した。彼らはあと数日は戻ってこない」  
「この計画については知ってたのか？」さらに興味が湧いてきてロキは訊いた。  
「知っていた」ソーは答えた。「だが成功するとは信じていなかったと思う。少なくとも疑っていた」  
ロキは小さく咳をした。「そして、反対もしていたんだろうな。私のような者を蘇らせるという考えに」  
ソーは腕に抱いたロキを大きくゆすらないよう、わずかに肩をすくめた。「俺とバナー博士が証言して、だいぶ彼らの懸念を取り除くことができた。きっとおまえを許して受け入れるだろう。皆それぞれ自慢できないような行いを過去にしたことがある」ソーは角を曲がった。口を引き結び、決意を秘めた顔をしている。「サノスのために誰もが多くを失った。失ってしまった愛する人々を取り戻す方法があるのなら、ためらうものはおそらく一人もいない」  
「だが不公平に思えるな」ロキは哲学的な観点からそう言った。肩でドアを押しあけるソーに続ける。「偉大なヒーローたちの多くがまだ戻ってこないのに、一方で私だけがこうして生き返るなんて」  
「俺にとっては不公平ではない」  
ソーのその言葉に、ロキは何も言えなくなった。ソーが連れてきたのは広々とした、シンプルな部屋だった。二面の壁に窓が並び、明るい日差しが差し込んでいる。最近まで死んでいた、そしてその前は宇宙を行く狭苦しい宇宙船で暮らしていたロキは、自分がどれほど太陽を恋しく思っていたかに改めて気づいた。  
部屋にはほとんど装飾というものがなく、窓のある壁に沿って広いベッドがひとつ、もうひとつの壁の近くに大きな黒い革張りのアームチェアが二脚並んでいた。アームチェアの間にはローテーブルが置かれ、その上に酒のボトルとグラスがいくつかあった。  
書類やタブレットが散らばった机があり、その隣の本棚には本がぎっしりと詰まっていた。ベッドのヘッドボードの上の天井近くに、巨大な斧がかけられている。  
ロキの魔力は弱まっているものの、その武器の強大なエネルギーは少し離れていても伝わってきた。その斧を鋳造した顛末をソーに聞かされ、ロキは呆れて首を横に振った。死にゆく星の爆発力を引き換えに武器を得るなど、この無鉄砲な兄にしかできない──けれど同時に感嘆せずにいられなかった。  
「ここが俺の部屋だ」乱雑に脱ぎ捨てられた服を見れば一目瞭然のことをソーが告げた。「おまえは俺と一緒にこの部屋を使う。一人で過ごせるほど体力が回復したら、おまえにも部屋を与える」  
「アベンジャーズの基地に私の部屋ができるとは」ロキは淡々と言った。「宇宙に謎は尽きないものだ」  
「ああ、永遠に尽きないことを願いたいな」ソーはまだロキを床に下ろすそぶりさえ見せず言った。「どうしたい？まだ眠っていたければ、俺はこのまま出て行く。空腹なら食事を用意する。ここにいなかった間の出来事をすべて調べられる電子機器もあるぞ。おまえが読みたそうな本も集めてある。それから──」  
「ありがとう」緊張をごまかすように喋り続けるソーを、ロキは途中で遮った。気遣いにあふれた言葉に珍しく心から感動してもいた。「本当に感謝してるよ。私が望むのは熱い風呂だけだ。三日間ほど浴室にこもっていたいね」  
それを聞いてソーはにっこり笑った。「では湯を出してこよう」ロキを慎重にアームチェアに降ろし、隣接した浴室へと消えていく。  
ロキは目を閉じたが、またすぐに開いた。今は暗闇を見たくなかった。何か重い塊が胃の中に沈むような、不快な感覚も振り払いたかった。ソーが戻ってきたので、ロキは素早く動揺の表情を消した。  
ソーはふたたび軽々とロキを抱き上げた。ロキは突然の恐怖を覆い隠そうと、悪戯っぽい笑顔を浮かべた。「こうやって運ばれる贅沢にすっかり慣れてしまいそうだな」浴室へと運ばれながら言う。  
ソーは騙されなかった。「慣れても構わないぞ」  
ロキはまた言葉を失った。ロキにしては実に珍しい事態だった。しばらく死んでいたせいで頭の回転が錆びついたのかもしれない。浴室に来て初めて、この状態ではソーにすべて手助けしてもらわねばならないと気づいたのだが、平然としているソーを見て自分も同じように振舞おうと決めた。  
「これくらい自分でできる」ソーの目の前で頰を赤らめまいとしながらロキは言った。今さら見られて恥ずかしいものなど何もない。ソーはロキを手伝って前開きの服を脱がせ、次にズボンを引き剥がすように下ろした。死装束となった衣服から解放される気分は素晴らしく、ロキは素肌を晒した状態をひどく幸福に感じた。  
兄と一緒に湯浴みをしたことくらい、過去に何千回もある。しかしこれほどソーがロキの近くに寄り添い、抱きかかえ、輝く瞳で見つめるのは初めてだった。ロキは突然、これはまずいと思うほどソーの存在を意識してしまい、その感覚から逃れるためにくるりと踵を返して浴槽の方を向いた。  
浴槽にたどり着くまでの数歩はソーの支えが必要だった。それから手を握ってもらって浴槽に足を入れ、香りのついた湯に溶けこむように身を沈めた。頭の上まで湯の中に浸かると、他のすべて、音さえも遮断される。息を吹き返した瞬間よりも素晴らしい感覚だった。しかしずっと沈んだままではソーが心配するだろうと気づき、仕方なく湯面に顔を出した。  
ソーは浴室のドア口に立っていて、そのままずっとロキを見守るつもりのように見えた。まるで子供のように一挙一投足を見守られるなど、以前のロキであれば耐え難かっただろう。ソーの手助けが必要だとは決して認めなかったはずだ。けれど今は、二人とも互いを離れがたくなっていた。ソーがずっとそこにいてもロキは構わなかった。  
そう口に出して言おうとした瞬間、ソーが先に口を開いた。「他に何か必要なものはあるか？」  
「ある」泡の中に沈みながらロキは言った。床に落ちて重なった革の服を視線で示す。身につけていなくても、焼け焦げた匂いが今でも漂ってくるような気がした。乾燥してこびりついた血の塊が浴槽の中からも見えた。「あの服を焼くと約束してくれ」  
ソーは返事の代わりにほとんど獣のような笑みを浮かべてみせた。嫌な記憶を呼び起こすその服を床から拾い上げ、腕の下に抱える。「喜んでそうしよう、弟よ」そう言ってソーはドアを閉めた。

＊＊＊

実際に三日間とまではいかなかったが、ロキは少なくとも三時間は浴槽に浸かって過ごした。湯が冷めれば蛇口をひねって熱い湯を足した。  
手も足も指先はすっかりふやけていたが、そんなことは少しも気にならなかった──体が復活して、きちんと機能している証拠だ。まだ皮膚が完全に体に馴染んでいないような奇妙な違和感があったが、それは取るに足らない代償だった。  
代償。ソーが払った代償はいったい何だったのか。ロキには想像もつかず、今はあまり深く考えたくなかった。けれど考え込まずにいられない。ソーにとって有利な取引だったはずはがないと、ロキにはもうわかっていた。  
生と死をわかつ壁は、巧みな魔術の使い手でさえ踏み込むことをためらう境界線だ。危険な領域であり、理解するのは恐ろしく困難でもある。ロキはあらゆる可能性について思考を巡らせてみたが、そのどれひとつとして心安まるようなものではなかった。思いにふけっていると、ソーがドアをノックしてから顔をのぞかせた。  
「夕食の準備ができてるぞ」まるでビルジスナイプを殺して丸ごと一匹盛りつけたかのような誇らしげな顔でソーは言った。  
ロキは片方の眉をあげてみせた。「恐怖のアスガルドの厨房⋯⋯見るまでは信じられないな。実際に食べるのも怖い」  
ソーは誰の話だ、俺か？と言いたげな表情をした。「確かに厨房で火事を出したことがあったが、あれは俺のせいじゃないぞ」そう抗議しつつ、シンク下の棚からタオルとバスローブを取り出す。ロキは入浴でだいぶ体力が回復したことを示そうと、自力で立ち上がって浴槽を出た。「料理人たちが正しく使い方さえ教えてくれれば──」  
「そういうわけにいかなかったのは覚えてるだろう」ロキは舌打ちしてタオルを使い、ソーが広げたバスローブに腕を通した。「こっそり忍び込んだんだから。父上に知られたら──」  
「そんな細かいことはどうでもいい」一千年前の昔と同じ困惑した口調でソーは言った。「客人のために簡単な食事も用意できない王子こそ、王国の恥だ」  
「そのとおりだな」ロキも当時と同じ口調で同意した。あの夜、ロキは自ら進んでソーの厨房侵入の共謀者となった。ソーは当然ながら火事を引き起こし、ロキは気が済むまでそれを笑ってから、魔法を使って消火した。  
ロキはローブの紐を結びながらソーに向き直り、目が合うと同時に笑い出した。笑いはいつまでも止まらず、二人は互いにもたれあい、体を震わせて笑い続けた。  
あまりにも激しく笑い続けて興奮状態になり、さらにそこを超えてしまった。二人はもう厨房の思い出を笑っているのではなかった。悪魔祓いの儀式をしているような気分だった。  
しまいには涙さえ流しながら、二人は腕を取り合い、ふらふらと浴室のドアを出た。自分の足で歩けることに気づいて、ロキは心から安堵した。それでも必要以上に強くソーにしがみついた。そのことを二人のどちらもあえて口にはしなかった。  
アームチェアの横のローテーブルに夕食が用意されていた。ミッドガルドの小麦を使ったパスタにクリームソースを絡めたもの、ガーリックバターを塗ってかりっと焼いたパン──シンプルだが衝撃的なほど（ソーが作ったのだと思えば余計に）美味しそうな匂いがして、ロキは初めて自分が飢餓状態であることに気づいた。  
ロキはバスローブのままアームチェアに座って体を丸め、腕の上に皿を乗せて、一度死んでいたものだけが味わえる喜びに身を浸してそれを食べた。おかわりの要求にソーは嬉々として厨房に戻り、さらに三皿目も取りに行くと、とびきり高級な赤ワインのボトルとともに部屋に戻ってきた。ロキは食事と同じ、あるいはそれ以上の情熱でワインを飲み干した。  
二人は今よりずっと気楽だった昔の思い出を笑いながら語り合った。長いこと味わっていなかった楽しい時間だった。  
そして簡素な食事もごく久しぶりだった。もう正確には何年前かもわからなくなってしまった遠い日々、狩りや冒険の旅路、焚き火の横に座り、ワインの皮袋を挟んで共に過ごした夜。あの頃、未来は明るく輝いて可能性に満ちていた。そして二人は互いの最高のパートナーだった。  
不意に胸が痛くなる。まるで肋骨の間に短剣を差し込まれたような、鋭い痛み。失ってしまったもの。奪われてしまった、そしてロキが自ら手放したすべてのもの。  
「ソー」ロキは何か言おうとした。その表情の変化に気づいたのか、ソーは素早く身を乗り出して片手をロキの膝におき、そっと身を寄せた。  
「今は何も言うな」ソーは言った──懇願した。「過去のこと、今の状況について話し合う時間はこれからたっぷりある。今夜だけは、おまえとただ静かに過ごしたい」  
ロキはうなずいた。こんな状況で兄の願いを拒絶することなどとてもできない。拒絶したいとも思わなかった。「いいだろう」とロキは同意した。「ワインをこっちに渡せ」

＊＊＊

二人はすっかり酔って笑いながら、シーツをめくることもせずにベッドに倒れこんだ。ロキは手もとが安定せず、ソーの手を借りてバスローブを脱いだ。肌に触れるソーの手のひらが焼きごてのように熱かった。  
「兄上の体は熱い」ロキは感心したように言った。「私はまだ冷え切っている」  
ソーは即座にロキを腕に抱き寄せ、その大きな体でロキを包み込んだ。まるで暖房とベッドをともにしているようで、ロキはその心地よい感覚にうっとりと声をあげた。  
「こうすると楽になるか？」ソーはロキの髪に唇をつけてささやいた。  
「ああ、このほうがずっといい」ロキは自分のろれつが少し怪しいことに気づいた。  
「覚えてるか⋯⋯」ソーは言いかけて甘い夢に酔うような表情になり、言葉は記憶に溶けるように途切れた。  
「ああ、覚えていることはたくさんあるぞ」ロキは言った。「もっと具体的に教えてくれれば何の話かわかるんだが」  
ソーはロキに寄り添ったまま笑った。「ちょうどこんな風にして横たわって、大人のふりをしていたことを思い出したんだ」  
「今でもふりをしてるだけだ」ロキはそう言ってソーをまた笑わせた。「ああ、覚えてるよ」  
「初めておまえにキスをしたとき」ソーは考えこむような表情で言った。「おまえは俺を平手打ちした」  
「ああ、あれは若かりし頃の特別に楽しかった思い出のひとつだ」ロキは答えた。  
「あれ以来、それが俺たちの典型的なパターンになった」ソーが言い、今度はロキが笑う番だった。  
「私たちはどうしようもない子供だった」ロキはあくびをしながら言った。  
「自分たちで思っていたより賢い子供だったのかもしれないぞ」  
「少なくとも私はね」ロキは認めた。  
ソーはロキの顎を人差し指で優しく持ち上げ、顔を覗き込んだ。ワインの酔いでソーの頰はピンク色に染まっていたが、瞳にはまだ鋭い光が残っていた。その燃えるような輝きは、ロキが目覚めた瞬間からずっとそこにあった。「今おまえにキスをしたら、また俺を平手で叩くか？」  
「うん、多分」まるでごく普通の質問に答えるようにロキは言った。  
ソーはその答えに構わず、顔を近づけてロキの頰にキスをした。温かくて濡れた唇を感じて、ロキは身をすくめて笑いながらソーを蹴った。  
ソーは顔を離したが、ロキを抱く腕には逆に力をこめ、二人の間に少しの隙間もないようにぴったりと体を重ねた。「おやすみ、ロキ」  
「おやすみ」ロキから見れば、その次の瞬間にソーはもう眠っていた──兄の疲労は誇張ではなかったらしい。ソーはたちまち深い眠りに落ちていった。  
ロキはその後も長いこと目覚めたままじっと横になっていた。背後のソーと、自分自身の息づかいを感じながら。

＊＊＊

ソーが背中で突然激しく身動きして、ロキは目を覚ました。ソーの腕がロキの体を一瞬ぎゅっと締めつけてから緩んだ。  
ブラザー、と二人は同時に同じ言葉で互いを呼んだ。  
「ロキ」ソーはロキの首の後ろに顔を押しつけ、まるでロキの匂いを確かめることで自分を落ち着かせようとするように大きく息を吸った。「昨日のことが全部夢だったという夢を見た。残酷な夢だった」  
ロキはソーの腕の中で寝返りを打って振り向いた。ソーは昨夜、服を脱ぐ手間も惜しんでそのまま眠ってしまった。ミッドガルドのジーンズはすっかり皺ができ折り目がついていた。眠っているあいだに脱いだのか上半身は裸で、広い胸に筋肉が盛りあがっているのが見える。  
ソーの髪は乱れ、子供の頃と同じ顔で怯えきっていた。眉に色濃く落ちる疲労の影にも関わらず、不思議と若々しくも見えた。  
そんな兄の姿にロキは思いがけず優しい気持ちになった。優しい気持ちになるのがどんなものか、まだ覚えていることに自分でも驚いた。ソーの手を取り、二本の指を自分の首に導く。ロキ自身の鼓動がこだまのようにソーの指先に伝わっていく。  
「私はここにいるよ。本当にいる」ロキは言った。  
ソーの荒い呼吸は少しずつ静かになった。けれどロキを見つめる瞳はまだ警戒していた。「おまえは前にもそう言った」小声でつぶやく。「そう言ったのに、死んでしまった」ごくりと音が聞こえるほど強く唾を飲み込み、ソーは決然と続けた。「もう二度とおまえを離さない。二度と、絶対に」  
「絶対などというものは存在しない。知ってるだろう」ロキは可能な限り穏やかにそう言った。これほどの執着の対象になることを少しは恐ろしく思うべきなのかもしれない──けれど実際には、ソーにこんな感情を向けられることを昔から貪欲に求めていた。ソーの意識が完全に自分だけに向けられ、自分に集中しているという事実にロキは陶然となった。  
「不可能ではない」ソーは言った。「もうそう決めたんだ」空気が張り詰め、近くに寄り添ったソーの唇が小さな火花を放って、ロキはその刺激を喉の柔らかい肌に感じた。自分が雷光を帯びていることに気づいて、ソーはさっと体を離した。ロキを解放し、寝返りを打って仰向けになる。  
ロキは動かなかった。片手で頭を支え、ソーの顔をじっと見つめた。「そんなにひどい経験をしたのか？」  
「想像を超えていた」そのひと言をきっかけに、ソーは堰を切ったように語り出した。「今こうしていられるのは特別なんだ──仲間から俺への特別なはからいだ。もうすぐ、こんな静けさは終わる。連絡が取れた国はどこも壊滅的だ──それぞれ違った問題を抱えている。主導者を失った国、労働者が消えた国、科学者、芸術家、聖職者のいなくなった国。誰もが何かを失った。誰もがだ。サノスの手で何も奪われなかった者は一人もいない。  
サノスに消された者たちだけじゃない。悲劇はどこまでも連鎖した。ミッドガルドだけでも、機長を失った飛行機が墜落し、船が沈没して、車は衝突事故を起こした。そうやって二度と取り戻せない大量の命が失われた。街は狂気であふれている──呆然として泣き叫びながらさまよい歩くものがそこら中にいる。そんな光景を見ない日はないくらいだ。多くの国で秩序が失われ、生産活動は停止し、戦争が勃発した。愛するものも生きがいもなくして、法律や決まりごとに何の意味がある？ アベンジャーズだって無傷じゃない。他の皆と同じだ。だが我々に休む時間はない。常に何かやらなければならないことがある」  
ソーは一気に喋り、息を切らしかけて口をつぐんだ。ロキはソーの手首に指を巻きつけて落ち着かせようとした。  
ソーは頭を傾けてロキを見た。「言っただろう、生き返らせたことをおまえは感謝しないと。おまえを安らかに眠らせておけなくて悪かったと俺は思っている」  
「親愛なる兄上」ロキは言った。「そのことについてはもう謝るな。私がどんな場所にいたのか、兄上には想像もつかないだろう──と言っても、私自身も覚えてはいないけど」それは事実だった。肉体に引き戻されながら暗闇の中を滑りおちた感覚だけは覚えているが、それを認めるつもりはなかった。他には何も思い出せない。「それよりも、私は兄上と一緒にいる方がいい。たとえそれが世界の終わりでも──終わってしまった後の世界でも」  
ソーは目を閉じて、肩にのしかかる重みを吐き出すように大きくため息をついた。「幸せな気持ちがどんなものか、もうずっと忘れていた」ソーは穏やかに言い、目を開いて続けた。「ただおまえを見るだけで嬉しさで胸がいっぱいになる。言葉が見つからない」  
ロキは頬を染めた。幼かった頃のように──ソーの放つ強烈な魅力を正面から受け止めてしまった、うら若い乙女のように。こんなことにはとっくに慣れていなければおかしいのに、未だに完全に慣れることができない。  
「ソー」なんと言っていいかわからず、ロキはただ兄の名を呼んだ。  
「ロキ」ソーは答えた。ソーの瞳は信じられないほど明るく輝いている──その奥に雷光が見える。「頼むから──」

「ロキ、頼むから」輝く瞳でソーが言う。二人の体の下で草が甘く香っている。アスガルドの雲ひとつない青空の下、二人はいつもの木の茂みに隠れて、草の上に横たわっている。もう少年ではなく、けれどまだ大人の男の手前にいる二人。それでも、もうこんなゲームをしてはいけないと二人とも知っている。「練習しなきゃ、何も上手くならないだろ？」  
「ああもう、わかったよ」ロキは仕方なく許すふりをして言う。本当はソーに続きをして欲しくて、全身を震わせていた。先にソーから求めて欲しかったのだ。「あと一回か二回なら。でも次はもっと上手に舌を使えよ。よだれだらけになるのは嫌だからな」  
待ち望んでいた答えを聞くや否や、ソーはロキの首の後ろを押さえて顔を引き寄せる。急に近づきすぎて、二人とも笑い出す。草の上を転がりながら──

数百年前の記憶から現実に意識を引き戻して、ロキはソーを見つめ返した。「あの頃は二人とも子供だった。何の遊びをしているのかもわかっていなかった」  
「俺は遊んでたんじゃない」ソーは言った。顔が近づきすぎて──「おまえは？」  
ロキの運命がナイフの刃先で危なげに揺れている。どちらの側の偽りの答えを選んでも、ただちに傷を負うだろう。けれど傷には二つの選択肢がある。そのどちらも痛ましいほど深く、間違いなく致命的な──  
「いや」考えるより先に、ロキはそう答えていた。「私も遊びじゃなかった」  
ソーはまるで嵐の隙間から覗く太陽のように顔を輝かせた。「今おまえにキスをしたら、また俺を平手打ちするか？」  
「キスのやり方によるな」ロキは心臓が喉にせりあがるのを感じながら答えた。無理やり浮かべた微笑みが、うまく張り付かずに頬を滑り落ちる。「舌の使い方はうまくなったか？ よだれだらけになるのは嫌だからな」  
「ああ、おまえはそう思うはずだ」低く抑えた声でソーは言い、それから──二人の間に残ったわずかな距離をつめた。けれどすぐにキスはしなかった。  
まず、ロキの顔を両手で包む。輝く瞳で見つめながら、頬骨を親指でなぞる。そして顔を近づけ、片方の頰に、続けてもう片方の頰に口づける。それから顎のつけね、耳たぶにも。ロキはその一連のキスを受けながら震え始めた。耳に触れる舌が、ソーの技巧が衝撃的なほど上達したことをはっきりと伝えてくる。ロキは息を呑みそうになるのをこらえた。  
それから初めて、ソーは唇を重ね合わせた。幼い頃に交わした、試すようなキスとは何もかもが違った。長いこと押さえつけられてきた情熱がついに解き放たれたように、力強くて切実なキス。  
ソーの唇は強引だった──乱暴ではない、けれどこれを兄弟愛と解釈する余地は一切残さなかった。その激しさをロキは唇を開いて受けいれ、ソーは大胆に舌を差し入れて、身につけたすべての技巧を証明するように動かした。  
ロキはあまりの刺激にめまいを感じ、けれど息をするために唇を離さなくても済むように、素早く鼻で呼吸した。頭の中で複数の声が騒がしく響く。〝これはソーだ〟〝私の兄だ〟そしてそのどれよりも大きな声。〝この男を愛している、この男しかいない、今までも、これからも──〟  
最後に優しくロキの下唇を噛んで、ソーは顔を離した。消えていくキスの気配をすぐにでも追いそうになり、ロキは必死に自分を抑えた。まだとても受け止めきれず、キスは短すぎて、とても物足りなかった。  
「確かに」ロキは小声で言った。  
「だろ」ソーは同意した。「そう言うと思った」  
心でも言葉でも不可能なほど深い会話を、二人は瞳で交わした。それでもロキは言葉で確かめずにいられなかった。  
「いつからだ、ソー」  
「おまえへの許されない思いが途絶えたことなど、過去に一度もない」堂々とそう言い切ることを何度も思い描いていたかのように、ソーは淀みなく答えた。洗練された言い回しではない。それでもロキはその言葉を耳にして喜びに震えた。  
ソーは話し続けた。「おまえと血の繋がりがないことを知ったとき、罪悪感は少し薄れたが、同時に燃えあがりもした。血が繋がってなくても、おまえが俺の弟であることに変わりはないからだ。それでも安心したことで、俺はどんなに強くおまえを求めていたかに気づいた。おまえがアスガルドからいなくなった後は、もしかしたらおまえが俺の気持ちに気づいていて、それで逃げ出したんじゃないかとよく考えた」  
「馬鹿だな」信じられないという思いがロキの口調を辛辣にした。「知っていたら、私は決してどこにも行かなかったのに」言葉が口を離れると同時に、その声の切実な響きが失った時間の残酷さを突きつけ、二人は身震いをした。  
「どこかに俺たちがとっくの昔にお互いの気持ちに気づいて、幸せになっている別の宇宙があるのかもしれない」ソーは言った。「ここにいる俺たちはそのチャンスを逃して、時間を無駄にしてしまったが。おまえをまた失って初めて、俺は自分の気持ちの真実を理解した──それはただの許されない欲望などではなかった。ずっと一緒にいるべき相手を失ったと気づいたんだ。俺が失ったのは弟だけではない、俺の生涯のパートナー、俺の半身を失ったのだと。おまえを取り戻すためなら何でも手放す──何でもだ──俺がそう言ったことの意味が、これでわかったか？」  
ロキの中の暗くねじれた部分がゆっくりとほどけ始めていた。過去を嘆く気持ちと泡立つような興奮とが混じり合い、喉もとに熱くこみあげてくる。ロキはあふれそうになる涙を抑えようと何度か瞬きをした。  
「馬鹿だな」ロキは息を切らして繰り返した。「私は兄上への気持ちにとらわれて一生を過ごしてきたのに。兄上の目に私など映っていないと思い込んで⋯⋯。いつか見てもらえることを願うあまり、大それた恐ろしいことをたくさんしてしまった」  
ソーは手を伸ばした──その手が少し震えていることに、ロキはわずかに安堵する──そして、指をロキの髪に絡めた。「許し合おう」ソーは言った。「すべてもう終わったことだ」  
「ああ」ロキは短く答えた。「過去のことだな」顔をねじって、ソーの手に頰を押しつける。信じられない気分だった。突然、こうしてソーの手首に唇をつけることが許されるなんて。  
「さて」だいぶ時間が経ってから、ソーは言った。一度ばらばらになってからつなぎ合わされたような声だった。「朝食は何を食べたい？」

＊＊＊

それはロキが今まで食べた中でもっとも奇妙な朝食だった。ロキはキッチンカウンターのバースツールに座って、ソーが失敗せず食事を準備するという驚嘆すべき光景を見守った。  
とはいえ、すぐに気が散るせいでソーの作業はなかなか進まず、その手もとは何度も止まった。卵をひとつ割るたびにロキに二回キスをする。トマトをスライスしてはまたキス、そしてロキの肌の露出している部分を見つけるたびに指先を滑らせる。  
ロキの口の中を味わうのに忙しすぎて、卵はほとんど焦げかけた。  
まるで子供みたいだ──夢のような気分の中でロキは考えた。いや、子供というよりも婚礼を挙げた直後の、永遠に変わらない幸せを信じる新婚夫婦だろうか。ロキはその馬鹿げた思いつきを急いで振り払ったが、ソー自身を押しのけることはしなかった。ソーは身をかがめてロキの首に口づけるのに忙しい。邪魔するべきではない。  
朝食の皿を空にしたあと、ロキは気分がいいので散歩したいと言い、新鮮な空気が回復にも役立つだろうとソーも同意した。  
以前と違ってはっきりと意図的に腕を絡め、二人は歩き出した。ソーは苦しくならない程度にロキを抱き寄せていた。過去の悲惨な失敗を嘆いてばかりいても仕方ない。そのことを二人ともわかっていた。今から新たに知ることだってたくさんある。  
二人は心地よい沈黙の中、建物の周囲に広がる野原を歩いた。静謐さを破る気になれず、ロキはしばらく無言だった。爽やかな外気には確かに魔法のような力があった──太陽の下、ひと足ごとに体に強さが戻ってくる。おかげでついに口にすることができた。  
「宇宙船。生き延びたものはいるのか？」  
ソーは質問に驚きはしなかったが、苦渋と怒りに眉を寄せた。「ごくわずかに」彼は答えた。「半分ほどが船を脱出した。その半分がサノスのガントレットに奪われた。俺の代わりにヴァルキリーが脱出した民を率いた。ヴァルキリーは優秀だ。生き残った民はロケットのよく知る惑星に避難している。はるか遠く離れた、安全に隠れられる場所だ。ここにいては危ないからな。ミッドガルドは今後しばらく戦場となるだろう」  
「アスガルドは生き続けるんだな」ロキは感慨深くため息をついた。あまりにも寂しげなソーを見ていて、この質問をするのがずっと怖かったのだった。  
「ああ」ソーは言った。「いずれまた偉大な王国になるだろう。我々の知る過去は──我々の存在も──語り伝えられ、決して忘れられることはない。そう考えることが俺に力に与えた」  
「そして兄上はその国の王になる」ロキは言った。「この戦いが終わって、兄上の──私たちの民が戻ってきた時に」  
ソーはロキをちらりと見てから、また前を向いた。二人は流れの速い川の上の、小さな木の橋を渡っていた。  
「いや、ならない」ソーは言った。  
「何だって？」  
「俺は退位した」ソーの腕がロキの腕の上で落ちつかなげに動いた。自分の言葉がうまく唇に馴染まないような口調だった。「俺が最後に出した命令は、王制を廃止するというものだった。今後、アスガルドには玉座も王も存在しない」  
ロキはつまづいて転びそうになった。あまりの驚愕に足を前に出すことも忘れてしまい、ソーに支えられてなんとか踏みとどまった。「兄上、何故そんなことを？」  
「俺はアスガルドの破滅の元凶だ」ソーは感情の抜け落ちたような口調で言った。故国から自分を切り離そうと努力しているのがわかる。ソーの肩でさえ負いきれない重荷もあるのだ。「スルトもそう言った、そしてその通りになった。俺のせいだ。他の家族と同じように。父上、我々の姉、そしておまえもだ。我が王家は、民にとっての災いだった。俺は民を災いから解放したかった」  
「ソー⋯⋯」  
「もう終わったことだ。元には戻せない」ソーは言った。「もっと早くそうすべきだったんだ。今の危機を乗り越えるまではヴァルキリーが代理を務める。その後、次のリーダーは民の投票で選出する。生き残ったものたちもこの変革に賛成している。もう決まったことなんだ」  
民主主義的でごく真っ当な兄の言葉と、千五百年のあいだ叩き込まれてきた王族としての考え方が、ロキの中で葛藤を起こした。「兄上は王として生まれた」ロキは言った。  
「おまえもだ」ソーはふたたび言った。  
ロキは音を立てて口を閉じ、唇を引き結んだ。  
「だがもう、俺たちのどちらも王になることはない」歩き出そうと促しながら、ソーは言った。「以前は思いつかなかったが、これが唯一の解決方法だったのかもしれないな」  
ロキは首を横に振るだけで、返す言葉を思いつけなかった。生き返ったときよりもさらに心もとなく、足もとの地面が崩れていくような気がした。なんらかの形でアスガルドの玉座に関わる以外に、自分の未来を想像したことなど一度もなかった。  
かつて無理やり奪うことを考えた。のちにそれを実行に移した。さらにその後、ソーの隣で生きていくだけで満足だと結論した。放浪の民となったアスガルドの未来を導く手伝いをしていくつもりだった。アスガルドが無いのなら、他のどこに行けばいいのだろう？  
「じゃあ、兄上はこれから何をするんだ？」ロキは何とかそれだけ言った。  
「何をするって？」ソーは広い道から細い脇道へとロキを促しながら訊き返した。小道の両脇を高い松の木が縁取り、ごつごつとした岩の並ぶ壮大な光景が広がる。  
「すべて解決して平和が戻ってきたら」自分の言葉の気楽さに呆れながらも、ロキは言った。さらに簡単なことに聞こえるような単語を並べる。「サノスを倒して、家族が戻ってきて、秩序が回復した、その後」  
「そんなことが可能だと考えてるんだな」ふいに笑顔になってソーは言った。「おまえからそんな楽観的な言葉を聞くとは奇妙なものだな、ロキ。俺は嬉しいが。実際にそううまくいったとして、俺たちが生き残ったとしても──そんな夢を見るのは難しい。俺も仲間たちも、どう頑張っても未来を描けずにいる」  
「でも、実際には何か考えがあるんだろう」遠くを見つめるようなソーの表情を読みながら、ロキは言った。ふと不安に襲われる。「何を考えてるんだ、言ってくれ」  
ソーはロキの目を見ず、地平線に目を向けたまま答えた。「そうだな、しばらく旅をしてもいいかもしれない。経験豊富な船長のロケットから、いろいろな星の話を聞いた。俺もこの目で見てみたい。今は荒れ果てた多くの地にふたたび幸福が満ちる様子を見たい。それから」ソーは突然、遠くを見ていた目をまっすぐロキに向けて続けた。「二人で学校を作るのもいいな。この国や、俺たちを受け入れてくれた他の国に。そこで我々に与えられた能力を皆に教える。俺たちの技術を学ぼうとする若者たちを見ていて、ぜひやってみたいと考えたんだ」  
ロキは、まるで生まれて初めて出会った相手を見るように目を瞬いた。「学校？」その計画はロキの胸を何か温かなものでいっぱいにしたが、それを無視してロキは繰り返した。  
森の奥へと歩を進めながら、ソーはうなずいた。  
「学校」ロキはまた言った。「兄上が。引退して、教師になる。兄上が」  
ソーは肩越しに咎めるような眼差しを投げた。「俺にはできない、と言いたいのか？」  
「違う」ロキは急いで否定した。「ただ、数百年もすればじっとしてるのに耐えられなくなって、また宇宙を救う冒険の旅に飛び出していくだろうとは思う」  
小径を抜け、草と黄色い野の花に覆われた小さな野原に出る。ロキがそろそろ休みたいと思っていること、けれどプライドが邪魔して言い出せずにいることを察知して、ソーはここを目指したのだろう。  
ソーが先に座って足を投げ出し、ロキの手を引いて隣に座るよう促した。腰を下ろしたロキを、ソーはしっかりと抱き寄せた。もう片方の手が無意識のように草や花をむしる。  
「そのことなんだが、弟よ」ソーはゆっくりと話しだした。「俺たちに何百年もの時間はもう残されてないんだ」  
鋭い恐怖が背筋を駆けあがり、ロキはさっと顔をあげてソーの横顔を見た。しかしソーはうつむいたまま、ばらばらになった花弁を見つめている。  
「ソー」ロキは呼びかけた。「何をしたんだ？」  
「それが代償だ」ソーは答えた。「俺たちは他の大抵のものよりも長く生きる。人間の一生よりは長く。だが、アスガルド人やヨトゥンに与えられた寿命を生きることはない。俺とおまえは歳をとり、老いていく。俺たち二人の命は結びつけられている。どちらかが死ねば、もうひとりも同時に死ぬ。だがロキ、聞いてくれ。この取引を魔女に持ちかけられたとき、俺は笑い出しそうになった。俺にとってそれは代償ではない、嬉しい贈り物だと思ったからだ」  
気づくとロキはソーの目の前にひざまずき、激しく肩を揺さぶっていた。「何てことを」ロキは叫んだ。「ソー！ 何てことをしたんだ、何故そんなことを！」  
ソーの瞳が──ひとつは昔から見慣れている青、もうひとつは新しい、琥珀色の──悲しげにロキを見た。「ああ、俺は勝手なことをした」彼は言った。「おまえの寿命も奪って、俺たちにとっては瞬きするほど短い命におまえをしばりつけて…前にも言ったとおりだ、俺は身勝手だった。許してくれ」  
「兄上が私に謝るのか？」ロキはさらに激しくソーを揺すった。「馬鹿な兄上──なんて愚かな、浅はかなことを。兄上にしかできないすべての善き行いをこの世界から奪うなんて──これから何千年と暗闇を照らすはずだった兄上の光の力を──何千年も！ 兄上が救うはずだった命、起こすはずだった革命、打ち負かすはずだった悪──何もかも失って、兄上はそれでいいのか？ 私なんかのために？」  
ロキは息を切らして喘いだ。昨日と同じように酸素の中で溺れそうだった。ソーを平手で叩いてやりたかった。殴りつけて、赤い血が流れるまで爪を立てて、この世界に時間が生まれて以来のもっとも愚かな選択をしたのだとわからせてやりたかった。ソーはただロキを見つめ返した。ロキが苛立ちに気が狂いそうになるほどの冷静さを保ったまま。  
ロキは叫んでいた。「私にそんな価値などないのに、何故わからない？ 取るに足らない、復讐にかられた、何ひとつ立派な手柄を立てたこともない──それどころかひどい悪行ばかりに手を染めた──兄上にとって害になるしかない存在だ──ああ、今度こそ本当にそうなってしまった──何故こんなことを？ こんなひどいことを？ 長くても六十年？ そんなの何もないに等しい、何の意味もない──私にとって何の価値もない──もしかしたら一年もないかもしれないじゃないか、それより短いかも──気違い沙汰だ、兄上は頭がおかしくなった──」  
混乱の極みにいるのは確かにロキの方だった。言葉は秩序を欠いてただ次々と飛び出し、もがくように喉から絞り出された。両手はソーを揺さぶり、その愚かな心に理屈を打ち込もうとするように、少しも動じない広い胸を打つ。  
やがてソーはロキの手をとらえ、両手の間に包んだ。草の上でロキと正面から向かい合うように、ソーも膝をついた。  
「ロキ」ロキの激昂に、ソーは静かな声で呼びかけた。「たとえそれがたったの一日であっても、俺は同じことをした」  
ロキは苦しみと怒りですすり泣きながら、ソーの胸に倒れこんだ。ソーはロキの体に腕を回し、二人はそのまま長いこと、日が翳り始めるまで抱き合っていた。  
「行こう」唇をロキの髪に押しつけて、やがてソーは言った。「このままじゃ体が冷えてしまう」  
取り戻せたと思っていた力は、またすっかり手足から抜けてしまっていた。ソーの腕に抱えあげられてもロキは抵抗せず、二人はそのまま歩き出した。  
ロキはソーの首筋に顔を隠し、視線を避けた。「馬鹿なやつだ」辛辣さを込めてロキはそうつぶやいた。  
ソーは面白がるような口調になった。ああ、馬鹿なやつ、馬鹿なやつ。「こうなると思ったから、昨日は言わなかったんだ」優しい声だった。  
「兄上には本当に呆れる」ロキは言った。「こんな馬鹿な男は見たことがない」  
「もう何も変わらないぞ」ソーは言った。「おまえがどんなに罵詈雑言を浴びせようと、俺の気持ちは変わらない」  
ロキはソーの腕の中でがっくりと肩を落とした。「何故だ」しばらくの沈黙のあと、ロキは言った。「何故そんなことをしたのか教えてくれ」  
「もう理由はいくつも言っただろう」ソーは言った。「おまえがいなくてどんなに辛かったか、どんなにおまえの導きが必要だったか。これほど深く愛しているとやっと気づいたとも言った。あらゆることについて俺が身勝手だったことにも気づいた」ロキの体を抱く腕に力がこもる。「ひと言で言えば、おまえとともに生きるたった一度の命は、おまえなしの一万年よりもはるかに貴いということだ。誰でも簡単に解ける計算式だ」  
「数学は大の苦手だったくせに」頰を熱くしてロキは言い返した。「兄上に二度と数学を教えたくなくてアスガルドを出ていった数学教師が三人はいたはずだ」  
ソーの笑い声がロキの体を光のように満たした。「すっかり忘れてたな」ソーは言った。「それに、最後に俺の頭になんとか数式を詰めこんで、四人目の数学教師の試験に合格させてくれたのは誰だったっけ？」  
何か皮肉なひと言を返そうとして、ロキは言葉を飲み込んだ。ソーが大きく息を吸い、続きを話そうとするのがわかったからだ。ロキは黙ってソーにしがみついた。  
ソーは言った。「わからないか、弟よ。俺はいつも戦の最前線で戦っていたかもしれないが、栄光の勝利の影にはいつもおまえの支援があった。おまえがいなかったらあれほどの活躍ができたかどうか。おまえに命を救われた回数など数え切れないほどだ。おまえは俺を危険から救い、俺自身の無謀さから守ってくれた──多くの場合、その両方から。おまえの忠告を無視すればおそらく転げ落ちていっただろう危険から救い出してくれた。おまえがいなければ、俺は自分自身が誰かさえわからなくなる。そうやって一人で生きることを余儀無くされるたび、人生は薄っぺらくて目的のないものに感じられた。ともに生きていける可能性がほんのわずかでもあるならば、俺はどこまでもその可能性に賭ける」  
「兄上は実に我慢ならない、悲惨で救い難いロマンチストだ」ロキはつぶやいた。  
「そのとおりだ」ソーは言った。「まだおまえにも本当にはわかっていないくらいな」  
寒さのせいではなく、ロキは身震いした。建物の中に入ると、まっすぐベッドに連れていって欲しい、とソーに頼んだ。  
ソーはロキが休めるよう、ベッドに降ろしてから当然のように自分は去ろうとしたが、ロキはその手首をつかんで止めた。「それなら態度で示せ」  
ソーは驚いた顔をした。そこにははっきりとした欲望と強い不安が混じり合っていた。「おまえはまだ体がじゅうぶん回復していない──」  
「訳のわからないことを言うな」まだ激しい怒りを体の芯にくすぶらせ、ロキは言った。ソーのしたことに対して感じる無力感に比べたら、怒りの方がまだはるかにましだった。ロキはソーが仲間からかき集めたらしい、体に合わないミッドガルドの服を脱ぎ始めた。「兄上の下で仰向けになってることもできないと思うのか？」  
ソーの瞳にさっと欲望の影がさした。「いや、だが──」  
「いや、だが」ロキはからかうようにソーの口真似をした。シャツを脱ぎ捨て、届く限りの遠くに投げて、トラウザーズを脱ぎにかかる。「私を取り戻すために神の寿命を放棄したんだろう」自分の言葉がガラスの破片のように喉を焼く。「それなら手に入れたらどうだ、報酬を。きっと損な取引をしたとがっかりするぞ。誤解するな、ベッドでの私は素晴らしい。不老不死と引き換えにするほどじゃないって意味だ。どう思う、兄上。苦労して手に入れた割には、そんな大したものじゃないだろう？」  
「いや、これほど美しい体は見たことがない」ソーは答えた。「おまえの他には何もいらないと焦がれながら、俺は孤独な夜を何度過ごしたことか。それを知っていればおまえにもわかるはずだ」ベッドの横にかがんで、ソーはロキの片手を取り、手のひらに唇をつけた。「愛するロキ。こんなふうにはしたくない」  
ロキはソーの顔を力の限り殴りつけたい衝動に駆られた。激怒の頂点で、たった今、ここでソーの命を断つこともできると思うくらいだった。自分を殺せばいいのだ。そうすれば同時にソーも死ぬ。  
そうする代わりに、こみあげてきた涙が目尻を刺し、ロキはそんな自分にぞっとした。視界がぼやけていく。  
「じゃあ、どんなふうに」ロキは怒りを込めて問いかけ、立ち上がって首を横に振るソーに叫んだ。「どんなふうならいいんだ！」去っていく背中に言葉を投げつけるが、ソーはすでに部屋を出て背後でドアを閉めていた。  
ロキは呆然としてじっとそこに横たわり、あふれそうになる涙をこらえた。幸せな朝で始まった一日が、なぜこんなひどい夜で終わることになってしまったのだろう。  
頭を整理して考えてみる。ソーの選択について、ソーの払った代償について、その意味を理解しようとする。しかし考えれば考えるほどすべてが信じがたく、怒りばかりが湧いてくる。それでも考え続ける──  
ドアが突き飛ばされるように開き、廊下の明かりがソーの影を浮き上がらせた。指先から放たれる雷光が、拳が握られると同時に消える。ソーはまるで戦場に舞い降りるように寝室に足を踏み入れた。  
「いいだろう」ソーは言った。「先に求めたのはおまえだぞ」  
建物の上空のどこかで、雷鳴が響いた。  
ソーは歩きながら、引き裂くような勢いで服を脱いだ。ベッドにたどり着くころにはすべてを脱ぎ捨てていた。たくましい裸、言葉では表せないほどの美しさを放つ体が、ロキの上にのしかかってくる。ロキは頭が真っ白になり、言葉を失って呆然とソーを見上げた。  
「どんなふうならいいか、知りたいか？」ソーは言った。「俺の寝台で、おまえをどんなふうに抱くことを考えていたか。おまえを失ってからの数ヶ月、そしてその前からもずっと。知りたければ教えてやるぞ、ロキ」頭をすっと近づけて続ける。「よく聞け。想像の中で、俺はいつもおまえの首から始める、こんなふうに──この場所からだ。俺がいつも指で触れた場所、そうしてはならないと思いながら触れずにいられなかった場所だ」  
ソーは言葉の通りにロキの首に口づけ、舌を這わせた。首と肩の境目をきつく吸い、濃い鬱血痕を作る。吸われる力の強さにロキは息を呑んで、それから喘いだ。突然襲い掛かられて他にどうしていいかわからず、欲望のままソーの下で体を弓なりに反らした。  
「ああ、そうだ」ソーはロキの喉に唇を押しつけたままささやいた。「おまえがそんな声で反応するのを想像した。だが想像よりも本物の方がずっといいな。それから、弟よ──ちゃんと聞いてるか？ それから、おまえの身体のすみずみまでこの口で味わう。すみずみまで満足させてやる。そうしながらこの同じ印をたくさんつける。おまえは俺のものだと、間違いなく思い知らせるために」  
「ソー⋯⋯」  
熱く貪欲なソーの唇は、まるで一度にすべての場所に押しつけられているように感じられた。そして宣言したとおり、赤紫の痣をいくつも残した──ロキの腰に、腿の内側に、手首の脈の上に、足首の腱に。  
唇と舌のあとに歯が続き、ロキのあげる声は絶え間なく、ときおり激しい叫びに変わった。ロキの世界は今、肌に沿って動くソーの唇が作る小さな空間がすべてだった。  
ソーはロキの腿を割り開き、その間に体を滑りこませた。ソーにのしかかられた瞬間から固くなっていたロキのペニスに少しぞんざいなキスをする。「これを何時間も口に含んで、おまえが泣き叫んで懇願するまで絶頂を許さないという想像をしたこともある──だが今日はそこまで焦らすべきじゃないな。おまえもそう思うか？ どうだ？ それなら俺のものにする場所がまだひとつ残っている」そう言ってソーは注意深く、けれど同時に確信を持ってロキの中に舌を沈めた。  
ロキは自分の指の関節を思い切り噛み、舌先に血を味わった。衝動に抗えず、ソーがもっと奥まで入ってこれるように脚を広げて腰を浮かせてしまう。ソーの手に触れられるたびにその肌の下で爆発が起こっているかのようで、衝撃につぐ衝撃にもうじっとしていることもできなかった。  
両手を伸ばし、手の届く限りソーの身体のあちこちに触れ、必死に髪を掴んでさらに促すように引っ張る。すると応えるようにソーは舌を巧みに動かし、ロキは〝まぶたの裏に星が瞬く〟というのが実際にどんなものか、初めて知ることとなった。  
「ソー」ロキは呼びかけ、さらに切迫した声でもう一度叫んだ。「ソー！」  
ソーは顔をあげてロキをちらりと見た。獲物を貪る獣の表情をしている。「俺は今忙しいんだ、ロキ」  
「兄上、待ってくれ、お願いだから」ロキは今起こっていること以外の一切を忘れた。すべてがどうでもよかった。「このあとはどうなるんだ？」  
「おまえはいつも先を急ぐ」ソーは叱りつけるように言って、ロキの腿の肌を噛んだ。罰のはずのその痛みに、ロキに甘い声をあげる。  
ソーは起きあがってバスルームに消えた。不意に訪れた小休止の中で、ロキの意識は現実に戻りかけた。しかし小さな瓶を手に戻ってきたソーを見て、それはふたたび遠ざかっていく。  
「このあと」ソーは会話を続けた。「このあと、おまえは俺の指を受け入れる。何本入ると思う？ 想像の中で、俺は四本まで入ったところで止める。でも現実に止める必要はないぞ」濡れた指がロキの肌に触れた。まるで考え込むように親指がロキの入り口の周りをなぞる。  
その様子をじっと見つめるロキと視線を合わせたとき、ソーのそれまでの強引さはわずかに揺らいだ。「この先に進めば、俺はもうもとには戻れない」ソーは静かに言った。「以前のようには二度と戻れない」  
「なるほど」その言葉の真摯さに呆れてロキは天井を仰いだ。驚きはしなかった。いかにもソーらしく、笑い出しそうになるのを堪えなければならなかった。「舌を使っただけじゃ、まだ踏み切れないのか？」  
それほど昂まっていても、最初にソーの指が侵入してきた感覚は、ロキにとって衝撃であり、目覚めでもあった。ロキは感情の滲み出る声で「くそっ」とつぶやき、ソーは驚いた声でブラザー、と呼びかけた。酔いに似た沈黙の中で二人は見つめ合い、ソーはさらに指を押し進めた。  
「このことを想像していたときは」長いような短すぎたような時間の後、ソーはロキの膝の間でつぶやいた。「おまえの中がこんなにきついとは思わなかった。それなのにこんなに見事に受け入れてくれるとも」  
「褒め言葉の数だけ指を増やしてもいいぞ」ロキの言葉にソーは驚いて笑い、ロキの膝にキスをしてからその通りにした。  
ロキは初めて味わうその感覚に意識を集中させた。この素晴らしい事実──ソーの強い指、巧みな指が、ロキの喜びを引き出そうと動いている。ロキを喘がせ、身を捩らせている。  
自分の体を見下ろせばソーがいる。ロキが愛するソー、ロキを愛するソーが。ロキのためにあまりにも大きな犠牲を、大きすぎる犠牲を払ったソー。今までもずっとそうしてきたように、二人がずっと焦がれてきたものを忍耐強く待つソー。  
ソーの決断をロキはやっと理解できる気がした。もし自分がソーを失う立場だったら同じことをするに違いないと、一点の疑いもなく確信できる。喜んでそうするだろう。迷うことなく。  
「こっちに来て」ロキは言い、ソーはその通りにした。  
ソーは両手で体重を支えてロキの上に覆いかぶさった。二人の体の間でペニスは固く太くそそりたっていた。ロキは小瓶を手に取り、屹立を香油で覆った。それは驚くほど長く、ロキは下へ下へと手を動かしながら、いつもなら飛び出すであろう皮肉やからかいの言葉さえ喉に詰まらせてしまった。  
次に起こったこと──ロキはソーを自分の中に導き、ソーはゆっくり、深く、奥に入り込んできた。そうしながらソーはロキに口づけ、ロキはソーの下唇を噛んだ。二人はどちらも無言だった。ロキの体は信じられないほど奥まで押し開かれていた。ロキはソーの腰に両脚を巻きつけ、体に両腕を回して、そのすべてを受け入れようとした。  
「ロキ？」動きを止めて、ソーは呼びかけた。  
「いいよ、兄上」ロキは答えた。「続けて」  
その後は、二人ともすべてを解き放った。互いを隔てるものは何ひとつ無くなり、最初は慎重に動こうとしていたソーも、ロキに求められてすぐにそんな抑制を捨てた。最近まで死んでいたからどうだと言うんだ、とロキは言った。思いもよらず取り戻した生命は今、力強く全身に満ちている。遠慮なんてして欲しくない。  
あっという間にソーは激しく動き始め、ベッドは壁に何度もぶつかった。何度も、何度も、何度も、ベッドが壊れて壁を突き抜けそうなほどに。  
そうなっても構わなかった。ロキの体はかつてないほど生命力にあふれていた。全身にソーを感じる、触れる場所のすべてに電気のような刺激が走る。声を抑える努力も一切放棄した。ソーが正確にロキの一番敏感な場所をこすりあげるたびに（それはほとんど毎回だったのだが）大きく喘ぎ、もっと欲しいと懇願さえした。ソーの首を覆う汗の塩辛さを味わい、ソーの下唇を歯の間に挟んだ。  
自分がどれほどソーに触れたくて焦がれていたか、ロキは今やっと気づいた──ひとたび解き放つともう止められなかった。ソーの二の腕をすみずみまで触りたいと何百年も思っていた、肩甲骨に触れたいと一千年も願っていた。大理石の彫刻のようなソーの双臀はロキの両手のひらにぴったりとおさまり、ソーのペニスはロキの体に合わせて作ったかのように奥に入り込んで、二人とも信じがたい思いにとらわれていた。  
「おまえの体⋯⋯」幸運なことに壁を突き抜けはしなかったものの、漆喰に大きなへこみを作って力を証明してから、ソーは言った。「言葉が見つからない」  
「良い言葉？ 悪い言葉？」ソーの動きに合わせて腰を動かしながらロキは訊いた。最初のショックで失っていた理性をやっと取り戻しつつあった。  
「良い言葉だ」ソーはまた強く突きあげ、ロキはソーの肩を噛んだ。「とびきり良い言葉。素晴らしい言葉」  
「そのまま素晴らしいと言えば良いんじゃないか」とロキは提案した。  
ソーはにやりと笑った。汗で髪の色が一段濃くなり、全身が輝いていた。激しく動いたせいでよりいっそう美しく見えるとは、不公平な気がする。「違う。いや、素晴らしいのはそうだが、俺の探している言葉はそれじゃない」  
「並外れた」ロキは次々と言葉を挙げた。「驚くべき、卓越した、比類なき」  
「ああ、そうだ、どれも正しい」ソーはひと言ずつに同意するように、またひときわ強烈な力で──〝強烈〟も提案すべきだろうか？──ロキの奥を突いた。「だが──おまえの中の感覚を表現する言葉など、存在しないのかもしれない」  
「完全な（コンプリート）」ロキの声はソーの肩の上でくぐもった。  
「何と言った？ 弟よ」  
「グズグズするのをやめて、本気で抱けと言ったんだ。私には行かなきゃならない場所がある」  
「行く場所ってどこだ？」  
「場所は場所だ」ロキは言い、「ああっ⋯⋯」と声をあげた。「ああ、今のは良かった」  
「おまえの行く場所なんてひとつもないぞ」ソーは言った。「このベッド以外に。ここにおまえを閉じ込めてやる」  
「それで──ああ、ああ、ああっ⋯⋯それで、兄上の仲間が戻ってきたら？」  
「見物させるか？」  
「ああ、心の底から兄上を軽蔑するよ」ロキは言った。ソーはその言葉に報復するように、少し前のロキの要求に応じた。本気で抱けという要求に。今や壁は危なげに揺れ始めていて、建物の構造自体に被害が及ぶ恐れがあった。  
「兄上」ロキは声を振り絞った。「基地が崩壊する前に、私の中で出せ」  
ソーはロキのペニスを握り、二人の体のリズムに合わせて手を動かした。「それならおまえも一緒に来い」  
「自信過剰だ」ロキはかろうじてそう言ったが、皮肉は表面的なものだった──押し寄せてくる快楽に身を投げだして降参し、体の奥のソーを締めつける。ソーはまるで祈るようにロキの名前を呼んだ。  
二人の体の間で自分の精液が大量に放たれるのをロキは感じた。二人の下腹とソーの手が濡れるのを感じ、自分の唇が作るソーの名前の形を感じた。それからその形を、ソーのキスが奪っていくのを。ソーは最後にもう一度、ロキの体の奥深くに自身を沈めた。信じられないほど奥へ、体が冷たいという感覚を二度と思い出せなくなるほど熱いものが放たれた。  
二人は言葉もなくお互いを理解しあい、長いことそのまま体を重ねていた。やっとソーが引き抜こうとしたとき、ロキは本能的に抗議しそうになった。けれど思い直してじっと動かずにいた。それから、じっと動かずにいる以外にほとんど選択肢がないことに気づいた。  
「ロキ？」  
「次はどうしたいんだ？」  
「震えてるのか、ロキ」  
ロキは目を細めてソーをにらんだ。そうするのでさえ精一杯だった。「豊穣の神と交わってみれば、あんたにだって私が今どんな状態かわかる」  
ソーの口調は気遣わしげなものから、温かく嬉しそうなものに変わった。「では、良かったんだな？」  
「〝良かった〟の定義は？」  
「満足したか？」  
「〝満足〟の定義は？」  
「ロキ──」  
「ああ、もう黙れ、ソー」ロキはソーのみぞおちに手を伸ばした。くっきりと盛り上がる筋肉の上で、自分の快楽の証拠が乾きつつあるのを感じて笑顔になる。「見ていればわかっただろう。兄上のペニスには魔法の力があり、私は新しく生まれ変わった」  
「こんな時くらい、ふざけるのはやめろ」ソーは言ったが、まだぴったりと重ねたままの体を揺らして笑った。  
「こんな時だから私はふざけていない」ロキは言った。「本当のことだ。残念ながら」  
「俺のペニスが──」  
「黙れって言っただろう、ソー」  
「ロキ？」  
「休ませてくれ。昨日まで死んでたんだ。まだ体が以前の柔軟性を取り戻していない」  
「おまえのそういうところを愛してるよ」ソーは言った。  
ロキはわざとらしく咳払いをした。けれどソーの腕に抱き寄せられても抵抗はせず、肩を枕にして眠った。

＊＊＊

目が覚めると、ロキの体はぐっと柔軟性を増していた。ソーはロキに両手と膝をつかせ、後ろから首のつけねに歯を立てた。まるで昔から何度もそうしていたように自然な行為だった。  
セックスは素晴らしかった。あまりにも素晴らしくて、一度始めると止めるのが不可能になった。二人は抱き合うための平面を次々と探して丸一日を過ごした。朝食中にソーはキッチンカウンターにロキを押し倒し、今回は本当に卵を焦がした。地下のビリヤード台の上でも抱き合い、ロキは素肌にこすれる緑のフェルトの感触を好きになった。夕食後の散歩中はロキが木の橋の上でソーを押し倒した。ソーの上にまたがってロキが腰を振ると、橋は不吉な音を立てて軋んだ。  
二人は椅子を三つ、本棚をひとつ、ジムの平均台をひとつ壊した。バナー博士の研究室のビーカーもいくつか割ってしまったが、幸運なことにどれも空だった。  
「皆に相当怒られるな」会議室の純白の壁に押しつけられながら、ロキは言った。  
「俺は構わない」ソーは言った。ソーが規則を破るという事実に心が躍ったロキは、持ち上げられ、壁に叩きつけられて下から突きあげられるのを許した。ロキは壁の塗装に配慮して、代わりにソーの背中に爪を立てた。  
「今日は俺の今までの人生最高の日だった」夜、ベッドルームの床で最後に交わったあと、ぐったりと体を投げ出しながらソーは言った。二人ともベッドに移動する気力すらなく、キルトを引き下ろして寝具の代わりにしていた。  
「そう言われると明日を迎える気もなくなるな」ロキは言い、ソーはそんなロキにキスをした。

＊＊＊

真夜中、ソーは目を覚ましてロキを抱きあげ、ベッドに運んだ。ロキは安心して眠り続けていたが、ソーが驚いて小さく叫ぶのを聞いて、うっすらと目を開いた。  
誰よりも彼女自身が驚いていた。意図したわけではないのに──少なくとも意識的には──いつの間にか、その変化は起きていた。  
「じろじろ見るな」ロキは言い、シーツを引っ張って素肌を隠したい衝動をこらえた。「裸の女くらい、いくらでも見たことがあるだろう」  
ソーは礼儀正しく目を伏せて、ロキの手の甲に口づけた。「許してくれ、妹よ」顔を上げると、ソーの目は燃えるように輝いていた。「もちろん見たことはある。だがこれほど目を奪われたことはない」  
女性に変わった姿をソーに見せたこと自体は以前にもあった。けれどもちろん、一糸纏わない体そのものを見せるのは初めてのことだ。  
「わかった、もういい」ソーの飢えた眼差しに貪り尽くされる前に、ロキは言った。「そういう歯の浮くような台詞はそこまでにしておいてくれ。次は、そんな口説き文句が実際に過去の女に効果があったとか言うんだろう」  
「おまえをひと目見て、過去の女の記憶はすべて吹き飛んだ」ソーは言った。「だから思い出せない」  
ロキは枕をソーの顔に投げつけた。けれど覆いかぶさられても抵抗はしなかった。ソーの唇は真っ先に胸に向かった──いかにも男だ──そしてその感覚にロキは震えた。震えを隠そうとしてため息をつく。肌をこする髭の感触が信じられないくらい心地よく、しかしそのことをソーに告げるつもりはなかった。  
長い時間の後でソーは乳首から離れ、ロキの腿の外側を探るようにそっとなぞった。紳士らしい丁寧な仕草だった。指がさらに奥の秘所に進む前に、ロキは自分の手を重ねた。  
「私は」ロキは言いかけて止まった。頰がたちまち熱く染まることに自分でも困惑する。「ソー、私は──この体では誰にも抱かれたことがない」ロキは言った。「一度目は優しくしてくれ」  
奔放な調子で言おうとしたのだが、同時に鼓動が激しくなるのがわかった。ソーがさっと体を離すと、鼓動はさらに速くなった。こんなことを言うべきではなかった。愚かな姿を見せてしまった。処女のままの千五百年。馬鹿げている。  
ソーはまたロキの手を取り、指を絡めて握った。こうするとロキの手はほっそりとして小さく見える。「それは本当か、妹よ？」  
「いや」ロキは皮肉を込めて答えた。「数百歳の処女の花を散らすという、男なら誰でも見る夢で誘惑しようとしただけだ」  
ソーがあまりにも混乱した顔になったので、ロキは気の毒に思って続けた。「もちろん本当だよ。兄上以外の誰に私がこの身を任せると思う？」  
ソーの表情に甘やかな憧憬と愛情があふれ、ロキは今からこの男を手に入れるのだと知った。たった今、ソーを欲しいと──ずっと前から欲しかったのだと気づいた。これ以上前置きは要らないと伝えるために、ロキはソーを引き寄せた。言葉でどう伝えればいいのか、ロキにはまだわからなかった。  
「本当にいいのか？」ソーはどこまでも誠実だった。羽根のように優しい指先で、ロキの唇と頰をなぞる。「俺にそんな特権を与えていいのか？」  
「そんなことをいつまでも訊き続けるなら、もう与えない」ロキは言った。「その口をもっとましなことに使え」  
その言葉に、ソーはこれ以上ないほど忠実に従った。ロキの脚の間に長いこと顔を伏せ、巧みな唇と舌で数え切れないほどの歓びをその体に与えた。  
その器官に対してソーがあまりにも技巧に長けていたので、ロキには叫び、喘ぎ、指をソーの髪に絡めてそこに押しつける以外に何もできなかった。もし少しでも余裕があれば、怒りに血をたぎらせていただろう。  
ロキのその部分は一度も他人の手に触れられたことがないのに、ソーはその扱いを知り尽くしている。ロキがこれほど兄と比べて劣っていると感じたのは初めてかもしれない。けれどその貪欲な唇と経験豊かな指とに焦らされ、攻められて、そんな考えはたちまちどこかに流れていってしまうのだった。  
ついにソーが中に入ってきたとき、ロキのそこは完全に準備が整っていた。満足しきった体からはすっかり力が抜け、少しの痛みも感じなかった。ソーは慎重に動き、大げさなほど気をつかって、ロキの顔を見守って反応を探った。ロキは首を左右に振り、やめないで欲しいと叫ぶ代わりにソーの名を呼び続けた。  
ソーは何度も、何度もロキにキスをした。果てしなく続くキスの合間にロキは唇を離し、喘ぎ、この体でソーを受け入れる感覚とその違いを味わった。やがて内側でソーを締めつける方法を見つけ、それまで一度も聞いたことのなかった、震える呻き声をソーの唇から引き出した。新しい自分の力にロキはあっという間に溺れた。  
この二人にとっての初夜、ソーは時間をかけて快楽を味わいながら、ロキを何度も甘く揺すりあげた。前日までの激しく猛々しいセックスとは何もかもが違った。ソーはロキの脚の間に手を伸ばし、ゆっくりと腰を動かしながら、また別の贅沢な快楽をこの体に教えた。  
普段は力任せに奪うのを好むソーが、この体は優しく扱う。そのことにロキは喜びを覚えた。けれど何度目かに荒い呼吸を整えながら、ロキは非難するようにソーを見つめた。  
「女の体だからと壊れ物みたいに扱わなくてもいい」ロキは言った。  
「そんなふうに扱ってるとしたら、陶器のようなおまえの肌に俺が騙されているからだ」ソーは答えた。  
ロキはいくつかの理由で思わず呻いた。「まったく兄上には呆れる。過去にそういう甘い言葉で女が簡単に落ちたなんで言わないでくれよ」  
ソーはロキの喉に唇を押しつけたまま微笑み、そこにキスをした。腰を優しくすくいあげるように動かし、濡れた奥にペニスを滑り込ませる。「女はそう簡単に甘い言葉に惑わされない」ソーは認めた。「いわばゲームのようなものだ。女の目は鋭い。だから男は企みが見抜かれないよう、賞賛や贈り物で気をそらそうとするんだ」  
「最初から負けると決まってるゲームだな」ロキは笑いながら言った。  
「その通り」ソーは答えた。「世界最古のゲームだ」  
ソーはロキのもうひとつの体を抱いているときよりも早く限界に達した。これはソーにとっても新鮮な体験なのだろう。それでも素晴らしい忍耐力を見せ、自分の欲望を何時間も抑えてロキと快楽を分け合おうとした。ロキはソーの腰に脚を巻きつけ、思いを遂げるように促した。ソーはそのことに感謝するように低く呻いた。しかしそこでふと動きを止めた。  
「待て」ソーは息を切らして訊いた。「俺は──ロキ、中で出しても大丈夫なのか？」  
最後にこの姿になったのはだいぶ昔のことで、ロキは女性に与えられる祝福と試練を忘れかけていた。ロキが短くうなずくと、ソーは安心してロキの中で絶頂を追い始めた──けれどロキはまだ考えていた。ソーのペニス、指、胸に触れるソーの唇、そのすべての感覚にふたたび追いつめられ、ソーに続いて絶頂に向かいながら考え続けた。そしてソーの精に体内が満たされると、もう言葉は失われていた。  
そのあと、ソーはロキの隣に横たわり、その長い髪を指で梳いた。ソーは同じことを考えている。考える声が聞こえてくるようで、ロキはため息をついた。油の差していない歯車を動かすようにして、無理やり考えを巡らせる。  
「すべて消えてしまう」言葉の選択に迷いながら、ロキは説明した。「私が長い間この姿のままでいることを選ばない限り」  
ソーは唇を引き結んでうなずいた。一瞬、目に光が宿る。  
「訊きたいことがあるなら言え」ロキは苛立って言った。「我慢が爆発して怪我をする前に」  
ソーはロキの胸骨から臍へと、指先で一本の線を描きながら訊いた。「おまえは──いつか、そうしたいと思ってるのか、妹よ」ソーの言葉の選び方も不自然だった。二人ともこの話題をどう口にすれば良いのかわからず、急に態度がぎこちなくなった。  
「死から蘇ってたったの七十二時間だというのに、兄上はもう私が子を孕んで大きな腹になった姿を想像しているのか」冗談めかそうとしてロキは言った。いつもなら成功するのだが、今は何をしてもうまくいきそうになかった。ただでさえ故郷から遠く離れた惑星にいて、未知の領域に踏み込もうとしているのだ。  
「そんなことは言っていない」ソーの表情は真剣そのもので、そこには冗談のかけらもなかった。「今のこの世界でそんなことは提案できない」  
ロキは目を閉じた。ふたたび目を開くと、ソーはまるで肖像画家のようにロキの頰を注意深く見つめていた。  
口を開くまで、ロキは自分が何を言おうとしているかもわからなかった。「正直に言うと、よくわからないんだ。昔からそんなことは絶対不可能に思えた。違う状況なら──」時間。二人にはもうほとんど時間が残されていない。「──わからない」  
「俺にもわからない」ソーは言った。「こんなことを考えられるだけ幸せなのかもしれない」  
「そうだな」ロキは慎重に同意した。  
「では今すぐ確かめなければならない話をしよう」ソーは輝くような笑顔を浮かべて言った。満足げな、あるいは自己満足を示す笑顔。「おまえにじゅうぶん快楽を与えられたか？ それとも、次はもっと努力が必要だろうか」  
「ああ、またそんなことを訊くのか」ロキは言った。「兄上は私がどんな姿だろうと鼻持ちならない性格になると決まっているらしい」  
「そして、おまえがどんな姿でも魅了されると決まっている」  
「じゃ、次は蛇の姿になって試してみよう」ロキはつぶやいた。  
「ああ、俺の愛しい蛇の弟──」  
ロキはソーの顔の真ん中に枕をぶつけた。

＊＊＊

夜明け前の薄い光の中でロキは目を開いた。ソーはもう目を覚まして、隣に横たわってロキを見ていた。しばらく寝顔を見ていたらしかった。  
「なんとも不気味な気分になる目覚め方だ」ロキは伸びをしながら言った。  
「俺はどうしてこれほど幸運に恵まれているのか、自分でもわからない」それがソーの答えだった。  
ロキはソーの胸を指でつついた。揺るぎないその胸板の感触が好きでたまらないし、たくましく盛りあがる筋肉の壁にも強烈に惹かれる。しかしそのことを今言うつもりはなかった。  
「そういう甘ったるい言葉は、妹の方に取っておくといい」ロキは提案した。「妹の私はそういう言葉が好きなんだ。直接兄上にはそう言わないけどね」  
ソーは片頬でにやりと笑った。「助言に感謝するよ」  
「なかなか楽しい想定外の冒険だっただろう」ロキはどこか落ち着かない気分になりながら言った。「兄上は私をあらゆる形で抱くまで満足しなそうだな」  
「そうだ」ソーは即座に肯定した。「俺はおまえのすべてを知りたくてたまらない、弟よ」  
ソーはまだロキを見つめていた。そのあまりにも強い眼差しにロキは骨まで剥き出しにされた気分になった。  
「やめろ」ロキはぴしゃりと言った。「何を言おうとしてるんだ？」  
ソーはそのまま話し続けるべきかどうか思案する顔になった──実際には何も言うべきではないときの表情だった。しかし理屈や警告がソーを引き止めることは滅多になく、気づけば穏やかな声がその頭の中の考えを伝えていた。「おまえはヨトゥンの姿を見せてくれたことがないな」  
「やめろ」ロキは恐怖に襲われた。  
ソーは気づかずに続けた。「ヨトゥン姿のおまえを一度見てみたい」  
〝おまえ〟とソーは言った。〝それ〟ではなく、おまえ。怪物ではなく。おまえ。怪物──  
「やめろ」答えを喉から絞り出すと、まるで吐き気のように苦い思いがこみあげてきた。ロキは素早くベッドの上で体をずらし、背中を壁に向けたまま、ソーから距離を置いた。「だめだ。兄上を超えてはいけない一線を超えた」  
「だが俺は──」  
「自分でも何を求めているのかわかっていないようだな」ロキは唇を歪めて歯を見せた。「二度とそんな要求をするな」  
かつてのソーであれば反論しただろう。いつもそうだったように、軽率に、傲慢に。しかし賢さを身につけた今のソーは、伸ばしかけた手をおろし、うなずいた。「落ち着いてくれ、ロキ。悪かった。おまえが嫌なら、もう二度と言わない。おまえを機嫌を損ねるつもりはなかった」  
「機嫌を損ねる」ロキは繰り返した。「機嫌を損ねるだって？！」  
「ロキ、落ち着け」賢明なことに、ソーはその場から動かなかった。「何をそんなに怒っているんだ？」  
「ああ、何もわからないのがあんたの自然な姿だからな。馬鹿なままでいる方が楽なんだろう」ロキは辛辣に、そして冷酷な口調で言った。それから笑い出した。面食らったソーの表情を見ながら、空気を引き裂くように鋭い笑い声をあげる。  
「さすがは偉大で高潔なマイティ・ソー。優しくて心が広くて寛大で──私を見て、そこにかつてあれほど憎んで殺戮した敵がいても大したことでないと言いたいのか？ その敵の血飛沫に雄叫びをあげていたくせに？ 私の正体もすっかり忘れて、このアスガルド人の皮を被った体を抱いただけで、千五百年かけて身に染みついた憎悪と凝り固まった先入観が一瞬で消え失せるとでも？ 二日間セックスしたから、あんたの中身まですっかり変わったと、青い肌と黒い角と赤い目の私を見下ろしても吐き気がしないとでも思っているのか？ ミッドガルド人の考える地獄の悪魔のような姿の私を？ どうだ、機嫌を損ねたか、兄上？」  
「いや、そんなことはない」ソーはまるで魔力の炎を投げつけられたような顔で答え、実際にそうしてやればよかったとロキは思った。「おまえの言う通りだ。過去の自分の愚かさについて、俺は何ひとつ誇りには思っていない。俺は過去の自分は捨てた。そして狭かった視野を修正しながら残された時間を生きていきたいと思っている。だが、ロキ」青い瞳に愚かしいほどの、信じられないほどの真摯さを込めてソーは続けた。「俺は忘れていない。決して忘れない。おまえのすべてを忘れずに覚えていたい」  
ロキは湾曲したナイフのように危険な微笑みを浮かべた。「なるほど。ではヨトゥンを凌辱する変態趣味でもあるのか？ 他にどんな怪物を犯してから殺戮したんだ？」  
ソーは立ち上がっていた。「やめろ」それまで見たことがないほどの怒りを浮かべてソーは言った。「俺を悪く言いたいならいくらでも言え──言ってくれと懇願したいくらいだ──だが、そんなふうに自分を貶めるのだけはやめろ。誰であれ──たとえおまえ自身でも──俺の弟についてそんな言い方をするやつは許せない」  
ソーは大きく前に足を踏み出した。ふいをつかれたロキは何もできず、ただソーを見つめ返しながら壁に背を押しつけ、身をすくめた。  
しかしソーはロキの前を通り過ぎ、部屋の隅にある本棚に向かった。最上段から数冊の本と、巻物をいくつか取り出す。  
ロキはまだ（他の行為に忙しくて）ソーが集めた書物に目を通していなかった。ソーが戻ってきてベッドの端に座ると、その本のほとんどが非常に古いものであることがわかった。今にもばらばらになってしまいそうなものさえあり、背表紙にはミッドガルドの属する銀河ではない、別の宇宙の様々な言語で題名が記されている。  
ソーは本の束をロキの足もとに落とした。「おまえを失ってから、少しでもおまえを近くに感じようとした。しかし俺にできることはほとんどなかった」ソーは言った。その声が涙をこらえて張りつめていることに気づいて、ロキは驚いて顔を上げた。「俺はあらゆる歴史や言い伝えの本を探した。買い取ったり何かと引き換えに交換したり、何冊も収集してかたっぱしから読んだ。おまえの生みの親の種族について、少しでも学ぶために」  
「何だって？」ロキはソーを見つめた。  
「ああ、最初は情けない状態だった。おまえが言ったとおりの先入観を少しずつ塗り直していく作業だった。だが──ロキ、何故まだわからない？ 俺の心の中で、おまえがどんな位置を占めているか。俺の心はすべておまえのものだ。おまえについて俺が知りたくないことなど何ひとつない。知れば知るほど、より深く愛せるようになるのだから」  
次にソーはクローゼットに向かった。手当たり次第に服をつかみ、踵を返し、ドアを叩きつけるように閉めて部屋の外に消えてしまった。  
ロキは閉じたドアを長いこと見つめた。どうにか体が動かせるようになると、積み重ねられた書物の一番上の巻物に手を伸ばした。ぼんやりとした頭のままそれを開く。歴史を記す文章よりも先に、ぎっしりと隙間を埋めるメモ書きが目に入った。見間違えようもない、ソーの手書きの文字だ。  
〝ヨトゥンは高貴な民族であり、その血筋ははるか古代までさかのぼる──〟  
「くそっ」ロキは手のひらで顔をこすった。「くそっ」  
それから一時間以上をかけて、ロキは本のページをめくり続けた。音もなく頰を伝う涙を拭いもせずに。  
ソーは戻ってこなかった──そのことをロキは責める気にならなかった。いっそのこと二度と戻ってこない方が、ソー自身のためには良いのかもしれない。  
長い時間の後、ロキは書物をかき集めた。その感嘆に値する収集量に胸を打たれ、どうすれば良いのかもわからないまま、本と巻物を本棚に戻した。  
頭に渦巻く思考から逃げるように、ロキは書物の効率的な並べ方に集中した。それから浴室に入った。鏡に映る自身の姿から目をそらして、まるで自分を罰するように火傷しそうな熱さの湯を浴びた。  
シャワーから出て初めて、ロキは鏡の前に立った。熱くなった肌は怒ったような濃いピンク色に染まり、髪は水を滴らせている。シーツに何度もこすりつけられて絡んだ束は、ブラシでとかせばすぐに滑らかに戻った。  
ロキは昔から虚栄心が強く、ソーとの違いを際立たせるために体や服装に多くの労力を費やした。ソーの隣に立ってより眩しく輝ける者などいない。そんなことは不可能だった。けれどソーと対照的な美しさを身につけることならできた。  
ソーの自由奔放に揺れる太陽のような金髪に対して、綺麗に整えられた夜のような黒髪。  
ソーの堂々とした体躯の隣に立つ、しなやかで瑞々しい体。  
ロキは複雑なデザインと潤沢な布地を使った服を好み、自分の体の女性的な部分を強調した。ソーはなんでも手っ取り早く身につけられるもの、重厚で実用的な甲冑を好んだ。  
ソーが翼のついた兜をかぶれば、ロキは兜に角を飾ってその隣を優雅に歩いた。  
破壊された母国を脱出したアスガルドの民の宇宙船の中で、ソーは初めてロキに服の支度を手伝うように頼んだ。「あの広間で王として何を着れば良いのか、俺にはさっぱりわからない」ソーにそう言われて、ロキは喜んで手助けをした。ソーが何を着るべきかもはっきりわかっていた。全身を黒い革で包み、まだひとつ残っているソーの瞳の輝きと釣り合うような漆黒の鎧を着せる。グランドマスターの手下が無情にも短く切り落とした美しい髪を整える。準備が終わると、ロキの目の前には紛れもない王が立っていた。  
ソーの手でこの世界に戻ってきてから、ロキはまだ一度も魔術を試していなかった。魔力は体力とともに失われ、完全に戻るまでには時間がかかった。けれど今はそれが体内にみなぎり、指先に押し寄せてきているのがわかる。それに幻影を作るのはもっとも基本的な魔術だった。  
ロキはふたたび鏡と向き合った。ソーの手がきつくつかんだ場所、ソーの唇が貪って印をつけた場所から、鬱血痕が蜘蛛の巣のように絡んで広がっている。  
それから目を閉じ、しばらくして開くと、ロキはベルトつきの深い緑のチュニックを着ていた。アスガルドの古めかしい装束ではなく、サカールのエキセントリックなものでも、ミッドガルドの味気ないファッションでもない。ただ自分らしく装ったつもりだった。何が自分らしいのかは別として──今やロキにはよくわからなくなっていた。以前に一度でもわかっていたことがあるかも怪しい。  
ロキは裸足のまま歩き出した。そうすると足音もなく歩けるのが嬉しかった。一切の音を立てず、滑るように階段を降りる。  
ソーはキッチンにいた。シンクにかがみこんでいるソーの姿を見て押し寄せてくる安堵に、ロキは改めて自分の気持ちを知った。ソーがベッドルームを出て行った直後、さらに屋外へ続くドアが乱暴に閉められる音が聞こえた。もう兄は戻ってこないのだろうか、とロキはそのとき考えたのだった。  
けれどソーはそこで皿を洗っていた。落ち着いた、注意深い動作で──もしかしたら少し前まで荒い動作だったのかもしれない。カウンターには割れたボウルの破片が濡れたまま置かれている──ロキは気配を消したままその背後に近づいた。  
以前のロキならば、こんな状況を残酷なほど有利に使ったことだろう。ソーの腰にナイフを突き立て、油断したことを嘲笑ったかもしれない。  
今のロキは、ソーにそっと身を寄せる。ソーの肩甲骨のあいだに額をつける。両手を伸ばし、広い、けれどロキにも包み込める胸板にゆっくりと滑らせる。  
ソーは驚いたが、体をこわばらせはしなかった。ただ蛇口をひねって水を止めた。  
「ごめん」ロキはソーの背中にささやきかけた。直接顔を見ずに済むそんな姿勢の方が楽にそう言えた。「兄上は私にはもったいない。どうしてそんなに優しいんだ」  
水に濡れて石鹸の泡のついたソーの手が、胸の上でロキの手に重なった。「おまえが謝ることはない。謝るべきなのは俺の方だ。深く考えもせずあんなことを頼んで、あんなふうにおまえを置いて出てきてしまった」  
「少しこのままでいさせてくれ」ロキは言い、ソーは黙った。しばらくして、小さくうなずく気配がした。  
どれほど二人でそうして立っていただろう。ソーの腕に抱かれるのではなく、自分が腕にソーを抱くのは──守られなだめられる側ではなく、自分がソーを慰めて落ち着かせようとするのは──不思議な気分だった。  
「座れ」ソーを抱きしめたまま、しばらくするとロキは言った。「私のせいですっかり遅くなってしまったから、朝食は私が作る」  
ソーはロキの抱擁の中で振り向いた。ロキの姿を見て目を見開き、親指と人差し指でシルクの袖の端をつまむ。「おまえ──顔色が良くなったな」ソーは言った。「いや、ただ元気そうになっただけじゃない。魔力が──？」  
「戻ってきた、まだ完全ではないけど」ロキは賞賛の言葉に少し（ほんの少しだけ）得意げな顔になって答えた。「残念ながら、何もないところから美味しそうなものを作り出すほどの力はまだない」  
「いや、作ったじゃないか」ソーはロキのチュニックの横に手を滑らせ、さらにその下に触れた。  
「座れと言っただろう」ロキはカウンターの反対側のスツールにソーを押しやったが、口もとには微笑みを浮かべていた。  
「おまえはいつ料理を学んだんだ？」ソーは興味深げに訊いた。「おまえだって厨房に入るのは禁じられていただろう」  
「学んだことはない」とロキは認めた。イラクサと星屑から優れた魔法の薬を作り出すことはできても、スープを作ることはできない。その代わり、冷蔵庫にある食料を使って、なかなか悪くないサンドイッチを作った。それから濃いコーヒーを淹れた。コーヒーなら二人とも野宿の朝、焚き火の上で何度も淹れたことがあった。火が電気コンロでも大した違いはない。魔法の薬を煮込むのともあまり変わらない。  
ソーのためにカップと皿を用意しながら、ロキはふと思いついて訊いた。「兄上こそ、いつの間に料理を覚えたんだ？ この三日間ほど作ってくれたような食事の料理の仕方を」  
ソーはサンドイッチを頬張り、「ジェーン」とくぐもった声で答えた。「彼女はいつも忙しかった。料理は俺にできる数少ないことのひとつだった」  
ジェーンについて、ロキは聞くことをずっとためらっていた。その名前を聞いても以前のように激しい嫉妬で胃が捩れそうになるようなこともなく、そのことはロキ自身を驚かせた。嫉妬ではなくただ好奇心でロキは訊いた。「ジェーンは──？」  
「消えた」ソーは答えた。残りのサンドイッチを無理やりのように飲み込んで続ける。「必ず取り戻す」宣言というより懇願のようにソーは言った。どれほど痛切にロキの同意を求めているか、その口調から聞き取ることができた。  
「平和が戻った後の世界には、彼女のような優秀な頭脳が必要だな」ロキは淡々と、そして友好的な口調になるように言った。嫉妬から解放されるのは良いものだった。今この瞬間にジェーンが目の前に現れたら、紅茶を一杯淹れてやるかもしれない。  
ソーは悲しげに眉をひそめ、ロキはその顔を見て穏やかな、少し驚いた笑顔を浮かべた。  
「ジェーンを愛しているんだな」ロキは言った。  
「愛していた」ソーはためらわずに答えた。「俺なりの方法で。ジェーンは俺よりもはるかに聡明だった。これは彼女の友人の女性にも言ったことだが──多くの女性と同様、ジェーンは俺の心をすべて見通していた」  
ロキはふむ、とうなずいてコーヒーをひと口すすった。「兄上の好みはわかりやすいな」  
「黒髪、頭脳明晰」ソーは同意した。「俺は昔から分かりやすかっただろう」  
その言葉をきっかけに、ロキはこの話題をさらに進める気になった。ソーの気が済むまで喋らせたほうがいいと判断し、ロキは両手でマグカップを包み、口を閉じた。常に快活に振る舞う兄の深い心の傷を知るのは昔から難しかったからだ。  
それでも、ソーの次の言葉はロキを驚かせた。「ジェーンは俺のおまえに対する気持ちを知っていた」空の皿に視線を落として続ける。「スヴァルトヘイムの出来事のあと、彼女はもう気づいていた」  
ロキは胸に鋭い痛みが走るのを感じた。顎が音を立てるほど唖然として口を開く。「ジェーンに言ったのか？」  
「何も言う必要はなかった」ソーは続けた。「俺たちが一緒にいる様子を彼女は見ていた。あの鋭い目は何も見落とさない。俺は悲しみに打ちひしがれて彼女のもとに戻った。しばらくのあいだ、おまえの死を嘆くこと以外、俺には何もできなかった。ある日彼女にそうなのかと訊かれたんだ」  
「ああ、ソー」ロキはコーヒーを置いて兄の手を取った。「なんて馬鹿なんだ。私は死んでいたのに」兄上は私が死んだと思っていたのに、とはあえて言わなかった。  
ソーは肩をすくめ、否定はしなかった。「ジェーンと俺は友人として別れた。彼女のことは誰よりも尊敬している。俺とおまえの関係について、おそらく本当には理解はできなかったのだろう。だが彼女は実際にその目で俺たちを見た、それで悟ったんだ。別れた方がいいという彼女の意見は正しかった」ソーはまるで酒杯のようにコーヒーのカップをテーブルにどんと置いた。  
ロキは唇を噛み、しばらく考えてから、我慢できずに訊いた。「ジェーンに何と言ったんだ？」  
「他の誰より、何よりもおまえを愛していると」ソーは答えた。「いつまでも愛し続けると言った。死はいつまでもおまえを押さえつけてはおかない、今生でまたおまえを見つけることができれば、俺は二度とおまえを離さないと」  
「愛する男から裏切り者の弟についてそんな至高の愛の宣言を聞くとになるとは」ロキは瞳をぐるりと回しながら言った。けれど同時にソーの手をぎゅっと握った。  
ソーは不意に立ち上がった。「外に出よう」  
「ああ、ぜひ」ほっとしてロキは言った。  
外に出ると、はるかに呼吸が楽になった。二人は無言のまま、指をしっかり絡めて建物の周囲を歩いた。アスガルドの庭園をこんなふうにソーと堂々と歩けたなら、玉座も名声も悪行もすべて投げ打っていいと思ったことがあった。  
心地よい天候がアスガルドに少し似ていた。ここ数日より少し暖かく、太陽は頭上高く眩しく輝いている。空は薄い雲がわずかに浮かんでいる他は青く晴れ渡っていた。風が柔らかく二人の髪を揺らして吹きすぎていく。  
「ここで乗馬ができたらいいのに」ふと思いついたことをロキはそのまま口にした。  
乗馬は二人が互角に勝負できる唯一の競争だった。ほんの子供の時分から鞍に座らされ、二人とも優れた騎手として成長した。ソーの腕力もロキの魔術も、乗馬には大して役に立たない。それでも、どちらもそうではないことを証明しようとして何年も競い続けた。  
ソーは目を瞬き、さっと顔を輝かせた。「できるかもしれない。問い合わせてみよう」  
「本気か？」ロキは呆れ、けれど希望を感じて少し明るい気分になった。  
「帰りは競争だ」ソーは言い、ロキの手を離した。  
「子供みたいなことをするな」ロキは言ったが、ソーはすでに走り出していた。ロキは悪態をつき、笑いながらその後を追った。  
馬に乗ることを考えると、ますますアスガルドの思い出が蘇った。どこへ行くにもソーがロキに競争をしかけた日々。  
ソーにほとんど追いつきかけ、魔法のバリアで転ばせようとしたとき──ソーは素早く横に飛んでそれを避けた──ロキは自分がもう少しも疲れていないこと、息を切らしてもいないことに気づいた。  
ドアの手前でソーは二位の賞品としてロキにキスを贈り、片手で両膝をすくって抱き上げた。

＊＊＊

「なるほど、これがアベンジャーズの生活か」ロキは感慨深げに腕を組み、建物の前の道路へとゆっくりバックしてくる馬匹運搬車を眺めた。「いきなり突拍子もない品物を注文しても、一時間以内にそれが届けられるという」  
ソーは形ばかりロキに顔をしかめてみせた。「ちゃんと支払いはしてるぞ。乗馬したいんじゃなかったのか？」  
「したいよ、もちろん」ロキは言った。「感心しただけだ」  
「ロキ」ソーはそう呼びかけたきり黙った。電話を切ってからずっと、ソーは何かを言いかけてはためらっていた。  
ロキは顎のあたりがこわばるのを感じながら、うなずいて言った。「帰ってくるんだな」と推測してみせる。「兄上の仲間が」  
「明日の夜」それ以上は言えないのか何も知らないのか、ソーは詳細を説明しなかった。  
「その後は戦いに戻るというわけだな」声を平坦にしようと努力しながらロキは言った。こんな日々が永遠に続くはずがないことも、この束の間の日々に終わりが来ることもよくわかっていた。それでも現実と向き合うのは辛い。  
「戻らなければならない」ソーは咳払いをしてから言った。「俺と一緒に戦ってくれるか」  
ロキは思わずソーを見つめ返し、驚愕のあまり半歩ほど後ずさってしまった。「でも、あいつらが──何だって？！ 地球最強のヒーローに混じって、犯罪者が戦う？」  
「もと犯罪者はおまえだけじゃない」まるで大したことではないようにソーは言った。指先でそっとロキの背中を撫でる。「強い力と明晰な頭脳が必要だ。おまえはその両方とも優れたものを持っている」  
この数日でソーにすっかり変えられてしまった証拠かもしれない──深く考え込むことすらせず、気づけばロキはうなずいていた。  
「私にそんなことができると兄上が思うのなら」ロキは言った。ああ、本当にすっかり壊されてしまった。アベンジャーズに加わるという話をしているなんて。ロキは必死に軽率なふりをしてみた。「戦闘用のコスチュームをもらえるのか？」  
とんでもないことに巻き込まれてしまったのかもしれない。けれどソーが向けるまなざしは温かい愛情に満ちていて、なぜ心配しなければいけないのかもわからなくなっていた。  
運搬車が到着し、ソーはロキの質問からうまいこと逃れた。ドライバーが運転席から飛び降りてきて、ソーはクリップボードにとめられた書類を記入するのに忙しくなった。  
運転手は歯の欠けた口で笑顔を浮かべた。白髪の頭、農夫らしい節くれだった指。こいつらが誰だろうと俺の知ったこっちゃないと言いたげに、表情も変えず二人を見上げる。  
男はロキが生き返って最初に見たミッドガルド人だった。彼が運搬車の後ろの扉を開くために近づいてきたとき初めて、思ったほど年寄りではないことにロキは気づいた。まるで大きな重荷を背負うように腰が曲がり、額には最近できたばかりの皺が刻まれている。虚ろな笑顔の瞳にはふりはらえない恐怖が今も浮かんでいた。サノスの引き起こした悲劇について、ソーは決して誇張していたわけではなかったのだ。  
「また晩に引き取りに来ますよ」運転手は言い、運搬車の後部ドアの鍵を開けて傾斜台を引き出した。「あんたらは乗馬をするのかね？」  
運転手が舌を鳴らすと、毛並みのいいサラブレッドが二頭──鹿毛と黒毛、兄弟のようにペースを合わせて──地面へと降りてきた。力強く誇らしげに頭を上げ、たてがみも毛並みも健康的に輝いている。新鮮な空気の中に戻って、二頭は嬉しそうにいなないた。ロキは何か名づけようのない感情が胸に湧き上がるのを感じ、少ししてそれが幸福であることに気づいた。  
「そうだな、一、二回乗ったことならある」ロキは言った。  
ソーはやや強すぎる力でロキの肩を叩いた。「弟は冗談を言ってるんだ。我々は乗馬の達人だ、心配するな」  
「では八時に」運転手はうなずき、馬の鞍やその他の馬具一式を運搬車から取ってきた。世間話をしたい気分でないのは明らかだった。こんな状態の世界で乗馬を楽しもうとする者の気持ちなど考える気力もないのだろう。仕事があるだけましだと思っているのかもしれない。男は手を振り、運転席に乗り込んで去っていった。  
ロキは馬に近づいた。馬が乗り手を選ぶのだ。その逆ではない。お互いを値踏みするように見つめあったあと、鹿毛がすっと頭を下げた。ロキは感謝を込めてそのたてがみを撫でた。  
「競争だ」とロキは言った。  
二人が乗馬するときはいつでも競争だった。ソーがにやりと笑うのを目の端にとらえながら、ロキは馬具に飛びついた。二人は奪い合うようにして次々と馬具を手に取った。  
戦の最中だろうと酔っ払ってふらふらだろうと、片手でも後ろ手でも、目隠しをされていたって、二人は鞍を馬に取りつけることができた。バックルは手の延長のようなものだ。ロキは一度もためらうことなく手を動かし、くつわと手綱の一式をまたたくまに正しい位置に装着した。そしてソーがブーツをあぶみにかけた瞬間、ロキはもう鞍にまたがっていた。  
ロキは勝ち誇りさえしなかった。少なくとも大げさには。ただ笑顔で宣言した。「私の勝ちだ」  
「今のは不公平だ」ソーは鞍に腰を落ち着けながら、ぶつぶつと文句を言った。  
「いや、公平そのもの──」  
「気が散った」ソーは言った。「作業に集中しているおまえの顔を見ていたら──」  
「言い訳するな、兄上」ロキはそう言いながら馬首を揃え、いきなりソーを引き寄せて乱暴にキスをして、二頭の馬も含めて全員を驚かせた。顔を離すと、ソーの瞳は輝いていた。  
「ありがとう」ロキにとって素直でいることは、まるで肌が痒くなる服を着たように落ち着かなかった。けれど今はその服以外に着るものがない。  
ソーは手綱を握っていない方の手で、ロキの頰を包んだ。「感謝するのはまだ早い。次はまたおまえの負けだからな」そう言うが早いかソーはギャロップで駆け出し、ロキはその後を追った。  
二人は午後いっぱいを乗馬をして過ごした。野原を抜け、建物を囲む丘を越えて、少し離れた場所に早駆けにちょうどいい牧草地を見つけたりもした。  
馬が完璧な弧を描いて跳躍し、高い木の柵を超える。ロキは嬉しくて笑い声をあげた。ソーが同じような優雅さでその後に続く。振り向くと強い風がロキの髪をなぶった。  
ソーの馬が速度を落として隣に並び、二人はしばらくのんびりと馬の歩を進めた。  
「おまえのそんな笑い声を聞くのは久しぶりだ」ソーは言った。「もう長いこと聞いていなかった」  
ロキはそれを否定することも、笑い飛ばすこともなかった。その代わりに「馬を一頭買ってくれ」と言った。  
「厩舎ごと買ってやる」とソーは答えた。  
馬を水際に連れて行くと、ロキはソーを鞍から生い茂る草の上へと引き下ろした。ソーの腿の間に座り込んで、その固くそそり立つペニスを飲み込み、舐め上げ、喉に詰まらせるという、永遠にも思える甘美な時を過ごした。しまいにソーは唸り声をあげ、ロキを引き離した。そしてロキを仰向けに寝かせ、馬を駆ったのと同じ激しさと速さで腰を打ちつけた。  
ロキは自分のペニスをつかみ、ソーの荒々しいリズムに合わせて手を動かし始めた。「競争だ」ロキは息を切らしながら言った。ソーは驚いて笑い出し、その笑いが振動となってロキの背骨を駆け上がった。  
もちろん、ソーはその勝負に挑んだ──突きつけられた挑戦を断るのが不可能な性分なのだ──そして素早く腰を動かし始め、ロキは流されてしまわれないよう、必死で自分の手とペニスに集中した。結局二人は同時に達し、たとえほんの数秒の差があったとしても、どちらが勝ったかは見分けようもなかった。つまり、二人とも勝者なのだった。  
「引き分けだ」ソーは宣言し、ロキの鼻にキスをして草の上に仰向けになった。激しい行為の後で息を切らしている。  
その小さなキスのせいだった。体の奥深くに入りこまれ荒々しく突きあげられることさえ、その何気なく愛情深い仕草ほどロキを揺り動すことはなかった。親密でからかうように優しい、その小さなキスほどには。  
「愛してる」とロキは言った。一度そう口にしてしまうと決して取り消すことができず、だからロキはもう一度言った。目を伏せ、頭をソーの肩に預けて、目を直接見ないで済むように──これはおとぎ話ではない、二人は夢見る恋人同士ではない。「ソー。愛してる」  
ソーは唇を震わせて息を吸い込み、ゆっくり吐き出した。片手を伸ばし、ロキの髪を撫でる。もう一度。何度も。ロキが長い話し合いなど求めていないことをソーはよくわかっていた。ただそう口に出して言いたかったことも。  
ソーは理解していた。ロキの体に腕を回し、抱き寄せる。兄の厚い筋肉にずっと潜んでいたこわばりがついに抜け落ちるのを、ロキは感じた。二人は抱き合ったまま、全身の力を抜いてしばらく横たわっていた。やがて夕刻が近づき、馬上に戻らなければ馬と過ごす最後の数時間を失ってしまうと気づくまで、ずっとそうしていた。  
運搬車のドライバーが戻ってくると、ロキは鹿毛の首を名残惜しげに撫で、ため息をついてからやっと手綱を手放した。二人は男と二頭の馬に感謝の言葉をかけた。それから寄り添い、互いにもたれかかりながら建物の中に戻った。  
「こんなふうに過ごす日々にすっかり慣れてしまいそうだ」戸棚にあった缶詰で即席の夕食を用意しながら、ロキは言った。  
「いつか絶対に馬を飼おう。サノスを負かしたあと、一緒に住むと決めた場所で」ソーは焦がさないように気をつけて調理した豆の上にオニオンソルトをかけながら言った。「必ずそうすると約束する。たとえ馬の存在しない惑星を選んで、俺が仔馬から育てなければならなかったとしても」  
ロキは二人分のグラスにワインをたっぷりと注ぎ、その半分を飲み干してから、思い切って言った。「そして、サノスを倒せなかったら？ どうなるんだ、兄上」  
ソーが答えるまでにしばらくの時間がかかった。ここ数日、ソーは見違えるほど顔色も良くなり、落ち着いたように見えた──絶え間ないセックスが回復に役立ったのは間違いない──しかし、その瞳に落ちた影が、そんな未来を何度も考えたことがあると伝えていた。  
「他のみんな──俺の仲間は──その可能性を考えることを自分に許しもしない。ガントレットによる被害をもとに戻せるという希望だけが、彼らを現実につなぎとめている」ソーは顔を上げ、ロキを見た。暗い瞳だった。「俺はときどき希望を持てなくなる。だがおまえを取り戻したことで、それでも未来を見ることができるになった。そのことについ罪悪感を持ってしまう」  
一日の出来事が、ロキをいつもよりずっと感傷的にしていた。ワインのせいもあるかもしれない。「たった今、兄上に誓う。もし私の力で解決する方法があるならば、必ずその道を見つけると」  
「おまえが戻ってきたときに言ったとおりだ」ソーの表情は苦しいほどの受容と感謝に満ちていて、こんな深刻な話をしているのでなければ、ロキは頬を染めていたかもしれなかった。「おまえはこの戦いに必要不可欠だ。俺にはわかるんだ、ロキ。俺たちにはおまえの助けが必要だ」  
ロキは袖をまくりあげた──文字通り、そして気合を入れるという意味でも。「実戦に戻る日が目の前に迫っているということなら」ロキは言った。「今まで試してみてうまくいかなかった方法をまず教えてくれ」  
テーブル越しに向かい合い、食べ、飲みながら、ソーは説明した。それはひとつの大いなる悲劇に続いて起こった、無数の小さな悲劇の物語だった。サノスを見つけ、捕らえて鎮圧する、魔術を使う、もっとパワフルな魔術を使う、技術を使う。ミッドガルドとその仲間の惑星の持つあらゆる手段を使って、今の状況を逆流させる試みがなされ、そのどれもが失敗に終わった。そのたびにアベンジャーズのエネルギーだけが磨耗し、リーダーシップが損なわれた。  
「俺はあいつを殺す」一本目のワインの最後の一滴を飲み干しながら、ソーは言った。「たとえ失われた命が取り戻せなくても、いつか俺はあいつを殺す」  
「それについては少しも疑っていないよ」ロキは穏やかに、心からそう思って言った。兄の目には、ロキがそれまで見たことのない陰鬱な決意が浮かんでいた。「私も手を貸すよ。少なくとも近くに立って、笑顔で見守る」  
「アスガルドの民をまるで無力な羊のように殺戮した」ソーはワインを注ぎながら言い、ボトルを握る手にぐっと力を入れた。「ただ無力に鳴く羊以下のもののように。家畜のように、アスガルドのもっとも優れたものたちを切り捨てた」グラスに注がれたワインがたったひと口で消える。「サノスには死など甘すぎる」  
「ヘイムダルは勇敢な死を遂げた」ロキは胸の痛みを受け入れながら言った。「ヴァルハラではきっと彼が兄上に一番最初に挨拶をするだろう」  
ソーはしばらく何も言わなかった。それから、その頑強な体から発せられたうちでもっとも柔らかな声で言った。「ヘイムダルがもういないのは辛い、ロキ。彼とヴォルスタッグ、ファンドラル、ホーガン、シフ──」そこでソーは声を詰まらせた。「あの恐れを知らないシフ。友にまた会いたい。父上、母上、昔のアスガルド。なぜすべてを失わなければならなかったんだ。すべてを」  
感情に飲み込まれそうになるソーを見るのは不思議な気分だった。けれど近いうちにこうなるだろうとずっと予測もしていた。これほどの深い喪失の悲しみは、たとえソーでもどこかで吐き出さなければ、やっていけるはずがない。いや、柔らかな心を持つソーであれば余計に。  
ロキはテーブル越しに手を伸ばし、ソーの手をぎゅっと握った。「すべてが失われたわけじゃない」そうソーに思い出させた。慰める側にまわるのは得意ではないが、決して慣れていないわけではなかった。かつて、子供じみた怒りに身をまかせて激昂するソーの気持ちを沈めるのは、いつもロキの役割だった。「いつか民のために兄上が見つける場所で、アスガルドは生き続ける。どこか、宇宙の遠い星で。友も、家族も、兄上の心の中にいる。そして──」いったん口をつぐむ。感傷を言葉にするのは難しい。「──私の心の中にも。決して忘れることはない。永遠にそこにとどまる」  
ソーの目は涙に濡れて輝いていた。その一滴が頰をつたった。「俺にはおまえしかいない」ソーは言った。「おまえが俺のすべてだ、ロキ」  
ロキの心臓は奇妙な反応をした。飛び跳ね、それから激しく鼓動を始めた。胸の内の葛藤にどう向き合うか、その選択肢はいくつもある。皮肉、軽口、甘い台詞、冷酷、冷静、無感情。  
そのどれも選ばず、ロキはソーの手を押しやって言った。「それで、私をどうするつもりだ？」

＊＊＊

その夜のベッドでのソーは、それまでと違った。まるで神聖なものを崇拝するようにロキを抱いた。そのやり方をロキはうまく言葉にはできなかった。多くの宗教の真理が定義できないのと同じように。  
女性の体のロキに与えた細やかな優しさでさえ、この夜とは比べ物にならなかった。触れる指のひとつひとつで心を伝え、なぜそうしたいのかを説明し、ロキの反応を知りたいと懇願し、自分がロキの中でどう感じるのかを言葉で伝えた。  
長い時間をかけてそうして抱かれたあと、ロキは心を動かされ、体力を消耗し、感情も絞り出されて、いつの間にか自分も同じものを返そうとしていた。  
「こうやって抱きしめるのがどんな気持ちか、兄上にはわからないだろう。だから教えるよ。こうしていると今さら吟遊詩人の歌を信じる気持ちになる。癪にさわるけど」  
ソーの目は見開かれ、瞳孔が開いて青い瞳がほとんど黒く見えた。促すように強く、まっすぐ腰を突きあげる。「どういう意味だ、弟よ」  
「昔はみっともなくて意味のないものだと思ったことのすべて」ワインを飲みすぎたことに気づかないままロキは言った。「偉大な愛の物語、死さえも乗り越える愛。よく鼻で笑ったものだった。覚えてるだろう」  
「ああ」ソーは笑ってロキの額に口づけた。「おまえに辛辣に批判されて、涙ぐんで王宮を出ていった詩人もいたな」  
「少し手厳しすぎたかもしれない」ロキは認め、ソーの首に手を回して近くに引き寄せた。「私が間違っていたことを兄上が見事に証明した」  
終わったあと、二人は体を絡み合わせたまま、同じ空気を分けあって横たわった。  
「明日のことを不安に思っているだろう」ソーはしばらくして言った。「俺たちは何も変わらない」  
「すべてが変わるよ」ロキは言った。「でも悪い方に変わるとは限らない。約束してくれ。これから物事が悪い方へ、怪しい方へ進むことがあったら、今日のことを思い出してくれ。そして私にも思い出させてほしい」  
「ああ、約束しよう、愛するロキ」ソーは言った。「約束する」

＊＊＊

「ハロー」とロキは言った。  
続く沈黙はあまりにも深く、ピン一本が落ちても耳をつんざくような音が響きそうなほどだった。  
アベンジャーズは、ロキをじっと見据えながら、次々とクインジェットから芝生へと降り立ってきた。  
彼らの反応はロキの予想通りだった。ナターシャ・ロマノフは警戒を崩さず、険しい表情で隠すことなくベルトの武器に手を伸ばした。ジェームス・ローズは疲れ切った顔に好奇心を浮かべてロキを見つめ、何百もの質問があるとばかりに首を傾げた。スティーブ・ロジャースは誰よりも冷静だった。瞬きひとつせずロキを見つめ、これは唯一ロキの予想していなかったことだが──その表情には希望と切実さの混じったものが浮かんでいた。  
「なんてこった」スティーブはため息をついた。「あれを見ろよ」  
最初に近づいてきたのはブルース・バナーだった。ロキとソーに向かってまっすぐ歩いてきて、握手を求めて片手を差し出した。この行為の持つ大きな意味と彼の深い優しさについては、あとで改めて考える必要があった。  
「また会えて嬉しいよ、ロキ」とブルースは言った。ニューヨークは遥か過去の話だと、彼は他の皆に思い出させた。「最後に会ったときよりもだいぶ元気そうだね」  
ロキは差し出された手を取って強く握り、感慨深く握手をした。「同感だ、ブルース」彼の言葉の両方に対してロキは言った。  
ソーは今にも二人の両方にキスをしそうに見えた。  
ブルースの温かな歓迎がその場の緊張をほぐすのに大きな効果をもたらした──ただしそれも、クリント・バートンがクインジェットから足音高く降りてくるまでのことだったが。  
目が合った瞬間、クリントが自分の胸に打ち込みたいと願っているだろう矢の影が見えるような気がした。ロキは実際にその矢を見た──感じた。クリントも同じだった。クリントがうなずき、ロキもうなずいた。その矢は今後もずっと二人の間に存在し続けることだろう。  
けれど、クリントの顔に浮かぶ哀悼の表情は他の誰よりも深く厳しかった。それが誰の背にも負われるべきでない苦しみだとロキは知っていた。  
クリントは芝生の上で挨拶を交わす一団に加わらなかった。脇を通り過ぎながら、しかし、肩越しに彼は言った。「おまえの魔術を使って俺の家族を取り戻すんだろうな？」  
全員の目が二人に集中した。  
「ああ、そのつもりだ」ロキは自分の口調の真摯さに驚きながら言った。決して自己防衛のために言ったことではなかった。ソーに言ったとおりのことをクリントにも言ったに過ぎない。「私にできることなら、そうするまでは休まない」  
「いいだろう」クリントは言い、そのまま振り向きもせず建物の中に入った。  
小さな体が芝生を走ってきてソーの脚に体当たりし、張りつめていた空気がやわらいだ。足もとをすくって転ばせようとする攻撃を、ソーは笑ってかわした。ロキは長い人生の間にあらゆる光景を見てきたが、こんな兄の姿は実に珍しかった。喜びにあふれた笑顔でかがみこみ、背伸びをして立つやたらとおしゃべりなアライグマを相手に、複雑な握手を交わしている。  
「俺はロケットだ」ロキを見ると、アライグマは言った。「あんたが生き返ったのは、だいたい七十五パーセントくらい俺のおかげなんだ。報酬についてはあとできっちり相談させてもらうぜ。今は悪いが、ちょっと休憩が必要なんでね。この辺でまともな酒はどうやったら手に入るんだ？」もう一度ふざけてソーの膝を小突くと、ロケットもまた建物の中に消えていった。  
次に出てきたのは、複雑なデザインの赤い戦闘服を身につけた、高貴な雰囲気をまとう髪を剃り上げた女性だった。まるで体の延長のように見える長い槍を片手に持ち、見るからに戦闘能力が高そうで、全身から殺気を放っている。ロキは思わず身構え、同時に強く興味を持った。彼女は無表情にロキを見つめ、その気になれば即座に命を奪えると伝えてきた。けれどもう一人の女性が目の前を横切るとその表情は柔らかくなり、立ち止まって背筋を伸ばした。  
「ソー！」その少女はクインジェットから降りてきて、呼びかけた。そう、少女だ。そう呼びたくなるほどの若さではあるが、未熟さはかけらもない。多大な努力に基づいた知性が、すでにその額に現れていた。鋭い眼差しは物事の本質を見抜く輝きを持っている。喪失の悲しみ、その他の多くの重荷がその細い肩にのしかかり、けれど何ものもその瞳から輝きを奪うことはできない。  
彼女は何のためらいもなく二人に近づいた。生まれ持った科学者の好奇心を浮かべ、遠慮なくロキを眺め回す──ブルースでさえ、こんな熱心にロキを観察したことはなかった。目の前に来る頃には、ロキは自分の体が完全に解析されたような気分になった。  
ソーは母親も誇りに思うに違いない恭しく丁寧なお辞儀をした。「プリンセス」少女の差し出した手に口づけてから続ける。「シュリ、何度か話したことがあるが、これが俺の弟、ロキだ」  
ロキはソーの例に倣うことにした。ミッドガルドにいても王族は王族、礼を欠いてはならない。低く頭を垂れてから顔を上げると、少女の目は輝いていた。  
「ロキ」彼女は言った。「やっと逢えて嬉しいわ。訊きたいことがたくさんあるの」  
「私にわかることなら何でも、プリンセス」ロキは言った。「お答えしよう」ソーが人目のあるところで見せるべきではない表情でロキを見つめている。弟を丸ごと飲み込みそうな大きな笑顔だ。「私がこうしてここにいられるのも、君と君の王国のおかげだと聞いた」  
シュリは首を傾けた。「私たちにできるささやかなお礼です」優雅に言い、聡明な瞳をソーに向ける。「ワカンダの偉大なヒーローのために」  
「グループハグでもしたい気分だね」ブルースがほっとした顔で全員を見渡しながら言った。  
「まずは夕食にしましょう」あとでオコエという名を知ることになる勇敢な戦士が言った。「長い旅だったから」  
「そうだな」その提案が生命線であるように飛びついて、スティーブが言った。「素晴らしい考えだ、オコエ隊長。ピザのデリバリーはここまで来てくれるだろうか？」  
「ピザ？」ロキはその言葉を繰り返した。奇妙な響きが舌をくすぐる。  
「オー・マイ・ゴッド」ローディがつぶやいた。  
「オー・マイ・ゴッド」ナターシャが続けた。「あなた、ニューヨーク・シティに来たことがあるのに一度も──」  
「よし、ピザだ」スティーブはニューヨークの出来事の回想が始まってしまうのをうまいこと避けて言い、ロキを連れて先に歩き始めた。ロキが振り向くと、ソーは見たことがないほど誇らしげに、嬉しそうな顔でうなずいた。「と言っても、本格的なブルックリン風ピザには及ばないけどね。本物のピザは生地が違う。それから何世代にもわたって受け継がれたとびきり美味しいソース、そして自宅の庭で育てたバジル。チーズについては──」

＊＊＊

十箱のピザが届き、ロキはあっという間にこのミッドガルド風のパンの美味しさの虜になった。溶けたチーズが糸を引くのは上品とは言えないし、手でつかんで食べるという点がやや原始的に思えたが、誰もが食欲旺盛で、無事帰還したことを祝う気分にあふれ、細かいことはあまり気にならなかった。  
ロキはスティーブに教えられた通り、ピザのひと切れを半分に折って食べた。  
ここで完全に安心するほどロキは馬鹿ではなかった。ここにいる者の誰一人、ロキを完全に信じてはいない。ソーでさえ。ロキをよく知り、ロキを愛しているからこそ、ソーはロキを信じていないのだ。そしてロキがほんのわずかにでも誤った行動をとれば、この部屋の四分の三が喉もとに武器を突きつけてくるだろう。その武器を使う理由ができたことを喜びながら。  
ひとえにソーのために、誰もがロキにひとかけらの信頼を寄せようとしている。そしてその信頼に応えたいと自分が心から願っていることに、ロキ自身も驚いていた。  
ロキはほとんど自分から話はせず、周囲の会話に耳を傾けていた。直接質問するよりも、打ち解けた会話の中の発言からの方が多くを学ぶことができる。アベンジャーズたちを敵ではなく、あるいは手に入れる資産としてでもなく、内側から観察するのは不思議な気分だった。歯を食いしばりたくなるほど悔しいけれど、夜が更けるにつれ、ソーがなぜそれほど彼らを高く評価するのか、ロキにも少しずつわかってきた。  
彼らの多くは並外れた知能を持っている。けれどその知能の奥に、豊かな感情も持ち合わせている。それがアベンジャーとなり得るものの大きな特徴と言えた。勇敢であること、飛び抜けた能力の持ち主であることよりも、人々の幸福を何よりも願う心こそが、彼らを並の人間とは別格の存在にしているのだった。  
かつてのロキは彼らを愚か者として嘲笑した。感情豊かであることは、大きな弱みでもある。けれどピザを頬張っているソーを見ているうちに、過去の考え方や皮肉な言葉はすべて舌先から消えていった。  
彼らが完璧ではないことも知った。実際には完璧からは程遠く、欠点だらけとさえ言える。アベンジャーズの強さは、チームワークから生まれる。全員の能力を集めて、別々に戦うよりも大きな力を生み出す。サノスのしたことのせいで全員が深い傷を負ったが、それでもお互いを支え合い、怒りを原動力に変え、そして怒りを分け合っていた。  
ビール、ワイン、リキュールがあっという間に飲み干され、誰もが珍しいつかの間の休憩を楽しんでいた。気楽さと笑いの中で賑やかな会話が交わされた。  
ソーにずっと見つめられていることにロキは気づいていた。その視線だけでも、少しは常識的になれと叱りつけるのに値するとロキは思っていた。しかしその考えは甘かった。  
夜もかなり更けた頃、ソーは咳払いをした。「ひとつ、皆に知らせておきたいことがあるんだ、我が友よ」賑やかだった部屋がしんと静かになった。  
「やめろ」ロキは慌てて言った。「ソー。ここでも私はかまわず刺すぞ」  
ソーはまったく取り合わず、ビールのボトルを握った手で誇らしげにロキを示した。「ロキと俺は恋人同士なんだ」ソーは堂々と発表した。「ロキは俺の部屋で暮らしている。今後もそのままだ」  
沈黙。  
床にピンの落ちる音が、前よりもっと大きく響きそうなほどの。  
姿を消す魔術を使う程度の体力は戻っているから、それを今使おうかとロキは真剣に考えた。全員がロキを見つめている。様々なバリエーションの、唖然とした表情。ロキはそんな無数の顔のどれも直視できなかった。  
しばらくして、プリンセス・シュリが少しも動揺していない様子で、優雅にピザのひと切れに手を伸ばした。次にロケットが自分用にビールの缶を開け、さらにもうひとつを開けて、ソーに差し出した。  
人々の話し声がふたたび二人を囲んだ。ソーは満面の笑みを浮かべている。ロキは真っ赤に頬を染めていたが、姿を消してはいなかった。早鐘を打っていた心臓は少しずつ鎮まり始めた。たった今起こったことがとても信じられず、呆れ果ててはいたが、パニックを起こす必要はなさそうだった。  
「掛け金の五十ドル、あとで払ってね」ナターシャがこっそりとバナーに言うのが聞こえた。

＊＊＊

「何であんなことをしたんだ」ロキはベッドに向かう支度をしながら、チュニックを──この日のために作った、新しい黒いチュニックだ──たたみもせず、アームチェアの背もたれに叩きつけた。「気でも狂ったか？」  
「俺の気が狂ったとおまえに言われるのは初めてじゃないな」ソーは不公平に思えるほど落ち着いた声で言った。寝支度をする仕草も同じように落ち着いていた。ソーの裸の胸、ダイヤモンドを刻んだような筋肉、たくましい手足、そんなものに当分惑わされないようにしよう、とロキは決意した。その体が視界に入らないように部屋のあちこちに目を向けるロキに、ソーは言った。「では、彼らに嘘を言って欲しかったのか？」  
「ああ、そうだ、嘘を言えば良かったに決まってるだろう」ロキはぴしゃりと言い返して憤りを枕にぶつけ、乱暴に形を整えた。「それか、何も言わなければ良かった。彼らは私と違うんだ、ソー。彼らには、私たちの歴史が理解できない」  
ソーは肩をすくめた。「理解してもらわなくても構わない」その点は少なくとも認めて続ける。「俺が言わなくても、いずれ気づかれただろう。そう思ったから言ったんだ。おまえを見る俺の顔を見れば気づかないはずがない、それに同じ部屋に寝起きしていることにも」  
「何も考えてないくせに」ロキは言った。けれどもう言い合いに負けたことはわかっていて、抗議する気力も失っていた。すっかり弱腰になってしまった。ロキは動揺を隠すために言葉を飲み込み、顔を背けた。  
「それに」ソーがはっきりとした意思を持ってベッドを回り、近づいてくる。ロキは驚いて後ずさり、枕を落としてしまった。「俺は少しも恥じていない。世界中に聞こえるほど大声で叫びたいことを、なぜ隠す必要がある？」  
「ああ、本当に狂ってる」ロキは断言して、まるで攻撃から身を守るように両手を前に突き出した。枕をしっかり持っていれば良かった。  
「だから」とソーは続けた。瞳に閃光が浮かんだ。肌の下にも光が走り、今にも全身を覆って空気を引き裂きそうになった。「結婚してくれ」  
ロキの鼓動は止まり、再開し、また止まった。頭を傾け、逃げ道を探して周囲を見渡す。目を伏せたまま、ソーを見ることができない。息の仕方が思い出せない。空気から縁を切られてしまったかのように、はっと息を飲む方法さえ思いだせなかった。  
「兄上は不可能なことばかり言う」なんとかそれだけ言った。  
「そうか？」ソーは言いながら近づいてきた。もっと近くに。どうして世界が兄でいっぱいなのだろう。「おまえは自分をオーディンソンと呼んだ、そして俺に永遠の忠誠を誓った。俺の世界が終わる直前に。俺が忘れたとでも思ったか？」  
「それは──」最期の誓いとなるはずだったあの言葉に、今頃向き合うことになるとは想像していなかった。「あれが？ 何故そんな風に聞こえたのか私には──」  
「ロキ・オーディンソン」ソーが言い、すると心地よい震えがロキの頭からつま先を駆け抜けた。「おまえにはその名を名乗ってもらう、何故ならそれは俺の名でもあるからだ」  
ロキは顔を上げた。耐え難いほど長い沈黙の後、言葉はこぼれた。「その通りだ。最初から私の名だ」  
ソーはロキを壁に追いつめた。ソーの全身が燃えるように熱く、その瞳は一対の松明の火のようだった。「では、婚姻の儀式は不要だな」  
「そうか」口の中が乾き、目がくらみそうだった。それでも屈してしまう前に、何かひと言投げつけずにはいられなかった。「それなら、何が必要なんだ？」  
「契りの儀式だ」ソーは答えた。  
ソーは最初にロキを壁に押しつけて抱いた。他の住人の耳があるので、ロキの口をふさいでその叫びをくぐもらせた。それからベッドでもう一度。そこでもロキの声が小さくなるわけではなかった。最後に日が昇る頃、窓に向かってロキを立たせた。窓枠につかまらせてその上に自分の手を重ね、二人で近づいてくる夜明けを見ながら交わった。  
「もう一度だけ言ってくれ、昨夜と同じように」ソーは動きながら、ロキの耳もとでささやいた。二人とも汗に覆われていた。疲れたと認めはしなかったが、すでにとっくに限界を超えていた。「頼む。俺のために」  
「ロキ⋯⋯」ロキは言い始めた。ごく久しぶりに、その名を口にしても、不安も怒りも痛みも感じなかった。そこには安堵だけがあった。ソーが体の中にいること、ソーに全身を抱かれていること、前に進めと促されていること。感じるのはただ、愛されているということだった。「オーディンソン。ロキ・オーディンソン」  
「俺の最愛の」ソーは言った。「ロキ・オーディンソン。今夜ここで起こったことは、他の誰にも告げる必要はない。けれど司祭の手で結ばれたごとく、俺はここに永遠の誓いを立てる」  
ロキは顔を横に向け、ソーの口づけを受けた。「ずっと先になるかもしれないけど──今はこのことを皆に話すような状況ではないから」ロキはやや譲歩して言った。強烈な幸福感でめまいがして、ソーの腕に支えられなければ立っていられなかった。「すべてが片づいた後の話だが⋯⋯パーティで自分が主人公になれる機会をこの私が逃すとでも思っているのか？」

＊＊＊

第二章

ロキはアベンジャーズの一員となった。  
とは言っても、特に会員カードがあるわけではない。コスチュームが支給されることも、シリアルボックスにイラストが描かれることもない。けれど一員として数えられることになった。今では、ロキは彼らの仲間なのだ。  
ロキの存在に対する彼らの違和感が薄れるには数週間がかかった。警戒をゆるめずロキを観察する癖が消えるにはさらに長い時間がかかった。  
けれどロキは真面目に、文句ひとつ言わず彼らとともに仕事をした。やがて仲間たちは、ニューヨークの出来事とそこでのロキの果たした役割について、忘れはしないが許すことに決めたようだった。  
ある任務の現場でロキの姿が撮影され、まだ残っていた世界中のメディアが大騒ぎをした。アベンジャーズは正気じゃない、ただちにロキを投獄して処刑すべきだと断じる辛辣な意見が新聞のヘッドラインを飾り、討論番組の出演者も同じ主張をした。  
ロキはそれから二日間、一歩も建物の外に出なかった。ロキが姿を現せばカメラマンと人々の怒鳴り声が殺到する。任務に支障が出ると判断が下り、ロキのスーパーヒーローとしての短いキャリアは終わりを迎えた。  
スティーブ・ロジャースが公開取材を行った。メガワットの笑顔とブロンドヘアで颯爽と現れたキャプテンは、ロキは今やアベンジャーズの活動の重要な役割を担っているのだと説明した。サノスとの戦い、そしてガントレットがもたらした惨状をもとに戻すために、彼の独自の知識と専門技術がどうしても必要なのだと。  
「それが何よりも我々に必要なことではないですか、みなさん」スティーブは大量のマイクとカメラに向かって話しかけ、誰も異議は唱えなかった。  
翌日、また新しい悲劇が起きた──悲劇は常に起きているのだが。メディアは前に進んだ。新聞はすっかりロキに興味を失ってしまった。  
「うまくいくと言っただろう」もう何日もベッドルームから出てこいと説得し続けていたソーは言った。「おまえは何でも心配しすぎるんだ、弟よ」  
心配すべきことはいくらでもあった。アベンジャーズの一員になったのは良いが、肩にのしかかる責任の重さは恐ろしいほどだった。参加を志願する者がほとんどいないのもよくわかるというものだ。  
ローディーとスティーブが生き残った国連のメンバーとの間で取り決めた規定により、アベンジャーズは独立した組織として活動することを認められている。しかし国連から支援の要請があれば、必ず応えなければならなかった。  
そして、国連は常に支援を要請していた。  
ミッドガルドは完全なる混沌の一歩手前という状態にある。過去のロキであれば、そのような無秩序を喜んで観察しただろうし、そんな光景を楽しみ、さらに煽りさえしただろう。しかし、混沌の解決を義務づけられた今、意味のない暴力は好きになれなかったし、人々の苦痛を見たくもなかった。  
毎日のように新しい種類の残酷な出来事が起こった。暴動、火災、洪水、戦争。地に倒れた他人の体を踏みこえ、食べ物を求めて右往左往する人々。作業者が消えてしまったせいで崩壊する橋。  
道端で始まった殴り合いの喧嘩が、大勢の人々を巻き込んで何時間もの暴動に発展することもあった。人々の間に降り積もる悲嘆は簡単に憤怒へと形を変えた。無法地帯となった場所では犯罪者が力を得て、強盗もハイジャックも横行した。  
ときには──ごく稀ではあったが──純粋に人道的な任務もあった。生活物資を搬送したり、要人をどこかに送り届けたり、あるいは、両親が消えてしまった子供たちでいっぱいの孤児院を訪ね、虚ろな表情に笑顔を取り戻そうと試みるといった仕事だ。  
初めてその類の任務に参加して戻ってきたとき、ロキは服とブーツを身につけたままベッドに倒れ込んだ。ソーはそんなロキを見つけ、同じことをした。隣に横たわり、ロキを腕に抱き寄せた。  
「済まない」ソーは小声で言った。吐息がロキのうなじの産毛をくすぐった。「この世界に引き戻されたことをおまえは感謝しないと言ったが、その通りだったな」  
「そうだな、大喜びというわけにいかないけど」ロキはしばらく考えてから答えた。「でもここにいることができて嬉しいよ」  
「おまえと過ごしてきた一生のうちで、今日ほどおまえが美しく見えたことはなかった」ソーは、ロキの答えを聞いて一段明るくなった口調でそう言った。  
ロキは驚いて笑ったが、その笑いは痛々しいほど弱く、疲れていた。寝返りをうち、ソーと向かい合う。「いつそう見えたんだ、兄上。 煤だらけになった姿？ それともそのあとの、泥にまみれた顔か？」  
「孤児院で」ソーは答えた。「魔術を使って子供達に綺麗な色の火花を見せていたとき。小さな動物を作り出して、ベッドの周りを走り回らせたとき。誰も見ていないと思って、こっそり病室の子供の病気を癒したとき」  
「それは──」  
「もうこれ以上強くおまえを愛せるわけがないと思うたび、俺は間違っていたことに気づく」ソーは目を閉じた。「深く愛しすぎて、自分でも恐ろしくなる」  
その言葉はどこか不吉な予感でロキを震わせた。「恐ろしくなる？ 兄上が？」  
「ああ」ソーは目を閉じたまま、張りつめた声で言った。「おまえがこんなおぞましい世界で一緒に戦ってくれるのは俺のためだとわかっている。他の皆と同じように、おまえが神経をすり減らしているのもわかる。それも俺のせいだ。危険な任務に出かけるたび、何かが起こってまたおまえが奪われるんじゃないかと俺は考えずにいられない。おまえを失うことを考えるだけで、俺はミッドガルドを丸ごと焼いてしまいたくなる。そうすればせめて俺たち二人とも、少しは休めるのだから」  
「少々過激だな、先のことはわからないのに」ロキはソーの髪にぼんやりと手を這わせた。昔は兄のそんな過保護な態度に──たとえ善意だとしても──怒り狂ったこともあった。けれどそれはもう遠い過去のことで、今は二人とも疲れ果てていた。「ソー、あなたを確かに愛してるよ。でも私は自分のことは自分で決める。兄上がうっかり死の淵に転げ落ちることのないよう、気をつけようとは思うけどね。これは重要なことだ、覚えてるか？ 兄上の死は、私の死でもあるんだから。そのことは考えに入れてたか？」  
固く結ばれていたソーの唇が少し緩み、ロキはそこにキスをした。  
「まだ先が見えない今、こんなことを話すのは変かもしれない」ロキは少しためらったあと、出来るだけ冷静な口調で話し始めた。「それもあれほど援助を必要としている子供たちの苦しみを目撃した同じ日に。あの孤児院を空にするためだけにも、私たちは絶対に成功しなきゃならない。でも──今日、私も兄上を見ていたんだ。子供と接する兄上を」  
子供たちに寛大で、親切で、どこまでも優しいソーの姿。たくましい体に小さな子供たちをよじ登らせ、腹の底から笑い、動く遊び場となって相手をしていた。やんちゃな子供たちを即興の遊びで走り回らせ、引っ込み思案な子供たちには床に座って穏やかに物語を聞かせた。孤児院にいるあいだずっと、ソーの首と両足に誰かしら小さな子供がしがみついていた。子供は誰でもソーを慕い、無条件に信用する。それはいつまででも見ていたくなる光景だった。  
ソーはさっと目を開いた。「妹よ」  
そう呼びかけて、ロキの頰に落ちる髪をそっと指先ではらう。かつて見たことがないほど、ソーは不安そうな顔をしていた。  
「落ちつけ」ソーの手に頰を寄せ、やはり不安な気持ちを覆い隠しながらロキは言った。「兄上に考えろと言われたことを実際に考えていただけだ。それで思ったんだ──私たちが願う方向に、状況が変わるのなら──兄上の提案に同意してもいいかもしれないと」  
「ロキ」ソーは呼びかけた。「ロキ！」  
「ソー、私にも言葉はわかるが、ときどき完全には理解できないこともある」ロキは言った。「それは賛成なのか、それとも反対なのか」  
ソーは不意に激しくロキを抱き寄せた。腕に閉じ込めて離すまいとするように、回した手にぎゅっと力をこめる。ロキの髪を後ろにかきあげ、首に、喉に、頰の丸みに沿ってキスを落とし、それからまるで初めてのような情熱を込めて唇を重ねた。  
「このことを知っておいてくれ、ロキ。おまえはたった今、俺がずっと心に秘めてきた願いを言葉にした。それを口にするだけで俺は震えが止まらない」ソーは顔を離して言った。  
「もちろん、この話を次にするのはずっとずっと先のことだ。実現しない可能性だってある」ロキは忠告したが、ソーの熱い反応は嬉しかった。「ただ知っておいて欲しかったんだ」  
ソーはロキの頭を顎の下にすっぽりと包んだ。「おまえは新しい希望の風をくれた。未来に待っている報酬を思えば、明日からの試練など何でもないと思える」  
「それなら」ロキは悪戯っぽく笑った。「まずは練習してみるか？」  
その夜、ソーは長い時間をかけてロキの女性の体を愛した。二人とも遠慮なく声を放ったので、隣の部屋のブルースは壁を叩いて抗議した。一度ならず二度、そして三度、二人のほとばしる情熱が少し落ち着くまで。  
「聞いてくれ、君たちは大切な仲間だ。でも僕には睡眠も大切なんだ」しまいにブルースはそう壁越しに声を張り上げた。  
「すまない」ロキは笑いながら叫び返したが、そのときにはもう、ソーに導かれてその上にまたがっていた。ロキはソーを見下ろし、首を傾けた。「私たちは気遣いの足りない友人だ」  
「できる限りゆっくり動け、声をたてないで済むように」ソーは珍しく悪巧みをするような笑顔で提案した。昔からロキは様々な理由で兄を愛していた──ときに素晴らしいアイディアを思いつくことも、そのうちのひとつだった。

＊＊＊

「ニューヨークか」ロキは言った。  
それはロキが慎重に避けてきた場所だった。今のところアベンジャーズが任務でそこに呼ばれたことはなく、密かに安堵していた。しかしその日、朝の打ち合わせで目の前に置かれた書類には、はっきりとその地名が印刷されていた。ロキの胸は不安に締め付けられた。  
その日は始まりからして調子が悪かった。滅多に体調を崩すことなどないロキだが、その朝はなぜかひどい頭痛に襲われた。コーヒーとナターシャが薬の戸棚から取り出した錠剤を飲んだあとも、痛みはほとんど変わらなかった。  
ニューヨーク訪問が決まって喜ぶ者は誰もいなかった。あの街にはあまりにも多くの記憶と亡霊が待ち構えている。  
「うまくいけばあっという間に片づく仕事だ」ローディが言った。「スタークタワーから荷物を引き取るだけだ。もしかしたらただの梱包作業で済むかもしれない」彼は無表情だった。しかしその目は悲しげで、やがて遠くを見つめる表情になった。おそらくはるか彼方にいる、あるいはいないかもしれない、トニーのことを考えているに違いない。  
沈黙を埋めるようにスティーブが言った。「ナットと僕とローディがスタークの倉庫を担当する。ソー、君とロキとロケットはストレンジのところに行ってくれ」  
ワカンダからの訪問者たちはもうだいぶ前に母国に帰ってしまったが、ロキはプリンセス・シュリとのヴァーチャル会議をいつも楽しみにしていた。シュリの科学はロキにとって魔法の別の形にすぎず、二人の間には会話が尽きなかった。クリントはここを拠点として個別の任務を平行でこなすため、不在のことが多い。彼がいなくなるたび、ロキは安堵を隠せなかった。  
「僕はここで拠点を守る」ブルースが話していた。「いい判断だな、キャップ。ニューヨークは僕と相性が悪い」  
「ストレンジのところ？」ロキは訊き返した。  
ナターシャがうなずいた。「そう、だからあなたに行って欲しいの。魔術書とか魔法の道具をたくさん運んでくることになるから。リストにいろんな変な名前が載ってるわ」彼女は首を横に傾けて、微笑みと取れなくもない表情をロキに向けた。「あなたにお願いしたいのは、その変なものがいきなり爆発したりしないように気をつけてもらうこと」  
「待ちきれないね」ロキは淡々と言ったが、正直に言えばこの任務がやっと面白そうに思えてきていた。  
サノスの引き起こした惨状に対し、魔術面での研究は進めていた。しかしこの基地で得られる情報はインターネットを経由したもの（その四分の三はでたらめだ）と購入可能な本、または崩壊を免れた図書館に依頼して譲ってもらう本から得られるものに限られている。アベンジャーズの一員であることは本を借りる際に非常に有利に働くものの、情報源は腹立たしいほど乏しかった。  
そこへ降って湧いた、ドクター・ストレンジの膨大なコレクションに触れる機会だ。サンクタムに保管された偉大なパワーを持つに違いない数々のアイテムは言うまでもない──想像を超えるその可能性の大きさ──  
突然ソーがロキの足を踏んだ。「悪巧みはやめろ」ソーは耳もとでそうささやいた。「何か悪巧みをしてるだろう、顔を見ればわかるぞ」  
ロキは兄を見上げ、生真面目な顔を作って目を瞬いてみせた。「済まない。染みついた習慣はなかなか変えられなくてね」  
スティーブは兄弟の交わすひそひそ話にも気を留めなかった。「ウォンはあの建物を閉鎖する予定だ。今の状態ではとても安全とは言えないからな」そう二人に話しかけ、口もとをこわばらせる。「ニューヨークの街が崩壊の瀬戸際を迎える日まで生きるとは、思ってもみなかった」  
住人が半分消えた街は、膨大な損害を受けていた。地下鉄は機能せず、道路は車で埋まり、道の脇にゴミが高く積もっている。橋やトンネルは銃で武装したギャングに占領され、縄張り争いの痕跡が見られた。今やマンハッタン島に出入りする権利は高く売れるからだ。  
警察官の数が増やされ、次に軍隊が投入された。しかしそのために余計に事態が悪化して、各区で暴動が発生した。クイーンズは自治区として独立すると宣言し、スタテン・アイランドとの通信は断絶されたも同然だった。  
「よし」スティーブは必死に自分を鼓舞しているのが傍目にもわかる表情で言った。「出発準備はいいか？」  
「ひとつだけ質問」ロケットが言った。「その魔法のアイテムだけどさ。どれくらいの値段がつきそうなもんなんだ？」

＊＊＊

ストレンジの建物に近づくため、ロキは全員に姿を消す魔法をかけなければならなかった。  
街の状況は報告されていたよりもさらに酷かった。ほぼすべての店や住宅の窓に板が張られ、歩道を歩きまわる少数の者は完全武装している。焼け焦げた抜け殻と化した建物も車がどこまでも広がっていた。これほど不潔で絶望的な苦しみの兆候があちこちに見受けられるとは、実際に見るまではとても信じられなかった。  
前回、ソーとロキがここに来たとき──すでに前世のようにさえ感じられる──このあたりはマンハッタンが流行の最先端を誇る一帯だった。今では二人が見慣れた多くの戦争地帯と同じ光景と化している。  
姿を消す魔術は、かけるのも維持するのも簡単だった。ロキはこの魔法を多くの任務で使っていて、ここ数ヶ月で技術もかなり上達した。けれどストレンジのサンクタムに近づくにつれロキの頭痛はひどくなり、入り口に着いて中に招き入れられる頃には、どこか暗い隅の方で体を丸めたくなった。  
さらにもっと緊迫した問題があった。ストレンジのもとで働く見習いの魔術師たちが、建物内のあちこちで忙しく本や魔法のアイテムを梱包している。頭痛を別にしても、ロキはこの場所がどうしても気に入らなかった。底のない暗闇をどこまでも落ち続けた記憶を必死で振り払おうとする。いつか仕返しをしてやるとロキが誓った、あのストレンジのくだらない奇術。  
しかしそれも過去のことだ、とロキは自分に言い聞かせた。ストレンジはもうここにいない。  
三人はしばらく立って待った。ソーはときおり何か小さいものを盗もうとするロケットを叱りつけ、ロキは頭が今にも割れそうなことを顔に出さないように努めた。ソーがさっと顔を上げたのでロキは思わず身をすくめ、どうした、と訊こうとした。そして、階段の一番上にここの主人が立ち、三人を迎えるために降りてくる姿に気づいた。  
ウォンをひと目見て、彼が偉大な力、それ以上に偉大な知性の持ち主であることをロキは見抜いた。その全身から魔力がいくつもの密な層をなして放たれている。その層のひとつひとつが、長年の勉強、訓練、修行、練習によって形成されたものに違いない。  
常に学び続け、どんな場所にも満足してとどまることのない魔術師だとロキは感じた。あらゆる力に関する莫大な知識を有していることが、彼のまとう気配から伝わってくる。  
ウォンが三人のいる場所にたどり着く前に、ロキはすでに敬意を示して頭を下げていた。ウォンは興味深げにロキを見つめた。ウォンが自分に何を見出すのか、ロキには想像もつかなかった。  
ソーとロケットは何も言わず、俺たちは何を見逃したんだ、と問いたげな顔で二人を見比べていた。  
「まったく魔法使いって種族は」ロケットはソーの横で大声で言った。「やたら思わせぶりな態度を取るのが大好きなんだよな。俺にはさっぱりわからん。手をひらひらさせてルビーを出せるようになったからって、俺だったら意味もなく気取ったりしないけどな」  
「ようこそ、友よ」ウォンはロケットの意見に微笑みながら言った。「手を貸してくれて感謝する。我々のコレクションが無事保管されるよう、帰るときは同行しても構わないだろうか？」  
「ぜひそうしてくれ」ソーが答えた。「それから、役に立てて光栄だ」  
できれば歓心を買いたいと思ったこの相手に、ロキはあまり良い第一印象を与えられそうになかった。頭痛はますますひどくなり、ウォンが近づいてくる頃には視界がぼやけてくるほどだった。うめき声をあげないで済むよう、ロキは歯を食いしばった。こんなことは過去に一度も起きたことがない、そしてタイミングが信じられないくらい悪い。  
ウォンはソーと握手を交わし、かがんでロケットの手を握り、次にロキへと手を差し伸べた。指先が触れた瞬間──  
白い閃光がロキの視界を埋め尽くし、激痛が走った。ロキは床に倒れて頭を抱え、こらえきれずに悲鳴をあげた。自分自身の絶叫が耳をつんざき、恐ろしさに体が震える。  
「ロキ！」  
まるで大波に飲み込まれたような雑音にかき消され、ソーの声はほとんど聞こえなかった。海に引きずり込まれる。黒い波に運ばれていく。  
「ソー、下がってくれ。心配いらない」ウォンが素晴らしく落ち着いた口調で言っている。溺れた者に投げかけられる縄のように、ロキはその声にしがみついた。「君の弟は未来の光景を見ているんだ」  
未来の光景？  
ロキはどこか遠い波打ち際に打ち上げられている。灰色の砂浜には何もなく、ただひとつ、大きな銀色の虫めがねがある。ロキは窓の向こうを見るように、そのレンズを覗き込む。  
アベンジャーズ基地の倉庫が見える。書斎に改造されているようだ。大きな机で古代の本を研究する、ロキとウォン。同時に顔をあげ、まったく同じ興奮の表情を浮かべて互いを見る。  
〝これだ〟レンズの向こうのロキは言う。  
「ロキ、そろそろこっちに戻ってこい」海の向こうからウォンの声が聞こえる。ひんやりとした指先が眉に触れ、ロキは目を開く。ストレンジの呪われた館の玄関口に横たわっていた。  
ソーが隣に膝をつき、呆然としてロキを見ていた。ロケットは腕を組み、つまらない娯楽番組でも見るような顔で目の前の光景を眺めていた。ウォンはロキの逆の側にひざまずき、好奇心いっぱいの表情を浮かべている。  
「ゆっくり話がしたい」ロキは言った。

＊＊＊

ついに慈悲がもたらされてクインジェットがニューヨークを飛び立つと、全員が頭を突き合わせて話し合いを始めた。操縦担当のナターシャでさえオートパイロットに設定して振り向き、会話の大部分に参加した。  
「悪いがもう一度」スティーブが言った。「魔法といえばハリー・フーディーニしか知らない我々のために改めて説明してくれないか」  
「ロキは私に会ったとき、予知像を見たんだ」ウォンはわかりやすいようにゆっくりと言った。「我々は、ロキの見たものがサノスの引き起こした災害を覆すために重要な意味を持つという結論に達した」  
「私は今まで予知能力を発揮したことなどなかった」ロキは全員に言った。隣にいるソーを指し示して続ける。「予言はむしろソーの能力のひとつだ。だから自分の状況がよくわからなかった。だが、私が見たイメージは相当重要なものだと感じる。そう確信するほど強い影響を私にもたらした──今日ニューヨークに行くと知る前から、すでに異変が始まっていたんだ」  
ローディは眉間を二本の指で強く揉んだ。「待て、予知と予言は何が違うんだ？」  
「予言はほとんどの場合、いずれ現実になる」ウォンが説明した。「避けるのは不可能に近い。予知はもしかしたら起こるかもしれないが、絶対に起こるという保証はない出来事を告げるものだ。例えば今回の場合、私がアベンジャーズ基地を訪ねないという選択をすれば、ロキの見た出来事は起こりようがない」  
「今度は俺の頭が痛くなってきたよ」ロケットが言った。  
「ああ」スティーブも同意した。「君が来てくれることでブレークスルーが生まれる可能性はある。でもこのブレークスルーを目指すのは、ロキが予知像を見たことの結果じゃないのか？」  
ウォンは首を傾けた。「あまりそのパラドックスについて考え込まない方がいい、キャプテン・ロジャース。多くの魔術師がそういうことを考えすぎて自分を追い詰め、頭がおかしくなったりするからね」  
「わかった、それじゃあ」ナターシャが口を開いた。まだ半信半疑の顔で眉をあげているが、質問する程度には興味を惹かれているらしい。「あなたとロキがこの点について正しいとする。で、そのイメージはいったい何を意味しているの？」  
「ウォンと私が魔術の研究をしているイメージだった」ロキは答えた。「私たちは協力してある解決方法を見つけるらしい。おそらくサノスによって失われた命を取り戻す、あるいは少なくともサノス自身を滅ぼす方法のはずだ。それくらい重要な未来の出来事でなければ、あれほどの異変を感じるはずがない」  
ソーはサンクタムを出て以来、不自然なほど口数が少なかった。そして今は思いつめたような表情を浮かべて胸の前で腕を組み、座っている。「それか、罠かもしれない」ついに沈黙を破ってソーは言った。  
ロキは兄をちらりと見た。「何だって？」  
「サノスならやりかねない」とソーは言った。「あいつは以前、おまえをこれ以上ないほど残酷な方法で利用した。それに魔術的な力を使うことでも知られている。もしかしたら、これも俺たちの攻撃を永遠に止めるための企みの一部なのかもしれない」  
「そりゃすげえ」ロケットが言った。「もっと面白そうな可能性が出てきた」  
「あらゆる可能性を考えるべきだ」ウォンがうなずきながら言った。「しかし今のところは、この方向で進めて行くべきだと私は確信している。ロキが見たとおりの部屋を用意して、彼さえよければ、今後の研究を私が補佐していきたい」  
胸の温かさと感謝の気持ちは、ロキにとって今でもうまく受け入れられない感情だった。けれど最近は少しずつその両方に慣れてきている。「私こそ光栄だ」とロキは言った。  
ソーがこの状況を気に入っていないのが伝わってくる。誰もがあまり期待を持ちすぎないようにしている。けれどロキの興奮は徐々に高まり、感謝の気持ちに付け加えられた。  
今まで解決法の切れ端さえ見えないまま、むなしい努力ばかり重ねてきたのだ。ロキはこの細い藁のような希望にしがみつくことにした。そうしなければならない。何と言っても、アベンジャーズの一員なのだから。

＊＊＊

「俺は気に入らない」その夜、浴室から出てきたロキにソーは言った。  
ソーはドアノブにもたれかかり、険しい顔でロキを見ていた。ロキは湯にゆっくりと浸かったあとで頭痛も消え、心身ともにリラックスしていた。ソーの何マイルもあろうかという立派な二の腕をなだめるように撫でながら、ロキは髪をブラシでとかし始めた。  
「この戦いに私が役立つ日が来ると、生き返ったその日から言っていたのは兄上の方じゃないか」ロキは指摘した。  
ソーはますます眉をひそめた。「それは悲鳴をあげて倒れるおまえを見る前のことだ」ソーは言った。「ロキ、俺は心臓が一瞬止まったぞ」  
ロキはブラシを置いてソーに近づいた。ソーの顔を両手ではさみ、キスをしやすいように下を向かせる。それから心を込めて、長く優しいキスをした。  
「私は大丈夫だ」ロキは言った。「本当のことを言えば、大丈夫どころじゃない。やっと具体的な目標ができた──少なくとも方向性が──今回やっと、初めて」  
「俺は怖い」とソーは認めた。「いろいろなことが怖い。だが一番怖いのは、その目標のためにおまえがまた俺から奪われることだ」  
「遠い場所に旅をする必要はあるかもしれない」嘘をつくことも事実を控えめに伝えることもせず、ロキは言った。魔術書や古書を探して──予知像の中で見た本を思い出せる限り詳しくウォンに説明したところ、それはストレンジの蔵書の一冊ではなさそうだった──どこかに旅に出なければならないのは確かだろう。「私たちを真に分かつものはもう何もないんじゃなかったのか？」  
「愛してる」ソーは言った。ロキの肌を滑る手が、かろうじて感情を抑えようとして震えている──雷を呼ぶまいとして。  
ロキは片方の眉をあげた。それからつま先で立ち、ソーの耳にささやいた。「どれくらいか態度で示せ」  
冷たい浴室のタイルから柔らかなカーペットに移動するので二人とも精一杯だった。脇を下にして横たわった状態でソーはロキの中に入った。胸をロキの背中につけて、少しでも奥に入り込めるように、ロキの片脚を高くあげて。ソーの唇はロキの首に沿って滑り、そこに口づけて、まだ濡れている肌を味わった。  
ソーが奥に入り込んでくるたび、ロキは気持ちが落ち着いて自信がつくような気がした。まるでソーとその腰とペニスの動きが、これが自分たちのあるべき姿だ、これからもずっと変わらないと言い聞かせているかのように。けれどその動きに退屈な繰り返しは一切無かった。ロキがそのリズムに慣れてしまう前に、ソーはスピードを、深さを、突きあげる力を変化させた。それからいったん引き抜いてロキを仰向けにさせ、顔を見つめながら腰を動かし続けた。  
ソーはロキに口づけ、下唇を噛んだ。乱暴に、我が物だと宣言するように、完璧な角度で腰を打ちつけながら言う。「もっとおまえの奥に入りたい」  
「じゅうぶん奥まで入ってるよ」ロキは喘ぐ声の合間に微笑み、ソーの並外れた長さと太さを受け入れるために背中をそらす。「もっと強くすれば、もしかしたら──」  
「弟よ──」ソーは押し殺した声でささやいた。腰を引き、そして一気に叩きつける。その力は二人とも床を突き抜けて階下のリビングルームに落ちるのではないかと思えるほどだった。ソーはロキの両手首をとらえ、カーペットに押さえつけて動き続けた。  
「その方がいい」ロキは満足げに言った。「次に、もう少し速く動けるなら──」  
「不思議なんだ」少し後で、なぜ建物と地面が揺れたのか調べるために研究所に向かいながらブルースが二人に話しかけた。「この地域の地盤には過去に一度も地震活動が見られなかったはずなんだが」

＊＊＊

人生で（いくつもの人生で）初めて、ロキは自分だけの友人を得た。  
子供の頃はソーが友達の一人だったと考えても良いのかもしれない。しかしソーは家族でもあるので、正確には数のうちに入らなかった。それから、ソーの古い仲間がいた。声が大きくていつも騒がしくて自分が一番正しいと信じている、兄をコピーして好ましさを除いたようなものたち。彼らはソーのためにロキが一緒にいることを認めたが、嫌悪感はあまりうまく隠せておらず、ロキにとってもそれはお互い様だった。  
そしてソーの新しい仲間。アベンジャーズはロキを受け入れ、最近のロキはそのほとんどと楽しいと言えなくもない会話を交わせる段階に到達していた。彼らとは混沌の底に突き落とされ、ともに這いあがってきた仲だ。かつての敵意はお互いに手放し、渋々ながらの受容とも言うべきものに取って代わっていた。  
ロキがとくに一目置いているのはナターシャだった。彼女の乾いたジョークのセンスやさっぱりした態度がロキの感覚によく合っていた。ともすると彼女の方もロキに関心を持ち、面白がっているように思える。けれどナターシャ・ロマノフは友達ではない。アベンジャーズの誰一人、友達とは呼べなかった。  
シュリは勇敢でたおやかで活力にあふれ、聡明だった。彼女になら負けを認めても構わないとロキは思っていたが、この誇り高き若い姫君もやはり友達ではなかった。ロキはシュリを知の世界における稀有な仲間と捉えていた。相談を持ちかけることはあっても、心の秘密を打ち明けることはない。  
ウォンは友達だった。  
信用してはいけない、いずれ欺かれるに違いないとロキが考えるたび、ウォンは落ち着いた真心のこもった顔を向け、そうではないことを伝えるのだった。  
二人はロキの見た予知像を目指し、必ずそこに到達するという決心のもと、なごやかに研究を進めた。お互いの魔術の知識を共有して蓄積するうちに、二人は究極的に異なる魔術師であるものの、どちらも飽くなき好奇心に駆り立てられる性分であることを知った。  
等しく知識欲を持つ二人の男は激しい喧嘩になるか、結束して互いをより大きな精神の柱にするものだ。二人の場合が後者であったことに、ロキは感謝していた。  
過去に読んだ書物や経験したことについて、二人は何時間も語り合った。どこまでも二人を突き動かす万物の本質への問いかけ、サノスの悪夢が始まる前に追求したあらゆる高度な魔術の夢。  
ウォンは魔術師であるとともに優れた司書でもあり、目にしたものは瞬時に記憶するフォトグラフィック・メモリーの能力の持ち主だった。そして、ミッドガルドの古代の魔術についてロキが聞きたがるのと同じ熱意で、ロキの神秘の魔術鍛錬について知りたがった。長い時間を一緒に過ごすうち、二人はより個人的な物事について語り合い、友人として胸の内を打ち明けあうようになった。  
友人。  
ロキはウォンの穏やかで真摯な態度、教団に忠実な姿勢を好ましく思った。けれどその真面目さの下に、彼は少しねじれたユーモアのセンスを隠し持っている──そんなところもロキにはよく理解できた。ウォン自身もまた、ロキの皮肉の効いた冗談に常に晒されていたのだから。  
ウォンの方から示してくれる友情について、ロキ自身はよくわからなかった。もしかしたらウォンは知性を持つ仲間に飢えていたのかもしれない。友人のストレンジを失い、何ヶ月もあの混沌の街の中に閉じ込められていたのだから。  
ウォンがロキの過去を知識としては知っていても、実際にその場で体験したわけではないことも大きかった。ロキのことを改心したもと怪物とみなしているとしても、怪物に直接対面したことはないのだから。  
二人はアベンジャーズに与えられた資金や権限を使い、ともに遠い場所を訪ねるようになった。崩壊寸前の図書館から値段のつけられないほど貴重な本を救い出し、言い伝えにのみ存在すると思われていた世界の図書館を発見した。ロケットやソーの力を借り、地球とは異なる宇宙にさえ旅をした。  
夜になってベッドに倒れ込むとき、ロキの体からは古代の本の匂いがした。ソーはいつも隣で笑いながら、その体から埃を払うのを手伝った。特に危険な出来事もなく数週間が過ぎるうち、ロキの新しい任務に対するソーの不安も薄れ、図書館をめぐる冒険の話に喜んで耳を傾けるようになった。  
ロキが旅に出たまま何日も戻らないとさすがに心配したが、戻ってきたときの情熱は会えない時間の寂しさを補ってあまりあるものとなった。  
発見した情報をロキが他のメンバーに話すとき、ソーの瞳には誇りが浮かんだ。それを見るだけでロキは報われた気持ちになった。  
率直に言えば──特に最近、ウォンとともに新しい糸口を見つけるたびに日常の混沌に向き合う任務から部分的に解放されるようになってから──後になってこの日々を人生で一番幸せだったと思い返すことになるかもしれない、とロキはときどき思った。  
そんなことを思うたび、ロキとしては珍しく、罪悪感に近い感情が湧きあがった。世界は悲惨な出来事で満ち、抑圧され、破壊されているというのに。けれどそう感じるのを止めることはできない。  
「兄上の言ったことは正しかった」ある夜、ロキはそう静かに認めた。三日ぶりに再会したソーに、ベッドで三度絶頂を与えられた夜だった。ロキは疲れ果てたのと快楽に酔いしれていたのとで、ソーの胸に頭を乗せたまま動くこともできなかった。  
ソーは驚いたふりをした。「俺が？ 正しいことを言ったって？」ロキの頭のてっぺんにキスをして続ける。「おまえ、具合でも悪いのか？ 本の悪魔に取り憑かれたんじゃないだろうな？」  
「最近はそうならないようにちゃんと用心している」ロキは言った。顔を上げ、ソーの顔を覗き込む。「兄上がしてくれたことにきちんと礼を言いたかったんだ。兄上は正しかった。ここで一緒に過ごす一回きりの人生には、どんな代償を払ってもいいほどの価値がある。兄上が失ってしまった年数を思うと悲しいけど、でも私にとっては──たとえこんな酷い世界でも、こうして二人で暮らせるなんて、私には受け取る資格がないほどの幸福だ」  
ソーはしばらく身じろぎもしなかった。それからロキの髪に唇を押しつけて言った。「言っただろう。俺にとっては代償じゃない、贈り物だと」ソーの顔には喜びと安堵にあふれ、その表情はロキが直視できないほど美しかった。  
「おまえがただ満足している程度なら」とソーは続けた。「俺はまだ努力が足りないな。おまえにはいつでももっとたくさんの、もっと深い幸せを期待してほしい。ロキ、それこそがおまえに受け取る資格のあるものだ」

＊＊＊

ロキはある日、ウォンとともにカイロから帰還した。二人が運ぶ箱には、借りてきた貴重な本とパピルス紙古文書が入っていた。  
旅そのものは学ぶことが多く、素晴らしかった。特にピラミッドに保存されたミイラは興味深く、持ち帰った資料もおそらく何かに役立つはずだった。しかしサノスに関することとなるといまだに研究の成果がほとんど出ておらず、少しずつ募る苛立ちを二人とも無視はできなかった。  
二人は膨大な情報をまとめ、役立つかもしれない呪文、儀式、呪具などを洗い出した。しかしそのどれも単独ではサノスを倒すことはできないし、ガントレットの奪った命を取り戻すこともできそうになかった。  
あれから予知像も現れていない。二人が正しい方向に進んでいるとほんのわずかでも示唆する印のようなものさえ、まったく訪れなかった。  
ウォンのポータルをくぐり抜けると、ソーが二人を出迎えた。ポータルはロキが今一番気に入っている移動手段だった。クインジェットはうるさいし、操縦方法も原始的だ。  
ソーの姿は──ロキを見つめるソーの顔は──いつ見てもロキの胸を高鳴らせた。しかしウォンとともに出口の見えない難問に頭を悩ませて過ごした数時間の後では、何を見ても心が浮き立つというわけにいかなかった。  
ウォンはソーを見てうなずき、ロキに片方の眉をあげてみせてから一人で去っていった。その後ろに本を詰めた箱がいくつか、宙に浮いて続いた。  
「ちょっと一緒に来てくれないか」ソーはロキの両手を取って言った。「見せたいものがあるんだ」  
壁の塗装さえうっとりするであろう兄の笑顔に、ロキはため息を押し殺した。仕方なく後について歩き、建物の裏手にある小径へと向かう。歩きながら、苛立ちと行き詰まった気分をぶつけずにいられなかった。「また一日が無駄になった。もうこれ以上こんな無駄は続けられない。せっかく少しは私も役に立つと思えたのに、結局何もできなかったと皆が認めるのも時間の問題かもしれない──」  
「目を閉じろ」とソーが言った。「閉じないなら布で目隠しをする」  
唐突な言葉と木の根につまづいたので危うく転びそうになりながら、ロキはソーを見た。「何？」  
「ロキ、頼むから」ソーは言った。「言う通りにしてくれ。サプライズがある」  
ロキは昔からサプライズが好きではなかった。この新しい世界ではさらに嫌いになった。常に予想外の暴力に襲われたり、本から悪魔が飛び出してくる生活をしているのだから。けれど懇願するようなソーの表情を見て、何を言っても無駄だと悟った。  
「これがパーティか何かなら」ロキは言った。「私は怒る。疲れすぎて上等な服の幻影を作る気力も残っていない」  
それでもロキは言われた通り目を閉じ、兄に導かれるままに歩いた。足もとの地面に起伏が加わり、森の中に入ったのがわかる。目を閉じたままソーに身を任せていると、少なくともその数分間はあまり物事を深く考えずに済んだ。  
「着いた」ソーがついに言った。「目を開けていいぞ」  
その牝馬は銀色だった──漆黒の夜に輝く月の光の色。  
体の輪郭は優美だが小柄で、戦うためではなく、疾走して軽々と飛び跳ねるために生まれてきた馬。毛並は丁寧にブラシをかけられて光沢を持ち、足もとには真新しい鞍とそれに合わせて作られた馬具が置かれていた。どちらも深い緑に染められた革製だった。地面に差し込まれた真鍮のリングに手綱が結びつけられ、馬を繋いでいた。  
「ああ⋯⋯」ロキは小さく叫んだ。  
ソーが手を離し、ロキは馬に近づいた。牝馬は鋭い目でロキを観察したが、やがて頭を下げ、差し伸べられた手にそっと鼻先をつけた。それから前脚を勢いよくふみ鳴らした。ロキは呆然と口を開けた自分の顔を笑われた気がした。  
ソーは微笑むための筋肉がつるのではないかと思うほどの満面の笑顔だった。「おまえの馬だ」とソーは言った。「借りたものではない」  
「私の？」ロキはうまく声が出せなかった。  
「そうだ」とソーは答えた。「この馬はなかなか強情だ。だからおまえにぴったりだと思ったんだ」  
「ソー」ロキは言いかけて口ごもった。牝馬がロキに向かって目を瞬く。まさか私を拒まないでしょうね、と挑みかかるように。拒むことなど不可能だとロキにはもうわかっていた。ただ驚いて言葉が出なかった。「ぜいたくすぎる。もったいない」  
「馬鹿なことを言うな」ソーはロキの背後に立ち、腰に腕を回した。片方の手で馬の鼻を優しく撫でる。それから「これはおまえへの結納金だ」とロキの耳にささやいた。  
ロキはしばらく何も言えなかった。牝馬が──ロキの牝馬だ──手に鼻先をすり寄せてくる。その手が震えている。やっと声が出せるようになると、ただ「大切にする」とだけ言った。  
ソーの笑顔はますます大きく広がった。「小さな厩舎と馬場を建物に一番近い牧草地に作った」ソーは言った。「工事中の風景をおまえから隠すのは難しかったんだぞ。ウォンに手伝ってもらった」  
「ウォンが？」ロキは半ば上の空で言った。  
「良い友人だな。喜んで力を貸してくれた」ソーは地面に置いた馬具一式を示した。「馬装はつけずに残しておいた。おまえが自分でやりたいだろうと思って。俺よりずっと早くできるしな」  
「この馬は完璧だ」ロキはつぶやいた。牝馬は喜んだように鼻を鳴らした。  
「おまえの好みはよく知っている」ソーはロキのこめかみにキスをしてから、離れようとした。けれどロキは振り向き、両腕をソーの首に回して引き寄せ、永遠に終わらないかのような長く熱いキスをした。放っておかれた馬が不満げにいななき、ロキは仕方なくキスを終わらせた。  
「要求の多い子だ」ロキは愛しげに言って牝馬を振り向いた。「名前は？」  
「ソーダ・ポップ」ソーは仕方なさそうに肩をすくめた。「ミッドガルド人は動物に変な名前をつける習慣があるようだ。だがもちろん、おまえが別の名前をつけてもいいんだぞ」  
「いや、そのまま変えたくない」ロキは言い、ソーダが尻尾を振った。  
「俺はナターシャと手合わせの約束がある」ソーは言った。「ここで好きなだけ乗馬をするといい。ロキ、おまえは」ソーの口調がふいに真剣なものになり、ロキは思わずソーを見あげた。「おまえは最近熱心に働きすぎだ。休憩も取らず、ベッドの上以外では体を動かすこともなく研究し続けている。ベッドのことについて特に不満はないが」ソーは温かい手をロキの腰に置いた。「この馬が今の難しい状況から遠い場所へおまえを運んで行ってくれることを願っている。一緒に乗馬をした日、おまえは自由で悩みなどないように笑っていた。おまえのそんな笑い声を聞きたいとずっと思っていた」  
「きっとまたあとで聞かせられる」ロキは地面にかがみこんで新しい馬具一式を点検しながら言った。幸せが泡のように湧きあがってきて、体が宙に浮いてしまいそうだった。「今夜は寝ないで朝まで兄上に感謝を示すよ」

＊＊＊

母親、兄、そして大事な友人のウォンをのぞいて、ロキにとってこの牝馬ほど大切に感じる生き物は他になかった。  
ロキはそうできる日は必ず夜明け前に起きて馬を散歩させた。馬の食事や洗浄、毛並みのブラッシングも、施設内にいるときは必ず自分の手で毎日やると主張した。厩舎の掃除さえ引き受けた。そんな雑用など、王子時代なら──当時も馬を愛していたものの──鼻で笑って拒絶しただろうが。  
重いプレッシャーや任務直後の落ち込みに耐え難くなると、ロキはそっと建物を抜け出して草原を馬で走り抜けた。馬の気性の荒さがロキには心地よかった。たびたび休むべき時間も超えて、二人は長いこと走り続けた。  
ソーも時には馬を借りてきて、ロキと並んで走った。それは黄金のように光り輝くひとときだった。  
ある日、ブルースがおずおずとパドックを一周してみたいと言い出した。ソーダは彼を優しく扱い、一度も試そうとはしなかった。乗馬に慣れない者に対して忍耐強くふるまう高貴な姿だった。  
ローディは林檎とにんじんを箱単位で注文して施設に運ばせた。ナターシャは砂糖のキューブをこっそり取っておいてくれた。ロケットはあまり馬には近寄りたがらなかったが、ときどきフェンスの上に腰かけ、少しずつ速度を変えてソーダを歩かせるロキを眺めて、馬術訓練にあまりやる気のない拍手を送った。  
ウォンは乗馬を試そうとはしなかった。けれどやはりときどき外に出てきて、ロキの乗馬を見守った。研究書類を持ち出し、馬上のロキに向かって質問を投げたり、検討して欲しい魔術の原理などを伝えたりした。  
クリントはこの数ヶ月でほんの数日しか施設に戻ってきていなかった。姿を表すときはいつも疲れ果てて悲しみに沈み、けれど固い決意をにじませてもいた。そんな珍しいある日、ロキとソーダの散歩風景に出くわした彼は、ただ「何なんだ」とつぶやいて道を譲った。  
夕刻、ロキはソーダを休ませながら、いつものように低い声で何かとささやきかけていた。どこかから視線を感じたのはその時だった。最初はソーに違いないと思った。ロキとソーダをもっとも頻繁に眺めにくるのは彼だったからだ。けれどソーダの耳がさっと後ろに向けられ、それが兄ではないこととロキは気づいた。ソーダはソーには慣れ親しんでいる。  
振り向くと、スティーブがパドックのゲートにもたれて立っていた。意外に思いながら、ロキは彼に向かってうなずいてみせた。スティーブはフェンスを押してまっすぐ立ち、ロキに近づいてきた。  
「綺麗な馬だね」スティーブは背筋と肩をまっすぐに伸ばし、ロキから五フィートほどのところに立った。ロキは唇を噛み、キャプテンの言葉を訂正すまいとした。ミッドガルドでもっとも美しい馬だと言うべきだが、それを認識できないのはスティーブのせいではない。スティーブは乗馬の経験がないのだろう。彼は続けて自分でもそう認めた。「僕自身は乗馬はほとんどしたことがない。ずっと昔、陸軍で何度か訓練を受けただけだ。僕が育ったニューヨークでは、乗馬は金持ちの趣味だった」  
「もし興味があれば私もソーも喜んで教えるが」ロキはグルーミング道具の箱を開きながら言い、するとソーダは嬉しげにいなないた。ブラシを取り出し、毛並みの手入れを始める。  
スティーブはほとんど姿勢を変えずに言った。「ここに来たのはそのためじゃない」  
ああ。そろそろ来るだろうと思っていた。実はアベンジャーズたちが最初に基地に戻ってきた日からずっと予測していた。しかし今日まで時間がかかったという事実が、いかにキャプテンにとってこれが難しい問題かを示している。スティーブを気の毒に思い、ロキは自分から口を開いた。  
「死後の経験について話が聞きたいんだな？」ロキは強くリズミカルなブラッシングの手もとから目を離さずに言った。それからスティーブの目を見た。「私が何を見て、何を感じたか──おそらく、そこで他の誰かに出会ったかどうかを」  
スティーブは頰をぴくりと震わせた。口を開け、閉じ、また開ける。そして一歩後ずさって訊いた。「今、僕の心を読んだのか？」  
「私にそんな能力はない」ロキは正直に言った。「だがおまえの悲しみを読み取ることはできるぞ、キャプテン。大切な人を亡くしたんだろう」  
ソーから一度聞いたことがあった。ワカンダの大地にひざまずき、両手を灰に埋め、見開いた目で何も見ていなかったスティーブ・ロジャース。その場から離れるように彼を説得するのに、何時間もかかったこと。  
「ああ」答えを避けることは死者への冒涜になると考えたのか、スティーブは認めた。「ああ、その通りだ」  
ロキはソーダの首に移動した。ソーダは静かに、彫像のように動かずに立っている。その場の雰囲気を敏感に感じ取り、音を立てないようにしているのだ。賢い牝馬。「もっと言ってやれることがあれば良いのにと思う」ロキは言った。「心からそう思っている。だが正直に言うと、何も覚えていないんだ」  
スティーブには言わなかった──自分でもわからないのだから──それが、本当に死後の世界には何もないという意味なのかどうかを。覚えているのはただ、ひたすら落ち続けていたことだけだ。落ちて、落ちて、やがてソーが生きる者の世界へと引き戻してくれた。  
スティーブは顎をぐっと噛み締め、ブーツのつま先を見た。「正直に話してくれてありがとう」誠実な声。けれどスティーブの声はいつでも誠実だ。その声に深い痛みが滲んでいることにロキは気づいていた。すべての感情を簡単に理解できるわけではないが、喪失の痛みはロキにも経験があり、よく理解できた。「どんな話を期待していたのか、自分でもわからない。本当に聞きたかったのかどうかも」  
「でもこれだけは言える、キャプテン」ロキはソーダのたてがみをブラシで滑らかに整えながら言った。誰かを慰めたいという気持ちなど、以前は馴染めなかった。しかし今は違う。スティーブはブーツから目をあげた。「痛みや恐怖はなかった。罰を受けることもなかった。私は誰が見ても罰を受けるしかない一生を送ったのにも関わらず。記憶には何も残っていないが、あえて思い出そうとしてみると──それは安らかな世界だったように思える」  
二人と一頭は、静けさの中にしばらく立ち尽くした。それからスティーブは馬の手入れを手伝いたいと申し出て、ロキは後ろ脚で蹴られずに馬体にブラシをかける方法を説明した。ソーダが厩舎におさまり、すべての道具をしまい終えた後、二人は並んで建物の中へと向かった。  
「君は善良な男だ、ロキ」立ちのぼってくる夕闇の中で、スティーブは言った。「今まで誰かが君にそう言ったことはあるか？」  
「そんな真面目な顔で言われたのは初めてだ」まるでソーダの後ろ脚に蹴られたような衝撃を受けながら、ロキは言った。  
スティーブはその答えに少し笑った。「人は弱さや間違いを積み上げて判断するものじゃないと僕は思っている」と彼は言った。「そうじゃなくて──積み上げたあとに何を選ぶかで決まると思うんだ」  
「ありがとう」ロキは自分が自分とは思えないほど真摯な声で礼を言った。  
「君はチームにとって価値ある財産だ」とスティーブは続けた。「もっと早く、そのことをきちんと伝えるべきだった。任務に力を入れてくれてることも、ウォンと続けている魔術面での研究も、心から感謝している。僕たち全員同じ気持ちだ。僕たちを助けるために君がどんなに努力してくれてるか、みんなわかっている。君にはそんな義務はなかったのに」  
ロキはうつむき、陸にあげられた魚のような表情を髪で覆い隠した。少し前の会話はずっと予測していたが、その後にこんな心のこもった言葉を聞くことになるとは思ってもみなかった。  
まさか、こんな言葉を。ロキを褒め、認め、優しさを差し出す言葉。こそばゆさに襲われ、ロキはどうしていいかわからなかった。「当然のことだ」ロキは答えた。「ソーが私を生き返らせたのは、おまえたちが銀河を救おうと忙しくしているそばでだらだら寝そべるためじゃない」  
「君が寝そべっていてもソーは気にしないように思えるけどね」スティーブは言った。「本当のことを言えば、君がソーを僕たちのもとに戻してくれたんだ。君だってソーを生き返らせたんだよ」  
そんな考え方をしたことは一度もなかったので、ロキはほとんど立ち止まりそうになった。口の中が急に乾いた気がして唾を飲みこむ。鼓動が早くなっていた。  
建物に近づくにつれ、ロキはこの親密な友情から大声で叫びながら逃げ出したいような、同時にこのまま夜更けまで話し続けていたいような衝動に駆られた。  
誰かと心の内を打ち明け合うのは、なんて素晴らしいことなのだろう。まさか自分がこんな言葉を口に出す日が来るとは思ってもみなかった。  
「キャプテン・ロジャース」ロキは呼びかけ、片眉を上げたスティーブを見て言い直した。「──スティーブ。一杯飲むというのはどうだ？」  
「そう言ってくれるのを待ってたよ」スティーブは答えた。

＊＊＊

そのしばらく後、ソーは二人を見つけた。アイリッシュ・ウィスキーのボトルを分け合う姿を──いや、そのボトルはもう飲み干されていて、コーヒーテーブルに横倒しになっていた。飲んでいたのは二本目のボトルだ。  
スティーブは戦争時のちょっとした卑猥な話を披露していた。両手でやや扇情的な仕草をしている姿を、共有スペースに顔をのぞかせたソーが目撃した。ソーは最初信じられないという目でロキを見て、それから心から嬉しそうな顔になった。その目の奥には輝く光があった。じっと見つめられるとロキはつい別のことを連想してしまった。  
「俺も参加していいか？」ソーは訊き、熱心にうなずく二人に迎えられて、部屋に足を踏み入れた。  
ソーが近づいてくると、ロキは手を差し伸べてカウチの自分の隣に座るよう促し、その大きくて温かい体にもたれかかった。二人は滅多に人前で親密な様子は見せなかった──けれどそれもロキ次第で変わるのだとたった今わかった。  
ソーはロキをちらりと見て、その意図を推し量ろうとした。それからロキの肩に腕を回した。  
スティーブは少しも動じずに続けた。「そのときバックがモリタに言ったんだ、神に誓って──」  
「今日はここで飲むなんて聞いてないわ」一時間後、騒音と笑い声を聞きつけたナターシャが入ってきた。「飲むのは得意よ」親指で自分自身をぐいっと差して彼女は言った。「ロシア人だから。招待してもらえなくて気分を害したのを今隠そうとしてるの」  
「ロシアでもっとも高級な酒といえば何だ？ エージェント──ナターシャ？」ロキは興味を覚えて尋ねた。  
「任せて」ナターシャは酒の棚に向かった。「その質問をしてくれて嬉しいわ」  
「酔っ払い騒ぎでこの建物に被害が出たら、トニーはきっと──際限なく文句を言うだろうな」ナターシャがウォッカを持ち込んだ二十分後に、ローディが腰をおろしながら言った。「さて、誰が酒を注いでくれるんだ？」  
ドア口に立つと同時に一斉に上がった歓声で迎えられ、ブルースは目を瞬いて眼鏡の位置を調整した。「僕はあまり飲みすぎないようにしたほうがいいんだ」軽めのビールを冷蔵庫から取り出し、ブルースは言った。部屋を見回し、笑顔で続ける。「それにしても、これはすごくいい考えだね」  
「おまえらが初めて常識ってもんを見せたってのに、もう少しで眠ってて気づかないところだったぜ」ロケットはぶつぶつと言った。「おい誰か、おまえらが飲んでる酒を全部混ぜてボトルに詰めてくれ、俺もすぐ追いつけるようにな」  
リビングルームの騒音は音楽と重なり、お互いに叫び声をあげないと会話ができないほどになっていた。けれどクリントが入ってきた瞬間、部屋は静まり返った。「この基地じゃ良く眠れなくてね。せめて酒をもらえるか？」  
クリントは全員を見渡した。赤く染まった頬、空のボトル、ひっくり返ったグラス、食べかけのポテトチップスの袋。クリントの視線は、カウチの端でソーに寄り添って丸くなっているロキのところで止まった。目がすっと細められる。ロキは姿勢を正して座った。回されたソーの腕に力が入った。  
クリントは顎を上げてロキを指し示した。「あんたの豪華な宇宙の王宮じゃ、みんな何を飲んでたんだ？」  
突然の静けさに、ロキは耳鳴りが聞こえるのを感じた。全員の視線が注目している。  
「素晴らしい酒がたくさんあった」ロキは注意深く答えた。両手の間に魔力を呼び出し、緑色の丸い光を細い銀色の酒杯に変えてみせる。「その多くがミードだ」  
ロキはその酒をクリントに向かって差し出した。永遠にも感じられる一瞬のあと、クリントは杯を受け取り、ひと口すすった。  
「悪くないな」クリントはナターシャの隣に座って背もたれに体を預け、そのままミードを飲み続けた。  
ロキは呼吸を取り戻した。ソーは今にもロキにキスをするか、もっと大胆なことをしかねない熱のこもった眼差しを向けている。ロキは周りに気づかれないようにソーを肘でつついた。もう少し慎みを持て。  
「魔法でミードが出せるなんて教えてくれなかったじゃないか」ソーは言った。  
「兄上が訊かないからだ」ロキは答えた。  
「僕にも一杯くれ」スティーブが言った。  
「魔法の酒なんて飲んだら、何か⋯⋯魔法の影響を受けたりしないのか？」ローディがウォッカのグラスを片手に訊いた。  
「いや、ミスター・ローズ」ウォンが腕を組んで壁に寄りかかっていた。「ただ酔っ払うだけだ」  
「スティーブの次に私も魔法のミードが飲みたいわ」ナターシャが言った。  
「ウォン！」友人の姿を見て、一拍遅れてロキが呼びかけた。実際には視界がぶれ始めていて、大事な友人が二人見えた。「何を飲みたい気分だ？」  
「明日の朝、起きるのに苦労しそうだな」  
そう言いながらもウォンはロキとソーに並んでカウチに座った。全員が夜明けまで酒を飲み交わし、翌朝は午後まで誰も起き出さなかった。

＊＊＊

「考えを変えるなら今だぞ」ロキはソーの首すじに囁きかけた。  
「絶対に変わらない」ソーは答えた。  
ロキは時間をかけて丁寧に準備をしたので、ペニスを──痛いほど固くなったペニスを──ソーの中に押し入れたとき、そこはじゅうぶん濡れていてロキを柔らかく迎え入れた。  
けれど兄はまだきつく──愛しいくらい──ロキがさらに奥に入っていくと目を閉じ、頭を後ろに投げ出して、首すじを露わにした。  
この新しい、とびきり新しい、例外的な新しい試み。ロキは喜びで半分陶然となり、欲望で半分頭が痺れ、そしてこんなことを試みるなんて自分は半分頭がおかしくなっていると思った。半分が三つなんて計算が合わない、それくらいわかっている。こんなことが起こる確率もまったく計算不可能だったのだから。  
ソーは無残な失敗に終わった任務から戻ってきたところだった。血まみれで、ぼろぼろになって──多くの一般市民が犠牲になり、ソーはそのことについて決して多くを語ろうとしなかった。目もとにはくっきりと影が落ちていた。一時間ほどかけて熱いシャワーに打たれた後、裸で浴室から出てきたソーは、まっすぐ部屋を横切ってベッドに近づいた。そしてロキの手から本を取り上げて、崩れ落ちるように覆いかぶさってきた。  
そして言った。ロキの目を見て、決して拒むことを許さない声の強さで──「俺を抱いてくれ」。  
ロキは瞬時に昂ぶった──瞬時に準備が整い、その気になった。けれど片手をソーの濡れた髪に通しながら訊いた。「どうしてそんなことを？」  
「何か新しいものを感じたい」ソーは二人の体の間に手を伸ばし、ロキのペニスを握った。すでにそこが固くなっていることに気づいて、ソーの目に光が宿った。「何か新しいものを感じるのがどういうことだったか、また思い出したいんだ」  
つまり、ソーは誰にもそういう形で抱かれたことはない。ロキは何度か（何度も）その可能性について想像を巡らせたことがあった。自然な好奇心と骨まで焦げるような嫉妬の間で揺れながら、けれど答えを知るのはあまりにも苦しくて、ついに尋ねることはなかった。  
ロキはこの圧倒的な事態に顎を噛み締め、黙って下からソーを見つめた。ソーはためらいがちに訊いた。「これは──おまえも求めているということか？」  
「兄上」ロキはやっと言葉を口にした。「何千年もの間、兄上を抱きたいと思ってきた気持ちをどう表現すればいいのかと、私の方が訊きたい」  
それからロキはたっぷりと時間をかけて、まずは指の感触に慣れさせ、指だけで何度もソーを絶頂に導いた。口ともう片方の手でも刺激を加え、ソーがこの感覚を全身で感じる快感、他のすべてを翳らせる圧倒的な快感と結びつけられるようにした。  
やがてソーは挿入して欲しいとロキに懇願するにいたり、それはロキにとって人生最高の瞬間のひとつとなった。そしてロキに否定できるソーの懇願など今ではひとつもない。それでも最後にもう一度だけソーの耳にささやきかけて、思いとどまるチャンスを与えたのだった。  
その代わりにソーは脚を広げて、ロキをより深く招き入れるように腰を持ち上げた。ロキは唸り声をあげてソーの首の肌に軽く歯を立てた。気持ちを落ち着けようとしても難しかった。この宇宙の歴史において、かつてこんなことがあり得ただろうか。雷の神が仰向けになり、戦士のたくましい太腿でロキを包みこむ。ロキのペニスがその体内にゆっくりと押し込まれていく。その光景だけでもロキは体がばらばらになりそうだった。ましてやソーの力強く締めつける熱に包まれる感覚はたまらなかった。  
ロキは二つの相反する本能に引き裂かれそうになった。自分でも不思議なほど慎重に扱いたいという気持ち、そして激しい独占欲の叫び。ソーを完全に自分のものにしたい、自分の存在でいっぱいにして、内側も外側も自分のものだという印をつけたい。  
ロキはその中間の妥協点のようなものを試すことにした。かがみこみ、ソーのむき出しの首を下から上へとキスでたどる。耳を舌先で舐めてささやく。「もっと欲しいか？ 愛しい人」  
ソーはさっと目を開いた。頭を震わせるように小さくうなずいて答える。ロキは汗ばむほど必死で自分を抑え、そのまま動き続けた。  
「こうしている兄上は美しい」話しかけていなければ叫び出してしまいそうで、ロキは言った。「見事に私を受け入れている」  
ソーの喉仏が動いて、唾を飲み込むのがわかる。口を開くが、声は出ない。それからまた唾を飲み込んで口を開いた。「壊れ物のように扱わなくていいぞ」ソーは言った。「俺が男だからと言って」  
ロキは大声で笑い出した。ソーの耳の下の柔らかい肌を軽く噛み、腰をぐっと動かして奥まで入り込む。ソーは震える息を吐き、ロキの腰を一瞬ぎゅっとつかんでから手を緩めた。  
「兄上」ロキは問いかけるように呼んだ。  
「俺にとっては不思議な感覚だ」ソーは認め、ロキを見上げた。夏の空のように青く広い片方の目、太陽の黄金のもう片方。「だが、できることなら永遠にこうしておまえを中で感じていたいような気持ちになる」  
「そんな誘惑をするな」興奮が背筋を駆けあがり、ロキは一瞬、ソーが火花を放っているのだろうかと考えた。もう一度、強くまっすぐ腰を突き上げる。ソーが下唇を噛む様子を見る。それから意図的に角度をずらし、ソーが息を呑む音を聞いた。  
「ああ！」ソーは叫んだ。「今のは──」  
「ここか？」ロキは訊いた。「今のが好きか？」  
「ああ、そこだ──」  
ロキの頭の中で叫ぶ声が、より穏やかな本能を上回った。体の下で、ソーは完璧に反応している。背中をそらし、必死でロキの動きに合わせようとしている。体をぴったりと合わせて動きながら、どうすれば同時に快楽を得られるのかを今やっと理解し始めている。  
ロキは激しい独占欲に身を明け渡した。決して攻撃的な動きではない。しかし兄の中に入り込むたび、ロキは可能な限り深くまで自分のものにしようとした。  
「何か新しいものを感じたいと言っていたな」やはり独占欲をにじませたキスの途中で、ロキは言った。「教えてくれ、兄上、実際にしてみてどうだ？」  
「完全（コンプリート）だと感じる」ソーは言った。  
ロキはほとんどリズムを失いかけた。見上げるソーの顔を見下ろし、その正直な表情を観察する。「私の言った言葉を聞いていたんだな」  
それは質問ではなかった。半年前ではなく、一億年前のことのように感じる。あの言葉が真実に裏打ちされたものではければ、今頃すっかり忘れていたかもしれない。  
「俺がおまえの口から聞いた中で最高の言葉だった」ソーは息を切らして言った。「俺たちの名をおまえのものとして宣言したときの次に」  
「また言おうか」ロキは言った。押して引く動きの中で、二人の間の壁はすべて消え失せている。「それとも、いつか私たちの子供がもっと良い名前を持つと言って欲しいか──ソーソン、ソードーティル。はるかに美しく、汚れのない響きだ──」  
ソーは呻き、目に驚きを浮かべた。ロキの言葉と、ひときわ正確に突き上げる腰の動きに衝撃を受けて唇を開く。「ロキ、ロキ⋯⋯」  
「あるいは」ロキは悪戯っぽい微笑みを浮かべ、かがんでソーの頰に唇を押しつけた。「兄上がこんなに上手に私を受け入れてくれるとわかったことだし、魔法を使って私の代わりに兄上の体を変えて子種を植えつけるのはどうだろう。そして身籠もる兄上の誇らしげな姿を眺めるんだ──そうしてくれるだろう、私が頼めば？ ああ、兄上ならきっとしてくれる⋯⋯」  
「ロキ──！」ソーはロキの体の下で震え、ペニスに触れられもせずに達した。頭を後ろに投げ出し、その絶頂の激しさに驚愕している。息遣いは荒く、不規則だった。瞳に嵐が浮かび、やがて力を失って消えた。  
ロキはそんなソーに口づけ、呆然とする姿を気の毒に感じて、すぐ後に続こうと自身をひときわ奥に沈めた。いつか、もっとずっと、ずっと長い時間をかけて兄を抱くだろう──必ず──二度目、さらに三度目の絶頂を与える。けれど今、ソーはひたすらロキを見つめ、言葉を超えた場所にいる。今すぐ同じ場所に行きたかった。  
あまりにも強烈な、地を揺るがすような快感をロキは追った。こんな経験は生まれて初めてだった。ソーの体にペニスを締めつけられる感覚は、ヴァルハラを上回る恍惚の境地だ。ロキにはわかる、一度そこに行ったことがあるのだから。ロキは届く限りの奥まで入り込み、最後の一滴に至るまで精を放った。そしてそれを受けとめるソーの様子を眺めた。  
額を重ねて、ロキは訊いた。「新しい感覚は充分味わえたか、兄上」  
「おまえに関してこれで充分ということは永遠にない」ソーは言った。  
体を離そうとすると痛みを感じた──名残惜しさに胸が痛んだ。けれどいずれは離れなければならない。ロキは出来るだけゆっくりと自身を引き抜いた。  
なんという世界に今、自分は住んでいるのだろう。  
ロキはベッドを離れ、温かい湯で満たした盥と柔らかなタオルを持って戻ってきた。そして丁寧にソーの体を清めた。ソーはシーツの上に清潔な体を横たえ、静かにロキの仕草を見守った。  
「ロキ」見上げると、ソーは自分を省みて罪悪感に襲われたのか、困ったような顔をしていた。「俺はおまえに一度もこんなことをしてやらなかった」  
ロキは肩をすくめた。「誰でも事後に優しく抱きしめらたいわけじゃない」  
ロキの思惑通り、ソーは微笑んだ。重かった空気が少し和らいだ。「また同じことをしてもいいか？」  
「一時間後でも。兄上さえ良ければ」ロキは軽く言った。「一時間ごとに。兄上さえ良ければ」  
「愛してる」ソーは言った。「おまえを本当に愛してる」  
「当然だな」ロキは同意した。「私はセックスがうまい、自分でもわかってる」  
ソーは手を伸ばしてロキを抱き寄せた。「これ以上おまえの頭が大きくならないか、俺は心配だ。そのうち持ち上げられなくなるぞ」  
「私の頭に何の問題がある？ 完璧な形をしていると思うが。比率としておかしいというなら、兄上の腕の方が──」  
二人はその夜の残りを笑いながら、互いをからかいながら過ごした──もちろん、一時間ごとに別の形でも絡み合った。

＊＊＊

ロキとナターシャはほぼ同時に床に倒れた。二人とも身体中が痛く、おそらく痣だらけになるだろう箇所が床にぶつかり、それぞれうめき声をあげた。  
「引き分けね」ナターシャが言った。「ああ悔しい、あと少しで勝てたのにな」  
「おまえの戦い方には感服させられる」まだ起きあがれないままロキは言った。「まるでヴァルキリーみたいだ」  
「それは褒め言葉だと理解しておくわ」ナターシャは言った。「あなたを負かしたもう一人の女性と比較しているんじゃないでしょうね」片方の眉を上げて続ける。「ソーとブルースからその話を聞いたわ。私のお気に入りの逸話よ」  
ロキは顔を上げ、ナターシャが微笑んでいることに気づいて、おずおずと微笑み返した。「ああ、褒め言葉だ」ロキは言った。「ヴァルキリーは最強の部隊、アスガルドの勇壮な守護者だ。私の母も誰にも負けない戦士だった──魔法も鋼も同じように使いこなした。私の最大限の力でも彼女には勝てなかっただろう」  
「いい答えね」ナターシャは言った。「もっと続けられる？ それともまだ休憩が必要？」  
ロキはゆっくり立ち上がった。二人がいる訓練場には、あらゆる種類の武器が散らばっている。ロキは長い木の棒を二本取り上げ、ナターシャは片眉を上げた。「この武器の使い方を教えて欲しい」ロキは言った。「おまえは誰よりも上手くこれを使う」  
「お世辞が上手ね」ナターシャはそう言いながらも、ロキが投げてよこした棒を熱意を込めて受け取った。  
「ただし──」ロキはいったん話すのをやめ、静かな、天井の高い部屋をさっと見回した。二人が一緒に訓練をするとき、しばしば見物に来るものがいた。ソーもよく来ていた。熱心に、まるでそのスポーツのファンだというように見つめ、辛抱強く自分の番を待った。けれど今は二人の他には誰もいない。「見せたいものが──おまえに打ち明けたいことがある」  
一瞬、ナターシャはロキとの会話でいつものそうするように、冗談で返しそうな顔をした。しかし訓練された目でロキの表情を見つめ、やがて微妙なニュアンスを汲み取るようにうなずいた。  
ロキはナターシャに背中を向けた。瞬時に長く変わった髪をひとつにまとめ、視界が遮られないようにする。服も変化し、丸みを帯びた体の線にぴったりと沿うものになっていた。背の高さは変わらないものの、棒の握り方に変化が生じる。女性の体の重心は、男とは異なる方法で動かさなければらない。  
ナターシャは目を瞬いた。一拍おいて、ゆっくりと言った。「それは魔術？」  
「魔術ではない」ロキは答えた。「幻影でもない。これも私自身だ」  
ナターシャはロキをじっと見つめて、しばらく考え込んだ。ロキの膨らんだ胸の下で鼓動が早くなる。この姿をソー以外の者に見せるのはごく久しぶりで、どんな反応が帰ってくるのか想像がつかなかった。  
「つまり、こういうこと？」ナターシャが言い出し、ロキの心臓はどきりと跳ねた。「男臭いこの建物で私がほっとひと息できる機会があったというのに、あなたは今までずっと隠してたのね？」  
深い安堵が胸にあふれ、どんな解毒剤よりもロキを楽にした。「どう思われるかわからなかったから」とロキは認めた。「なんでも話せる女性の友人は今までいなかった。このことを知っているのはソーだけだ」  
ナターシャは瞳を輝かせてぐるりと回した。「なるほどね、あなたのその姿についてソーがどんな話をしたがるかは想像できるわ」木の棒を回転させて両手で持ち替え、すでに戦闘モードに戻りながら、ナターシャは言った。けれど二人の間には、以前にはなかったお互いへの理解が生まれていた。「私の戦闘技法を学びたいっていうことね？」  
「私はこの姿で戦闘訓練をしたことがない」ロキは説明した。「できればどちらの姿でも同じ能力を発揮できるようにしたい」  
「お嬢さん」ナターシャは呼びかけた。「私が鍛えた後は、きっと男なんか相手じゃなくなるわ。男が銃とかレーザーとか爆発物とか斧が大好きなのには理由があるの。つまり素手同士なら、私やあなたは負け知らずになる」  
「学ぶことが多そうだ」嬉しい驚きでにやりとしながらロキは言った。  
「気を引き締めて」ナターシャは言った。「まずはこの棒の使い方から。レッスンの締めくくりは、軽率な言動は慎むべきだった道端の馬鹿な男たちへの対処法よ」  
だいぶ時間が経ち、くたくたに疲れた二人は、キッチンに体を引きずっていってディナーの準備を始めた。明るい日差しの下で、二人はあれこれと会話に熱中した。ロキはナターシャの賢さと経験の豊かさに感銘を受け、彼女の言葉を後世に残すためにメモを取りたいと思ったほどだった。  
好きなだけその体のままでいなさいよ、チームの他の誰が何を言おうと気にすることないわ、とナターシャは言った。  
「他のみんなも知っておいたほうがいいわ」ナターシャは言った。「みんな、自分もドレスをそんな素敵に着こなせたらいいのにって思うだけよ、きっと」  
ロキはその通りにした。ディナーに降りてきた面々は、すぐには何も言わないほうが良いという賢明な判断をしたが、それでもかなり長いこと凝視はした。ソーはいつもと変わらず、温かくて物欲しげな、愛しげな目でロキを見た。  
「はっきり言っておくけど」ナターシャは平然と言った。「夕食を作ってるのは私たちが女だからじゃなくて、空腹で死にそうだから、そしてあなたたちを憎んでるわけじゃないからよ。あなたたちも食べていいわよ。私たちが食べたあとに何か残ってればね」  
この見慣れない光景への皆の戸惑いを一気に吹き飛ばしたのはロケットだった。彼はロキの隣のカウンターに飛び乗り、目の高さを合わせて、アライグマの顔に浮かぶものとしてはロキがそれまで見たことのない、そして今後もおそらく見ることもないだろういやらしい表情を浮かべた。  
「ハロー、ゴージャス」ロケットは言った。「あんたはソーにはもったいないって誰か言ってくれたか？ 俺だって筋肉ムキムキだし、それにレディを扱うことにかけちゃ──」  
「ウサギ」ソーは警告を込めて呼びかけ、笑うべきなのか、友人を二つに引き裂くべきなのか迷っているような顔をした。  
「何だよ？ 俺に目がついてちゃいけないのか？」  
ロキはナターシャをちらりと見た。ナターシャは「これはさっきの道端のハラスメントの話とは違うけど、でもハラスメントには変わりないわね」と言った。  
「わかった、わかった、わかった」ロケットはなだめるように前足をあげた。「悪かった。綺麗なものを見れば眺めたくなるってだけだ」床に飛び降りて続ける。「礼儀正しく、遠くからね」  
ロキはもとの自分の姿と同じくらい馴染みが持てるまで、一週間ほどその姿のままでいた。スティーブは頰を赤らめてロキを「マダム」と呼んだが、それも最初の一日だけだった。ローディはロケットが学ぶべきチャーミングなマナーでロキを賞賛した。ブルースはロキの変身能力に興味を持ち、身体的・形而上学的な質問を大量に浴びせた。  
確かにブルースも姿を変化させる能力を持っている。けれど彼の場合変身は自発的なものではなく、変身した後の姿を自分自身だと感じられない。ロキはブルースと何時間も話し込み、あらゆる情報を交換した。  
ナターシャがロキの師となって現代女性の振る舞い方を教えた。二人の距離は少しずつ近づき、やがて冴えた冗談を交わしあえる友人同士となった。ウォンはまるで何も変わっていないように振る舞った。彼によれば、体はあくまで仮の姿、魂の方がはるかに重要なのだそうだ。ソーダはロキの姿が遠くに見えた時は足を踏み鳴らしたが、近くまで来ると同じ肌の匂いに気づいたらしく、すぐに鼻を押しつけてきた。  
ソーは何ひとつ変わらずロキを愛し続けた。忠実に、激しく、まるで毎日が世界の終わりのように。

＊＊＊

米国政府は破綻しかけていた。それまでも円滑に機能していたかどうかは議論の余地があるが、今では連邦政府の州や市に対する指令系統も急速に失われつつあった。地方の街は資源もなく、ゴーストタウン化している。  
世界の多くの国と同様に──そして地球以外の世界と同様に──アメリカも、暴力のはびこる無法地帯へと滑り落ちつつあった。  
そこに追い討ちをかけるように、一度は団結して復興を試みた人々も、今ではあまりの希望の無さに気力を失い、行く手に光を見いだすことができなくなっている。  
そのために、アベンジャーズの肩にのしかかる責任もさらに重みを増していた。アベンジャーズに失われたものを取り戻せなければ、他の誰にできるというのだろう？  
ある意味で外界から切り離されたこの基地の外に一歩出れば、状況はすでにアベンジャーズが対応できる速さを超えた勢いで悪化していた。まるで決壊したダムの前に立って、素手で水の奔流を押しとどめようとしているようなものだ。  
ロキとウォンは研究の速度を上げ、目が覚めている時間をすべて捧げて、連日深夜まで作業を続けた。二人の力で集められるだけの資料や道具を集めた今は、それらを整理し、詳細を読み通すことに多くの時間を費やしていた。すでに何度も読んで呪文を空で言える魔術書さえ、また読み返して理解を深めようとしていた。  
ときにはそれぞれの考察を組み合わせて新しい魔術を創造し、鋭い議論を重ねてそれを磨きあげた。  
「まず古代チュートンの昏睡魔術で攻撃して、おまえがあの妖精から手に入れた毒薬魔術をかけ、チベットの短剣で止めを刺すというのはどうだ？」予知像の中で見た通りに作った書斎の机に足を上げ、椅子の背にもたれかかりながら、ロキは提案した。  
「どうしても短剣で刺したいようだな、友よ」ウォンは笑いをこらえて首を振りながら言った。「それをするにはまずサノスを見つけ出さなければならない。バートンがもう何ヶ月も探しているが」と彼は指摘した。「それに、いざ見つけてもそれだけの複雑な魔術をかけるだけの時間があるかどうかわからない。そしてもちろん、ガントレットのもたらした被害を救うこともできない」  
ロキはため息をついた。「そうだな。おまえの番だ」  
「アレキサンドリアの秘密の図書館で読んだ、取り消しの儀式はどうだろう」ウォンが提案した。「サノスとガントレットから効力のある距離で行えば、理論的には被害をもとに戻すことができるはずだ」  
「その考え方自体はいいと思うが」ロキは言った。「だがあの儀式はもっと単純な魔法や呪いをもとに戻すためのものだ。インフィニティ・ガントレットに対して行っても、しゃぼん玉のように弾けて終わりだろう」  
ウォンは唇を突き出した。「じゃあ、こういうのはどうだ──」  
彼らは丸一日、一週間、一ヶ月をかけてそんな議論を続けた。時折他の誰かが通りかかり、二人がシュメール語で会話をしているかのようにひとしきり眺め（実際にシュメール語で会話していることもあった）、そそくさとその場を去っていった。  
そんなある夜、ロキは何か良い案を思いつくきっかけになるかもしれないと思い、一段と強力な魔術道具を詰めたトランクを書斎に持ち込んだ。  
それを机に置いたとき、ロキはふと思った。それほど遠くはない過去の自分なら、こんな道具の一式を目の前にして、あらゆる貪欲な考えや悪だくみを思いついたことだろう。  
けれど今のロキが感じるのはただ疲れ切っていること、そして朝が来る前に、クインジェットがソーを無事任務から送りかえしてくれるようにと願う気持ちだけだった。これが今の自分なのだ、とロキは思った。自分は変わったのだと。  
自分を弱く感じる代わりに誇らしくなり、そして幸福と呼べる感情が押し寄せてきて、ロキ自身を驚かせた。急いで箱からブロンズのブレスレットを引っ張り出し、目の前にかざす。今取り組まなければならない問題以外のことはあまり深く考えないようにした。  
ロキもウォンもこの類の道具を熟知していたし、その魔力や原理も過去に学んでいたが、それぞれ強みは異なるので、途中から手分けして作業していた。  
ウォンは解読していた複雑な光を放つ中世の魔術書から目を上げた。その魔術は主に炎に関するもので、うっかり火事を起こして唯一の一冊を失ってしまわないよう、二人とも細心の注意を払っていた。「この魔術は魔術師の能力を大幅に拡大することができるが、一度しか使用できず、ひとつの対象に一度しかかけることができない」  
次に柄頭に宝石が埋め込まれ、刃先がカーブした巨大な剣をロキが取り出した。  
「この剣は必ず意図した標的に刺さる」ウォンが言った。「しかし剣を振るったものは、相手が受けたのとまったく同じ損害を我が身に受けることになる」  
「割りに合わない取引だ」ロキはそう言って剣を机に置いた。  
ウォンは肩をすくめた。「そんな条件でも使う者はいる。敵に深い恨みを抱き、どんな手段を使ってでも倒したいと思うものは、それが究極の目的となってその先の人生など執着しなくなる」  
ロキはぞっとして身震いした。もしロキが生き返る前にソーがこの剣の存在を知れば、おそらくなんのためらいもなくサノスに対して振り下ろしたことだろう。この剣は厳重に保管しなければならない。  
次はほとんど真っ黒にくすんだ古い銀の器だった。  
「過去を見ることのできる魔法の器」ウォンが言った。「あまりにも長いこと見つめていると頭がおかしくなる」  
「興味深い」ロキは言った。母の顔をふたたび見るためなら何でもしてしまいそうになる──まだロキが彼女を悲しませることもなかった昔、心配事もなく、生き生きと笑う彼女の顔を──けれど今はしっかり考えなければならない。思い出に浸っている暇はない。「あのアライグマの言うことは正しかったな。魔術師は基本的に変わった人々だ」  
「何事にもバランスが大切なことは君もよくわかっているだろう」ウォンは穏やかに言った。「大きな力も、魅力も、能力も、代償なしでは手に入らない」  
ロキは顔を上げ、ウォンの目をまっすぐに見てから、短くうなずいて目をそらした。ウォンは唯一、知っている──ソーが他の誰にも話していなければだが、おそらく話していないはずだ──ロキを死から取り戻すために、ソーが払わなければならなかった代償が何かを。  
ウォンは椅子を後ろに引き、ロキの隣に来た。ロキの肩に手を置き、温かく理解を示す声で「座れ」と言った。「私の番だ」  
ロキは座った。ウォンはトランクの中をかき回して、細い金色の飾り輪を取り出した。  
「人の考えを聞くことができる魔法の輪」ロキは説明した。  
ウォンはそれを手の中でひっくり返した。「使うことで悪影響は？」  
「試してない」ロキは唇を曲げた。「調べた限りでは、使うことによる弊害は、他人の考えを聞かなければならないということだ」  
ウォンは興味深げに舌を鳴らした。それから目を瞬いて、プラチナの鎖がついた骨董品の腕時計を手に取った。「これはどこで見つけたんだ？」  
「大英博物館の地下倉庫で」ロキは答えた。「その魔力は──」  
「使い手を過去や未来に送ることができる、ただしほんの短い時間、そしてどちらか一方方向にしか移動できない」ウォンが素早く続けた。「見たことがある。アガモットの眼の守護者になってから、ストレンジは特に時間の操作について強い興味を持った。何冊か専門書を書いたくらいだ」ウォンは慎重に時計を机に置いた。「自然の法則を操作するという危険性について、私とストレンジは意見が分かれていた。ストレンジは究極の事態では必要だと言い、実際にそれが正しかったことを証明した」  
ウォンは失った友人についてあまり多くを語らず、ロキは失って嘆くほどステファン・ストレンジを好きではなかったが、それでも、ウォンが常に自分を力づけてくれるように、自分もウォンに同じ気遣いを見せるようにしていた。  
「ストレンジは高い能力を持つ魔術師だった」ロキは言った。いつかは直接対決し、彼の能力がどれほどのものかを試してみたいと付け足すのは注意深く避けた。  
「実にその通り」ウォンは言い、首を傾けた。「そしてひどく頑固だった。この話は前にもしただろうか。私は一度殺されて、他の多くの者とともにストレンジに生き返らされたんだ」  
「いや」ロキは瞬きをしながら言った。「その話は初めて聞いた」  
「我々の教団の失敗は、確かに、あまり言いふらしたいような話ではない」ウォンは言った。「実際の経験についても。君自身の体験談と同様に、私も死後のことは何も覚えていない。けれどその直前の恐怖は覚えている」  
「こう言ったら信じてもらえるだろうか」ロキは言った。「サノスと対峙したとき、私は死を覚悟した。そして少しも恐ろしくはなかったと」  
「君は今まで私に一度も嘘をつかなかった」ウォンは言い、驚きと好奇心を顔に浮かべた。  
滅多に向けられることのなかった温かな言葉にロキは打たれた。ロキに向かってこんなことを言ってくれる、こんなふうに思ってくれる友人。そしてそうありたいと思わせてくれる友人を持てた幸運。  
「ビフレストから落ちてサノスに見つけられたときから、サノスがいずれは私に死をもたらすだろうと私はわかっていた」死を恐れなかったという発言が誇張に聞こえないように、ロキは出来るだけ穏やかに話した。  
誇張の代わりに臆病さをさらけ出して続ける。「私は長いことサノスから逃げ続け、隠れ続け、なんとか運命を免れようとした。だから、ある意味でそれ以上走り続けなくていいという安堵さえ感じたんだ。ただ私のせいであまりに多くの人々が苦しんだこと、それだけを後悔している」ロキはうつむき、目の前のテーブルに開かれた魔術書の、炎に包まれた城の絵を見つめた。「あの当時はソーのことだけが心配だった」  
「それは高潔な（ ワーシー）あり方だ」とウォンは言い、ロキはその形容詞の選択に驚いたが、口には出さなかった。「ロキ、いつの日か君が過去について自分を責めずにいられる日が来ることを願う。私たちの誰も完璧な人生を送ってきたわけじゃない──でも今ここで、落胆と絶望にも関わらず、我々こそが闇を押し返すべく立ち上がった。そこには確かに意味がある。それが我々の真の姿だ」  
ロキは喉の奥にこみあげる何かを飲み込み、うなずいて気持ちを伝えた。しばらくの間、二人は無言だった。ウォンは取り出した道具をすべてトランクに戻し、しっかりと鍵をかけた。それから長机のロキの隣の席に座った。彼が何冊かの本を手元に引き寄せ、目についた本を開いてめくる様子を、ロキはじっと見つめた。  
ウォンはいつでもロキに対して忍耐強さを示した。ロキにとって真実の言葉を口にするのは今でも難しく、言いたいことをまとめるのにしばらく時間がかかった。  
だいぶ経ってからロキは言った。「最近よく、自分が以前とは別人になったと感じる。過去の自分をとても自分だとは思えないことがある。そしてふと昔の自分が戻ってきたとき、恐怖でぞっとするんだ。過去の私は自分を憎んでいたから。そして今の私も、過去の私を憎んでいる」  
「完全に新しい存在になることはできないんじゃないか。そうするべきだとも思わない」ウォンはしばらく考えたあと答えた。「ただ自分を変えることはできるし、他の人々の影響で変わることもできる。そして新しい自分にとって、過去の自分はまるで他人のように思える。ストレンジも経験からそれを学んだようだ。君の場合、話を聞く限り、もともと持っていた強い君自身が、時間と試練を経てやっと姿を表したように聞こえる」  
「おまえの意見は私にとって言葉で言い表せないほどありがたい」ロキは話し始めたが、ウォンが眉間に深い皺を寄せるのを見て止まった。「なんだ？」  
「もしかしたら、私たちはやり方を間違えていたのかもしれない」ウォンは言った。「もしかしたら解決方法はどこにも存在せず、探し続けても意味がないのかもしれない」  
ロキは突然、氷の中に飛び込んだような気分になった。頭をはっきりさせるために首を横に振る。「存在しない？」  
「もしかしたら」ウォンは言った。「もしかしたら、何か新しいものを作らなければいけないのかもしれない──我々だけの、新しい魔術を。あるいはすでに存在するものを変化させ、我々の意志と力で何かまったく新しいものを生み出すんだ」  
体に冷気が急速に広がり、それが自分の体から発していることにウォンが気づかないのが不思議なくらいだった。それは体を刺すようなひどい寒気で、ヨトゥンが冬の大地で感じる心地よいものではなかった。まるで氷の爪に全身を引き裂かれているような気がした。  
この痛み、この冷たさ、以前にも感じたことがある。いつか目を開いたとき⋯⋯なぜかといえばソーがそうしろと言ったから⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯ソー！  
ロキは空気を求めて喘ぐ。  
意識の遠くで、ロキは自分がぐったりとなって椅子から滑り落ちるのを感じた。ウォンが素早く隣に来て、震えるロキを支えた。  
「ソー」ロキは自分が呻くのを聞いた。「ソーにしかできない」  
ウォンの表情は落ち着いていた。声は冷静で力強かった。「ソーが何をすればいいんだ、友よ」  
「戻るんだ」ロキの歯は震えてガチガチ鳴っていた。まるで何か他の力に喋らされているように、言葉が自分のものではないように感じられた。「ソーは戻らなければならない、ニューヨークへ──」  
「ニューヨークに何がある？ ロキ！」ウォンの声は、聞き分けのない生徒に話しかける教師のように厳しくなった。しかしロキはもう、答えるのに必要なだけの空気を見つけられなかった。  
暗闇がロキを引きずり込んでいく。たとえ溺れかけていても、息をしようともがかなくて済む凍った水の中の方が心地良かった。ロキは氷の下に沈んだ。

＊＊＊

ロキは目を開いた。寝室の照明は落とされ、いつもの寝衣姿でベッドに寝かされていた。体調は何も問題なく、ただなぜ今自分がここにいるのかわからず混乱した──それからすべてを思い出した。  
すべてが蘇ってきた。  
そのせいで、頭を動かしてベッド脇に座っていたソーを見たとき──青ざめた顔でロキを凝視しているソーを──ロキは実際には怪我も何もしていないのに、まるで胸から心臓が引っこ抜かれたような感覚に襲われた。  
ロキはそれを隠そうと最大限の努力をした。ソーは心の底から安堵した表情になった。まるで彼の方は今やっと心臓が胸に戻ってきたように。ソーはロキの手を取り、ぎゅっと握りしめた。「ロキ」  
「兄上」ロキは言った。「どれくらいそこに座ってたんだ」  
「ほんの一秒だって長すぎた」ソーは答えた。美しくて勇敢で、痛ましいほど正直な顔。愛情にあふれたその顔を、ロキは自ら手放さなければならない。「数時間というところだ。気分はどうだ？」  
「問題ない」ロキは短く答えた。自分のことはよくわかっている。ソーと二人きりでは、この重要なメッセージを伝える勇気が持てない。確かにロキは良い方向に変わったかもしれない。生まれ変わり、今では善良とさえ言えるだろう。仲間も何度もそう言ってくれた。けれどたった今、ロキは誰よりも善良にならなければ、やるべきことを実行できない。それを口にして実行するまでは、ソーと二人きりにはなれない。「全員集めてくれ。会議をする」  
「だが──」  
「今すぐに。ソー、頼む」ロキの表情は、心の内と同じくらい切羽詰っていたに違いない。ソーは何も反論しなかった。  
素早く立ち上がったソーは、ドアのところで振り向いてベッドに戻ってきた。そしてかがみこみ、ロキに長いキスをした。ロキが意識を失って倒れていた長い数時間の動揺を雄弁に伝えるキスだった。  
顔を背けるべきだとわかっていた。わかっていても、どうしてもできなかった。ノルンの神々に許しを請いながら、ロキはキスを返し、二人はその限られたひとときを慈しむように互いに必死でしがみついた。  
ソーが出て行ってドアを閉めてから初めて、ロキは自分に泣くことを許した。体を震わせ、たった一度だけ、魂が砕けるようにすすり泣いた。嘆き悲しんだ証拠を顔に残して仲間の前に出ていくわけにいかない。  
それだけを自分に許したあと、急いで顔を洗い、黒い服を身につけた。言葉にすることも涙の跡を見せることもできないなら、せめてその色で喪に服したかった。それから階下に向かった。  
ロキが会議室に入っていくと、全員が同じように深刻な顔つきをして待っていた。いつもはスティーブが座る議長席には誰もいなかった。スティーブはその左側の席に座っていた。右側にはソー。実際には感じているに違いない、深い不安を顔に出すまいとしているのがわかる。  
それ以外の椅子はすべて埋まっていたので、少しためらったあと、ロキは議長席に座った。  
言わなければならない。言わなければ。曖昧にしてはいけない。ロキは口を開いた。  
「ガントレットの起こした被害をもとに戻す方法がわかった」ロキは言った。  
会議室は一気に修羅場と化した。  
質問や驚きの声が一斉にあがり、誰が何を言っているのかがわからない。最後にクリントの声が、他の誰よりも鋭くはっきりと響いた。「いいから、ロキに喋らせろ！」  
ロキは感謝を込めてクリントを見た。クリントは黙ってうなずいた。部屋が静まり返る。墓地のように。  
「やり方はわかった」ロキは話し始めたが、どうすれば頭がおかしくなったと思われずに済むのかわからず、口ごもった。もしかしたら本当に気が狂ってしまったのかもしれない。狂っているならどんなに良かったか。「どういうやり方をしたのか、思い出したんだ」  
「思い出したとはどういう意味だ？」スティーブが訊いた。  
「ウォンとの研究中に、そのやり方の基本となる概念をウォンが提案したんだ。そのとき、私は──何かに飲み込まれた。それが正確に何なのかはわからない」ロキは認めた。「今までに一度も見たことのないものを思い出した。見たことがないのに、今でもその感触をはっきりと思い出せる。それは過去に一度、起こったことだからだ」  
「聞けば聞くほど訳がわからなくなるな」ロケットが言った。  
ロキは答えなかった。今言わなければ、きっと二度と言えなくなる。「これが過去に起こったことだ。我々が皆よく覚えているニューヨークの戦いの最中、私の目の前でポータルが開いた。そこからソーが出てきた。この、今のソーだ」石像のようにこわばった表情の兄を振り向いて示すことはできなかったが、すぐ隣から緊張感が伝わってくるのはわかった。  
「私たちは⋯⋯あの頃、対立していた。けれどソーは私を騙そうとしているのではないと説得した。それから、ガントレットが作られる前にインフィニティ・ストーンを破壊しなければならないと言った。私はソーに協力すると合意した」ロキは今、誰の顔も見ることができなかった。「私はあの当時、臆病なヴィランだった。けれどそんな私でさえ、サノスはそんな力を得てはいけない、使ってはいけないと思った。私はサノスを毛嫌いしていた」  
「それからどうなったの？」ナターシャが促した。  
ロキは両手を広げた。「記憶はそこで終わりだ」彼は言った。「私が同意したところで終わる」  
「わからない──」ローディが人差し指を立てた。「待て、もう一度。これがまだ起こっていないことなら、どうしておまえはそれを覚えているんだ？」  
「それは、すでに起こったことでもあるからだ」ロキは言った。  
「気違い沙汰だ」ロケットが言った。「クイルが言いそうなでたらめに聞こえる」  
「パラドックスだ、ミスター・ロケット」ウォンが言った。彼は深い同情を浮かべてロキを見ていたが、ロキは皆がまだ気づいていないことを祈った。  
スティーブが言った。「それを信じると仮定して、そこで君の記憶が終わるなら、結果がうまくいくとどうしてわかる？ 次の瞬間、君とソーが飢えたチタウリに飲み込まれるかもしれないじゃないか？」  
「もしそうなっていたとしたら、私はもうここにはいないはずだからだ」ロキは指摘した。  
スティーブは頭を掻いた。ナターシャが言った。「インフィニティ・ストーンをどうやって破壊するの？ ワンダが全力を注いでも破壊できなかったのに」  
「そのとおり」ロキは彼女にうなずいてみせた。「私もそこが主に気になっている。サノスが将来ガントレットを完成できないようにするには、ストーンをひとつでも破壊すればいい。私はその当時マインドストーンを持っていた。その少し後にテッセラクト、つまりスペースストーンを手に入れた。片方を使って、もう片方を破壊できるはずだ。もしできなくてもストームブレイカーにその力があるはず」  
「俺は何も覚えていない」それまで瞬きもせず、身じろぎもせずにロキを見つめていたソーが言った。「もしこれが過去にすでに起こったことなら、なぜ俺は何も覚えていないんだ？ 俺以外の誰も？」  
ロキは顔を横に振った。「これは私だけに起こった出来事なんだ。兄上は、過去に戻ったとき、過去の自分自身と絶対に顔を合わせてはいけない」  
「それが最悪のパラドックスだ」ウォンが補足した。「ひどい事態になる」  
「おそらくこの計画は私たちしか知らなかったのだろう」ロキが続けた。「関わる人数が増えるほど、失敗の確率も大きくなる。そして──」ロキはほんのわずかに身じろぎした。「あの当時、おまえたちは私を信用していなかった」  
それには誰も反論しなかった。特にクリントは。彼は目に希望を浮かべ、かすかな微笑みに近いものを顔に浮かべていた。しかし下唇を噛んで彼は言った。「話が先に進みすぎじゃないか？ 俺たちはタイムストーンを持っていない。どうやってソーを過去に送り込むんだ？」  
「タイムストーンには強大な力があるが、時間を操作する唯一の方法というわけではない」ウォンが言い、ロキは友人に感謝の念を送りたくなった。  
ウォンはロキの代わりに続けた。「ロキがこの記憶を思い出したのは、我々は新しい魔術を作り出すか既存のものを変化させるべきだと話し合った直後だった。これが進むべき方向のように思える。何をすべきかさえわかれば、必要な魔術を作り出すのはそれほど難しいことではない」  
ブルースは静かに座ったまま、メモを取ったり、目の前に開いたノートに数式を走り書きしたりしていた。ロキはその様子を見ていたので、ブルースが発言しようとして姿勢を正したのに気づいた。  
「ひとつ問題がある──」ブルースが話し始めた。  
ロキは立ち上がり、その勢いで椅子が後ろに倒れて、全員が彼に注目した。「済まない」ロキは言った。「また気絶しそうな気がする」この場にいないで済むならば、気絶する演技をしても構わないと思っていた。けれどソーはすぐに立ち上がった。  
「二階に連れて行こう」ソーは早口で言った。  
「ウォンに一緒に来て欲しい」ロキは言い、兄の手を逃れた。「ウォンはとても効力の高いハーブの薬を持っているんだ」  
「もちろん」ウォンが言い、近づいてきてロキに腕を貸した。ロキはその腕にもたれかかった。真の友。ウォンにはわかっているのだ。  
ロキは部屋を出て、背後でドアが閉まるまで呼吸を止めていた。ガラスの壁越しに、ブルースが立ち上がってホワイトボードに図を書き始めるのが見える。ソーは二人をじっと見送っていたが、ロキは振り向かなかった。  
二人の姿が誰にも見えない場所まで来ると、ロキはまっすぐに立ってウォンの腕を離した。しばらく無言で歩き、ウォンは階段の一番下でロキと別れた。  
「心から気の毒に思う、友人よ」ウォンが言った。  
ロキは歯を食いしばって泣き叫びたい衝動にかられた。実際にそうしたとしても、ウォンはやはり隣に立ったまま理解を示しただろう。  
「私は臆病だ」ロキは言葉を絞り出した。「ソーが気づいたときに隣に座っているなど耐えられなかった」  
「人を愛するということは」ウォンが言った。「いつだって勇気が必要だ」肩に置かれたウォンの手が、ロキを温かく慰めた。「君は今日特別に勇気があった」  
「これしか他に方法がない」ロキは言った。  
ウォンは同情を込めて舌打ちをした。「だがもしかしたら──」  
「もう半年以上も他の方法を探して見つからなかったんだ。これが我々の唯一の可能性だ」ロキは言った。「おまえも私と同じくらい、これが唯一の方法だと知っているだろう」  
「今は休め、このことについてはまたあとで話そう」ウォンは安心させるように言った。「私は──」  
窓のそばに立っていた二人は、空を突然引き裂いた稲妻の光に顔を上げた。直後に雷鳴がとどろき、建物のすべての窓を揺らした。ロキは目を閉じた。  
「──私はもう戻った方が良さそうだ」ウォンは言い終えた。「さあ、君は部屋へ」  
ロキは上階へ向かった。心にいくつも地雷を抱えているにしては、足もとは震えず落ち着いていた。

＊＊＊

みるみるうちに広がっていく黒雲から、豪雨が降り注いでいる。ロキは窓際のアームチェアに座り、草原が水に浸っていくのを見ていた。  
押し寄せてくる感情を振り払い、心を麻痺させて、次に来るものに備えて心の準備をする。  
しかし嵐に備えてソーダの様子を見に行かなければと思った瞬間、張り詰めていた糸がぷつりと切れてしまった。  
ソーが入ってきたとき、できれば無表情で、落ち着いて、優雅に窓の外を見つめていたいと思っていた。実際にソーが入ってきたとき、ロキは体を二つ折りにして両手で頭を抱えていた。  
ソーはロキの隣に来てうずくまった。ソーの体からオゾンと雨の匂いがした。まるでその真っ只中に今まで立っていたかのように。そう思ってから、ロキは、ソーはもちろん実際にそうしていたのだと気づいた。  
二人は長いこと無言で座っていた。壁の向こうの怒り狂った雷鳴がソーの心を代弁している。  
ついにソーは言った。「本当なのか？ おまえの口から聞くまでは信じないぞ、ロキ。ミッドガルドの科学は完全ではない」  
ロキはゆっくり頭を上げた。まだソーの目を見ることはできなかった。ロキは雨を見つめた。「ブルースはなんと言っていた」  
「ブルースは──ブルースは」ソーの声がこんな風に震えるのを、ロキは聞いたことがなかった。「おまえの計画が成功すれば、この──今の世界は消滅すると言った。サノスがガントレットにストーンを揃えなければ、スナップによってできた今のこの世界、俺たちが住む現実は生まれない。決して起こらなかったことになる」  
「そのとおりだ」ロキはかろうじて答えたが、それきり声を詰まらせた。  
窓のすぐ近くに閃光がひらめき、ロキは一瞬、ソーがこの建物を焼き尽くしてしまうのではないかと恐れた。  
「それが本当なら、俺はこの計画に協力しない」  
ついにロキはソーを見た。兄は頭のてっぺんからつま先までびしょ濡れだった。水は革のアームチェアからカーペットへと流れ、濃い水の沁みを広げていた。ソーの髪は頭に張りつき、もし雷光が宿っていなければ、その瞳に燃える怒りが見えていただろう。ソーは怯えきっているようにも見えた。そしてヘラとの戦で敵を子供のおもちゃのようになぎ払っていたあの時よりももっと、神々しかった。  
「なんだって？」ロキは言った。  
「聞こえただろう」ソーはロキの目を見ようとしなかった。「もう一度言ってやろうか？」  
「ソー、そんなの気が狂ってる」ロキの胸は痛いほど高鳴っていた。想定していたあらゆる兄の反応の中で、これだけは思いつかなかった。ソーはヒーローなのだ。そんなことを言うはずがない。ソーは昔からヒーローだった。逃げ出そうとしたのはいつでもロキの方だった。「自分でもわかっているだろう？」  
「気が狂っているのは」野原も道路も洪水を起こしかねないほどの豪雨を降らせながらソーは言った。「気が狂っているのは、俺の最愛の男と、その男と一緒に作った人生を諦めろと俺に求めることの方だ。それを俺自身にやれと⋯⋯笑顔で過去に戻って、未来の希望を破壊しろと要求することの方だ」  
許されることなら、身を投げ出して泣き崩れたかった。しかし今そんなことをすれば、ソーの決意は固くなるだけだ。その代わりにロキは言った。「言っておくけど、私の記憶の中では、あのポータルをくぐってきた兄上はまったく笑ってなかったぞ」  
ソーはただ無言で唸った。  
「私だってできればこんな解決方法は使いたくない」気づくとロキは水たまりに濡れるのも構わず、ソーの足もとにひざまずいていた。そのためにソーはロキと目を合わせないわけにいかなくなった。「考えただけで体がばらばらになってしまいそうだ。でも兄上、私たちはたった二人だ。何十億の命が失われた。世界が炎に包まれている。ミッドガルドが宇宙の運命を左右する。ミッドガルドが滅べばあとは究極の混沌に突き進むだけだ。そうなったら、どうして私たちだけが幸せに生きていけると思う？ 私たち二人とも、そんな悲劇を回避できる手段を持っていたと知りながら？」  
「俺は生きていける」ソーは冷酷に言い放った。遠い昔の傲慢な、我が儘な若者の姿がそこに重なる。  
その面影にロキは思わず微笑みそうになった。あの頃のソーは他のいつよりも扱いが簡単だったからだ。片方の眉を上げて、兄を見上げる。「さようですか、陛下」  
ソーは目を瞬いた。瞳から雷光が消え、目の前にひざまずくロキを顔をしかめて見た。手を差し伸べ、引っ張り上げて真正面から向き合うようにして、ロキを膝に座らせる。  
こんな状況でもなければ、あらゆる可能性を秘めた抱き合い方だった。けれど今、二人は親密さだけを求めて互いを見つめた。ロキはソーの濡れた髪を指で梳き、ソーはロキの腰に腕を回して強く、強く抱きしめた。  
「彼らがこんなことを俺たちに要求できるはずがない」ソーは囁いた。怒りは勢いを失い、今は信じられないという口調に変わっていた。  
「できるし、しなければならない」ロキは言った。「もし逆の立場だったら、私たちも同じことを求めるだろう」  
「おまえはまだよく考えていない」ソーはまだ頑固に言い続けた。「苦しみと悲しみが世界中に蔓延しているのは本当だ。だが俺とおまえのように、数え切れないほど多くの者が前に進んだ。新しい愛を見つけたり、新しく子供が生まれたり、新しい友情が育ったり。新しいリーダーが現れて、社会が変わった。一部の人にとっては、人生にはまだ希望がある。そのすべてをまるで何もなかったように取り上げる権利がなぜ俺たちにある？」  
ロキは唇を引き結んだ。自分の喪失の悲しみに耐えるのが精一杯で、それ以上のことは考えられなかったのは事実だった。「大義のために、とウォンなら言うだろうな」ロキは言った。「少数の願望よりも、何十億の人々の命を取り戻すことの方が大事だ。そしてさらに何十億の人々の苦しみを救うことの方が」  
「だがおまえは、ニューヨークで時間の流れを変えればそのためにあらゆる変化が起きる点についてまだちゃんと考えていない」ソーは違う方法で説得しようとして言った。「ブルースがそう説明していた。過去の何かを変えれば、それがどんなに小さなことでも、まるで爆発のようにすべてに対して影響を及ぼす。その後の世界について我々が知っているすべてが変化する。どんな未来が引き起こされるのか、俺たちが完全に予測することはできない」  
「素晴らしい未来かもしれない」ロキはつぶやいた。ソーの必死に懇願する顔、あまりにも説得力のある顔を見ないで済むよう、その肩に顔を押しつける。この部分について、ロキはすでに考えたことがあった──何度も。「マレキスの攻撃が無かったらどうなっていたか想像してみろ。ヘラがいなかったら、ラグナロクが起こらなかったら」  
「母上の死を持ち出すな。卑怯だぞ」怒りを含んだソーの声が、ロキの胸に低く響いた。「ラグナロクは必ず起こる。たとえ数年遅らせることができたとしても──結局また起こって、そのときは以前ほど多くの民を救えないかもしれない。あるいはアスガルドの民の全員が亡くなってしまうかもしれない」  
「でも──」  
「もちろん、ニューヨークで変化を起こすことで未来が変わって、父上と母上がもう少し長く生きる可能性もある」ソーは認めた。その声に含まれた静かで切なげな響きは、すぐに鋼のような硬さに変わった。「俺はいつかあの黄金の玉座で王となったかもしれない。今では少しも欲しいと思わない地位だが。そしておまえは──おまえは俺を憎むだろう」  
ロキはソーの肩から頭をさっとあげて、驚いて背筋を伸ばした。「そんな──本当にそんな風に思うのか？」  
「こうして築いた俺たちの関係を失うわけにいかない」ソーは言った。「絶対に」  
何かを言おうとすればすべてが苦痛に結びつくとわかっていたので、ロキは黙って手を伸ばし、ソーの頑固な顎のラインをなぞった。こんなことには耐えられない。ロキ自身が絶対にしたくないと思うことを、どうしてソーにやれと説得できるだろう。  
いずれはソーが理性的に考えられるようになるとわかってはいた。直後の反応である激しい怒りがおさまれば、生まれながらのヒーローとしての兄が戻ってくるだろう。他の仲間も数日かけて彼を説得する。理屈の正しさをソーも理解するだろう。犠牲の必要性をソーはよくわかっている。いずれこのことも、ソーは受け入れるはずだ。あとは時間の問題だった。  
時間。  
ロキはそのことに気づいて、息を呑んだ。震えながら息を吐く。ソーの顎に片手を添え、目を合わせる。ソーの目には静かに涙が溜まっていて、ロキはそれを舌先で味わいながら、今すぐ言わなければならないとたった今気づいたことを口にした。  
「兄上」ロキは言った。「私の最愛の人。今わかった。これが私の支払わなければならない代償だ。死から蘇る者には、それなりの恐ろしい重荷が課せられる。兄上が諦めなければならなかったものに対する罪悪感が、私の重荷だと思ったこともあった。だが私たちは二人ともそうではないと学んだ。兄上と生きる人生は、たとえ短くても、私には得る資格のない天国のような日々だった。でもこの人生を長く続ける資格は私にはない。ただそれを束の間味わうだけでも、その美しさと真実を知るだけでも、一度死んだ者が受け取るには素晴らしすぎた。ついにそれを返す時が来たんだ」手放すのを恐れるように、ロキはソーにしがみつく手に力を入れた──しかし手放す日は近いうちに必ず訪れる。「だからこそ、この知らせが私に届いたんだ」  
ソーは、まるでロキがその胸に短剣をつきたてたかのような顔をした。かつてロキが何度も与えたような浅い刺し傷ではなく、とどめの一撃に致命傷を受けたような。「違う」ソーは小声で言い、それから力強くもう一度言った。「違う。ノルンの女神はそこまで無慈悲ではない」  
「ノルンの女神には感情がない」ロキが答えた。「でも女神たちは賢い」かがみこみ、ソーの額に額を重ねる。「私にとっては慈悲だった。願いがかなったんだ。ラグナロクの後にこんな生活を送ると想像できるかと尋ねられたら、私たちは笑い飛ばしただろう。二人とも密かに願っていたことが実現して、壊れた関係を修復できるなんて。絶対に不可能だと思っていた。だから今──」  
「違う」ソーはそれでも聞こうとしなかった。乱暴にではないがロキの手を振りほどき、ロキには座るよう促し、立ち上がった。「すまない、弟よ。許してくれ、だが俺にはこれ以上耐えられない。もうこの話は聞きたくない」  
ソーはロキの頭の上にキスをした。ロキは目を閉じていた。ソーはベッドの上にかけたストームブレーカーのところまで歩いていき、その柄をつかんだ。そしてそのまま部屋を出ていき、背後でドアを閉めた。

＊＊＊

部屋に一人残されると、ロキは不安が止まらなくなった。ソーは何をするつもりだろう？ 怒りに取り憑かれて何かとんでもないことをしでかしてしまうかもしれない。  
高い丘の上に立ってサノスに戦いを挑み、聞きつけた相手が現れるまで怒鳴り続けるつもりだろうか。一人で無謀な征服の旅に出てしまうか、勝手に自分だけの計画を立て始めて、結局死を招いてしまうか──そしてロキの死も。二人の生命は結びつけられているのだから。  
ちょうど一千年前、戦場でソーは同じことをした。絶対に負ける、降伏するしかないという状況でも、ソーはいつも頑なに戦い続けた。ロキはソーを説得して、そんな状況から兄を引きずり出した。結局すべてを失ってしまう前に、ソーの無鉄砲な行動を止めなければならない。今二人が死んでしまえば、残りの人々を救うこともできなくなってしまう。  
その時、森の奥でソーの斧が木に打つけられる音がかすかに響いてきた。ソーは重大な被害を及ぼさない場所でストームブレーカーを使って、怒りのエネルギーを発散しようとしているらしい。  
その規則的な音と木の倒れる音を聴きながら、ロキは静かに座っていた。止めていた息をゆっくり吐き出す。ソーもまた変わった。ソーは冷静さを欠いていて衝動的かもしれないが、完全に無分別というわけではない。本来の彼を取り戻せるかもしれない。  
ロキは自分自身の悲しみ、怒り、絶望の中で、ふたたび表情をとりつくろえるまでしばらく時間を過ごした。それから静かに階下に向かった。  
建物は壁に叩きつける風と雨の唸りをのぞいて静まり返っていた。アベンジャーズはそれぞれの部屋や作業場所に閉じこもり、それぞれの考えに沈んでいた。たった一人、スティーブをのぞいて。スティーブは闇に沈むリビングルームのカウチの上に座り、深くうなだれていた。  
通り過ぎていくロキに気づいて、スティーブは顔をあげた。ロキはうなずいた。もう何ヶ月も「スティーブ」と呼んでいた相手なのに、ふと今だけは正式に呼ぶべきだという気がした。国際会議とか葬儀で顔を合わせたときのように。「キャプテン？」  
スティーブは唇を引き結んだまま無言で座っていたので、そのまま反応しないのだろうかとロキは思った。けれどしばらくして彼は言った。「僕たちのために、君は信じられないほど偉大な行いをしようとしている」  
「アベンジャーズのためだけじゃない」ロキは言った。宇宙全体を救うという重みが無ければ、ロキもここまでの自己犠牲は引き受けなかっただろう。自分から申し出ることもしなかったはずだ。  
「ああ。わかってる」スティーブの髪は濡れていて、ロキは仲間の何人が嵐の中をさまよい歩いたのだろうと考えた。大げさなミッドガルドの小説の登場人物のように。「倫理的に正しいことなのかどうか、判断できないんだ。すでに起こったことの多くを取り消してしまう──そして新しい現実がうまくいくという可能性に賭けている。僕はそこが不安だ」  
「他の方法があればどんなに良いかと私は誰よりも強く思っている」ロキは答えた。ソーと議論を戦わせた後で、同じことを繰り返す気力は残っていなかった。  
「ただ──どうしても考えてしまうんだ、バッキーのことを」スティーブは言った。「バッキー・バーンズ。僕の──僕の親友なんだ。ニューヨークの後のことがすべて変われば、僕は二度と彼に会えないかもしれない。彼がウィンター・ソルジャーだと気づけない。彼を救うチャンスがない。彼はワカンダに行くこともなく、直接言ってやることもできない──おまえはヒドラの囚人となって一生苦しめられると。なぜ彼にそんな仕打ちができる？」  
ロキはスティーブに顔を近づけた。「それもひとつの可能性だ。とてもひどい可能性だけど」ロキは同意した。「それでも、バッキー・バーンズを救える可能性の残る世界を選ぶべきじゃないか？ 彼が二度と戻ってこない世界よりも」  
眉をひそめるスティーブにロキは言った。「答えはおまえにももうわかってるだろう」それからスティーブだけではなく、自分を慰めるためにも言った。「人生において、どうしようもなく自分に結び付けられている存在というものがあると私は思うんだ──お互いの運命の糸が絡み合ってほどきようがないような存在が。だから何があろうと、必ずお互いを見つける」  
ロキはスティーブに背を向けようとした。するとスティーブは、おそらく一人きりで考え込みたくなかったのだろう、ロキに訊いた。「どこに行くんだ？」  
「今おまえに言ったのと同じことを、ソーに告げに行く」ロキは言った。「今回は耳を傾けてくれるといいんだが」  
「傘を持って行った方がいいぞ」スティーブは穏やかに言い、ロキは苦しかったこの一日、朝に目覚めて以来初めて笑った。  
外に出ると、雨は終わりのないカーテンのように降りしきっていた。風が肌を刺し、体ごと押し戻そうとするように吹きつけてくる。一歩ごとにブーツが泥に沈み、前に進むのもひと苦労だった。魔法を使って状況を変えることもできるはずだが、もしかしたらロキ自身も仲間と同じくらい古いメロドラマが好きなのかもしれない。こうして嵐に耐えて前進することに、ある種のカタルシスを感じる。  
そしてこの嵐はロキのためのものでもあった。ソーのロキに対する思いの深さを示す証拠が、こうして無限の空に広がっているのだ。ロキはときどき立ち止まって頭を後ろに投げ出し、まるで抱擁を受けるように雨を全身に浴びた。  
並木道までたどり着くと少し歩きやすくなった。地面のぬかるみもましになり、木の枝で雨も遮られる。木々の間を縫って伝わってくるストームブレーカーの音をたどり、ロキは進んだ。ソーを見つけるのはそれほど難しくない。  
ソーは小さな木立の端で木を切り倒し始めたようだった。そこは一年前（まるで前世のように遠く感じる）、ロキを生き返らせるために支払った代償が何だったか、ソーが初めて告げた場所だった。  
あのときの自分の反応はなんと愚かだったのだろう。今、ロキは思う。この場所で与えられた一日、一日が贈り物なのだとすぐに理解するべきだった。ここで暮らす日々はあくまでもかりそめのものだと。あれから費やしてきたすべての瞬間を思い、ロキは深く頭を垂れた。  
ソーは破壊し尽くされた光景の中心に立っていた。上半身は裸で──ソーにとってはむしろそれが自然な姿だが──そのたくましい体を二つに折って、次々と木を切り倒していた。  
その腕から肩へ、そして背中へと筋肉が美しく波打つ光景を眺めるため、ロキは一分、いや七分ほど余分にただ立ち止まっていた。それから、斧が木に打ちつけられる音と風の唸り声に負けないよう、声を張り上げてソーに呼びかけた。  
木の幹に半分食い込んだままストームブレーカーが止まった。ソーは斧を引き抜き、ぐらぐらになった木の幹を手で強く押した。木は倒れ、地面が揺れる。大量の木々が遺体のようにに横たわる凄惨な風景の端で、ソーはロキを振り向いた。周囲は木立というよりはすでに平野になりかかっていた。  
ソーは激しく息を乱し、胸は汗と雨で濡れて、ロキが今まで見たことがないほど、そしてこれから二度と見ることはないだろうほど美しかった。  
その姿にロキは力づけられた。倒れた木の幹や折れた小枝の間を縫ってソーに近づく。心のうちが外に表れていたのだろう、ソーの緊迫感に満ちた表情は、ロキが近づくにつれて薄れていった。ソーはストームブレーカーを地面に置いて待った。  
触れられるほど近くまで来ると、風と雷の音は遠ざかり、二人の間で雨が止まった。  
ロキは言った。「過去をリセットしたら、今の私たちは二度と戻ってこない、兄上はそう思っている。別の未来では私が兄上を憎むかもしれないと言った。私にそんなことができると兄上は思っている」両手をあげ、ソーの頰を挟む。「それは間違いだ」  
ソーの瞳は二人の頭上の雲と同じように暗かった。「弟よ、俺は──」  
「議論しに来たんじゃない」ロキは言い、両手をソーの首まで滑らせた。「ただ伝えに来たんだ。私が兄上を愛さない世界なんて存在しない。私が兄上を選ばない時間軸なんてどこにもない。私たちを離れ離れにできるほど広い宇宙も存在しない」  
「ロキ──」  
その名を呼ぶことしかできず、ソーはロキをいきなり抱きよせて唇を重ねた。そしてまるでひとつの体になろうとするように強く抱きしめた。  
それからロキを体ごと持ち上げ、ほとんど暴力的とも言える激しさでキスを続けた。ロキはソーの腰に両足を巻きつけて、さらに促すようにソーの髪を両手でつかんだ。そしてソーと同じ激しさで唇を舐め、噛んだ。  
ソーはそのまま歩いて倒れ重なった木の幹を離れ、少しまで木立だった一帯へ移動した。足もとに草を感じると同時にロキを降ろし、まだ雨に覆われた地面で体が濡れないよう、両手と両膝をつかせた。  
ロキは息を整えるとすぐに二人の服を消し、さらに呪文をつぶやいて自らの体の準備をした。けれどそうするだけの余裕はほんの一瞬しか保てなかった──ソーの手、唇、歯、舌、すべてがロキの体に触れ、その稲妻のような強烈な刺激に、次に体のどこが襲われるのかさえわからなかったからだ。  
やがて腿にソーの腿が重なり、ソーの手が腰に痛いほど強く食い込み、それまでにないほど激しく後ろから突きあげられた。ロキは濡れた髪をしならせて頭を後ろに投げ出し、歯を見せてその痛みと快楽に叫びをあげた。確かに生きていることの痛みと快楽に。  
「愛している」ソーが言った。  
「もう一度」ロキが答えた。  
ソーは容赦無く、激しく腰を叩きつけていた。そそりたったペニスがロキを引き裂くように押し広げ、地面にめり込ませた。突きあげられるたび、ロキの両手と両膝は草と泥に沈んだ。  
突き上げるたび「愛してる」とソーは言い、ロキは「もう一度」と答えた。  
これは単に愛を交わす行為でも、ただのセックスでもなかった。かつて二人でした行為のすべてを超越していた。押す、引く、押す、引く、押す、引く、まるで神聖な儀式のように完全な律動を刻み、繰り返される二人の言葉は、どのような存在であれ耳を傾けてくれる神への祈りだった。  
「もう一度」ロキは息を切らし、ソーは腰を打ちつける。まるでそのために作られたように、ロキの体はソーを中にとどめる。「愛してる」ソーはロキの首に口を押しつけたまま息を吐き、ロキはもっと深く、もっと激しくと求めるように腰を動かす。もっと受け入れられるはずだ、この体はソーのために形作られたのだから。二人はかつて一体だったものが引き離された片割れ同士であり、ついに一体となってもなお求め続けるのだった。  
次にソーが草と雨の中に仰向けになり、その上にロキがまたがった。ロキはソーのペニスの上に腰を沈め、ゆっくりと動いた。二人は互いの呼吸をすべて感じることができた。ソーが「もう一度」と言い、ロキが「愛してる」と答えた。  
ロキの動きに合わせてソーは腰を揺すり上げ、それはまるで、嵐のなかで波に乗っているようだった。「もう一度」ソーは言った。  
ロキはかがみこんでソーに口づけ、鎖骨に溜まった汗と雨水を（どちらも甘い）飲み、首に歯を立てて、できるものなら貪り食いたいのだと伝えた。  
「愛してる」ロキは言った。  
「もう一度（アゲイン）」ソーは答えた。  
二人は欲望を解き放つのではなく、繋がる感覚を体に刻み込もうとしていた。だからいつまでも長い時間をかけ、行為を終わらせるまいとした。ロキはまるで自分たちの姿を遠くから眺めているような錯覚に襲われた。一心不乱に動き、互いを求め、絡み合う二つの体。もっと近くに、もっと深く結ばれたくて、何度でも試みようとする体。  
けれどもうあと一秒もその大波のうねりをとどめておくことができず、ついに達したとき──もう数時間が経っていたのではないだろうか──ロキの目には涙があふれ、頬を伝い、ソーはそれを舌で受け止めた。ロキのあげた叫びは誓いであると同時に、喪失を悲しむすすり泣きでもあった。  
ソーはロキとともに達した。それ以上とどめておくことは不可能だった。まるで音にすることさえできないというように、ソーは無言のままその波に身を委ねた。二人の頭上で空は突然の雷光に光り輝き、一瞬、周囲が昼間のように明るく照らし出された。雷鳴は遥か遠くまでこだまし、ミッドガルドすべてにその轟きを伝えた。  
「目立ちたがり」ロキはささやき、地面に横たわって、ソーの腕に抱かれた。まだソーは体の奥深くに入りこんでいた。  
「愛してる」ソーは言った。  
「次に出会っても、また（アゲイン）」ロキは答えた。

第三章

森での一件の後、完全に納得したわけではないものの、ソーはもう少し冷静に話を聞くようになった。  
長くても一、二時間以上はロキのそばを離れようとせず、周囲もそのことをよく理解していた。二人きりになれるようさりげなく場所を外し、ソーに対しては多くの任務を免除し、あらゆる場所で二人を目撃しても礼儀正しく見てみないふりをした。掃除用具入れ、洗濯室、ジムの床の上、一度はクインジェットの後部座席に二人が残されたときも。  
今やソーは常にロキの近くにいた。目を覚まして一番最初にロキが見るのも、眠りに落ちる前に最後に見るのもソーの姿だった。ロキは一日も欠かさずソーダを馬場で走らせたが、そのときもソーは近くで見守っていた。妹のロキとナターシャの練習試合を観戦し、戦闘技術が素晴らしく上達したと褒めそやした。ロキもナターシャもその助言に礼を言った。書斎ではロキの許しを得て片隅に座り、ロキとウォンが魔術の定理について話し合う様子を見つめた。  
昔ならそんな討論はソーを死ぬほど退屈させたものだった。しかし今のソーは会話に注意深く耳を傾け、ときおり手もとの本から顔を上げて、穏やかな声で提案をしたり質問を投げかけたりした。そのおかげで結果的に議論がより明確になることも多く、彼ら全員にとって役立つのだった。  
過去に関する新しい記憶とともに目覚めたあの朝、ロキはその後に続く出来事を恐れていた。解決方法がわかったことで、すべてがあっというまに進展してしまうのではないかと思ったのだ。しかし実際には数日、やがては数週間が過ぎ、それはソーとロキにとって思いがけない贈り物となった。そして今度こそ二人は、その日々を一瞬も無駄にすまいと決意していた。  
ロキの計画を本当に実行すべきかどうかという議論は、信頼する仲間たちの間で何度も行われた。そのことにロキは驚きを禁じ得なかった。ガントレットの引き起こした結果をもとに戻すために、彼らはこれだけ長いこと努力を続けてきたというのに。しかし今は何よりも万全を期すことが優先されているようだった。  
シュリとブルースは、実行に移す前に起こりうるすべての科学的な可能性を抽出したいと言った。オコエは計画を実行すべきだとは考えていたが、実行する前に国連その他の接触可能なすべての国に打診すべきだと主張していた。  
スティーブはまだ倫理的な側面から決心がつきかねていた。ナターシャはどちらかといえば計画に反対していた。訓練の最中、彼女はロキにあらゆる質問を浴びせた。サノスの罠かもしれない、あるいは他の未知の敵の罠かもしれない。  
できるだけ早く実行すべきだと熱心に支持しているのは、クリント、ローディー、ロケットだった。それも当然だろう。彼らは時間をリセットすることで得られるものが多く、そして現状が消えることで失うものがほとんどない（と彼らは思っている）。ウォンは彼らに賛同することが多かったが、同時にロキのために悲しみも感じていた。  
ある朝、ロキが朝食の後ベッドルームに戻ってくると、ソーが二人分の衣類をリュックサックに詰めているところだった。  
ロキは腕を組んでドア口にもたれかかり、ソーの作業を見つめた。ソーはロキが一番好きな、ロキを魅力的に見せる服を選んだ。ロキは兄にキスをして、さらに他のこともしたい衝動に駆られた。正直に言ってソーがロキの服にまで注意を払っているとは思わなかったのだ。  
「まさか」ロキは考えながら言った。「南の島のバケーションに私を連れて行こうと言うんじゃないだろうな」  
「そうだったら良かったのだが」ソーは手際よく服をたたみながら答えた。「そんなことが出来れば、それ以上望むことはないな」  
「じゃ、逃避行か？」  
「さっきの言葉は取り消す。そのほうがもっといい」ソーはバッグのジッパーを閉め、顔を上げた。ソーの態度はどこか落ち着きがなかった──緊張していると言ってもいいかもしれない。ソーが過去に緊張していたような例を思いつけるわけではなかったが──それからソーは言った。「今、おまえを探しに行こうとしていたんだ。以前に送ったメッセージに返事が来た」  
ロキは両眉をあげた。「なんだか謎めいているな、兄上。どこに行くんだ？」  
「アスガルド」ソーは言った。まるで愛してる、と言うのと同じ口調で。  
ロキは一瞬、足もとの床が崩れて平衡感覚を失うような感覚に襲われた。なんと答えて良いのかわからず、ロキはただソーを見つめた。  
「ヴァルキリーが招待してくれてるんだ」ソーは続けた。「他の世界と同様に、彼らにも俺たちの計画の話が伝わっている。新しい故郷を一度訪ねて欲しいとヴァルキリーに言われた」  
ニューアスガルドを離れたのは自分の意思で意図的なものだと、ロキの生還以来ソーは事あるごとに強調していた。生き残った民達に出来るだけ元王族の影響を与えないように、新たな国家にソーの影響がないように配慮したのだと言う。ちょっとした法規や農地に関する提案ごとでさえ、ソーが賛同することで民の意見も偏ってしまう。ソーはそういう力をもう持ちたくなかったのだった。  
しかしロキは、兄がどれほどその地を訪ね、民と共に歩きたいと思っているかよく知っていた。ロキ自身も同じことを魂の深さで願っているからこそ、わかるのだ。  
たとえすでに存在しない場所であっても、母国から切り離された二人はその地を想わずにいられない。どれほど長いこと滞在しようと、どれほど暖かく人々に迎えられようと、ミッドガルドではあくまで二人は異邦人だった。アスガルド人と共にいてこそ、二人は本来の二人でいられるのだ。  
「いつ出発だ？」ロキはそれだけ言った。今や兄と同様に緊張もしていたが、同時にこみ上げる嬉しさが、その緊張を和らげていた。  
「おまえの準備が出来次第」ソーは言った。ロキの素早い反応に大きく心を動かされた様子だった。ソーはドア口に立っていたロキを抱き寄せ、腕の中に閉じ込めると、まるで褒め称えるようにキスをした。「ヴァルキリーのメッセージを受け取ったとき、キャプテンがそばにいたんだ。二日間の休暇を許可してくれた」  
二日間など瞬く間に過ぎてしまうだろう。しかしそれは何もないよりはるかに良かった。特に今、一分一秒が惜しいこんな状況では。  
「私はとっくに準備できている」ロキは思ったままを伝えた。ソーはロキの手を取り、荷物を肩にかけてストームブレイカーに手を伸ばした。まばゆい光に包まれ、二人は地球を去った。

＊＊＊

到着した二人をヴァルキリーが出迎えたが、彼女は一人ではなかった。  
驚くことに、ロキがステイツマン で最後に見たアスガルド人たちが集まって二人を待ち構えていた。群衆の中には新たな顔も見えた。グレーの肌をしたオブラーラ人たち。ここは彼らの惑星だった。  
オブラーラは長身で体毛を持たず、まるで作り物のように美しい種族だった。彼らもまたサノスによって多くの若者や兵士を失った。惑星間の市場であり商業の長い歴史を持ち、かつて繁栄を誇った肥沃なこの惑星について、詳しい情報を持っていたのはロケットだった。彼の仲介によってソーとヴァルキリーがこの地へのアスガルド人の移住を交渉したのだった。  
オブラーラには、農民とその芸術性の高さで知られる職人の住む小さな村、そして貿易により得た技術を取り入れる最先端の都市とが共存していた。そして惑星の平和を守る強力な防衛軍も有していた。  
多くの若者を失ったこの国は、アスガルドの民を歓迎した。土地を与え、完全に独立した街の設立を許し、引き換えにアスガルドの労働力による生産物を一部共有していた。  
民の中には外部の都市に移り住むものや、この惑星から完全に離れてしまうものもいた。寛大な援助に恩返しをしようと、防衛軍に参加するものもいた。しかしほとんどの民はこの場所で、新たな暮らしを築こうとしていた。故国をはるか遠く離れても、ここには同胞がいる。この新しい現実の中で手に入る限りの平和がある。  
見渡してみれば、たくさんのオブラーラ人がアスガーディアンを新たな隣人として親しく受け入れている様子が目に入った。今もロキの視線の先で、銀色のつるりとした頭の赤ん坊たちが、アスガルド人たちの膝で飛び跳ねている。  
ロキはこのとき初めて、ガントレットの破壊がもたらした、よりたくましく生きる人々の姿を見たのだった。新たに生まれたそんな家族の姿を、ロキは直視できなかった。直視してしまえば、自分たちこそが彼らの存在を取り消すのだという事実に胸が引き裂かれそうだった。  
そのときすぐ隣が騒がしくなり、ロキは現実に引き戻された。ヴァルキリーが隣のソーに飛びついてきたのだ。二人とも大声で叫び、あまりに情熱的な抱擁のせいでグラグラと前後に揺れていた。  
周囲には賑やかな祭りの雰囲気があふれ、懐かしい少年時代を思い出させた。昔と同じ楽器を演奏する楽団、思わず踊りだしたくなるような音楽、頭に花の冠を乗せて追いかけっこをする子供達。大人は正装し、グラスや酒杯を手にして楽しそうに頬を赤く染めている。ソーがヴァルキリーを持ち上げてくるりと回り、群衆はわっと歓声をあげた。  
ヴァルキリーがロキに向き直ると、歓声はぐっと控えめになった。ヴァルキリーは甲冑ではなく、質素な黒い革の服を身につけていた。かつてロキに仕えた下官が纏っていたような服だ。彼女の立場を示す唯一のものは襟元の印章で、それは金属の糸で刺繍された小さな虹のアーチだった。  
ヴァルキリーは片手を差し伸べ、ロキは即座にその手を取った。「ロキ」彼女は言った。「私も民も再会を心から喜んでる」  
そして──次に聞こえた音の響きも、そのあとに続いた気持ちも、ロキは一生忘れないだろう──ソーに対してあがったものと同じ歓声が、群衆の間に波のように広がった。  
今までの人生で──複数の人生で──これこそがずっとロキの望んでいたものだった。民の誇りとなり、隣に立つ黄金の兄と対等に扱われ、賞賛されること。父でも母でもなく、ソーでもなく、自身の力を尽くしてそれを勝ち取るということ。その瞬間がついに巡ってきた今、ロキは言葉を失いかけた。  
「ブリュンヒルデ補佐官」ロキは言った。「アスガルドをこの目で見ることができて、私自身も限りない喜びを感じている」握った手に力を込めてから離す。「故郷に暖かく迎え入れてくれたことを皆に感謝する」  
それをきっかけに群衆は駆け寄ってきて二人を囲んだ。誰もが笑顔で、音楽に負けじと声を張り上げ、興奮気味に挨拶を投げてくる。かつては見ることのない光景だった。昔なら礼儀を欠いた振る舞いとして処罰の対象となっただろう。しかし今の彼らは自由の民だ。  
民の高揚が洪水のようにソーとロキを押し流した。ロキはかつてとは違う自分をこれほど嬉しく思ったことはなかった。  
二人はニューアスガルドを視察して回った。赤レンガで建てられた小さな街は、巨大な山のふもと、輝く淡水湖のほとりに位置していた。住宅の多くは水際に並んでいた。防衛という実用性と漁業のため、それから湖面のセイリングを楽しむためだ。オブラーラの伝統に従い、街には門も城壁もなかった。  
一行は賑やかな市場も訪ねた。そこで売られている大量の品々を見て、ロキは胸が痛くなるほどの郷愁を覚えた。買い物はほんの数個にとどめたが、もし隣でソーが監視していなければ、抱えきれないくらいの量を買ってしまっていただろう。稽古場を視察すると、そこでは伝統的なアスガルド式の武術が昔と変わらず嗜まれていた。劇場では芸術が花開いていた。  
ロキの作った劇が今でも民の人気が高いとヴァルキリーから聞かされ、ロキは危うく感涙にむせびそうになった。そこを去る前に一度だけ、使い込まれた舞台の床に触れた。  
街の中心の広場に噴水と彫像が建てられていた。すでに時間の経過と水の影響が感じられる。シンプルな灰色の石は丁寧に彫られていたが、決して派手なものではなかった。民の服従を象徴する像ではない。ロキはそうひと目で気づいた。これは過去の追憶の像だ。ソーとロキはその前に長いこと立ち尽くし、そのとき人々は初めて彼らを二人きりにした。  
オーディンとその隣に立つフリッガ。二人の頭には金冠ではなく、木の葉の冠が刻まれている。フリッガの差し伸べた手から水が流れ落ちている。いくつもの季節を経て古びていても、その顔にははっきりと母の面影があり、ロキは思わず手を伸ばしてその冷たい石の頰に触れたくなった。  
ソーの手がロキの腕に触れていた。具体的に民に告げることはしないと決めたものの、二人とも今の関係をあえて隠そうとはしなかった。もと王族の最後の風変わりな選択に、民たちはおそらくそれほどの衝撃は受けないだろうとロキは感じていた。二人をよく知るものたち、あるいは遠くから見ていただけの人々でさえ、驚きはしないだろう。二人はそのことを否定はしないし、訊かれるまでは自分から告げることもしない。それがちょうど良いバランスに思えた。  
「母上に会いたい」ロキは静かに言った。「毎日母上を想っている」  
「俺も同じだ」ソーは言った。それから長い沈黙のあとに続けた。「母上は俺に一度言ったことがあった──おまえがビフレストから落ちてしばらくたった頃だ──父上の提案に賛同せず、自分が良いと思ったとおり俺たちを育てるべきだったと。父上が赤ん坊のおまえを連れて帰ったときの話だ。兄弟としてではなく、許婚同士として育てたいと母上は考えていた。いつか俺たちの世界をひとつに結びつけるために」  
ロキの心に最後まで残っていた傷が、今、ひと針ずつ縫い合わされていく。ロキは大きく息を吸った。「母上がそう言ったのか？」  
「俺はあのとき動揺していて、母上が何を言いたかったのか本当には理解できなかった」ソーは言った。「混乱と怒りと悲しみで頭がいっぱいだった。なぜ母上がそんなことを言うのかわからなかった。だが今にして思えば、母上には俺たちが否定したことも見えていたのだろう。そして母上自身が正しかったのだとあのとき気づいたのだろう。母上に見通せなかったことなど一度でもあるか、ロキ？ 母上が知らなかったことが？ 母上は、俺たち自身よりも深く俺たちを理解していたんだ」  
「許婚」ロキは首を振った。もしかしたらありえたかもしれない人生──最初から自分の出生を知って育ち、堂々と自信を持ってソーを愛したかもしれない月日。あまりにも多くの失ったものを悼み、それと同じ強さで思い焦がれる。そして同時に、今の二人の世界を失うことを悼む。なんという無駄だろう。計り知れないほどの。息が詰まりそうになり、必死で痛みを飲み込んで、笑顔らしきものを浮かべる。「想像してみろ、兄上が私を手に入れるまで、どれくらい私が焦らしたと思う」  
「ああ、想像したことがある。今でも想像する」ソーは目を光らせて即答した。「これからもそうだ。おまえはいつまでも俺に難題を突きつけるだろうから。そして俺はおまえを勝ち取ったなどと自惚れた考え方はしない。おまえを手に入れる栄光を追い続けることこそが、俺の心の望むものだ」  
ロキは体が熱くなり、そっとソーを見た。それから腕に置かれたソーの手に自分の手を重ねた。両親の石像の前でそうできるのが嬉しかった。「今では私たちは結ばれた」ロキは穏やかに言った。「母上はきっと見ていてくださるだろう。そして最初の考えが正しかったと考えている」  
言葉の力で体が溶けることが可能ならば、今頃ソーは石畳の上で大きな水溜りになっていただろう。「きっとそうだと俺は信じる」ソーはかろうじてそう言った。遠くからニューアスガルドの民のほとんどが見守っている状態では、それ以上のことはできなかった。二人はそこに並んで立ったまま、やがて祝宴の時間となるまで両親への敬意を表していた。  
祝宴は二人の少年時代と変わらず盛大なものだった。ただし派手ではなく、形式張らず、身分の違いによる区別や義務的な儀式などもなかった。街の中心にある議事堂は民全員を収容できるほど広く、そこで二人を歓迎する宴が開かれた。テーブルには生花が飾られ、壁には明るい松明が灯された。長い木のテーブルがいくつも並び、特別な上席や祭壇は用意されなかった。食事はビュッフェスタイルで供され、人々はそれぞれの皿に食べ物をとった。  
晩餐はにぎやかで活気にあふれ、食事はロキが今まで食べたどんなご馳走よりも美味しかった。シンプルなアスガルドの伝統料理がたっぷり用意された。ソーとロキがあまりにも大量にたいらげるので、二人のテーブルに同席した人々、やがては会場全体が、まるで試合観戦をするように二人の食事を見守り始めた。  
忘れかけていた昔の大好物が、ロキの舌の上で風味を爆発させる。ハニーワイン、ああ、ハニーワイン──なぜミッドガルドで一度もこの味を魔法で再現しなかったのだろう──ロキは何本ものボトルを空にした。他にそれほど大量に飲んだのは兄一人だった。  
祝宴の間、ヴァルキリーは二人に国の再建とその進捗、難題とその克服について語り続けた。ヴァルキリーは投票で選ばれた男女七名からなる議会の長を務め、決定事項の票が二つに割れた場合の決定権を持っていた。しかし実際に意見が二分化したことはあまりない、と彼女は誇らしげに言った。  
ミッドガルドに送ったソー宛のメッセージの中で、ニューアスガルドの民はロキの計画を全面的に支持している、とヴァルキリーは書いていた。しかし周囲を見渡せば──人々の笑顔、バグパイプの音色、広場の隅でゲームに興じる子供たち、あやされて笑う赤ん坊たち──それが彼らの真意だとは、ロキにはとても信じられなかった。  
ためらいつつもそのことをヴァルキリーに問えば、その話は明日にしよう、と答えが返ってきた。今夜は二人の帰還を祝う夜だ。  
テーブルの下で、ソーがロキの手を取った。ロキは握り返した。昔のアスガルドでは一度もできなかった行為だった。

＊＊＊

二人はその夜、街の空き家に案内された。家の持ち主だった商人は、家族とともにオブラーラの都市に引っ越したということだった。ソーとロキがいかに寝室を共有するかという問題は、それでうまいこと解決できた。家には寝室がいくつかあったが、二人がどの部屋を使ったかなど街の誰も知る必要がないからだ。  
家に到着する頃には、ロキはかなり酔っていた。泥酔していたと言ってもいい。甘いワインがロキを饒舌にし、自分を抑えきれなくなっていた。二人の背後でドアが閉まると同時に、ロキは非難をこめてソーを指差した。  
怒っているのではなかった──悲しくて、幸せで、取り乱していた。胸にあふれるあらゆる感情は過去に覚えがあるもので、否定できないロキの一部だった。ロキは今、ありのままの自分だった。ぐらぐらと揺れ、激しい感情に突き動かされ、不安定で今にも泣き叫びそうな自分。  
「わざとやったのか？」ロキは兄に詰め寄った。  
同様に酩酊状態のソーは床に倒れまいとしてドアにもたれかかった。「まず最初に、そんな非難をされるような何を俺がしてしまったのか教えてくれ」  
「ここに私を連れて来たことだ」ロキは言った。「私の気が変わるように」  
「招待したのはヴァルキリーだぞ」ソーは答えた。「俺は一度だけ訪問することに同意した。二度と来られなくなる前に」  
ロキはその場に──家の入り口の床に──座り込んだ。両手で頭をかかえると少しはめまいがましになった。「どうして実行できる？ 民がここに築いたものをすべて消すようなことが、どうしてできる？」  
ソーは片手をロキの首の後ろに添え、それからぎこちなくロキの隣にしゃがみこんだ。「民の考えについては明日聞こう」ソーは言った。「今日見たものの多くが、おそらく表面上のものにすぎないと俺は思う。偽物とは言わない、だが誇張されたものだ。民の顔に悲しみも見ただろう──俺たちも知っていた多くの家族が父母を、子供たちを失った」  
これこそがソーの方が良い王になれる理由だった──昔からこんなところは彼の方が優れていた。鋭い知性に恵まれながら、ロキはなかなか目の前のものが見えず、その先の派手な策略ばかり考える傾向があった。虚飾に囚われて隠された真理を見抜けず、人々の笑顔を見ながらそこに誰の顔がないかに気づかなかった。  
ロキは混乱に襲われてソーにそっと身を寄せた。ソーはロキの額にキスをした。二人はそうやってドアの前に座り込んだまま、アルコールがいくらか抜けるのを待った。やがてソーが言った。「ベッドをひとつ選ぼう」  
家は平屋で、二人は互いにもたれかかりながら部屋を見て回った。選んだのは一番大きな窓のある寝室だった。以前は綺麗に手入れされていたに違いない庭が窓の外に見えた。住人が去った今は木々や野菜、草が伸び放題だったが、ロキはその生い茂る緑のたくましさを気に入った。二人はその景色がよく見えるようにベッドを窓際に移動させた。それから苦労して服を脱ぎ、マットレスの上に身を投げ出した。  
忙しかった一日の後、疲労と酔いにも関わらず二人とも眠れなかった。二人は手足を絡ませ、何時間も目覚めたまま、昔のアスガルドについて低い声で話し続けた。  
「俺がどれほど多くの夜を眠れずに過ごし、勇気を出しておまえの部屋のドアに立てばどうなるだろうと悩み苦しんだか、おまえには想像できるか？」昔の教師に関する思い出話をしていたとき、ソーが突然話題を変えて訊いた。ソーの手はロキの髪を無意識のように撫でていた。  
「うーん」ロキは共感するように唸った。それから心の中でソーのそんな姿を思い描いた。「今なら想像できる。長い金髪を輝かせるまだ若い兄上。新しい真紅のケープをまとっている。頭にはフードを被っている、それでなぜか姿を隠せると思い込んでいるんだ。真夜中、こっそりと王宮を歩いて私の部屋の扉を叩く。私が扉を開くと、兄上は頰を真っ赤に染めている」  
ソーは隣で静かな笑い声を立てた。「ああ、そうだろうな」と認めて続ける。「心臓が喉につかえたような思いでおまえに話しかけただろう」  
「何と言って話しかけた？」ロキは訊いた。ここニューアスガルドの地でソーの胸に抱かれていると、得られなかった過去を悲しく思い描くこともゲームのように感じられた。  
「話がある、聞いてくれとまずは言っただろう」ソーはためらいなく答えた。「それから部屋の中に入り、本当の気持ちを隠すのはもう一秒たりとも耐えられない、と告白しただろう。おまえは俺の前に立っている。俺が引き剥がしてやりたいといつも思っていた、あの美しいガウンを羽織って、腕を組んでイライラと足を踏み鳴らして──おまえは変な時間に起こされるのが大嫌いだったからな」  
今度はロキが笑う番だった。「ああ、そうだった」ロキは笑って認めた。「だがきっと私は興味をそそられて期待しただろう。そのことは必死で隠しただろうけど」ロキは顎をソーの胸に押しつけた。「それで、本当の気持ちとは？」  
「ひとつ目は欲望だ」ソーは言った。「子供の頃のキスの遊びをしなくなり、若者に成長したころ、おまえは俺を狂わせたんだ、ロキ。あんな繊細な装束を着て、大胆に誘いかけて。もう少し成長すると、おまえは次々と恋人を作って俺に見せつけた。俺はあいつらに決闘を申し込みたかった。だが勝ったところで報酬を得ることもない」  
「そうだな、それにそんな決闘の理由が私を守るためだなどと言われたら、私は兄上を殺していただろう」ロキは指摘した。  
「ああ、殺しただろうな」ソーは同意した。「だがどんなにおまえが欲しかったか。一度など魔術師の助けを借りて変装しようかと考えた。俺ではない誰かのふりをして、おまえの気を引こうかと。だがそれは許されない裏切りだと結局諦めた。それに満足もできない。その頃には、俺はおまえの体だけではなく、心も我が物にしたいと思っていたから」   
ロキは絡ませていた指を引っ張って口に持っていき、ソーの指に口づけた。「同じようなことを私も企んだよ」ロキは認めた。「それもしょっちゅう。私の場合は姿を変えるのに誰の助けも必要ないからね。豊満な侍女に変身して兄上のベッドにもぐり込もうと思ったことなど、数え切れないほどある」  
ソーは笑いながらため息をついた。「そんな一夜を過ごしたなら、俺は何百年もかけてその同じ侍女を探し続けただろうな」  
「今となっては実際どうなったかわからないが、ありえそうな話だ」ロキが小声で答え、ソーはまた笑った。それからロキは言った。「もし兄上が私の部屋に来たなら、その欲望についてどんな風に語った？」  
「きっとぎこちなく」ソーは言った。「おまえに軽蔑されるのではないかと、ひと言ごとに怯えながら。あるいはもっと悪いことを恐れて──何らかの爬虫類に変えられるか、侮辱されたと感じたおまえに永遠に憎まれてしまうんじゃないかと。だがもしあの頃の俺にそんな勇気が持てていたなら、俺は他の誰よりもおまえが欲しいと、ずっと前から欲しかったのだと告げていただろう。こんなのは普通じゃないとわかっている、だが俺とおまえに関しては普通のことなど何ひとつなかったじゃないか、と言ったことだろう。そしておまえも俺を愛し返してくれる可能性を、確かにおまえの目にも見たことがある、と思い切って言っただろう」  
「そして、それを私が肯定したら？」ロキは訊いた。  
「その瞬間に口づけていた」ソーは言った。「こんなふうに」ソーはロキを抱き上げて唇を開いたまま口づけ、熱い舌で歯の間を舐めた。  
「それから？」  
「どうかおまえの寝台に入らせてくれと懇願した」ソーは言った。「そして二度と寝台を出るなと言ってくれと」  
ロキはにやりと笑った。「手が早いな」  
「それから俺はおまえに愛を誓った」ソーは言った。ロキを見つめる瞳は真剣で、笑顔は消えていた。「俺は高飛車で傲慢だったし、アスガルドとその栄光がすべて俺のものであると知っていた。だがおまえへの気持ちだけが俺の唯一変わらない道標だったんだ、ロキ。俺は必ずそのことを誓ったと思う」  
ロキはため息をついた。「なぜ扉を叩かなかったんだ？」  
「怖かった」ソーは素直に答えた。「おまえに拒絶されるのが、そして同じくらい受け入れられるのが怖かった。俺にはおまえの気持ちがわからなかったから⋯⋯おまえを激しく求めている一方で、秘密の関係を持ったあとでおまえが他の誰かに求愛したりされたりするのを見ると思うと、苦しくてたまらなかった。俺やおまえが政略結婚を強いられ、無理やり別れさせられることをよく想像した。若くて愚かだった俺は、おまえが最初から自分のものでなければ、失うこともないと考えたんだ」ソーの手はふたたびロキの髪を撫で始めた。「おまえの方はどうなんだ？ なぜ美しい侍女に化けて俺の部屋に来なかった？」  
「自分のままでいたかったから」ロキは珍しく素直に答えた。「幻影は楽しいものだが──単なる娯楽だ。兄上を騙すのは簡単に思えた。でも兄上と同じように、私も偽りの姿で思いを遂げても満足できなかっただろう。それに私も別れが、嫉妬が怖かった。いつかきっと結婚していく兄上をなすすべもなく見送らなければならないだろうと思った。でも究極的にはもっと単純な話だ。それが私だと知って欲しかったんだ。私だから選ばれたんだと思いたかった。でも私のままでは兄上に選ばれるわけがないと思った。兄上はときどき私が同じ気持ちなのではないかと考えたと言うけど、私の方はそんなことは絶対不可能だと思っていた」  
ロキの言葉を聞きながら、ソーの表情は悲しみに歪んだ。「俺たちは長いこと同じ気持ちだったのに、そのことに気づけなかったんだな」考え込むように言い、ロキをぎゅっと抱きしめる。「俺たちは本当に馬鹿で頑固だった。あまりにも多くの時間を失ってしまった」  
「もしかしたら別の未来で、ニューヨークの出来事のあと、もっと早く気づくかもしれない」ロキはつぶやいた。  
ロキを抱きしめるソーの腕に痛いほど力が入った。「今でも考えるたびに苦しくてたまらない」ソーは言った。「俺は──」  
「しーっ、兄上、わかってるよ」ロキは唇を重ねてソーを黙らせた。そして顔を離して続けた。「もうそのことは考えないようにしよう。せめてここアスガルドでは。過去の私たちをそのまま覚えていよう。そして過去の私たちには決して持てなかったものを与えるんだ。彼らに安らぎを与えて──そして過去を手放そう」  
ロキの言葉を理解すると、ソーの目には涙が光った。「どうやって？」  
「見ていろ」ロキは悪戯っぽい微笑みを浮かべた。それを思いついた瞬間、興奮が湧き上がって胸の鼓動が早くなった。同時にこれは良い思いつきだと確信した。座り直し、ソーの上にまたがる。両手を自分の顔の上にかざして動かす。髪に指を通すと、それは短く変わっていた。  
ソーがはっと息を呑む様子を見て、ロキは幻影が自身の姿から長い年月を取り除いたことを知った。今自分はさぞ若々しく無垢に見えるに違いない──ほんの数百歳、次々と恋人を作ってソーを苛立たせるようになったばかりの年齢だ。ちなみにそのたくさんの恋人たちはもともとソーを嫉妬させるために作ったのだが、ロキはあえてそのことは言わなかった。  
そうする代わりにソーの顔に手を伸ばした。この幻影は自分自身にかけるよりもっと簡単だ。これはロキが生まれて初めて愛した顔、強烈に惹かれ、恋い焦がれ続けた顔なのだから。そして他の誰かに抱かれるたび、目を閉じてまぶたに思い描いた顔だ。  
ロキは目を閉じ、それから開いた。鮮烈な若さのみなぎるソーの顔がロキを見つめ返していた。肩にかかる髪は太陽のように輝き、頰は滑らかで皺ひとつなく、琥珀の瞳はかつての、あの稲妻で射抜くような青に戻っていた。  
「ああ、いいな」ロキは言った。「これは素晴らしい思いつきだ」両手の指をソーの豪奢な髪に絡ませ、満足げにため息をつく。「どんなにこの髪が恋しかったか」  
「また伸ばそうとは思っていた」ソーはわずかに気分を害したように言った。その攻撃的な口調が、この顔をしていた頃の彼に実によく似合っていた。ソーは片手を上げて自分の張りのある頰に触れた。「鏡を持ってきてくれないか。俺は自分を平手打ちしたい。俺はなんて粗暴な男だったんだ」  
「私たち自身が互いの鏡だ」ロキは言い、片方の眉を上げた。「それに平手打ちをするなら、私がその役をやる」  
最高の幕開けだ。ロキはソーの頰を思い切り平手で打った。静かな部屋に小気味好い音が響き、ロキは高々と顎を上げた。  
誇り高く傲慢なロキの顔、甘やかされ、退屈していて、悪巧みに満ちている──また別の表情を身につける前の、若かったロキが纏っていた表情のすべてだ。「すっかり私を手に入れる気になって、私の寝台に入る権利があると思ったようだが、兄上──そんな簡単に私が身をまかせると思ったら大間違いだ。私に少しでもその気になって欲しければ、まずは説得してみろ」  
頰を打たれた勢いで横を向いていたソーは、向き直って正面からロキを見た。赤くなった頰の上で瞳が光る。「気をつけろ」ソーは鋭く言った。「明日の朝は父上と議会に出席予定だ。おまえの手形を顔につけて現れるなど無様な真似はできない」  
ああ、それにしてもソーはぞくぞくするほど魅力的だ。その声音さえ当時と同じ、少しかすれた低音に変わっている。ロキはすぐにでもソーに口づけたくなった──だがそれでは今演じている人格とは違う。まだだめだ。キスの代わりに、ロキはもし当時のソーがそんな態度をとればすぐさま取ったであろう行動に出た──もう一度平手打ちをしようと手を振り上げた。  
しかし手が触れる前にソーはロキの手首をとらえ、痛いほど指を食い込ませた。ロキは嘲るように笑った。「無様だと！ 無様とは弟の寝台で裸になって、抱かせてくれと懇願することだ」ロキは体をずらし、腰の下で閉じ込められていたソーのペニスを焦らすように触れた。そこはソーが平手打ちをされた瞬間から固くなっていた。ソーは無言のまま唇を〝O〟の形に開いた。「だが兄上が部屋の扉に私を押しつけて唇を奪った瞬間から、私たちは礼儀など捨てた。さあ、懇願しろ」  
ソーは夢中でロキの顔を見つめていた。つまり自分の振る舞いと外見がそれほど本物らしく見えるのだろうとロキは想像した。そしてふと気づいた。ロキがこの時代のソーに夢中になるように、ソーもまた、自身の告白の言葉に忠実にこの役を演じているはずだ。  
それを証明するように、ソーは見た目にもはっきりわかるほど必死で自分を抑え、ロキの手首を離した。「その通りだ、俺はここにおまえと争いに来たのではない、ロキ」より柔らかい声で言う──当時から兄が持っていた善良で優しい側面が現れる。他のすべてと同様に、ソーのこの部分はロキを魅了した。ソーはそのことを知っていただろうか？ 「おまえがここまで許してくれたことで俺はつい期待し、大胆で無謀になっていた。部屋に入れてくれたときに言った通りだ」ソーは手を伸ばし、ロキのつるりとした頰に触れた。「俺は他の誰よりもおまえが欲しい。欲望というものを知ったときから、ずっとおまえを求めていた。もしかしたらその前から。おまえも覚えているだろう。俺たちがまだ子供部屋を出るか出ないかのうちから、俺はいつもおまえにキスをしたがった」  
それは本当だった──そんな図々しい行動を取るのはいつもソーの方だった──しかしロキもまたそんな行為を止めはしなかった。ロキはわずかに譲歩して首を傾け、短くうなずいた。  
「兄上はそう言うが」ロキは注意深く続けた。「兄上が感じていると言う欲望を私が受け入れるとしたら、兄上はどうする？ 兄上の忙しい寝台めぐりのスケジュールに私を時折組み込んで終わりか？ 趣向を変えた性の冒険を楽しむために？ そして翌日になれば、まるで何事もなかったように私たちはまた剣術の稽古をするのか？」  
ソーの完璧な青い瞳が見開かれ、完璧な困惑の形を作る。「いや」ソーは直ちに否定した。「まさか、決して。このことは秘密にしなければならない、必要に迫られて不本意ながら。しかしもしおまえが受け入れてくれるなら、俺は約束する──俺はおまえに誓う、ロキ──俺は二度とおまえ以外の誰にも触れない。俺はすでにおまえだけのものだ。俺を手放すかどうか決めるのはおまえだ」  
ロキは目を細めた。「私が受け入れたら？」  
「そうなれば、俺はアスガルド一幸福な男になる」ソーは言った。「そしておまえさえ許してくれるなら、俺は夜明けまでおまえを愛し続ける。今後毎夜、そして毎朝」  
「なかなか魅力的な条件だ」ロキは認めた。そして、そこでやっと自分がそうしただろうと思うことを実際にした。嘲笑の仮面を外し、心の奥に秘めた願いが叶うかもしれない、と信じることを自分に許した。ロキは悪巧みするような微笑みを唇に浮かべた。「夜明けまでだって？ いくら兄上でも、そんなことを私が信じると思うか？」  
「ああ、明後日の夜明けにしてもいいぞ」ソーは自信をみなぎらせて答えた。かつてロキを心底苛立たせ、同時に興奮させた表情だ。「夜が明けても俺はまだおまえの中にいる」  
ロキの反応にはもう誤解の余地がなかった。唇を噛み、ペニスは固くそそり立っている。ロキはやや息を乱して笑い、かがんでソーの口にキスをした──ためらいがちな、試すような、まるでそれが初めてのようなキス。ソーは瞬きひとつしなかった。まるで急に動けばロキを驚かせ、心変わりさせてしまうと恐れるように。  
「いいだろう」しばらくして顔を離すとロキは言った。「まずは今夜試してみよう」  
ソーは勢いよく起き上がり、情熱的にロキを抱きしめて、首にキスを降らせた──それから不意に身を引き、その若々しい眉に苦悩を浮かべる。「だが、もしおまえも俺を求めているなら、弟よ」ソーは言った。「俺は何度か自惚れたことがあった。おまえが俺を見つめているのではないかと。だがはっきりと知りたい──」  
ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。一千年前を演じていながら、二人の関係には決して変わらない部分がある。「ああ、もう黙れ、ソー」ロキは言った。「謙遜は兄上らしくない。今まで誰だろうとどこだろうと、兄上を求めない者などいなかっただろうに」  
ソーは頬を染めてみせた。そんな表情を見るのは数百年ぶりで、ロキはその色を頰から舐めとりたい衝動に駆られた。「他の誰か、他のどこかのことはどうでもいい。俺が知りたいのはおまえが──」  
「私は誰に触れようと」ロキは短く言った。「誰に触れられようと、相手を兄上だと空想しなかったことは一度もなかった。この答えで満足か？」  
ソーはもう驚きを演じる必要はなかった。「本当か？」  
「ああ」ロキは大きく息をついた。過去と今の自分が混じり合い始めていた。これはもうずっと昔からの真実だったからだ。「もう一度訊く。これで満足か？」  
「弟よ」ソーは言った。それきり何も言葉が見つからない様子だった。おそらく彼もまた、過去と今の彼自身が感動していたのだろう。「弟よ」  
それから、ソーはロキが長いこと求めていたとおりの情熱的なキスをした。それは攻撃的で貪るようなキスで、狂気に近いほどだった。あの頃、ロキは決してこんな告白を口に出すことはなかっただろう。しかし今の二人には失うものも無ければ、新たに得られるものもない。ソーには真実をすべて知る権利がある。長いことロキが一人で抱えていた想いの深さを。  
「おまえを俺のものにして良いときが来たら教えてくれ」ソーはロキの肌をキスでたどり、やがてまた首へと唇を戻してから耳もとに囁いた。「俺はおまえのものだ。自由に命じろ」  
ああ、これはまさに若かった頃のロキを興奮させたであろう言葉だった。そして実に危険な言葉でもある。もしかしたら宇宙にとっては、あの頃にこうならなくてよかったのかもしれない。それでも、ロキはその言葉にきちんと応じた。  
「あらゆる意味で私のものか、ソー？」  
「ああ、そうだ」  
「私のために誰かを殺せるか？」ロキは知ろうとした。ソーの蜂蜜色の髪をひと束、耳の後ろにかける。  
ソーは顎に力を入れた。「おまえに頼まれれば」  
「私が頼めば略奪もするか？ 抵抗しない国の人々を襲い、すべてを奪うか？」  
「彼らの宝石をおまえが欲するなら、おまえの足もとに並べてみせよう」  
ロキはしばらく考えた。指先でソーの肩をたどり、たくましい胸板へ、乳首をなぞってみぞおちの窪みへ、そしてそこは幻影が不要な平らな下腹へと動かす。  
「私のために誰かを愛せるか？」ロキは強烈な誘惑を込めた声音で言った。「私たちに集まる興味と疑惑をかわすために。私が選んだ女たちを誘い、欺くために嘘をつき、周囲にも嘘をつき、その女たちに夢中だという演技ができるか？」  
ソーは目を瞬いた。弟の美しく無垢な顔を見る。未だ宇宙の試練を受けていない、未熟さと身勝手さと、果てしない欲だけを示す顔。想像するだけでソーの胸が痛むことをロキは知っている。しかしソーはためらわない。「おまえの寝台こそが俺の本当の居場所だとわかっている限り、俺はその場所にとどまるためならなんでもする」  
「良く言った」ロキは言った。その言葉を聞くことがかつては遠い興奮の痛みだったかもしれないと考えながら。「それでは、私を好きなように手に入れるがいい、兄上。純潔のまま輿入れする姫君のように仰向けになって身を任せようか、兄上がそんな時のために練習できるように。それかうつ伏せの方が好みかもしれないな。どうだ？ 卑しい獣のように私を後ろから犯したいか？」  
「ロキ」ソーは唸り声をあげ、体勢を逆転させた。ロキをうつ伏せにしてからその上にのしかかり、体重をかけてロキを押さえつける。「ああ、やるぞ、おまえがそういう野蛮なことを言い続けるなら」  
んん、とロキはくぐもった声をあげ、悪戯っぽく唇の端を曲げた。もちろん、今のロキもソーを挑発するのが好きだ。しかしあの当時であれば、どれほどその行為を楽しんだだろう。ソーが自身の力を誇示してまわり、強さを証明したくてうずうずしていたあの頃なら。「では、もし私が抵抗したら、私を押さえつけて強引に奪うか？ それほど求めていたと言う戦利品を本気で手に入れるために？」ロキは肩越しにソーを振り向いて見た。新たな挑戦を受けてソーの瞳に火が灯り、燃え上がり始めた。「さすがにできないだろう」  
そう言うなり、ロキはソーの頭の横に思い切り肘を叩きつけた。ソーは不意を突かれ、その衝撃の半分をまともに食らった。痛みに叫び、ロキの腕をつかんで拘束しようとする。しかしロキはすでにソーを押しのけ、本気でふり落とそうとしてもがき始めていた。  
ソーは瞬時に戦闘態勢に入った。そしてロキはそれが当時も今も兄を興奮させると知っていた。戦いほどソーの心をつかむものは他にない。ベッドの上での裸の戦いとなればなおさらのこと、さらに魅力的な報酬を目の前にして、ソーは持てる技をすべて駆使しようとしていた。  
二人は激しく、夢中で取っ組みあった。ソーの方が力では勝るが、ロキは抜け目がない。ソーの弱点を見つけ、容赦無くそれを利用する。本来なら不可能なはずの拘束もあっさりと解いてしまう。ロキの勝ち誇った笑いが二人の耳に響き、さらにソーを煽る。ソーは無我夢中で戦うところまで追い詰められ、呼吸は激しく乱れていた。どれほどの間ロキとつかみ合っていたか、ほとばしるアドレナリンのせいで時間の感覚もわからなくなっていた。  
やがてついにソーはふたたびロキをうつ伏せにして押さえつけ、肩の間に力強い手を置き、腿の上にまたがった。  
「降参しろ」ソーは要求した。  
「私は降参などしない」ロキは怒りを込めて答え、手首を捻って緑の光を呼び出した。  
ソーは食い込むような強さでその手首をつかみ、ロキは痛みに叫んで呪文を途切れさせた。ソーはロキのもう片方の手首もとらえ、腕を背中に捻りあげた。両手首を重ねてロキの腰に押しつけ、鋼のような強さでつかむ。  
「反則は無しだ」ソーは迫力のある低い声で言った。  
どんなにもがいても、ロキはソーの拘束をほどけなかった。もがくうちにすっかり息があがってしまった。決して快適な姿勢とは言えない。腕は後ろにねじりあげられ、肩は無理やり引っ張られ、足にはソーの重さがのしかかっている。手首をつかまれる強さだけでも、血流が遮断されそうだった。それなのに、ロキは今までの人生でこれほど欲情を掻き立てられたことはなかった。  
「おまえはさっき何と言った、弟よ。俺にはそんな力はないと？」ソーは訊いたが、それはもう質問ではなかった。ソーは唾液だけで濡らした二本の太く長い指を、それ以上の警告なしにロキの中に押し入れた。  
ロキは罵倒の言葉を叫び、体を支える何かを求めて虚しく暴れた──それから、深く差し込まれる指に、演技ではない叫びをあげた。「ああっ！」  
「降参しろ」ソーは繰り返した。  
「勝手に一人でやればどうだ」ロキは歯を食いしばりながら、わざと甘い声で提案した。  
「俺のやりたいのはその逆だ」ソーは答え、乱暴にロキの体を押し開いた。乾いたまま開かれる感覚は、ロキに痛みと甘美な興奮とを同時に引き起こした。すでにお互いの体にできることはし尽くした二人だが、この状況の荒々しい親密さと若さの幻影とが、この行為にまったく別の種類の新しさを与えていた。  
ソーはなかなか次の段階に進まなかった。そうする代わりにこの一年で得た知識をすべて使い、丹念にロキに快楽を、そして同じくらいの苦しみを与え続けた（反則は無しだと自分で言ったくせに！）。ロキは鼻から息をしながら歯を食いしばり、きつく唇を閉じて、また叫んでソーを満足させまいとした。  
しかしソーが三本の容赦ない指でロキを貫き、次に四本に増やしてそのままいつまでも動かし続けると、ロキは苦しさのあまりついに呻いた。もう叫び方さえ思い出せなかった。  
「あんたは野獣だ」ロキは途切れ途切れにそれだけ言った。「それはよくわかった。それなのにまだ、ここに来た本来の目的をまだ達せずにいる。もしかしたら兄上が絶倫というのも噂ほどじゃないのかもしれないな。ペニスも伝説と言われるほど大したことはなくて、最後までやり遂げるほど固さも維持できないんじゃないか」  
ソーは指をねじり、ロキはシーツを口に含んで叫びを押し殺した。ソーは前に体をずらし、すると驚くほど大きく固くなったペニスが、ロキの尻の割れ目に沿うように押しつけられた。  
「もう一度言ってみろ、弟よ」ソーは怒りを込めて言った。しかしロキはシーツを噛み締めたまま何も言わなかった。するとソーは──何と残酷なことか──指を一度に引き抜いてロキを快楽の限界に置き去りにした。ロキは突然の喪失に体を震わせた。  
「片手だけ自由にしてやる」ソーは言った。「香油を作れ。何か悪巧みをしようとしたら、香油なしで突っ込んでやる」  
混じり気のない興奮、期待、憤りの中で、ロキはおそらく当時の自分がやったように短く、無言でうなずいた。ソーはロキの力の弱い左手を解放し、とらえたままの右手はよりきつくつかんだ。  
必要な呪文を思い出すのに少し時間がかかった。真に迫った遊びにすっかり翻弄され、自分がどの時代にいるのかもわからなくなった。ソーを信頼し、同じくらいの強さで愛し愛されているのに、ふと気づくと演じているはずの若い自分になりきってしまう。怒りっぽくて傲慢な兄をついに手に入れたという事実に夢中になっている、虚栄心に満ちた過去の自分に。  
魔法に集中できず、簡単なものしか作り出せなかった。いつも作る繊細なガラスの小瓶ではなく、シンプルな陶器に入った香油が手の上に現れた。ソーはそのことについては何も言わず、黙ってまたロキの手を背中に拘束した。そして指を香油に浸し、四本を一度にロキの中に押し入れた。ロキはその甘い屈辱に不意を打たれ、うめき声をあげた。  
「野蛮人」満足が滲み出す声でロキは叫んだ。とらわれた腕を動かそうとするが、ソーの拘束はびくともしない。「そうか、本当にこのままやるんだな──まるで征服者が捕虜を犯すように？」  
「挑発したのはおまえだろう、俺にはそこまでやり通す意志がないなどと言って」ソーはそう思い出させた。指を引き抜き、磁器から香油をすくい取って自身のペニスに塗りつける。「俺にもできるぞ、ロキ。ずっと欲しかったものが目の前にあるのに、それをつかみ取らずに済むと思うか？」ソーはペニスの先端をロキの中に突き入れ、自由な方の手でロキの腰が動かないように押さえた。ロキは受け入れるしかなかった。「もしそう思ったのなら、おまえは大きく見誤ったな。俺はおまえに関しては抑制が効かないんだ」  
ペニスが体内を満たし、さらに奥に入り込んできて、ロキは答えることもできなかった。こんな大きく、こんな固いものを体の中に感じたことはかつてない──兄もまた、このゲームに興奮をかきたてられているのだ。  
いや、もうゲームですらないのかもしれない。それはむしろ悪魔祓いの儀式に似ていた。  
それが何であれ、ロキは体を二つに折られて完全に自由を奪われ、兄の思うままになっていた。そしてソーは一切の容赦を見せなかった。ロキの言葉通り、まるで敵国の捕虜を罰するように激しく腰を叩きつけ、それから──  
ロキはさっと振り向き、眉をひそめて集中するソーの表情を見た。暗い影の落ちるこわばった顎は、もうあの若々しい口もとに合うものではなくなっている。  
「ああ」ロキは声をあげ、そしていくつもの理由とともに即座に理解した。「これはもうあの顔をしていた時代ではないな。いつの頃だろう──？」  
ロキは目を閉じて集中しようとしたが、あまりにも奥までソーに貫かれて、それはほとんど不可能だった。しかし幻影はあくまで簡単な魔術だ。ソーが鋭く小さな叫びをあげ、そこに驚きと欲望がまじるのを聞いて、ロキは自分が正しかったと知った。  
もしかしたら、最初からこの地点にたどり着くと決まっていたのかもしれない──二人の人生のこの地点、向き合って話すことをまるで太陽のように直視できずにいたこの時代へ。  
ロキの裏切り、ロキのいくつもの裏切り、故国からの出奔と漂流、凶悪な犯罪行為。自らの意思で他人とと組んでロキと戦おうとしたソー、ロキを打ち負かし、ひざまずかせ、鎖に繋いで故国に引きずり戻すために。  
変わってしまったロキにソーは戦慄し、怒りと悲しみはそれをさらに上回った。ロキの自分自身に対する戦慄は、頑なな侮蔑とうわべだけの笑顔の下に隠された。今、ロキはそれをすべてこの顔に呼び戻し、初めて真正面から向き合おうとしていた。  
辛かったこの時代のソーの顔には険しさが増し、それでもなお美しく、ロキはその当時と同じように胸が痛くなった。亜麻色の髪はさらに長く伸び、正装時のように一部が束ねられている。死を悼むために編み込まれたロキ自身の黒髪がくっきりと目立ち、ロキは過去にしたのと同じように、うまく息ができなくて唾を飲み込む。傲慢な若者時代の澄んだ青と違い、このソーの目には暗い影が差している。  
ロキもまた、変化していた。髪は長く伸びて首筋に絡みつき、牢につながれていた肌は青白い。苦難を耐えた顔は頬骨が目立つ。長いこと感じていなかった、何もかもを蔑むような微笑みが口もとに浮かぶ。しかしその形は今でも唇が覚えている。  
ソーに語ったことはない──これからも決して語らないだろう──ビフレストから虚空に落ちた後にロキを襲った出来事。あのときに受けた拷問でさえ、その後に選択した悪事を正当化できないことは、当時も今もよくわかっていた。ロキは自身の中にもともと潜んでいたもっとも暗い、もっとも混沌とした衝動に身を任せたのだ。吹き荒れていた悪と背徳への誘惑に屈してしまった。サノスはただ手段を与えたに過ぎない。  
だから、ロキは手枷と鎖を作り出して自ら手首を拘束する。自分はそうされるだけのことをした。そしてこの罰と同時に、もしかしたら──あの頃、名誉を回復する機会が得られたかもしれない。ソーがヒーローとして振る舞うのをいったん止めて、この状態でロキを自分のものにしていたら？  
もしかしたら新しいニューヨークの出来事のあと、二人はその答えを見つけるかもしれない。  
これは演技に過ぎない、けれど重要な意味を持つ演技だった。黙って推し量るように見つめるソーに、ロキは冷たく言った。「さて、 兄上。私は兄上の裁きを受ける身だ。正義の名のもとに私を裁くという決心はその後変わってないか？」  
ロキの手首を握るソーの手に力が入る──反射的に鎖をぐっと引き締める。それから腰を引き、最初にしたよりもずっと強く突きあげる。「いや。変わってないぞ」  
「それは驚いた」ロキはソーを煽り、容赦ない突きあげに唸った。もう一度、さらにもう一度。「兄上にこんなことができると知って私は嬉しくてたまらないよ。単純でわかりやすいと思っていたのに。おそらく相当長いこと、相当上手に欲望を隠してきたんだろうな。兄上が人を騙すとは！ なんて素晴らしい」  
「俺たちはもう以前とは違う」ソーはそう認め、その暗い決意を秘めた声にロキは震えた。おそらく当時も同じ反応をしただろう。ソーはロキの手枷がはめられた手首を片手でつかみ、もう片方の手でロキの腰骨を抑えて動けないようにしたまま、腰を動かし始めた。遅くはなく、速くもなく、乱暴でも優しくもない。ただロキに隙間なくその動きを感じさせる──決然として揺るがない、まさに正義を刻み込む動きだった。  
「まさか」ロキはこの厳しい判きに頭を垂れ、必死に声を絞り出した。「こうやって私の体の中に正義を叩き込めると思っているのか、ソー。私を──私のしたことを、そうやってペニスを叩きつける勢いで変えることができると？ こんな自分で悪かったと私が謝ると、許しを乞うと期待しているのか？ ずっと前からやりたかった方法で今やっと私を扱うことができたからと言って？」  
やり過ぎたかもしれなかった──現実の二人に近づき過ぎている。たとえ苦労の末に手にした、この奇跡のような一年を経た後でも。遠い過去の若さを装って遊ぶのは楽しい。しかしこれは、未だ癒えぬ傷を切り刻み、肌を焼くことで治癒を望むような行為だ。  
ソーは長いこと何も答えず、ただひたすらに腰の動きに集中していた。ロキに気遣いをすることなく、乱暴に、自分の快楽だけを追求して同じ動きを繰り返した。  
「俺はそう思わない」しばらくしてやっとソーは言った。「俺にはわかる。おまえはおまえだ、俺に抱かれたからと言って変わらないし、変わって欲しくもない。こうしているのは俺がそうしたいから、ずっとそうしたかったからだ。俺は自分を否定することに疲れた。おまえは自ら人道的な扱いを放棄したんだ。戦争捕虜なら俺はもっと人道的に扱う」  
「ああ」ロキは声をあげた。もう演技をする必要もなかった。  
「これを正義と呼ぶなら呼べ」ソーは動きを早めながら続けた。「あるいは非道とでも道楽とでも、好きに呼べばいい。俺にとってはそれの全部だ。おまえの言い分などどうでもいい」  
その言葉に、ロキはただ沈黙を返した。ロキの従順な体はソーの容赦ないリズムに完全に明け渡されていた。それからロキは思い切って言った。「もしかしたら──ああっ──兄上を甘く見ていたかもしれない」  
「もう二度とその間違いを繰り返すな」ソーは言い、ロキの手を手枷ごとぐっと引いた。ロキの肩は後ろに無理やり引っ張られ、ソーはその体をひときわ奥まで貫いた。「そしてこの次におまえがまた間違った道を選んだときは、処罰の代わりに俺のところに来い」  
ロキは目に涙がにじむのを感じた。熱と恥とあまりにも強烈な欲望にめまいがして、触れられないまま達しそうになった。「ソー、私は──」  
「誰が口をきいて良いと言った」ソーは言った。「情けをかけて口枷を外してやったが、声を封じられたいなら他の方法を考える」ソーは片手を腰から上に移動させ、三本の指を強引にロキの口に押し込んだ。ロキは驚き、とっさに噛みついて反撃しそうになった。しかし大人しくその指を受け入れ、吸い、喉を詰まらせても抵抗しなかった。指は自分自身の体の味がした。そしてソーの味──大地と雨の味がした。  
「よし」ソーは言い、激しい動作を再開させた。ロキはその勢いに前に倒れこみ、ソーの手から鎖一本で吊るされる格好になった。「こうしておまえが大人しくしていれば、俺はおまえを見て、かつて愛する弟がいたことを思い出せる」  
ロキの頰を涙が伝った。ぞっととするような胸の痛みと完璧なカタルシス、その両方から流れる涙だった。二人はずっと前にこのことに向き合うべきだったのだ。最初から。ロキが最初に戻ってきたときに。けれどこのニューアスガルドの二人のベッドで、もうすぐ終わるはずのこの行為もまた、同じくらい重要なのだった。それは二人を半分に引き裂き、同時に二人を癒している。  
ソーは長いこと同じように腰を動かし続けた。あの頃から今までの年月と同じ長さの時間が経過した──少なくともロキにはそう感じられた。途中からロキもただ受け身でいることをやめ、兄に合わせて動き始めた。鎖に抗うのではなくそれを利用して動き、腰を押しあげる。ソーもやっとロキの手を離し、ロキはただ快感と懇願を叫ぶしかなかった。  
「お願いだから」ロキは声の出し方を思い出すと同時に言った。「お願いだから、もっと」  
「驚いたな、ロキ」ソーが言った。ソーのあらゆる声音を知り尽くしてきたロキは、兄の決意が崩れる寸前なのを悟った。「おまえが降参するとは思わなかった」  
「こう考えろ」ロキは当時の自分が言ったかもしれない、言うべきだったことを言った。口もとの嘲笑は消えている「まだ気づいていないのだろうが。この罰を兄上が与えたいと思っているのと同じくらい、私も受け取りたいと思っている」  
ソーは自由な方の手で汗に濡れたロキの髪に指を差し込み、ひと束をつかむと、最後に深々とロキを貫き、そこにすべてを放った。  
欲望、憎しみ、愛、怒り、苦しみ、憧れ、後悔、献身、そのすべてを。それは熱く脈打ってロキの奥に入り込み、焼き尽くし、癒した。ロキは目を閉じてそれを感じ、二度と忘れまい、二度とそれに支配されまいと誓う。  
やがてそれが終わるとソーは自身を引き抜き、優しさにあふれる態度に変わった。ロキの腰や手首で少しずつ濃くなる痣を指先で気遣わしげになぞる。  
「済まない」ソーは夢から覚めたような声で、まるでたった今自分のしたことに気づいたように言った。「ロキ。許してくれ、つい夢中になってしまった。俺は──」  
「黙れ」ロキはまだ瞳をしっかりと閉じたまま言った。たとえソーにさえ、この解放の瞬間を台無しにされたくなかった。「黙れ。間違っても取り消すな」  
ソーは黙った。ロキが目を開くと、兄はロキの強い視線を受け止めてうなずいた。二人が最後まで避け続けてきたものが刺し貫かれて死に、二人の間に倒れているのだった。  
ソーはロキの腿を撫でた。「幻影を解け」  
その通りにするのは簡単だった。そして本来のソーを目の前に見る安堵──若かった頃と変わらず、いや、今の方がもっと強さを増したソー。短い髪、琥珀の片目、頰に色気を与える白髪混じりの髭。疲労の浮かぶ瞳の下の暗い影、守るべき世界の重みを担う険しい眉。あらゆる理屈を超えてロキを愛するソー。ロキはめまいがしそうになる。ソーがこれほど美しく見えたことはなかった。  
ロキの拘束も消えた。ロキは座り直して痛みにうめき、その声をあげさせる感覚のひとつひとつをしっかり味わった。手首を動かして感覚を取り戻そうとすると、ソーはそこを自分の両手で包み、優しい仕草でゆっくりと腕の筋肉を撫でた。二人はしばらく無言だった。ただ並んで座ってうつむき、互いの体に触れあっていた。  
「ありがとう」やっとソーが言った。「おまえが最初に言っていたのは──過去の二人に安らぎを与えて、そして手放すと言ったな？」  
「ああ」ロキは答えた。「実際にどうなるのか、私たちがどう変わるかはわからなかった。でもとにかくやってみることが大事だと思った。もう過去の私たちが失ったものを思って悲しむことはない。これで安心して過去を埋葬できる」  
「俺もだ」ソーはロキの頰を両手で包み、頬骨を親指でなぞった。「もう俺はこの顔以外のおまえは見たくない。これが俺の愛するおまえの顔だ。そして愛する我が妹の顔だ」  
ソーは枕にもたれかかり、今や乱れきったベッドの上でロキを抱き寄せた。  
「私も」ロキは答えた。それから少しからかうような口調に戻った。「もう幻影は終わりだ。だが、兄上の髪はやはり輝くばかりの美しさだな。本当にいいのか？ 魔法の薬を作って欲しければ──」  
「ああ、本当だ」ソーはわずかに不機嫌な声を作って言った。「あのソーはもういない。そして今の俺には、もっと大事な関心ごとがある」  
「どんな関心ごとだ？」ロキは知ろうとした。というのも、ソーの片手がそれまで放置されていたロキのペニスに伸びていたからだ。しっかりと握られ、そこはすぐに完全な屹立を取り戻した。ロキは腰を弓なりにそらしてソーに押しつけたが、ソーは横に体をずらし、ロキを枕の上で仰向けにさせた。ソーは唇と舌を使ってロキの体を下にたどりはじめ、ロキはソーの髪がつかんで引っ張るのに充分長いことを発見した。  
「俺が口でおまえに続けて二回絶頂を与えた朝を覚えているだろう」ソーはロキのペニスを口に含み、ときどき止まって舐めながら言った。「三回続けてできるか興味がある。あるいは四回でもいい。試してみるか？」

＊＊＊

二人はほんの数時間の眠りの後に起床した。夜のうちに分け合ったことに比べれば、それは大した試練ではなかった。それから一緒に入浴した。一人用の浴槽になんとか二人で体を沈めることができたが、床はすっかり濡れてしまった。  
二人の新しい会話には以前と違う安心感があった。過去にくぐり抜けた試練では得られなかった境地だった。ロキの提案により、ソーはミッドガルドの衣服ではなく、ロキが魔法で丁寧に作った装束を身につけた。ヴァルキリーが着ているような伝統的な黒のレザーに、アスガルド人らしい頑丈なブーツ、それに装飾のないシルバーの籠手。  
そんな装束に身を包んだ瞬間にソーは居心地よさを覚えた。鏡の中の自分に微笑みかけるソーの嬉しそうな顔がかぶりつきたくなるほど魅力的で、ロキは手を振ってまたその服を全部消してしまった。そしてそのまま冷たいタイルの壁に押しつけられ、ふたたびソーに抱かれた。  
ロキは最近の習慣である黒一色の服に着替え、二人ともやっと準備を終えた。それから街の中心の酒場に向かった。そこでヴァルキリーと朝食を共にする予定だった。  
「よく眠れたかどうかは訊かないでおくことにするよ」ヴァルキリーは唇の端を吊り上げて言った。ソーと長いこと連絡を取り合っている彼女は、二人の本当の関係を知っていた。そんな重要なことを大事な友人から隠すなど、ソーには考えられないのだった。ロキの目には、ヴァルキリーは平然としているように見えた。実際のところ彼女を動揺させることなど存在するのか、ロキには想像もつかない。「あんたたちは食べてて、私が話をするから。満腹になってから聞いた方が楽な話だと思う」  
ソーとロキは顔を見合わせた。それからヴァルキリーの指示に従うことにして、機械的に食べ物を口に運んだ。まだ夜が明けたばかりなのに、ヴァルキリーは片手に酒杯を握っていた。思案顔でゆっくりと酒をひと口飲んでから、彼女は話しはじめた。  
「簡単に決められることじゃなかった」ヴァルキリーは言った。「ニューアスガルドも軽い気持ちでその結論に至ったわけじゃない。何日も議論を重ねて、最後に公正な結論を出すために投票を行ったの。反対意見に大きく差をつけて、過半数がロキの計画に賛同した」  
ロキはぴくりと体を震わせた。それを自分の計画とは呼ばれたくなかったし、自分の名を冠して欲しくもなかった。テーブルの下でソーが腿に手を置き、ロキを落ち着かせ、安心させようとした。  
「驚くでしょ、この場所をここまで築きあげたのに」ヴァルキリーは続けた。「築いたものを取り消したいわけじゃない。努力を注いできたし、私たちは愛情深い民族だからね。多くがこのオブラーラという国を愛しているし、満足してる。グランドマスターの船を出た時には想像もできなかったような幸せを感じている」  
ヴァルキリーは意志の強そうな顎をあげた。「私たちは生き残ったし、生き抜く力を持ってる──アスガルド人だもの。でも、心の傷は簡単に癒えない。あんたが私をサカールで見つけるまで、私は何千年も悲しみを抱えていた。今だって完全には立ち直ってない」反射的にまた酒杯からひと口飲み、それから宣言する。「アスガルドを失ったと言う悲劇は、全員が一緒にいたからこそ乗り越えられたんだ。サノスの一度目の攻撃は私たちを打ちのめした。それから恐怖と苦痛を抱えて行くあてもなく宇宙をさまよっていたとき、スナップが起きてさらに半分が消えた」  
次の酒のひと口はさらに大きく、長かった。「今は話さない──全部は話せない。すでに多くを奪われたものたちの目の前で、ふたたび友が、愛する人が、子供たちが、塵となって消えていったのがどういうことだったか。私たちはただ身を寄せ合って耐えた。今でも目を閉じるたび、あのときの皆の悲鳴が聞こえる」  
ロキの脚の上でソーの手に力が入り、今度は兄が慰めを必要とする番だとロキは知った。ロキはソーの手に手を重ねた。ソーは顔を背け、壁に目を向けた。けれどその目は何も見ず、ただ罪悪感に打ちのめされていた。苦難のときに民とともにいられなかったこと、彼らを守ることも助けることも、その場にいて目撃すらできなかったことへの罪悪感に。  
ロキはすっかり食欲を失っていたが、それでもただ手を動かし続けるためにバターつきのトーストを口に押し込んだ。ヴァルキリーの言葉に何も言えず、言うべきではないことも明らかだった。ヴァルキリーは続けた。  
「だから、たとえここで作り上げた新しい生活があっても、ここにいる誰もが何かを失ったんだ。失ったもの、失った人々があまりにも多い。とり戻せるなら──たとえ今まで築いたものを犠牲にしてでも──実行したい。実行後の新しい未来が不確かなのはよくわかってる。もしかしたらまたラグナロクが起こるかもしれないし、もっとたくさんの避けられない悲劇が待ってるのかもしれない。でもサノスに消された人々と再会できるなら、たとえ別の未来が不明でも私たちは構わない」  
ソーの手は今や痛いほどロキの手をつかみ、ロキも同じ力で握り返していた。ソーは酒をひと口飲んで考え込み、ロキはその様子を見守った。ソーは言った。「それがニューアスガルドの意志ならば、俺たちの考えに賛同してくれて嬉しい」  
できれば手を下したくないと願う計画を、自ら受け入れる。そんな意思表示をするのはソーにとっても辛いことだ。ロキは手に力を込めた。テーブル越しにヴァルキリーを見る。無駄な感情を削ぎ落とした冷静な顔、質素な服装、議長であることを示す印章。ロキは好奇心を抑えきれず、口を開いた。  
「そしておまえは」ロキは言った。「おまえ自身の意見はどうなんだ？ 民の代弁者としてではなく」首を傾けて続ける。「過去をやり直したら私たちはサカールに行き着くこともなく、おまえはあの星に留まり続けるということもあり得るんだぞ」  
ヴァルキリーは眉を上げた。それはこの三人がどれほど多くをともに乗り越えてきたかを、顕著に示す表情だった。ロキの質問を受けて、彼女は侮辱されたと憤るのではなく、じっと考え込む表情を見せた。「私はもう世界の終わりを見たと思ってた。でも今回のことはそれ以上にひどかったわ」ヴァルキリーは淡々と答えた。「私たちはここでできるだけの努力をしたけど、世界は暴力と狂気に負けかけてる。このままではいられない。過去をやり直すことの代償が、あのサカールのろくでなしのもとで働き続けて一生惨めに過ごすってことなら、安いものだわ。あの当時はもう人生なんて諦めきってたんだから」  
〝代償〟という言葉に、ソーが唇を噛み切りそうなほど強く噛んだ。ロキは急に口の中が乾いたような気がして、大きく唾を飲み込んだ。ヴァルキリーは気づいていないのか、表情を変えない。「でも聞いたところでは、まだ絶対的なことはわからないらしいね」ヴァルキリーは言った。「実行可能かどうかまだわからないの？」  
「いずれロキがはっきりさせるだろう」ソーは答えた。ロキの能力にそこまで絶大の信頼を寄せるのは不本意ながら、認めるしかないと諦めた様子だった。ロキはその場でソーにキスをしたくなった。  
ソーは少しためらってから言った。「もうひとつおまえと話し合いたいことがあるんだ、ブリュンヒルデ。ニューアスガルドは順調に発展しているようだから──それに関しては神々に感謝を捧げよう──我々の計画が最終的に決定するまで、おまえがここを離れることは可能だろうか。俺はアベンジャーズの仕事にあまり貢献できていない。おまえが手を貸してくれれば、彼らも心強いだろう。それにおまえの知恵と経験を他の任務にも役立てて欲しいんだ」  
ロキは初めて耳にするその要望に驚き、瞬きをして兄を見た。ヴァルキリーも目を瞬いたが、ほとんど動揺は見せなかった。  
ヴァルキリーはにやりと笑ってソーを見た。「つまり私から鋤を取り上げて、また剣を握れと言うのね？」  
ソーはうなずき、ヴァルキリーは朗らかに大声で笑った。「やっと言ってくれたわね」ヴァルキリーは言った。「私、農夫には全然向いてなくてね。指導者としては悪くない、それは認める。でもニューアスガルドは私なしでもしばらくやっていけるわ──そのために選挙をしてあんたの提案通り議会を作ったんだし。それにさ⋯⋯」酒杯を置き、今度は二人に向かってにやりとする。「昔のチーム再結成だね」  
ソーは顔を輝かせた。ロキが過去の記憶とともに目覚めたあの朝以来、一番楽しそうな顔をしていた。ソーの提案は確かに筋が通っていた。優秀なヴァルキリーを自分の代理として任命すれば、ソーはアベンジャーズの仕事を放棄することなくロキとより多くの時間を過ごせる。それにヴァルキリーは確かに聡明で強い。  
しかしそれだけではないのかもしれない。ソーが完全に信用できる相手、二人の過去をすべて理解できる相手はごく限られている。ロキにとってウォンが大切な友人であり、アイディアを交換したり専門分野の話をするかけがえのない相手であるのと同じように、昔から常に仲間の中心にいたソーも切実に友情を必要としている。ロキはその重要性を理解していた。誰もが試練を抱えているこの状況で、ソーはたとえ助けが必要でも最後まで自分を後回しにしてしまうだろう。  
「さ、行こう」まるでそのことを敏感に察したように、ヴァルキリーはソーに声をかけた。「満腹になったなら、まともな武具を探しに行くからつきあって。武器庫まで競争！」彼女がそう言うが早いか二人は弾丸のように飛び出していき、ロキは一人後に残された。  
ロキは首を横に振り、コーヒーのマグで笑みを隠した。そして一人静かに朝食を終えた。

＊＊＊

ヴァルキリーはすんなりとアベンジャーズに溶け込んだ。まるで最初からメンバーの一人だったかのようだった。  
ロキはわずかながら妬みを感じた。ヴァルキリーは基地の生活にあっという間に馴染み、仲間から温かい歓迎を受け、そして任務も完璧にこなす。自分の馴染み方とはまったく違うと自覚しているロキは、ヴァルキリーが来てくれたことにただ感謝した。  
彼女のおかげでソーもすっかり元気になっていた。彼女と一緒に森に散策に行っては、落ち着きを取り戻した穏やかな表情で戻ってた。ブルースも再会に大喜びし、仲間にサカールでの冒険談を語って聞かせた。そしてヴァルキリーの部屋を自分の隣にするべきだと主張した。実にリベンジャーズは再結成し、三人の部屋は廊下を共有して並んだ。  
スティーブとローディは優秀な兵士による戦力強化を歓迎し、ロケットは対等に勝負できる酒豪仲間ができて喜んでいた。ウォンは彼女の長く多彩な人生に魅了され、ぜひ一冊の本にして蔵書に加えたいと言った。けれどそれが実際にはそれが決して実現しない理由は口にしなかった──その物語はもうすぐ書き換えられてしまうのだから。  
ナターシャとロキはヴァルキリーを武術の手合わせに招待した。この二人と対戦し共闘しながら、ロキはふと、自分は宇宙最強の女戦士たちに鍛えられる女なのだと気づいた。  
初めてロキがその姿を見せたとき、ヴァルキリーは瞬きひとつしなかった。しかしその態度は瞬時に切り替わった。あのロケットでさえ恥じ入りそうな大げさな賛辞をロキに浴びせ、しかもその態度にはシルクのような優雅さとさりげない卑猥さが同居していて、ロキは何度となく頰を赤らめることになった。ソーは時間の許す限り三人の稽古を見守り、叩きのめされる粗暴な戦士役を喜んで引き受けていた。そしてブリュンヒルデに俺の女を奪われないように見張っているんだ、と冗談を言ったが、それが冗談なのは半分だけに過ぎなかった。  
この姿の方が強いと言っていたナターシャは正しかった。ロキは素早く密やかで危険な動きを身につけ、対戦相手の隙をついて攻撃することを学んだ。そして師匠の満足げな視線に見守られてソーを武装解除させたある午後は、ロキの長い戦闘経験の中で最高の瞬間の一つだった。  
ソーはひざまずき、ロキの剣の切っ先を喉に突きつけられて試合を終えた。ナターシャは称賛を込めて口笛を吹き、勝者の名前を宣言した。ソーの名誉のために付け加えるなら、彼は決してまったく恥じることはなかった。ロキの闘いぶりに興奮し、その日の晩は誰彼となくつかまえては妹に打ち負かされたと話して聞かせた。そして夜はベッドの中でまた俺を打ち負かしてくれと妹に懇願するのだった。  
翌朝、ロキはソーの腕に抱かれ、妹の姿のまま目覚めていた。ブラインド越しの日差しがゆっくりと移動していた。  
ソーが身じろぎしてあくびをし、ロキを見て心配そうに眉をひそめた。「ロキ？ 具合でも悪いのか？」  
「いや、体は元気だ」ロキは答えた。「このことを兄上にどう話すべきか、一晩中考えていたんだ」  
ソーはロキの隣で起きあがり、目をこすった。それから真剣な表情でロキの方を向いた。「俺には何を言ってもいいぞ」ロキの手を取って続ける。「正しい言葉が見つからないこともあるだろう。だが何でもいい、今おまえが感じていることを教えてくれ」  
ロキはため息をついた。寝不足と夜通し考え続けていたせいで疲れていた。「弟として言ったことは本当だ。私があなたを選ばない世界などないよ、ソー。それにきっと、あなたが弟と再会したときは、また私とも出会うことになるだろう。私たちは同じひとつの存在なのだから。私はそのことは心配していない」  
「では何を悩んでいるんだ？」別の未来──いくつもの別の未来で──二人がまた今と同じ関係にたどり着けると何度もロキが繰り返すせいで、ソーは不安になっているだろう。しかしそのことは表情に出さず、唇を引き結んでいる。未来について話すことは今でもソーにとって難しく、そしてロキは今から言うことで余計に彼が辛くなるとわかっていた。だからこの話をするべきかどうか、一晩中葛藤していたのだ。  
「私たちの──例の計画のことだ」ロキはついに言った。「秘密や嘘は一切残したくないから言う。真実を言えば、私たちがあんな望みを持つに至ったのは、いくつもの偶然が重なった結果だ。私がまた同じ決意をするとは約束できないし、私たちがまた同じ望みを抱ける状況になるとは限らない。例えば、兄上がアスガルドの王になるとする。その場合は私たちが何らかの形で結ばれるだけでも充分としなければならないだろう。兄上は決して妹に私生児を産ませたりしないだろうから」  
この会話でソーはまた激昂するだろうとロキは予想していた。怒り、非難、涙、罪のない家具に対する暴力さえ覚悟していた。しかしロキが驚いたことに、ソーはロキの手を握り、静かに隣に座っていた。  
ソーが話し出すと、その声は穏やかで落ち着いていた。「なぜそう思う？」答えようとしたロキをさえぎり、ソーは続けた。「その場合は当然、俺たちは結婚するだろう。後継者としてアスガルドを統治するとしたら、それは俺たちの子供以外に考えられない。俺たちの間に生まれる子供を私生児などと乱暴な言葉で呼ばないでくれ。その子はまず何よりも神なのだし、我が子以上に素晴らしい存在に出会えるとも思えない。だが、もしおまえがアスガルドの法律や処罰を恐れているなら、ロキ、そんな必要はないと俺は約束する。俺たちは一緒に統治するか、あるいは玉座を完全に諦める。二つにひとつだ。そして俺は玉座など喜んで諦めるぞ。その二つ以外の未来は考えたくない。そうでなければ悲しみに気が狂いそうになる」  
ソーがこのことについて未知の領域に至るまで深く考えているとは、ロキは知らなかった。ロキが与え得るものをソーがどれほど強く望んでいたかも理解できていなかった。そしてソーが二人の子供について話すまで、この約束が自分にとってどれほど大きな意味を持つか気づいてもいなかった。子供について語るとき、ソーの表情は大きく変化した。胸の奥でロキの鼓動は早まり、心臓が痛くなった。  
「わかった、ではもう心配はしない」とロキは言った。「未来についてのあなたの意見を信用する。あなたが弟を信用したように」  
ソーは返事の代わりに黙って親指でロキの手を優しく撫でた。ソーの口もとは言葉にできない思いでいっぱいになっているように見え、そしてロキ自身も言葉が見つからなかった。  
時間があるうちにロキは言った。「でも残念には思っているよ、兄上。今回のこの世界の私たちにはそれができないことを。心から残念に思う」  
「俺も同じだ」ソーは言った。瞳が濡れて光っていた。「あの女の子は本当に美しかった」  
胸に手を突っ込まれて心臓を引き抜かれた方がましだ、その方がまだましな痛みだろうとロキは思った。「女の子？」  
「数日前に見た夢だ」ソーは言った。「まるで予知夢のようだったが、本当のところはわからない。俺たちは小さな女の子を真ん中にして手を繋いでいた。青い瞳に黒髪──おまえに似ていて俺は嬉しかった──それからその子は笑って、肩車をしてくれと俺にせがんだ。俺を父上と呼んだ」  
「ただの夢だ」ロキは小声で言ったが、同時に自由な方の片手で口を覆い、こみあげてくるすすり泣き、あるいは悲鳴を押し殺さなければならなかった。  
「ああ、わかってる」ソーは言った。「まるで現実のようだった──ラグナロクの夢と同じように。ただ炎と死の代わりに、光と愛があった。だがもうこの世界に俺たちの未来など残されていないのはわかっている。あの光景は何かの神からの贈り物だったのかもしれないな。あるいは残酷な神からの挑発かもしれない。いずれにしても、あの子に会えて良かった」  
「そんな話は何もしてくれなかった」ロキは言った。  
「おまえが言ったように」ソーは優しく答えた。二人とも今、優しさを必要としていた。「ただの夢だ」  
ロキはソーの胸に顔を埋めた。ただの夢でないと確信している、悲しみのあふれる目を見られたくなかった。ソーの腕が錠前のようにしっかりとロキを抱きしめる。今はどんな自然の力も二人を引き離せないだろう。  
ロキは想像がより鮮やかに浮かぶように目を閉じた。「私たちの娘について、もっと教えてくれ」  
しばらく時間がかかった。ソーはロキの長い髪に指を通した。一度、二度、もう一度。それから涙を飲み込むように咳払いをした。「美しい子だった」そうソーは語り始めた。「とてもよく笑った。青いドレスを着ていた──」

＊＊＊

「ウォン！」  
ロキは友人の脇へと駆け寄った。ウォンはぐったりとした様子でスリングリングのポータルからよろめき出てきたところだった。机の反対側でソーも素早く立ち上がり、いつでも手助けできるように身構えた。  
「大丈夫、大丈夫」ウォンは二人に言った。「ただ頭に来てるだけだ」体勢を立て直すと、ウォンはアンティークの懐時計を机の上に苦々しげに置いた。  
ロキはため息をついた。「うまくいかなかったか？」  
「三日前に戻れると見積もっていた」ウォンは言った。「厩舎の裏に移動して君が馬術の練習をするのを見た。あれは三日前の水曜日だったな？」  
「そうだ」ロキは叫び、目を見開いた。高揚と恐怖とが同じ量で全身の血管を駆け抜けた。「そうだ！友よ、成功したな」  
「たったの三日前だ」ウォンはこめかみをこすった。結果に不満足らしく、不機嫌な声で言う。「あっという間に体力を使い果たしてしまった。たった三日でも無謀だったくらいだ。もう帰ってこれないかもしれないと思った」  
ロキは唇を引き結んだ。ウォンにあえて指摘はしなかった──誰にも思い出させたくない──実際に計画を実行すれば、戻ってくることは心配しなくて良いのだと。ソーと過去のロキがインフィニティ・ストーンの破壊に成功すれば、戻ってくる場所もなくなるのだ。  
「私はどれくらい消えていた？」ウォンは尋ねた。  
時間の計算はソーの仕事だった。「十二・五秒」ソーは即答した。  
「私は少なくとも二時間以上はあちらにいた」ウォンは言った。「戻ってくるための体力を取り戻すために」  
「非常に興味深い」ロキは心から言った。計画を実行に移すのは辛いが、これは今のところ最大のブレイクスルーだった。  
もう何日ものあいだ、ロキとウォンは大英博物館で見つけた懐中時計にかける魔術を朝から晩まで研究していた。それは非常に緻密な作業だった。見知らぬ魔術師の魔法をなだめすかし、なんとか二人の魔術に取り込まなければならない。それもその魔術師は大昔に亡くなっている。  
作業は困難を極め、髪をかきむしりたくなるような苛立ちの連続だった。外科手術のような正確さが求められ、ロキはストレンジがここにいてくれれば良いのにとさえ思った。しかし今手もとにある中で、この時計だけが唯一、時間操作を可能にする道具なのだ。これを使うのがもっとも理にかなっていた。  
二人は一緒に、あるいは作業が長引けば交代で、少しずつ時計の機能をねじ曲げ、変化させた。細かな調整を加えて一瞬ではなく無限の年月を移動できるようにした。もしこの作業がうまく行けば、あとは魔術師の技術と意思次第で、移動先の場所だけではなく、時間も自由に操作できるようになるはずだった。  
移動の手段としてスリングリングのポータルを使うのはウォンのアイディアだった。その力はすでに通常の物理に逆らって作用するものであり、ウォンはそれが時計の力を増幅すると考えたのだ。手に時計を持ってポータルを通り抜けることで、空間ではなく時間の移動へとその目的を変更することができる。  
ロキもその考えに同意した。記憶は少しずつ薄れつつあったが、過去にソーが出てきたポータルは、おそらくウォンが作るものと同じ形であったと思われた。  
そして今、ついに成功したのだ。時間を超えた移動は実現した。しかしすぐに多くの問題が出てきて、ロキとウォンはテーブルに向かい合って座り、時計を真ん中にして話し合い始めた。  
ソーは自分の定位置に戻り、本を開いた。それはヨトゥンの古い寓話を記した分厚い本だった。ロキは兄の本の選択についてあまり深くは考えないことにした。それより今は目の前のもっと重要な問題に集中しなくてはならない。  
「私から見た最大の課題は」ロキは言った。「戻るのに充分な力をどうやって生み出すかだ。君はマスターレベルの達人だ、友よ。そんな君がたったの三日前にしか戻れないのなら、我々に必要な数年という移動を実現させる希望などあるだろうか？」  
ウォンはうなずいた。「エネルギーが足りるかどうかは私も非常に心配している。ポータルをソーの移動先の正確な位置に開くことを考えれば尚更のことだ。私でさえ何度かコースの修正をして、咄嗟に知っている魔術を使ってなんとか無事着陸した。ソーは魔術師ではない。私と同じことはできない」  
「ソーの提案はこうだ。もうすぐ夕食の時間であり、このような問題は毎週恒例のタコスディナーの後の方がうまく考えられるだろう」とソーが言ってページをめくった。  
二人はソーを無視した。突然意味もなく割り込んでくるソーにとっくに慣れきっていたのだ。「成功させるには、我々の力を分割するしかない」ロキはウォンに言った。「一人の魔術師では達成できないのは明らかだ。おまえは安定した次元ポータルを作り保持するエキスパートだ。私は魔術をかけ、行き先の時間を時計に設定する役目を担当しよう。それが最適な分担方法だろう、私は自分が──つまり、過去のもう一人の自分がどこにいるのかをよく知っているし、一人きりで話しかけるタイミングもよくわかっている。私の魔法を使った方が、私自身を正確に見つけられる」  
ウォンはわずかに体を乗り出した。それは強く興味を持った時の彼の仕草だった──両目が突然輝く。「そうだ」ウォンは言った。「素晴らしい。そして君が我々の持っているブレスレットを使えば、君の力は大幅に増強される。それだけでも充分、時計に過去のずっと前に時間を巻き戻させる効果があるかもしれない」  
ロキはあのブロンズのブレスレットのことを忘れかけていた。この問題を見事に解決したウォンの両頬にキスしても良いくらいの気分だった。次の段階について話すのは辛かったが、仕方なかった。「それから、ソーが時計を持つ。その時計には事前に魔法をかけ、魔術師はそれ以上操作しなくても済むようにする。ただそれを持ってポータルを抜けさえすれば良い」  
「おお、素晴らしい」ソーが言った。「それならソーでも実行可能であろう」  
ロキは一瞬、愛しさと困惑の混じった目で兄を見たが、それきり何も反応しなかった。「うまくいく可能性はある」希望を持ちながら、同時にそう結論してしまう恐怖に震え出しそうだった。「おそらくうまくいくだろう」  
「だがまだ、ポータルの安定性の問題がある」ウォンが言った。「もし我々が正しい行き先にポータルが開いたと確認できなければ、ソーはその時間の他の世界に行ってしまうかもしれない──あるいはまったく別の宇宙に。あるいは、時計にかけた魔術がうまくいかなかったり我々の側で何か問題が生じれば、ソーはポータルを抜けることすらできないかもしれない」  
「ソーは反論したい」ソーが言った。  
「私は自分の限界を知っている──あのテストの後で改めてよくわかった」ウォンは言った。「私自身がポータルをくぐり抜けるのでなければ、出口が正しいと保証することは不可能だ。そしてもしソーの後に続いて私が移動したとしても、私の力だけではそこまで保持することはできないと思う」  
ロキは唇を噛んだ。「一緒には行かない方がいい。私の記憶では、ポータルから出てきたのはソーひとりだった。もしソーが誰かと一緒に出てきたなら、私は新たな攻撃だと考えてすぐに反撃しただろう」  
それから、耐え難いほどの激しい苛立ちに襲われた。目の前まで来ているのに、同時にあまりにも遠い。解決方法を探し求める一方で、ロキはそれが永遠に見つからないで欲しいと願っていた。頭が混乱して重い。突然、頭を机に何度も打ちつけたいという衝動にかられた。  
「錨につなげるというのはどうだ？」ソーが訊いた。  
さすがもう我慢できずにロキは叫んだ。「兄上、いい加減にしろ、今重要なことを──」  
「ロキ」机の向かい側で、ウォンがソーに顔を向けた。「今なんと言った？ ソー」  
「錨だ。正しい時間と場所に行くための錨」ソーはウォンをちらりと見て、次にもう少し遠慮がちにロキを見た。ロキはソーを見つめていた。ソーはゆっくりと立ち上がった。例の古い伝承の本を手に、デスクの端に近づく。そして本を二人の間に置いた。  
「ちょうど今読んだばかりの物語に書いてあった。あるヨトゥンの乙女がヴァナへイムの神と恋に落ち、神もまた彼女と恋に落ちた。二人の両親は関係に反対し、仲を引き裂こうとした。しかしヴァナへイムの神の姉が弟を気の毒に思い、手を差し伸べた。優れた魔術師であるこの姉は、二人に金のランプをひとつずつ贈った。ヨトゥンのランプに火を絶やさずにおけば、ヴァナへイムの神は自分のランプに火を灯すと同時にヨトゥンの部屋に移動して、恋人に会うことができる。彼は苦労してランプを彼女のもとに運んだ。しかし二人の逢瀬は発覚し、ヨトゥンの母がランプを粉々にしてしまう。ヴァナヘイムの神の姿は消え、もう二度と現れなかった。これはヴァナヘイム神族は欲しいものを手に入れると不誠実になるという教訓話なのだろうが、俺が思うに──」  
ロキはそこで片手をあげた。そうしなければ兄はこの物語について延々と解釈を話し続けるだろう。ロキの手は震えていた。「ソー」それ以上の言葉は見つからなかった。  
「良い考えだ」ウォンはソーに言った。「確かに、対になる二つのアイテムは遠距離の移動にもよく使われてきた。それを時間移動に当てはめて考えたことはなかった。難しいのは、ひとつのアイテムが過去のいつどこに存在するかを正確に知り、そしてそれと対になる何かを今現在の世界で見つけることだ」  
「錨として機能するためには、それ自体が何かとても強い力を持つものでなければならない」ロキは言った。その言葉のひと言ひと言が体から引きちぎられて発せられるかのようだった。それは何としてでも必要だが、同時に不可能な解決法のようにも思えた。「ランプに火を灯すように簡単にはいかない。それは子供向けのおとぎ話だ」  
ソーは振り向きもせず、何も言わずに書斎を出て行った。せっかく手助けをしようとした兄の気を損ねてしまったのだろうか、それで出て行ったのだろうか、とロキは一瞬思った。しかし二人で多くの試練を乗り越えてきた今、ソーがこんなときに簡単に出て行くとは思えなかった。  
ロキは落ち着かない両手をテーブルの上で組み、待った。あらゆる考えが頭を巡った。口の中が乾いていた。体が熱くなる。熱すぎる。  
「良い考えだ」ウォンはロキを見守りながらもう一度言った。椅子をロキの横に移動し、並んで隣に座る。半ば無意識のように、慰めるようにロキの肩をポンポンと叩いてから、ソーが読んでいた本に手を伸ばしてその物語の挿絵を眺めた。ヨトゥンの若い女が真剣な顔でランプの上にかがみこみ、小さな炎を絶やすまいと油を注いでいる。  
「ああ、わかってる」ロキは答えた。  
戻ってきたソーの顔は青ざめていたが、その肩には決意がみなぎっていた。ソーとロキの視線が絡み、そのほんの呼吸ひとつ分にも満たない短さの中で、一緒に過ごしたすべての月日が二人の間を一気に流れた。ロキの心の中の瞳が、初めての夜からソーの腕の中で過ごした何百もの夜が開くのを見つめた。  
ソーは開いた本の上にシルクの包みを置いた。砂色のシルクは汚れひとつなく、長いこと誰の手にも触れなかったように見える。ソーは包みを解いた。  
「これが役立つのではないかと思ったんだ」ソーは言った。  
たとえ破片になろうと、ムジョルニアはその輝きを失っていなかった。複雑な断面が光を反射し、シルクの上で宝石のように煌めいている。柄を失って破壊されたムジョルニアを見て、ロキはその破片の塊に死を見ずにいられなかった。父親とヘラ、そして自分の一部を失ったソーの顔がそこに重なる。ロキは唾を飲み込んで目を閉じた。しばし過去に思いを馳せる。  
それからまた目を開いた。まるで夢の中にいるようだった。ロキとウォンは本とハンマーの破片を見下ろした。そして、深い興奮を浮かべた顔を見合わせた。  
「これだ」ロキは言った。  
ちょうど夢の中で──予知像の中で、悪夢の中で──したように。  
あのときロキに見えていなかったもの。ニューヨークで、あのストレンジの聖堂の床に倒れ、今のこの場面が目の前で展開したとき──ロキに見えていなかったのは、机の横に立つソーの姿だった。探し続けたパズルの最後のピースを見つけるのは、ソーだったのだ。  
ソーは今、頭を垂れて静かに立っている。世界がたった今終焉を告げたかのような目をしている。  
気づくとロキは立ち上がり、ソーに近づいていた。近づくというよりも体ごとぶつかっていた。胸に全身を押しつけ、そこに顔を隠し、空気の代わりにソーの匂いを吸い込む。ロキは空気を求めて喘いでいた。  
ウォンは礼儀正しく二人から目をそらしたが、決して演技ではなくムジョルニアを興味深げに眺めた。「このような形になっても、まだ大きなパワーを有している」ウォンは破片を細かく調べてから二人に言った。「魔力の一部は無傷のままだ」興奮を隠せない様子でひとかけらをあかりにかざす。  
ソーは小さく震える吐息をついた。粉々になったハンマーが今でも自分だけに忠実なのかどうか、ソーは長いこと考えていたに違いない。どうやらそうではなかったようだ。あるいはウォンがふさわしきものなのかもしれない。そうだとしても驚かないとロキは思った。  
「ニューヨークの戦いには君も参加していて、同じ武器を持っていたんだな？」ウォンはソーに尋ねた。  
「そうだ」ソーは答えた。ロキの腰に腕を回し、髪に唇をつけて答える。「これを使ってポータルをあの場所に繋げることはできるか？」  
「ああ、できるだろう」ウォンは答えた。「同じ物質は互いを引き寄せ合う、たとえこれだけの距離を隔てても」  
ロキは完全に呼吸を止めた。ソーの声が聞こえていた。「サノスが姿を消したあと、俺は残されたこの破片を回収した。再び鋳造するのは不可能だとわかってはいたが、土の中で錆びていくままにはしておけなかった。だがいつか俺以外の誰かにとって重要なものになるとは思わなかった」  
「これだけの力と歴史を持つものを完全に無に戻すことは難しい」ウォンは言った。「その物体の霊はいつまでも残る。だからこそ君は──インフィニティ・ストーンを完全に破壊しなければならない。そうでなければサノスはまた同じことを繰り返すだろう。そうなればこんな計画も何もかも意味がなくなってしまう」  
「わかった」ソーは言った。「ではストーンの破壊について戦略を練らなければ。そこにたどり着くまでの手段はもう見つかったのだから」  
現実が迫ってくる。受け止められない。とても受け止めきれない──  
──ここまで一心不乱にこのゴールに向かって努力してきた。ついにたどり着くのは、まるで切り立った崖の上から一歩踏み出すようなものだ。ロキはどこまでも落ちていくような錯覚にとらわれ、必死にソーにしがみついた。ここからはどこまでも落ちるしかないのだ。下へ下へ、落ちていくしかない。  
「では計画を進めると仲間に伝えてくる。」ウォンが言った。「もちろんまだいろいろと確認が必要だし、君の言うとおり戦略を練らなければならないが」  
「ありがとう」ソーはロキの分まで礼を言った。  
ドアが静かに閉まった。  
ソーは言った。「弟よ、最初から時間の問題だとわかっていたはずだ」  
ロキはソーから離れられなかった。離れたくない。本当に離れなければならないのだろうか？ 時間。時間。時間。時間なんてどうでもいい、ノルンの女神も他のあらゆる神々も、アベンジャーズもミッドガルドもアスガルドもニューアスガルドも、もうどうでもいい、そして何よりもサノスなどくそくらえだ。  
「くそっ（ファック）」ロキは声に出して言った。  
ソーは驚いて笑い出しそうな声を出した。「それはおまえの意見か？ それとも俺にファックしてくれと言ってるのか？」  
ロキはまだソーから手を離さず、けれど顔が見えるように少し体を引いた。「兄上はどうしてそんなに落ち着いていられるんだ？」  
「この計画について最初に知ったとき、冷静に受け止めなければならないとおまえが言ったからだ」ソーはロキの顎を片手で持ち上げて言った。「そしてもし好きなように反応して良いなら、俺はこの建物とその周りの広い土地を叩きのめして真っ平らにしてしまうだろうから。それはあまり喜ばれる行為とは思えないしな」  
その言葉の通り、こうして近くでソーの顔を見れば、その顎はこわばり、頰の筋肉は神経質に震え、瞳には雷光が浮かびかけているのがわかった。ソーは爆発しそうな自分をかろうじて抑えている。ロキのために冷静さを保ってこうして立っているのだ。  
ロキはソーに口づけた。激しく重ねる唇に怒りと絶望を込めて、そして何よりも──「愛してる」ロキはキスを続けながら言った。「愛してる。愛してる」  
ソーはロキを抱きしめ、何度もキスを返した。繰り返すキスでロキを現実に引き戻し、つなぎとめた。  
ロキはソーに支えられ、もう落ち続けてはいなかった。それでも言葉を止められなかった。このまま止めたくなかった。「愛してる」  
「次に出会っても、また」ソーは言った。

＊＊＊

その日の夕食は静かに始まった。  
しかしそれはあっという間に戦略会議に変わった──それ以外のものにはなり得なかった。ロキはその場を離れたいと思った。ソーを引っ張って外に出て、上階のベッドで一緒に待っていたかった。しかしそんなことは絶対にできない。  
二人は戦略の中心だった。過去への移動さえ成功すれば、あとはすべてがソーにかかっているのだ。できることならば、ロキは兄の重荷を引き受けてやりたかった。  
だが、ロキにはそれもできない。そう思うと頭がズキズキと痛む。まるで自分が乱雑に引き裂かれる紙になったような気がした。  
いかにも彼らしく、ソーは挑戦を受けて立った。すべての議論に積極的に加わり、質問に真剣な顔でうなずき、投げかけられる言葉のすべてに答えた。  
ロキは意思に反して本当にこの会議から引き離されているような気がした。  
頭の中がホワイトノイズで満たされている。注意深く耳を傾けているふりをしながら実はただ壁を見つめているという、典型的な例になってしまっている。  
夕食のテーブルには地図が広げられ、計画表が書かれ、ブルースは愛用のホワイトボードを転がしてきた。ヴァルキリーはすでにほろ酔い状態で、ロキもぜひ同じ状態になりたかった。しかしロキは酒のグラスを手に取って口に持っていくという動作さえうまくできそうになかった。  
もしかしたら頭がおかしくなりかけているのかもしれない。過去にもそうなったことがあるのだから。  
やがて雑音しか聞こえなくなった。  
「ロキ？」  
名前を呼ばれている。くそっ。残念ながらすでに何度か呼ばれたあとだという気配があった。スティーブが目の前で片手を振り、ロキはその手をつかんで骨を折りたい衝動を抑えなければならなかった。そういうことをしてはいけないのだ。  
声を出せ。何か言え。仲間はロキの言葉を待っている。  
「⋯⋯ああ」  
ああ。ああ、という言葉は役立つ。早く集中しなければ。私は重要な役割を負っているのだ。全員がロキを見ていた。  
ソー以外はどうでもいい。他のやつらなど無に等しい。ソーが見ている。ソーはいつもロキを見ている。今すぐソーの手を取ってここを出ていこう。残りのものたちなど他の半分と同じように塵になって消えればいい。  
誰かの声。スティーブ──たぶんスティーブだろう、だがもしかしたらローディかもしれない──が言う。「過去の記憶で、ソーがどうやって君を説得したのか教えてくれ、と言ったんだ。きっと時間はあまりない。過去の君を早く行動させることができれば、それだけ──」  
「いや」ロキは嘘をついた。「残念ながら、細かいことは覚えていない。はっきりわからないが、最終的に私は同意した」  
ソーがまたロキを見ていた。ロキが嘘をついていることを見抜いているのだ。ソーは顔をしかめている。ソーが顔をしかめるのが、ロキは嫌いだった。  
「ストームブレイカーでストーンを砕くために理論上必要な物理的な力を計算してみた。何度もシュミレーションをしたわ」シュリが言った。そうすることで他のメンバーがもっと具体的な質問ができると考えているようだ。ああ。ロキはそれまでプリンセスがそこにいることに気づいていなかった。シュリはどこだ？ 部屋のどこにもいない。ああ。テーブルに置かれたタブレットの中だ。ミッドガルドではときどき便利な魔法を見かける。でもあくまでもときどきだ。とても充分とは言えない。  
「最終的な手段としては可能だと思う」シュリは続けた。「破壊することでソーに危険が及ぶかどうかまではわからない。でもこれだけの物理的な力はソーにかなりの負担を与えるでしょうね」  
ソーが何か答えている。何か勇敢で善良な言葉だ。ロキは自分の両手を見つめた。私は善良ではない。仲間がそうロキに言ったのは嘘だったのだ。嘘つきめ。おまえたち全員。  
ブルースはインフィニティ・ストーンに関して何かソーに質問をしていた。また別の質問、質問につぐ質問。ブルースを止めるためにロキはやっと声を出した。「マインドストーンは私が思っていたよりもずっとパワフルだった。あれはマキシモフ姉弟、そしておまえたちがビジョンと呼ぶものを変容させた。彼らに強大な力を与えた。私は、過去の私が──そう、もう一人の私だ──あのストーンを使えば、その強大な力を得てテッセラクトを、つまりスペーストーンを破壊できると思う。そしてソーがそうしたければ、マインドストーンの破壊を試みてもいい。ひとつだけじゃなく二つのストーンを破壊できるならそれに越したことはない。だがそんな時間はおそらくないだろう。スペースストーンさえ消えれば、すべての存在が消えるのだから。ソー自身を含めて」  
ロキの言葉はいかにも聡明に響いたが、ロキ自身は意識が溶けて耳からあふれていくような気分だった。これでいい。もう仲間はロキをじっと見ていない。ソーがポータルを通り抜ければ、ロキはまた一人きりになる。それからここには一切存在しなかったことになる。  
これほど優しくて魅力的で圧倒的な存在感を持つソーが、消えて無になってしまうなどとても信じられなかった。こんなに強くソーを感じるというのに。どこに行ってしまうと言うのだろう。ソーはロキを愛している。時間が止まったとき、その愛はどうなるのか。どこへ行くのか。  
ソーの身に何が起こるのだろう。ロキは、過去のロキは──ここにいるロキではない、もう一人のロキ、ロキ自身が憎むロキ、誰もが憎むロキ、ソーでさえも──あのロキは目の前でソーが消えるのを見なければならないのだろうか。まるで一度も存在しなかったかのように？  
しばらく時間がかかるのだろうか。ソーの体は次第に薄れ、やがて透明になって、そして最後には無になるのだろうか。あるいは一瞬にして消える？ 過去の自分自身を憎んでいるのにも関わらず、ロキは彼を気の毒に思った。今の自分にはとても耐えられないだろう。  
けれど幸運なことに、ロキはその頃には存在しなくなっている。  
スティーブがソーに何かをささやいている。私の話をしているんだな、とロキは考える。他の話であるはずがない。汗ばんでいるのを見られたのだろう。全員がロキを見ている。さらにささやきが広がる。そうだ、彼らはまだ私を信用していない、私は彼ら全員を破壊できるから。そうに違いない。  
言葉を話せるアライグマがキッチンカウンターに座り、スパークリングワインをボトルから直接飲んでいる。  
ロキは口に手を当て、笑い出しそうになるのをこらえる。こんな面白い光景は見たことがない。ソーはロキの命と引き換えに、寿命の大部分を諦めた。けれどそれでは充分ではなかったらしい。  
何もかもが壮大なジョークだ。死から蘇る奴なんていないとソーに教えてやるべきだった。こんなの全部ただの茶番劇だと。そう警告してやればよかった、ただしその時は死んでいたので実際にはできなかったのだが。ドアの釘のごとく死んでいた、とミッドガルド人なら言うだろう。変な表現だ。ドアや釘に死んでいるも生きているもないのだから。  
ロキは死んでいたのだ。自分の存在自体が嘘だったのだと知った後、どこまでも落ちていった虚無、死はあれによく似ていた。その虚無の底でサノスがロキを見つけ、痛めつけた。のちにサノスはふたたびロキを見つけ、ロキはふたたび死に、またどこまでもどこまでも落ちていって、それから ──  
ソー。ソーが隣にいて、ロキを抱き上げたのだ。ソーは今も同じことをしていた。時間は永遠の輪、すべてが繰り返される、何度も何度も何度も。ただしここで起こったことをのぞいて。ソーがロキをこんな風に愛することは二度とない。二人とも嘘をついてまた愛すると言ったけれど。もしかしたら、あれはソーが生まれて初めてついた嘘だったかもしれない。  
「ロキ。すごい熱だぞ、弟よ」ソーが言っている。ソーはロキの額に触れている。氷の巨人なのはロキの方なのに、ソーの手は冷たく感じられる。大した巨人だ！ もしこんなに小さくなければ、見捨てられることもなく、放置されて敵に拾われて、嘘の存在として育てられることもなかっただろうに。ソーはロキを怪物ではないと言ったが、過去のニューヨークに戻ってもまたロキを愛するとも言った。あの場所で彼はロキを憎んでいたのに。いや違う、ソーはあの時もロキを求めていた。けれど自分に嘘をついていたのだ。ということはつまり、ロキは怪物ではないと言ったあの言葉だって嘘だったということだ。もしかしたらロキは嘘のつき方を誰よりもまずソーから学んだのかもしれない。「上に行こう」  
「馬鹿なことを言うな」ロキは言った。両手を動かし、緑の魔力の光を集める。上に行くつもりはなかった。上というのがどこのことであれ。「あんたは嘘をついている。私は生まれてから今まで、病気だったことなど一日もない。死んでいた間を除いて」  
「心因性発熱」ブルースがヴァルキリーに診断を伝えている。「慢性的ストレスまたは極度に感情を乱す出来事により引き起こされる」  
「誰もおまえに訊いてなどいない」ロキはぴしゃりと言った。ブルースもまた怪物であり、怪物でありたくないと願っている。しかし緑色ではないときの彼は優しくて穏やかでソーに似ている。ロキは違う。ブルースは半分だけ、ロキは全部が怪物だ。  
「またはその両方が同時に来た場合ね」ヴァルキリーが言った。ああ、その気になればどれほどこの女を憎むことができるか。二つに砕いてさらに小さく小さく小さく、何も残らないくらい粉々にすることだってできる。ヴァルキリーがソーを見る、その表情をロキは見る。ロキがここにいなければ、ソーも彼女を見つめ返すに違いない。ロキにはすべてが見えるのに、なぜ二人にはそれがわからないのだろう？  
突然、スティーブが隣に座っていることに気づく。スティーブはロキにだけ聞こえるように静かに話しかけてきて、ロキはそのことを内心ありがたく思った。「僕が君に嘘をついたことはない、そうだろう、ロキ。嘘をつく必要など一度もなかった。だから聞いてくれ、君は熱を出している。それから今の君は──僕たちが戦場で〝砲弾ショック〟と呼ぶ状態だ。ソーが君を上に連れていくよ」  
ロキはスティーブの小声に感謝を示して、体を近づけて彼の耳に囁いた。「おまえが嘘をつくのはおまえ自身にだけだ、キャプテン」  
ああ、なんて楽しい！ スティーブはそれきりゲームを続けようとしなかったが、今度はソーが他の誰かに話しかけている。私を陥れようとしている、これ以上事態がひどくなる前に姿を消さなければ、けれどロキは動けない。  
「私にもロキの魔力を長く抑えることはできない」ウォンがソーに言っている。この裏切りは辛い。さすがに傷つく。ひどい痛手だ。痛い、血が流れる。まさかウォンが裏切るとは思っていなかったが、考えてみればここにいる者は全員裏切り者の嘘つきだ。「とにかく休ませて錯乱状態を脱するようにしなければ。眠りの魔術ならかけられる、それなら──」  
「ウォン、おまえもか」ロキは恨みを込めて言った。  
キッチンカウンターの上でアライグマが笑い出し、ロキも一緒に笑った。笑うアライグマはちょっとした見ものだ。それもズボンを履いて銃を持ったアライグマときた。あまりにもおかしい、馬鹿げている。  
「よし、やれ」ソーが言った。最後にはソーさえ裏切るのだ。もっと警戒するべきだった。  
ソーがロキを愛することをやめるとき、時間は止まり、惑星は太陽の周りを巡るのをやめる、そして太陽も止まる。太陽がまた私たちの上に光を注ぐ、とロキはかつてソーに言ったが、あんなことに意味はなかった。ロキはあの言葉に何の意味も込めなかった。ただソーの心を軽くしたかっただけだ。それに正直に言えば詩のような響きが気に入っていた。今から闇に向かうのだとわかっていたから。サノスが永遠にロキを止めるとわかっていたから。  
もう陽の光はない、日差しのように輝いて善良なソーもいない。ソーがポータルをくぐり抜けるとき、太陽は消える。あたりはもうすっかり暗くなっている。  
暗くなる、もっと暗く。ロキは意識を失った。

＊＊＊

ロキは恐ろしく空腹だった。  
胃がグルグルと音を立ててロキを目覚めさせた。ずっと昔、儀式のために何日も食事を取らずに過ごしたことがあったが、この空腹はそのときよりもっとひどい。ロキはサンドイッチを注文しようと考えて重い瞼を開いた。  
ソーは窓際のアームチェアに座り、ヨトゥンの寓話の本を読んでいた。ブラインドが閉じていて時刻がわからず、想像もつかなかった。  
「今は朝食の時間か、それとも夕食？」ロキは兄に訊いた。声がかすれていた。口の中がからからで、唇を舌先で舐めるとそこも乾ききっているのがわかった。  
ソーはさっと顔を上げ、すぐにベッドの横にかがんだ。そしてロキが二度瞬きする間に、ロキの手をとって両手で包んだ。  
「ロキ」ソーは不安げな目でロキの顔を覗き込んだ。その目は飢えているかのようで──ロキの今の空腹よりもさらにひどい──貪るようにロキを見つめた。「気分はどうだ？」  
「いつもの朗らかな私ではないな」ロキは認めた。まるで何マイルも休みなく疾走したかのように身体中が痛かった。肌は汗ばみ、寝間着が肌に張り付いている。刺し抜くような頭痛を目のすぐ後ろに感じる。「とにかく空腹だ。こんな風に目覚めるのはもうこれで終わりにしたい。また兄上が私の看護婦役をやる羽目になっている。まあ兄上のベッドサイド・マナーには感謝するが。私はまた予知像を見たのか？ よくわからない──」  
霞のかかった記憶がゆっくりと、あちこち穴が開いたまま戻ってくる。研究のブレークスルー。ソーの後についてタコスを食べに行き、戦略を話し合った。ついに研究が完成したことへの安堵、それからぞっとするほどの恐怖が目の前に広がり、ロキを完全に叩きのめしたこと。汗をかいていたこと、言葉が出なくて苦労したこと、言葉を使って反撃しようともがいたこと──他に覚えているのは──  
「私に何が起きたんだ？」  
ソーはロキの手をぎゅっと握った。「ブルースによると、強いストレスによって発熱が引き起こされることがあるらしい。彼の意見では──専門家ではないと強調していたが──熱は特におまえのヨトゥンの体には危険だ。ミッドガルド人であれば少し具合が悪くなる程度の熱も、おまえの場合は急速に危険な域に達し、あっという間に悪化する。おまえの──理性が、まず最初にやられたようだ」  
ロキは顔から血の気が引くのを感じた。「私は何をした？ 誰かに危害を与えたのか？」  
ソーは呆れたように横目でロキを見た。「まさか。危険はおまえ自身に向けられたものだった。おまえは魔法を使って俺たちの目の前から消えようとした。混乱して現実がわからなくなったようだ。熱が下がるまで眠らせておいた方が良いと判断した」  
「私はどれくらい眠っていた？」  
「四日間」ソーが答え、ロキは驚いてソーを見つめた。「おまえの容態はまず悪化して、それから回復に向かった」  
ソーは注意深く無表情を保とうとしていたが、兄をよく知るロキにはその奥にあるものを簡単に読み取れた。ソーの目の下の濃い隈が、ソーがずっとロキのそばについていたこと、四日間ほとんど眠らなかったことを示している。  
「心配をかけて悪かった」ロキは言った。空いている方の手でソーの頬に触れる。「こんな時に、余計な面倒をかけてしまって。時間を大きく無駄にしてしまった」それから目を伏せ、手を下ろした。苦々しさを口の中にも胸にも感じる。「まったく情けないな、私は」  
「今何と言った？」ソーは怒りの表情を浮かべた。しかしそれはロキのための怒りだった──ロキに対して使われた言葉を、彼自身への冒涜としてとらえた怒り。たとえそれがロキ自身の言葉だとしても。  
「私は壊れてしまった」ロキは言った。「そんなつもりはなかったのに。怒りに我を忘れる方がまだすっきりするし、私らしかっただろう。だが違った。私は弱い。そしてその弱さのせいで破綻してしまった。そのせいでもっと弱くなって、すべてを危険にさらしてしまった」  
「おまえは朝から晩まで研究に身を投じていた──ときには夜明けまで──それも何日も」ソーは言った。「何ヶ月も答えを探し出すという重荷を背負っていたんだ。俺たちがやらなければならないことの痛みを、最初に俺が受け入れられなかったとき、おまえは俺を現実に引き戻してくれた。おまえはあの痛みをためらいもせず引き受け、少しも動じなかった。おまえには弱さなどひとかけらもないぞ、弟よ。おまえは俺よりも強い」  
ロキは何と答えて良いかわからなかった。そしてソーのそんな意見を笑い飛ばしたりすれば、ソーはさらに激昂するに決まっていた。「何か食べたい」とロキは言い、ソーがそれ以上勘違いした言葉を口にする前に、話題を変えた。「隣に来て休め。そして今、私に告げたくないと思っている知らせについて話せ」  
「どうしてそれを──」  
「あなたはまるで開いた本のように簡単に読み取れるよ、愛しい人」ロキは言った。するとソーの表情は愛情と悲しみが読み取れるものに変わった。あるいは悲しいほどの愛情が読み取れる顔。「私たち二人とも、その知らせが何かを知っている」  
「まずは食べ物だ」ソーは言った。  
スープ、パン、チーズと搾りたてのジュースを運んでくると、ソーはロキがそのすべてを食べ終わるまで見守っていた。「皆、おまえが回復したと聞いて喜んでいる」  
目覚めてから時間が経つにつれ、熱に浮かされていた間の記憶が蘇ってきた。「あのときの私の行動を皆に謝らなければならない」  
「誰もおまえを責めていない」ソーは言った。「皆おまえの体調を心配しているし、それぞれのやり方で力を貸してくれた。プリンセス・シュリはワカンダの医療テクノロジーを取り入れて、さらに彼女自身の知識も使って治療してくれた。それが決め手になったんだ」  
「シュリがいるのか？」ロキは驚いて口を開き、閉じた。  
「どうしても来ると言って聞かなかった」ソーは言い、空になったロキの皿を持ち上げてデスクの上に置いた。「彼女とオコエ隊長が手助けに来てくれた。そして我々の最後の話し合いまで残った」ソーはベッドに戻ってくると、安堵のため息とともに倒れこむようにしてロキの隣に座った。本当に何日も眠っていないのがロキにもわかった。ソーはまたロキの手を取り、手のひらを上にして線をなぞった。「仲間は皆おまえを大切に思っているんだ、ロキ。彼らの行動を見れば明らかだが、おまえが聞いたとしても同じことを言うだろう」  
馴染みのない概念にロキは言葉も見つからなかった。「ソーダは？」  
「俺が世話をしている。運動もさせている」ソーは答えた。「俺が厩舎に行くたびにおまえじゃないのに気づいて不機嫌になっていたが、それでも元気にしている」  
「ありがとう」ロキは言った。「ソーダにどうやって別れを告げれば良いのかわからない。彼女には何もわからないのがある意味で救いだ」喉もとに込み上げてくるものがあった。どうせなら一気に片づけるべきかもしれない。ロキは横になってベッドの上で体をずらし、ソーにも横たわるように促して向かい合った。「例の知らせについて話してくれ」  
ソーはゆっくりと息を吸いこみ、さらに長い時間をかけて吐いた。「国連で投票が行われ、連絡が可能な国からの返答が集められた。すべての国が、この計画を進めることに同意している」  
ロキはうなずいた。そうしなければ泣き出してしまいそうだった。泣く時間はまたあとであるだろう。いくらでも。だが、それは今ではない。「反対意見はひとつもなかったのか？」  
「なかった」ソーは答えた。  
ロキはまたうなずいた。「それで、いつ実行する？」  
「ウォンは新月の日が良いだろうと言っていた。惑星の整列か何かによるエネルギーの関係らしい。その辺はおまえのほうがよく知っているだろう」  
ロキはうなずいた。うなずくことしかできなかった。  
「新月は来週だ。来週の──来週の木曜日」  
「幸先が良いな」ロキは言った。「まさしく兄上の日だ」あと一週間もない。あと一週間もしないうちに、世界が終わる。二人が終わる。ロキは吐き気を覚えた。すでに横たわっていなければうずくまっていただろう。ロキは両手をソーの体に伸ばしてバランスを取ろうとした──ソーのたくましい二の腕、心地よい髭の感触。できることなら、今からその時が来るまで止まらずにソーに触れて過ごしたかった。  
「弟よ」ソーは言いかけてからためらった。それから決意したように、思い切って言った。「あまりにも大きなものが俺の成功にかかっている。もしうまくいかなかったら──」  
「そんなことは起こらない」心の内よりもずっと確信に満ちた声でロキは言った。ソーに自信を失わせてはいけない。  
「だが、もし──」  
ロキは言った。「兄上の身に何かが起これば、アベンジャーズとこの世界に残った人々と他の世界とが、また団結して他の解決法を探すだろう。あるいは完全に諦めて、もうガントレットの起こした被害を救うすべはないと結論するかもしれない。でも私と兄上については、兄上が私のために受け入れた代償に縛られている。つまり兄上の命が尽きれば、幸いなことに、私もすぐ後に続く。だから兄上のいない世界を知ることはない。それがせめてもの慰めだ」  
「ロキ」ソーはロキを抱き寄せて優しくキスをした。柔らかく甘く、悲しみのこもったキスだった。「ロキ。おまえをどれほど愛しているか⋯⋯」  
「どれほどだ？」  
「無限に」ソーは答えた。二本の指でロキの頬に触れ、黙ったままロキの顔の輪郭をたどる。それから言った。「おまえは高熱を出していたとき、俺が過去のおまえに何と言って説得したかという質問を受けた。おまえは答えなかった。混乱していたからなのか、他に理由があるのかは知らない。だが実際には覚えているんじゃないかという気がする。教えてくれないか、弟よ」  
「正気でも混乱していても同じ嘘をついただろう」ロキは認めた。「これは私たちの個人的な話だからだ。とても単純なことだ、兄上も驚かないだろう。兄上は私に──彼に──このことを」過去の自分を他人だと考えた方が楽に話せた。「このことを言うんだ」  
それからロキは顔を近づけてソーにキスをした。ひとつ前のキスよりもずっと激しい、噛みつくようなキスだった。  
顔を離すと、ソーはロキの口を見ていた。「すべてを話すのか？」  
「そのときに言えるだけのすべてを」ロキは答えた。「具体的なことを話せば話すほど、彼はそれが何かの罠や嘘ではない、サノスに試されているのではないと信じるだろう。最初はかなり疑う。でもやがて納得する──兄上はとても説得力があるからな──そして兄上を助ける。その決意の後に何が起こるのかは、私にはわからない。でも兄上と彼とが力を合わせれば、決して失敗することはないはずだ」  
ソーはまだ少し不安を瞳に残しながらもうなずいた。「俺たちは──あの頃は、俺たちにとって最悪の時期だった」実際よりもかなり控えめな表現だ。「そしておまえは命運を賭けた戦闘の真っ最中だ。俺はうまく言葉が見つけられなくて、何か逆効果なことを言ってしまっておまえを──あいつを憤らせてしまうのが心配だ」  
「彼は驚くだろう」ロキは言ったが、それもまたかなり控えめな表現だった。もっと言うことはあったが今はまだ言えない──そしてふたたび嘘を見抜かれたくなかったので、ロキは本当のことを言った。「ショックを受けると言ってもいいだろう。しかし最終的には兄上を信じる。彼は最後にあなたを選ぶんだ、ソー」ロキはソーの顔を両手に挟み、説き伏せるようにその深遠な瞳の奥を覗き込んだ。「私はいつだって兄上を選ぶ」  
「そして俺も、おまえを」ソーは顔を近づけ、額を重ねた。二人はそのまま長いことじっとしていた。目を閉じ、お互いの空気を呼吸しながら。  
「私が眠っている間、何をしていたんだ？」ロキは知りたいと同時に話題を変えたくて言った。「眠らずに私を見つめることのほかには？」  
ソーはそれを聞いて負けを認めるように笑った。「なるほど俺はわかりやすいらしいな」ソーは言った。「寝ずにおまえを見つめる以外には、戦略会議がたくさんあった。仲間の誰かが俺を引きずり出すことに成功したときは、武術の稽古もした。それからウォン、ブルース、プリンセスの誰かがおまえの治療をしているあいだ、俺は部屋を追い出された。任務もいくつか──我々の計画にもっとも強く反対しているのは、暴力で富を得た犯罪者たちだ。彼らは昔の時代に戻りたくない。それで何件か暴動があった」そう言いながらソーはロキの髪に指をからめ、ロキはおそらく実際にはもっとひどい事態だったのだろうと想像した。「だがほとんどの時間はただおまえを眺めて過ごした。大きな騒ぎのないときは読書をしていた」  
「何か物語を聞かせてくれ」ロキは言った。  
ソーは黙り込んだ。頰が染まっていた。暴動や火事、流血の惨事に飛び込んでいけと言われるよりも、そんなリクエストをされたときにソーはより濃く頬を染めるのだ。「幸せな話がいいか？ それとも悲しい話？」  
「すべての物語は幸せで悲しい」ロキは答えた。  
「俺は最近たくさんの本を読んだ」ソーは言った。深く考え込むときの癖で眉をぎゅっとひそめてから話し始める。「ヨトゥンヘイムの王には一人娘がいて、息子はいなかった。娘はやがて賢く強く、美しい女性に育った。王は娘を深く愛していた。ヨトゥンの民も同じだった。国の慣習では、夫なしでは女王になれない。しかし姫には夫がいなかった。我こそはと求愛してくる男の誰にも、姫は満足しなかった」  
ロキはソーに身を寄せ、温かな腕に抱かれて胸に頭を乗せた。心臓の鼓動が聞こえた。  
ソーは言った。「姫の幼馴染でもある補佐官が、競技会を開催すれば良いと提案した。姫の夫になりたいと望むものがすべて集まり、強さだけではなく聡明さも競い合って、優勝者が彼女の手を勝ち取る。他に良い考えも浮かばず、姫は提案を受け入れた。世界中から何百人もの高貴な生まれの男たちが集まった。ヨトゥンの姫は遠くから彼らを眺めたが、やはりそのうちの誰も気に入らなかった。あまりにも大勢の候補者に姫は恐れをなしたが、補佐官はすぐに数は減ると言って彼女を安心させた。  
姫の聡明な友である補佐官は、過酷な障害物競走のコースを建設させた。あまりにも危険で難しかったため、男たちの半分はただ見ただけで諦めて去った。王国を我が物にできる可能性よりも、自分の命の方が大切だったからだ。他の半分はこれは公正ではないとぶつぶつ文句を言った。そこで補佐官はまず自らそのコースを走り抜け、不可能ではないと証明した。その後、多くの男たちが挑戦した。そして多くが負傷し、手足を失い、実際に命を落としたものもいた。無事完走したのはたったの三人だった。全員が貴族の血を引き、その血を流す怪我を負っていた。それぞれヨトゥン、アスガルド人、ヴァナヘイム人だ」  
退屈のせいではなく物語に深く惹きつけられて、ロキはあくびをした。それからさらにぴったりとソーに身を寄せた。「この手の物語の続きはだいたい予測がつく」ロキは言った。「三人の一人は実は性格の良い農夫で、身分を偽って競技会に参加したんだ、そして優勝する。その後、実は行方不明になっていた王の息子だとわかるんだ」  
「続きを聞きたいのか聞きたくないのか、どっちなんだ？」ソーは声に笑いをにじませ、苛立ったふりをして言った。  
「今は話の続き以外に何も聞きたくない」ロキは答えた。  
「男たちの聡明さを試すため、補佐官は彼らに一人ずつ姫と一日を過ごすように指示した。男たちは姫をより深く知り、姫もまた彼らを知る。それから男たちは学んだことをもとにして、姫をもっとも喜ばせる贈り物を持ってくる。姫は男たちの誰も特に気に入っていなかったが、最終的には合意した。この方法ならどの男がもっとも注意深く姫の話を聞いていたか、真剣なのか、そして女王の夫という地位を得るという目的を超えて彼女を愛しているかどうかがわかる、と補佐官が説明したからだ。この贈り物の選択が何よりも重要なのだ、と彼は言った。腕力や走る速さや高貴な身分などよりもずっと大事だと。そこで姫は一人ずつと一日を語らいあって過ごした。その後、男たちは贈り物を探しに行った」  
「正解はたいてい塩だ」ロキが言った。「いや、それは私自身の神話だったかな」  
ソーは素早く寝返りをうってロキの上に覆い被さり、体重がかからないように肘で自分を支えた。そんな展開を気に入ったロキは、やはり素早く貪欲な手足を兄の体に絡めた。ソーは笑って言った。「この物語の正解は違う。ただしヴァナヘイムの男は確かに珍しい異国のスパイスを贈り物として持ち帰った。というのも姫は風味豊かな食べ物を好んだからだ。スパイスは中身が永遠に減らない魔法のチェストに入って到着した」  
「惜しかった」ロキは悔しそうに言った。  
「アスガルドの男は、必ず狙ったものを射る美しい金の矢を贈った。姫は優れた戦士でもあったからだ。ヨトゥンの男は宝石が散りばめられた魔法の小鳥の彫刻を贈った。この小鳥は世にも美しい歌をさえずる。姫が音楽を愛したからだ」  
「ふむ」ロキは言った。「すべて良い選択だな。よく姫の話を聞いていたに違いない。ヴァナへイム人が自分の声以外に何かを聞くことができたとは驚きだ」  
ソーはかがみこんでロキに口づけ、黙らせてから続けた。「夜、姫は贈り物と男たちについて補佐官と話し合った。補佐官は一人ずつについて意見を述べ、決して不公平にならないよう、それぞれの良い点を強調した。誰か一人を贔屓することはなかった。最後に決めるのはあなただけです、そして何よりも心の声を信じなさい、と補佐官は言った。その夜、姫はなかなか眠れず、やっと寝つけても苦しい夢ばかり見た。何度も寝返りを打って寝苦しい夜を過ごした。誰を選ぶこともできないが、決断は下さなければならない。朝が来たとき、ついに答えが閃いた。姫は心を決めた」  
「これは気になる」ロキは言った。  
ソーはロキの顔を観察し、今度ばかりは弟が皮肉を言っているのではないと結論した。もう一度キスをしてから続ける。「翌日、朝廷会議が開かれた。父王が全員の前で、これは姫自身の決断であり、異議は一切認めないと宣言した。それから姫が人々の前に立ち、三人の誰も選ばないと発表した」  
「賢い女性だ」ロキは言った。「まさかこの寓話がヨトゥン女性の人権尊重の話だとは思わなかった」  
ソーはロキを黙らせるためにこれで三度目のキスをした。「議会は大騒ぎになった。侮辱を感じた求婚者たちは反論し、王は困惑し、人々は混乱して口々に話し始めた。姫は続けて言った。ただし、私は結婚します、と。そして補佐官に向き直った。常に彼女の隣にいたこの男に向かい、手を差し伸べたのだ」  
「ああ、やはり人権の尊重だ」ロキは喜んで言った。「もっと多くの姫君たちがそうする権利を持つべきだ。それが公正というものだ」  
「まさしく」ソーは同意した。「姫の昔からの友人は即座にひざまずき、彼女の手に口づけた。姫は議会の前で語った。彼は障害物コースを自ら走り抜け、それが可能であることを示し、誰よりも勇敢であることを証明した。それから彼女にもっとも尊い贈り物をした。それは彼女の心を知るものは彼女自身であるという、完全な信頼だ。そして貪欲さではなく愛ゆえに求婚するものを選ぶべきという助言も。最後に、三人の求婚者についてそれぞれの意図を公平に説明し、最後まで姫に忠実で利己心を見せず、彼自身こそがもっとも高潔な男であることを示した。何故ならばともに育ってきた年月、彼は常に彼女を愛していたし、彼女もまた彼を愛していたのだから」  
「私も彼が気に入っていた」ロキは言った。「最初から彼にすべきだと思っていた」  
ソーはついに頭を後ろに投げ出して笑いだし、そのたくましい体がロキの上で震えた。ロキはソーを引き寄せ、するとソーはロキの首のラインに魅入られたようにそこにキスをし始めた。  
「それからどうなったんだ？」  
「補佐官は喜びで胸をいっぱいにして受け入れた」ソーはロキの首すじに唇を押しつけて言った。「二人の結婚式は何千人もが出席する盛大なものとなり、何百年も語り継がれた。三人の求婚者たちは夫婦がもっとも信頼する補佐官となった。彼らもやはり飛び抜けて強く賢いことを証明したのだから。やがて二人が統治する代となった。女王とその夫は常に正義を尊び、善良で慈悲深かった。国は豊かに栄えた」  
「最後の部分は勝手に作っただろう」ロキは言った。「ヨトゥンの寓話にしては骨までしゃぶるような陰湿さが足りない」  
答える代わりにソーはロキの首に噛みついた。ロキは驚いて悲鳴のような笑い声をあげた。次にもっとずっと優しいソーの唇と絹のような舌がロキの耳に差し込まれ、悲鳴はすぐに静かになった。  
「二人とも大丈夫か？」壁越しにブルースの叫び声が聞こえた。「何か医療措置が必要か？」  
「いや、最高の気分だ」ロキは叫び返した。本心からの言葉だった。  
ソーの瞳は輝いていた。「この物語は気に入ったか？」  
「ああ」ロキは答えた。「それ以上に語り手が気に入った。こんな素晴らしいサービスにどうやって礼をすればいい？」  
「弟よ」ソーは急にためらいを見せた。「おまえは回復したばかりだ。まだ──」  
「ソー・オーディンソン」ロキは一語ずつ区切ってはっきりと言った。「私たちの人生はあと五日しか残っていない。可能な時間は一秒残さず兄上に抱かれて、私が兄上を抱いて過ごしたい。そんなこともわからないようなら──そうだな。兄上は私を何も知らないようなものだ」  
「ロキ・オーディンソン」ソーは答えて言った。銀の波が寄せる海のような瞳が、欲望のせいで暗くなっている。「おまえのことなら俺はよく知っている。おまえの言う残りの日々を、俺は自分自身よりもよくおまえを知るために使おうと思う」  
「意見が一致するのは良いものだな」ロキは言った。

＊＊＊

第四章

ひととおりの戦略が決まり、各国の政府との打ち合わせも終えると、アベンジャーズとそのゲストたちはそれぞれの身辺整理を始めた。  
ロキはソーダのパドックでシュリと楽しい午後を過ごした。プリンセスは優れた騎手で、ソーダさえも彼女には懐いた。二人は仕事を忘れて何時間も馬術を見せ合い、競い合った。  
最初、二人の観客はフェンスに腰掛けて見守るソーとオコエのみだった。やがてロケットとローディが加わり、次にナターシャがやってくる頃にはソーダの休憩時間に入っていて、彼女はがっかりした顔を見せた。  
それをきっかけに、翌日の特別な訓練の約束が結ばれた。シュリとオコエがワカンダに出発する前に──参加資格は女性のみよ、悪いわね──そう言い渡されて男たちは一斉に不満の声をあげたが、反論の余地は与えられなかった。  
全員が夕食の準備のために引き上げ、シュリだけが残ってロキとともにソーダにブラシをかけ、厩舎へと連れて行った。  
「明日はあなたも訓練に参加すると言った？」プリンセスは礼儀正しく訊いた。彼女がソーダの首を愛情を込めて叩くと、ソーダはもうロキに見向きもせず彼女をうっとりと見つめた。  
シュリが以前はここにいなかったことをロキは忘れていた。彼女はまだ、ロキのもうひとつの姿を見たことがない。「ああ」ロキは答え、どう説明すればシュリの優秀な頭脳がこのことをもっとも効率よく理解するかを考えた。「私は──私はひとつのプログラム上に走る、二つのシステムなんだ」  
シュリは微笑み、首を傾けた。「見せてもらえるかしら、ロキ」  
「もちろん」ロキは言った。今ではもうひとつの体に切り替えるのは簡単だった。考えなくても自然に切り替わる。  
シュリは瞬きもしなかった。ただ目を見開き、大きな笑顔を浮かべた。「わぁ、お願い、もっと説明して。すべてを知りたいわ」  
「長い話だ」ロキは答えた。腕を彼女に差し出すと、プリンセスはそこに手をかけた。二人は曲がりくねる道をゆっくりと歩き、建物へと向かった。「氷の巨人について何を知っている？」

＊＊＊

その夜遅く、シュリに女性の姿を見せたことを思い出しながら、ロキはソーに話しかけた。「私が初めてこの体を見せた日のことを覚えているか？」  
ソーは荒い息をついて汗を滴らせ、まロキの体内に深く自身を沈めていた。「なんだって？」激しい行為のせいでやや上の空のままソーは言った。とはいえ、動きは完璧だった。ロキはソーの髪をかき乱した。  
「この体を」ロキは言った。「私たちはあのとき──」  
「まだ百歳になるかならないかだったな」ソーは言った。「狩りの旅の途中だった。おまえは弓を射るのは女性の方がうまいと主張した。指先が器用だからと。俺が振り向くと、おまえはもうこの姿になっていた」  
ロキの心の奥底に沈んでいた氷の層が砕けた。ロキは満足げにソーの背中に爪を立てた。「兄上はしばらく何も言わなかった」ロキは言った。「そのまま逃げ出すんじゃないかと思った」  
「俺は舌を飲み込んでしまった」ソーは言った。「言葉が見つからなかった。あんなに美しい女は見たことがなかった。だが覚えているか、やっと話せるようになると、俺は言った──」  
「〝もう競争など無意味だ、妹よ。俺にはそんな得意技はないのだから〟」ロキは思い出して言った。当時と同じように鋭い歯を見せて笑う。「そのあと私はすべての鹿を仕留めた」  
「ああ、そうだったな」ソーは感慨深げにうなずいた。それからロキの耳もとで、声をひそめて言った。「あの森でおまえを抱きたいとどれほど思ったか」  
「ふふん」ロキは面白がるように、同時に心を動かされて言った。「まるで私をどう扱うべきか知っていたような言い方だな」  
「ではそれ以来俺が学んだことをもっと証明させてくれ」ソーは低い声に嘆願を滲ませて言った。  
ロキは兄の願いを受け入れた。

＊＊＊

この基地でかつて行われたことのない試合の開始だった。くじ引きによるチーム分けの結果、ロキとオコエがペアを組み、ヴァルキリー、ナターシャ、シュリが三人のチームとなった。  
オコエはガラスが切れそうなほど鋭い眼差しで、最近調達した槍をひと通り検分した。女性のロキの外見については特に何のコメントもなかった。  
「相手チームはあなたの師匠であり、チームメイトでもある。攻撃するときは、彼女たちの弱みがどこかがわかるようにして。それに合わせて私も攻撃する。そうすれば相手の弱みを二重に突ける」オコエは首をすくめた。「シュリは任せて。彼女の今の技術は、すべて私が教えたもの。だから相手チームで一番手ごわいのは彼女でしょうね」  
ロキはその言葉ににやりとしてうなずいた。この惑星でもっとも優秀な戦略家にして歴戦の戦士を味方につけたのだから、幸先が良かった。二人は本格的な試合の前に向き合い、練習のために何度か打ち合った。  
「正直に言って」オコエは言った。「初めてあなたの兄上から弟を生き返らせるという計画を聞いたときは、いつかはこの手で殺さなきゃならなくなると確信していたわ」  
ロキはオコエにもその発言にも動じず、防御の手を緩めずに、逆に激しい攻撃を繰り出した。「初めて会ったときに、確かにそんな表情をしていたな」ロキは言い、するとオコエは返事がわりに笑った。「それで、今の意見はどう変わった？」  
「あなたは世界に──この宇宙に──最大の善行を施そうとしている」オコエは言い、ロキは足を払おうと振り下ろされた槍を飛び跳ねて避けた。「もしあなたがティチャラを無事蘇らせて、我が王国をサノス以前の状態に戻してくれるなら──そうね。もしこの世界に私たちが残れるなら、あなたをワカンダの名誉市民に指名するわ」  
「それは光栄だ」ロキは息を切らした。オコエの槍に一度も応戦できなかった。彼女はあまりに素早く身をかわすので、槍に触れることすらできない。ああ、実に勝算の高い試合開始だ。  
「最高の名誉よ」オコエは言った。「準備はいい？」  
「隊長」ロキは言った。「それは専門家の君の意見に任せる」  
「いいでしょう」オコエは言い、やっとわずかに微笑みを見せた。しかしそれはすぐに、ヴィブラニウムのように硬く動じない表情に変わった。ロキはすっかり感銘を受け、その表情を真似してみた。おそらくこれだけで対戦チームに不安を与えられるだろう。公正な勝負のために審判役を引き受けたローディが開始の笛を吹くよりも前に。  
ロキはちらりと観客スタンドを見た。そこではソーがロケットとブルースに挟まれて座り、その一段後ろにスティーブ、クリント、ウォンが並んでいた。ロケットは膝に巨大なポップコーンのボウルを置き、何やら周囲に話しかけている──おそらく勝敗の賭けに誘っているのだろう。しかしソーはロケットを見ていなかった。ソーの目は最初からずっとロキを追っていた。おそらく最後までそらされることはないと思われた。  
ロキと視線が合うと、ソーは軽く親指をあげて見せた。その仕草があまりにも魅力的で愛しく、ロキは危うく気が散りそうになった。ソーをあまりにも愛していた。愛そのものが戦いの燃料ならば、ロキは無敵だっただろう。  
幸運なことに、オコエが味方についている。彼女は自然の威力そのものだった。勇猛でその攻撃には容赦がない。決して楽な戦いではない──楽とはかけ離れている──今までもっとも必死な、もっとも厳しい戦いかもしれなかった。ビフレストで兄と戦ったことなど、この解き放たれたヴァルキリーのごとく暴れる敵との戦いに比べたら子供の遊びのようなものだ。  
三人のうち本物のヴァルキリーがもっとも手ごわい相手となった。しかし世界でもっとも危険な暗殺者と生まれ落ちた瞬間から戦士として鍛えられたプリンセスも──ロケットの賭けの対象でもあるらしい──じゅうぶん互角だった。  
ロキがこの姿で戦うときの技術は、どれもナターシャとヴァルキリーに教えられたものだった。つまり実行する前にほとんどが二人に見抜かれてしまう。しかしロキは二人の弱点も知り尽くしている。最終的には二人がロキをよく鍛えすぎたことが判明した。  
なぜかといえば、ロキは武器の魔術師とペアを組んでいるから、そして常に追いかけくるソーの視線を稲妻のように肌に感じるからだ。たとえ無敵ではなくても、ロキは疲れを知らなかった。ローディが試合終了を告げたとき、ロキは勢い余って体が燃え出すのではないかと思った。

＊＊＊

シュリとオコエが旅立つ日、別れは辛いものとなった。これが永遠の出発だと皆わかっていたからだ。  
オコエは哲学的なやり方を選んだ。彼女はロキの手首をつかみ、ロキもその手で彼女の手首をつかんだ。オコエは言った。「願わくばまたいつかあなたと戦えますように」彼女の指は強く、迷いがなかった。「そして、そのときは私があなたを殺すつもりで戦うのではないことを願うわ」  
そう言うオコエの顔は無表情で、瞳は思慮深く冷静だった。けれど今また、かすかな微笑みがその唇に浮かんでいた。勝利が二人を結びつけたのだ。  
「私も同じことを願っているよ、隊長」ロキは言った。  
シュリはためらいなくロキに腕を回して抱きしめた。「ロキ」柔らかな声で呼びかける。「友達になれてよかった。たくさんの知識を分け与えてくれてありがとう。なんとかして覚えていられる方法があればいいのに」  
そんな抱擁に慣れていないロキは、ぎこちなく彼女の肩に腕を回した。しかし大勢の仲間の前で彼女のように素晴らしい人物の抱擁を受け、心が芯まで温かくなるのを感じた。他に同じ抱擁を受けたのはソーだけだった。  
「覚えている必要はない」ロキは体を引き、けれど両手は彼女の肩に置いたまま言った。「君にはこれから何年も学ぶ月日が残されている。もう一度すべてを学び直せるだろう──きっともっと優れた教師から。そして君は教師たちをすぐに抜き去る。素晴らしい出来事がたくさん君を待っている」ロキは少しぎこちなく彼女の肩をぎゅっとつかんでから離した。  
シュリは芝生の上に立つ仲間の方に向き直り、手を振ってからワカンダの航空機の搭乗口へと向かった。いつもは悲しみに沈んでいる彼女の知的な瞳は、今は勇気だけを見せて輝いていた。航空機はシュリを乗せて空高く飛び去り、小さな点となって消えていった。

＊＊＊

ロキとウォンは書斎の机を挟んで向き合って座っていた。本の山と散乱する古い魔術具のかわりに、今はチェスのボードが二人の間にあった。二人のこの習慣は二度目に訪ねたトルコで始まった。その少し後に魔法のランプにまつわるちょっとした恥ずかしい事件が起こり、二人は帰国後もそのことを仲間の誰にも内緒にしておこうと決めた。  
ロキが二度、ウォンが三度勝ち、六回目の勝負中にロキは言った。「おまえは私が今まで得た中で最高の友人だ」  
ウォンは無表情のまま眉ひとつ動かさず、ボードから視線を外すこともなかった。「もし私の気をそらしてビショップを取ろうとしているなら」彼は言った。「そんなことはお見通しだぞ」  
ロキは涙がこみあげるのを感じて、その代わりににやりと笑った。「いつでも私を見通していただろう。出会った瞬間から」とロキは言った。「おまえなしではここまでできなかった」  
「いや、君だけでもできたはずだ」ウォンは言い、ポーンの駒を動かしてビショップを守った。「ただ恐ろしいほどずっと時間がかかり、楽しみもずっと少なかっただろう」大切な駒をがひとまず確保し、ウォンは顔を上げた。「君と知り合えたのは私の人生でも最大の喜びのひとつだ、ロキ。サノスの後、こんなふうに自分が役立てるとは思わなかったし、これほどの友人を得られるとも思わなかった。そのふたつとも間違っていたことを君は証明してくれた」  
「おまえは間違うのが大嫌いじゃないか」ロキは言い、枡目を飛び越えてナイトを動かした。幸せが込み上げてきて喉の奥が苦しくなった。喉が苦しくて幸せなんてことがあるとしたらの話だが。あるに違いない。  
「今回は例外だ」ウォンは言い、舌打ちをしてクイーンでロキの無防備なルークを取った。「不注意だな。千五百年もチェスをしていればもっと上手くなりそうなものだが」  
ロキは大声で笑った。「おまえを勝たせているんだ。友人としてね」  
「それは君が私についた初めての嘘だな」  
「ひとつ、ずっと訊きたかったことがあるんだが、訊いてもいいか、ウォン」  
「訊くなと言っても止めないだろう。君が質問を止めるのは、本の上で眠り込んだ時だけだ。その度に私は本が傷まないよう救助しなければならない」  
ロキは腕を組み、ボードの上の駒を見つめた。「非常に情けない質問だとはわかっている。だが──どうしても知りたい。もし私とストレンジが一対一で戦ったら、どちらが勝つと思う？」  
「ストレンジは几帳面な魔術師だった」ウォンは言った。質問に驚く様子はなく、しかし片眉をわずかにあげてその質問に対する反応を見せた。「非常に有能で勉強熱心だ。君の方がずっと独創的な魔術の使い方をする。柔軟性もある。そしてもちろん、長年の経験がある。その経験はチェスには生かされていないようだが」ウォンはため息をついた。「もし、どうしても理論上の審判をして欲しいと言うなら、おそらく、僅差で君が勝つだろう」  
「僅差で！」ロキの誇らしい気分はすでにしぼんでいた。「ストレンジは魔術を勉強し始めてまだほんの数年だぞ！」  
ウォンはにっこりと笑った。「私の意見を求めたのは君だ」  
「ひどい友人だ」ロキはぶつぶつと文句を言った。しかし不機嫌な表情も長くは続かない。ロキはふたたび瞳を輝かせた。「本当にそう思うんだ、ウォン。こんなに素晴らしい仲間を得たことは今までなかったし、君以上の仲間は望めそうにない。君に友と呼んでもらえた事実があまりにも大切で、次にどんな世界に行くのであれ、できることならばその記憶を運んで行きたいほどだ」  
「そういうことも可能かもしれないぞ」ウォンは手を伸ばし、ロキの手の甲を軽く叩いてから、器用な指でチェスの駒を動かした。「魔術の世界は小さな蜘蛛の巣のようなものだ。一本の糸を引けば、それは残りのすべてに伝わる。君と私は多くの知識を共有し、多くの魔法を組み合わせて新しいものを作った。もしかしたら永遠に消えない刻印を残したかもしれない。それは我々が今後どこへ行くにせよ、遠いこだまとなっていつか戻ってくるかもしれない」  
「つまり、また出会えるかもしれないと言っているのか？」ロキは心臓が喉までせりあがってくるような気分になった。  
「ああ、もしかしたら」ウォンはまた言った。そして白のクイーンをとどめのようにボードに置いた。「そのころには君のチェスの腕が上がっていると良いのだが。チェックメイトだ、友よ」

＊＊＊

「隣に座っていいか？」ロキは訊いた。  
「そうするのにぴったりな天気だ」スティーブはポーチのスウィングチェアの上で体をずらし、新聞を畳んだ。新聞は最近ではほとんど絶滅したと言って良いほどの希少品だった。古い日付のものに違いない。  
アスガルドに比べるとミッドガルドには豪奢な美しさが欠けていたが、このスウィングチェアについてはなかなか優れた発明だとロキも認めずにいられなかった。木製のベンチは体の下でぎしぎしと音を立てたが、ロキの重みが加わってゆっくりと優しい動きで揺れた。  
確かに気持ちの良い天気だった。かすかな風が草を揺らし、沈みゆく夕日は澄んだ冷たい空気を後に残していく。二人は並んで平野を見つめた。木々が秋の最初の兆候を示し、葉の色が赤や黄色に変わりかけている。  
「何か話があるのか、ロキ？」  
「おまえに謝らなければならない」ロキは膝の上で指を組み合わせて言った。「高熱に浮かされて言ってしまったことを」  
何も言わないほうが良いのかもしれなかった。あれはもう数日前のことであり、ロキが普通の状態ではなかったこともスティーブは間違いなく理解しているだろう。そのままにしておいても良かったのかもしれない。けれどロキの人生はもうほとんど時間が残っていない。思い残すようなことは可能な限りなくしておきたかった。  
スティーブは目を瞬いてロキを見てから、また遠くの木々に目を向けた。精悍な横顔の奥で、思いを巡らせているのがわかる。「謝る必要なんてない」彼は答えた。「君は正しかった」  
「だが私は──」  
「君が混乱していたのは知っている」スティーブは続けた。「意味の通らないようなことも言っていた。でも僕に関することについては、君の言う通りだった」唇を噛んでじっと考える。「僕の方こそ、君に感謝すべきだ」  
「私に感謝？」今度はロキが瞬きをする番だった。  
「君のおかげで考えさせられた」スティーブは言った。「必死で目をそらそうとしてる真実を他人の言葉で目の前に突きつけられるのは、もちろん快いことじゃない。誰でもそれは辛い。でも君に言ってもらえて良かった。僕は確かに自分に嘘をついている。人生のほとんどを自分に嘘をついて過ごしてきた。素直になっていれば本当に欲しいものを手に入れていたかもしれないのに」  
「君の友人のことだな」ロキは穏やかに言った。いまだに自分がこれほど穏やかに話せるのが信じられなかった。皮肉ではなく、心から優しくなれるとは。  
スティーブはうなずいた。「ああ、友達のことだ。子供の頃の僕たちには、難しすぎた──知ることすら許されていなかったんだから、口に出すなんてなおさらのことだ。バッキーと僕は、すべてを言葉に出さないまま来てしまった。子供の頃ならそれでもいい。僕は何かと理由をつけて真実を見まいとした。それから戦争が起こった。何かを伝えたかったけど、うまいタイミングが見つからなかった。時間そのものがほとんどなかったんだ。戦争中は、これから何年もかけて一緒に考えればいいと思っていた。でも実際にはできなかった」  
ここでスティーブはいったん言葉を区切り、ロキを横目で見た。首まで広がっている赤らみを隠そうとはしなかった。「きっと君にはすごく変な話に聞こえるだろうな。君は長く生きているし、ブルックリン育ちってわけじゃないしね」  
ロキはこの最後の日々、思考も感情も率直に表そうと決めていた。何を言おうとこの日々のあとで大きな影響があるわけでもない。同時にこの日々は皆にとって特別な時間だ。そこでロキはスティーブの目を見て言った。「ソーと私は一千年をかけてやっと互いに真実を口にした。それでもまだそのことの意味を探り続けているんだ。それに比べたらおまえたちはずっと先を行っている」  
「ふむ」スティーブは驚くと同時に安堵したらしく、こわばらせていた肩から力を抜いた。  
「そんなふうに考えたことはなかった」  
「そうだろうな」二人は心地よい沈黙の中でしばらく座っていた。  
それから、ロキは気がつくと話し出していた。まるで堰を切ったような言葉の勢いを抑えきれなかった。「愛に関する行為について、ミッドガルドのような奇妙な禁忌事項がアスガルドにはないと、おまえは想像しているのだろう。それはある意味ではその通りだ。戦士は他の戦士とごく自然に同衾する。男と男、男と女、女と女。娼館を訪ねることが成人の儀と同様とみなされる風潮もある。または、同意のもとで褥を共にする相手を追い求め、勝ち取ることも。そんな行為による男らしさを賞賛する歌や物語が数多くある。  
だがあの世界にはまた別の禁忌がある。感情よりも肉体的な結びつきが重視される。それが伝統的な文化なんだ。力の強さ、征服力、魅力をひけらかすこと──それがもっとも重要なものとされている。求められた役割を果たすこと、与えられた職務をこなすことが何よりも大事だ。だから私が男を寝台に連れこもうと非難されることはなかったが、一方で私が女性の体も持っているという事実は誰にも知られてはならなかった。そんなことは彼らには理解不可能なんだ」  
スティーブは首を横に振った。「なんだか矛盾して聞こえるな」  
「そう言ってくれて嬉しい」ロキは心からそう思って言った。「これはソーとさえ話し合うのが難しい概念なんだ。ソーは妹の私をこの私と同じように愛しているが、アスガルドの短所については深く考えようとしない。私たちは生まれ持った役割から決して外れないよう厳しく育てられたが、そのことに向き合おうともしない。ソーは今回の人生ではできるだけのことをした。古いしきたりから民を解放した。オブラーラではもう昔の慣習はほとんどなくなっているだろう。だがキャプテン、人の愛し方や自分のあるべき姿がわからなくて苦しまないような世界など、どこにもないと私は思っている。君は自分の求めるものをはっきりと悟ったことについて、もっと自信を持つべきだ。恥じてはならない。そんなふうに明確に自分を知ることができるものはそれほど多くない」  
スティーブは座ったまま呼吸を続け、考え込んだ。「僕は──ああ。そんな──そんなふうに考えたことは一度もなかった」大きく息を吐く。「ありがとう、ロキ」  
「違った視点からの意見を提供できてよかった」ロキは言った。「私はよく思ったんだ。君は他人のことを考えたり、世話をすることに時間を使う。人にばかり親切にして、その見返りに何も期待していないようだ」  
「ああ、僕はただ人助けが好きなだけだ」スティーブはそう言って、謙遜するように手を髪に滑らせた。それきり何も言わないので、ロキはこれで会話は終わりだと判断した。それで満足だった。謝罪を胸にこのポーチに来てよかったとロキは思った。  
スティーブがふたたび口を開いたとき、その声にはわずかな緊張があった。「こういうことを言うのはあまり得意じゃないんだけど」スティーブは説明し始めた。「友人のサムならきっと最適な言葉を知っているんだろうな、それが仕事だから。でも僕も彼をよく観察していたし、何しろ塹壕にいたことがあるからね」  
ロキは無言のまま、興味を覚えてスティーブに向き直った。  
「つまりこういうことだ」スティーブは言った。「錯乱中の君の目には、僕が何度も見たことのあるものが浮かんでいた。もし君が──君さえそのことについて話したければ──つまり、君の身に何が起こったかについて──僕には耳があるし、今は他に特にすることもない」  
君の身に何が起こったかについて。スティーブに見えたもののことを考え、ロキは恐怖に体を強張らせた。本当にスティーブには見えるのだろうか。千五百年。ロキの身に起こらなかったことの方が少ない。すべてを、あらゆることを経験した。愛した、憎んだ、多くの場合同時に。命を奪ったこともあれば救ったこともある。裏切っては改心し、それを何度も繰り返した。死んで生き返り、また死んで生き返り、さらにまた死んで生き返った。虚空に落ちた、今でも落ちている──  
いつものように嘘をつくのは簡単だった。まるでワードロープの奥にしまい込んだ思い入れのある擦り切れたマントのように、嘘は心地よかった。「悪いが、おまえが何の話をしているのかわからない」ロキは滑らかに言った。  
「それならいいんだ」スティーブはロキを見ずに言った。非難することもなく傷ついた様子もなく、ただ恐ろしいほど理解のある表情だった。「辛くて言えないこともあるからね。でもサムならこう言うだろう、すべてを言葉にすることには魔法のような力がある、と。何かに名前をつける、大きな声で叫ぶ、誰かにそれが本当に起きたことなんだと言う。するとそのことはもう君を支配しなくなる」  
ロキはしばらく考え込んだ。「おまえの友人は優れた魔術師なのに違いない」  
スティーブは地平線の木々に届きそうなほど大きな笑顔を浮かべた。「彼が聞いたら喜ぶだろうな」  
「私は──」ロキは舌を噛んだ。その痛みで自分をしっかり地面につなぎとめようとしたのに、実際には流されてしまいそうな気分になった。  
このことは決して口にすまいと誓っていた。しかしもうすぐ世界が終わってしまうなら、そこにどれほどの意味があるだろう。そして、この過去に支配されなくなるのはどういう気分だろう。それがもうどこまでもつきまとう秘密ではなくなるのは？ それを手放すのは？  
「ソーには言うな」ロキはささやいた。「絶対にソーには言わないと約束してくれ」  
スティーブは厳粛な仕草で片手を胸に当てた。彼以外の誰かであれば大げさでふざけたような動作になったことだろう。しかし彼の場合、そこには神聖さと真実だけがあった。「これはキャプテンと魔術師の秘匿事項だ。約束する。君の言うことはすべて、このポーチのスウィングチェアの中にとどまる」   
ロキは念のために手首を回し、二人の周りに音を遮断する結界を張った。何から話し始めれば良いのかわからなかった──わからないのと同じくらい、はっきりわかっていた。  
「私は国と家族とを裏切った」ロキはしっかりとした声で話し始めた。恐ろしいことに、ここが一番話しやすい部分だった。「裏切り行為の過程で、私はそれまで自分自身だと思っていたことのすべてが嘘だったことを知った。そして良心を完全に捨てて生きようと決意した。兄を傷つけようとした。誰よりも愛した兄を。私は、もし兄を消すことができれば、私の中に最後まで残った大切な部分も同時に切り捨てることができると思ったんだ。そうすることでもっと強くなれると思った。しかしその試みはうまく行かなかった。悲惨な失敗と罰に直面して、私は自らその世界から飛び降りることにした。私を失ったと思ったソーが苦しみに叫ぶ顔を見ながら」  
「なるほど、とても引き込まれる物語の始め方だ」スティーブは冷静な口調で言った。  
「私はそのまま消えてしまいたいと願った。けれどそうなる代わりに世界の間の虚空に落ちていった。そこでサノスが私を発見した。サノスは──あらゆる手段を使って狙いを定めた相手を破壊し、自分の好む形に変容させることができた。サノスはその行為をまるで芸術のように極め、破壊されたものはやがて彼に尽くすことが想像しうる中でもっとも素晴らしい行いであるような錯覚を持つようになる。他のことは何も考えられなくなる。サノスは私を見つけて、それから──」  
ロキは話し続け、その隣でスティーブはただの一度も動揺を見せることなく耳を傾け続けた。それから二人は並んで平野の彼方に目を向け、紅葉の傘の下へゆっくりと沈んでいく太陽を眺めた。

＊＊＊

「今夜は特に穏やかな顔をしてるな」ソーが言った。気が遠くなるほど素晴らしいセックスの後で、ロキはソーの腕に抱かれて横たわっていた。骨の髄まで満足して眠気に襲われていた。  
「最近、ブルース特製のマリファナにはまってるんだ」ロキは言い、すぐに片方の眉を高々と上げて冗談だと告げた。「うーん。多分、今のセックスがあまりに良かったから、兄上のペニス以外のことはすべて忘れてしまったせいかもしれない。兄上のペニスのことさえ考えていれば、誰だって幸せになれる」  
「そうなのか？」ソーはロキのこめかみに口づけ、ロキは兄が微笑んでいるのを感じた。  
「それが私の知るうちでもっとも偉大な真理だ」ロキの手はすでにまたソーのペニスに伸びていた。まだ過敏で濡れたままペニスを触られてソーは息を呑んだが、ロキの巧みな指に握られてすぐに反応を示した。ソーが豊穣の神とされているのにはそれなりの理由がある。多くの寺院がまさにそのペニスをかたどって建てられているのも。  
「今夜は全身に兄上が欲しい」ロキの眠気はすっかり去り、今はしっかり目覚めて、突然飢餓を感じていた。ソーとのセックスで一時的にすべてを忘れたのは本当だ。そしてその逃避と解放の感覚の中にもっと長く居続けたかった。「口に、尻に、女陰に、腿の間に、乳房の間に。私の全身に隙間なくあなたの印をつけて欲しい。私のためにそうできるか、ソー？」  
「俺に勝負を挑んでいるのか？」ソーの顔には、ロキの言葉を聞くにしたがってロキと同じくらい欲望の影がさした。  
「いや、違う」ロキは、今では痛々しいほど固くなったソーのペニスを巧みに扱き続けながら言った。「兄上ならきっと叶えてくれるに違いない、私からの要望だ」  
「この悪魔の舌が」ソーは呻いた。「それよりさらに賢い口。ああ、ロキ──」  
「じゃあ、そこから始めよう」ロキが提案した。「息をするのもやっとというくらい喉の奥まで兄上を感じたい。全部飲みこめるほど大きく口を開いて、顎の痛みを感じたい。私のこの舌を黙らせて、もっとずっと良い使い道があると示してくれ」  
「ロキ！」ソーはロキにのしかかった。瞳は輝き、指先から誘うように火花が散った。「ロキ！」  
「自分が誰かくらいよく知っているよ、兄上」ロキは言った。「さあ、兄上のこと以外すべてを忘れさせてくれ」  
ソーがいくつもの宇宙で豊穣の神として奉られているのには理由がある、そして彼のペニスに似せて作られた寺院が今でも多くの国で崇拝されているのにも。私はそんな神聖な謎を司る司教だ、とロキは大胆に想像する。それが思考を保っていられた最後の瞬間だった。その後は、素晴らしいことに、もう何も考えられなかった。

＊＊＊

仲間の他のメンバーとの別れはいくらか楽だったが、それでも辛いことに変わりはなかった。  
ローディは不安が拭いきれずにいた。「いまだにトニーの居場所がわからない」当番が回ってきてロキと共に夕食の準備をしながら、ローディは言った。「ソーがタイタンに行ってそこで何が起こったのか調べてみたところ、宇宙船が半ば墜落するように着陸し、修理の後また離陸した痕跡があった。俺の直感では、彼はまだ生きていると思うんだ、ロキ。もし彼に別の計画があって、別の解決法を見つけていたらどうする？ それを俺たちに告げる前に何もかもが消えてしまうとしたら？」  
失踪していたトニー・スタークが最後の最後に劇的な生還を遂げる、という筋書きは、確かに何度も検討されていた──アベンジャーズが想定しているあらゆる可能性のうちのひとつだった。しかし実際にはあっというまに計画実行の前の晩となり、いまだにトニーが現れる兆候はなかった。ガントレットが使用されて以来、ミッドガルドは一度もスタークからの連絡を受けていない。  
ロキはため息をつき、フライパンの上でサーモンを返して裏側を焼き始めた。「スタークは有能な男だ」ロキは認めた。「だが、決して意図的にミッドガルドを見捨てることはしないだろう。したがって、もし彼がまだ生きているなら、自分の意思でタイタンを離れたのではないと推測するしかない。何かを試みた結果、帰ってこられないほど遠くまで行ってしまったのかもしれないし、捕虜に取られたのかもしれない。彼に相談できればよかったとは思うが、現実はここにはいない」  
「わかってる」ローディは言った。「わかってるんだ」サラダ・スピナーを力を込めて回す。オイルとビネガーを混ぜてドレッシングを作るあいだ黙ってから、彼は続けた。「ときどき考えるんだが、今トニーがここに現れて君がチームメンバーとしてこのキッチンに立っているのをみたら、いったい何て言うんだろうな」  
ロキは背筋を伸ばした。「おまえはどう思う？」  
「俺たちはトニーを説得する。君がここでは必要不可欠なんだと言う。俺たちは決して洗脳されてるわけじゃないと。すると彼はこう言うんじゃないかな、〝まったく驚いたな、トナカイくん。失敗してくれるなよ〟と」  
ロキは少し笑ってから、真顔になった。「トニーがニューヨークの件を許してくれるとおまえは思うのか？」  
ローディは考え込んだ。「許すというのとは違うかもしれない」正直に認める。「でも、ペッパーが生きていた状態に戻してくれるなら喜んで忘れてやろう、と言うんじゃないかな」  
「トニーのいない間、おまえは優れたリーダーシップを発揮した」ロキは言った。「サノス以降、おまえとキャプテンは世界を立て直して数え切れないほどの命を救った。もしトニーがミッドガルドにたった今戻って来れば、何よりもまずおまえに感謝するだろう」  
「トニー・スタークは人に感謝するのが苦手だ」ローディはサラダ用の玉ねぎを刻みながら言った。涙ぐんで見えるのはそのせいかもしれない。「でもハグくらいはしてもらえるかもな」驚いたことに、ローディはそう言ってロキを抱擁した。魚が焦げてしまう前に急いで離れる、短くささやかなハグだった。 

＊＊＊

ナターシャとの最後のレッスンは槍の使い方ではなかった。ロキはナターシャの乱れたままのベッドに女性の姿で座り、鏡に向かって化粧をするナターシャを注意深く見守った。  
化粧自体はアスガルドでも広く行われていたが、その意味するところが少し違った。ナターシャのドレッサーはあらゆる種類のカラフルな容器、クリーム、パウダーで埋め尽くされていて、彼女の指は熟練した動きで道具を扱った──ブラシ、薄紙、細いスティック。道具は無限にあった。  
「私たちだけがこういうものを顔に塗りたくる側だっていうのは差別的だし馬鹿らしいことよ、もちろん」ナターシャが説明している。「でもせっかくできるんだし、これは私たちの専門領域。だからアドバンテージに変えることを学んだの。長いまつ毛を瞬いてみせれば、男は自分の名前さえ忘れてしまう。ぼーっとしてる隙に殺せるってわけ」  
ロキはうなずき、ブラシの動きを注意深く見守った。ナターシャが肌に何かをつけるたび、ロキは同じ効果を自分の肌の上に再現した。彼女が苦労して身につけた技術を魔法で複製するのはずるいかもしれないが、ロキには練習する時間が残されていない。  
「男は呆れるほどわかりやすいわ」ナターシャはそう言いながらまぶたに光沢のあるアイシャドウをいくつか重ねた。「そう男に言ってごらんなさい、きっと怒るでしょう。それもまたわかりやすい」肩をすくめ、もう片方のまぶたに取り掛かる。「だから女の方が優秀なスパイになれるの──私が訓練を受けた場所がたくさんの女を集めたのも同じ理由。地球ではまだまだ女が見下されている。だから男は不意を突かれる」  
「おまえからは多くを学んだ」ロキは言った。「あと五百年くらい早く出会いたかった」  
「そんなに長く生きてるなんてものすごく疲れそうね」ナターシャは答えた。「ちゃんと続けてるだけであなたは偉いわ」  
ナターシャはリップスティックの金色のケースの蓋を外した。下半分をねじると、真紅のグロスが現れた。ほとばしる血のように赤い。「これはSHIELDの元長官がくれたの。私が最初に彼らの一員になったときに」ナターシャは慎重にその輝く色を唇に塗った。  
それから鏡に背を向け、ベッドに座るロキに近づいた。「カーター長官は言ってた。戦争中、女性は控えめなメイクをしてただ欠点を隠すべきという考えは変わったって。女たちはこういう色、戦いの色を使い始めた。私たちも戦士なんだ、って示すためにね」ナターシャはロキの顎の下に手を滑らせ、明るい方に顔を向けた。ロキは唇を開いた。ナターシャが完璧な弓の形を描く、柔らかな摩擦をそこに感じる。  
「これでよし」ナターシャが満足げに微笑んで言った。「あなたはもう何がかかってきても平気」リップスティックはこれで終わりとばかりに、クローゼットに向かって大量のコスチュームを次々と手に取る。「あなたに似合う服を探しましょう、男を瞬殺する一枚をね」  
結局、その一枚は目の覚めるようなインディゴ・ブルーのドレスとなった。胸のラインにぴったりと張りつき、ヒップはさらにきつい。ナターシャは自分用に二人の唇よりも三段階ほど濃い赤のドレスを選んだ。胸のラインは低く、スカート丈は短い。二人ともまさしく戦いにふさわしい姿だった。  
二人は腕を組んで階下へと降りていった。ロキを見た瞬間のソーの表情と言えば、まるでヴァルハラが思いがけず早く迎えにきたかのようだった。二人が近づいてくるにつれて、男が全員、そしてヴァルキリーが慌てふためいて立ち上がった。例外は足をもつれさせて椅子ごと後ろに倒れたロケットだった。  
「実にわかりやすいな」ロキはナターシャの耳もとでつぶやき、ナターシャはにっこりと笑ってロキの頰にキスをした。

＊＊＊

ブルースは研究室にいて、もう夜更けだというのに数式の上にかがみこんでいた。ロキは片手に二つのティーカップを持ってドアを叩き、すぐに招き入れられた。  
ブルースは感謝に満ちた顔で自分のカップを受け取り、蒸気に鼻先を近づけた。「カモミールか」嬉しそうに彼は言った。「僕のお気に入りだね」  
「私もたまには気を利かせる」ロキは言った。ロキは以前からブルースの雑然とした研究室を心休まる場所だと感じていた。液体が泡立つビーカー、点滅するモニター。見慣れない機器が回転したり電子音を発したりして、常に何かを計算している。  
一斉に何かが動いている部屋の中心にいるのは、どこか懐かしく安心させてくれるものがあった。どこまでも謎を追いかけ、新しいものを発見しようとするための部屋。それはロキにアスガルドの古い魔法の調薬室を思い出させた。その部屋で宇宙の秘密を暴こうと、思い出せないほどの長い時間を過ごした日々のことを。  
「お茶を飲みにきたわけじゃなさそうだね」ブルースはカウンターにもたれて言った。ロキは向かい側で同じ姿勢をとった。  
「ああ」ロキは同意した。「ビスケットも一緒に持ってくるべきだったと今気づいたところだ。大変な失策だ」花の味がする液体をすする。「第一の理由はおまえに別れを告げにきたんだ。そしておまえの親切に礼を言いたかった。アベンジャーズの中で、おまえは一番最初に私の復活を喜んでくれた。そしてソーに聞いたんだが、最初にソーが私を生き返らせたいと言ったとき、彼の頭がおかしくなったわけじゃない、と仲間を説得してくれたらしいな」  
「君がアスガルドのために最後にしたことを僕は忘れていなかった」ブルースはこの話題の重さに臆することもなく言った。「宇宙船に君が戻ってきてくれなかったら、僕たちは誰も生き残れなかった。それにサノスが現れた直後にハルクを隠すのに君が協力してくれていなかったら、今頃僕がここで君と話していることもなかっただろう。サカールを出て以来、君はそうやって少しもためらわずに自分の命を危険にさらした」  
「そんな寛大な言葉に心から感謝するよ」ロキは心から言った。  
ブルースは美味しそうにハーブティーをひとくち飲んだ。「僕はこう思うんだ。良い方であれ悪い方であれ、人は変わることができる。ここで誰がそのことを一番よく理解できるかと聞かれたら、それは僕だ」ブルースは淡々と言って眉を上げた。「僕は我ながら人の性格を正しく見抜けると思っている。でも僕がもっと身にしみてわかっているのは、何かひどいことをしてしまってそれを後悔するのがどんな気持ちかってことだ。ある種の人々は悔い改めることができない。つまり成長しない。そのどちらにも興味を持たない。だが、君は違う」  
ロキはカップの中の薄い金色の液体を眺めた。この心安らぐハーブティーのひと口と同じくらい、ブルースの言葉には慰められた。  
「さて、お茶と感謝の他には何のために来たのか教えてくれないか」ブルースが言った。  
ロキは顔を上げ、うなずいた。「私はこの計画が成功すると信じている」注意深く言葉を選んで続ける。「そしてソーの実行能力も完全に信頼している。だがもし──あくまでも理屈の上で──何か問題が起きて、ソーの使命が失敗したら──この世界の現実はどうなるんだ？」  
それはあまりにも難解な疑問であり、思考を巡らせることすら恐ろしかった。ソーがインフィニティ・ストーンを破壊できず、過去に閉じ込められてしまう。そしてロキはこの未来に彼なしで残る。あらゆる可能性と確率の中でも最悪の結末だと思えた。ロキはそう考えると同時に身震いをした。  
「確実なことは何も言えない」ブルースは答えた。「その失敗がどんな影響を引き起こすかわからないからね。ソーと過去の君はインフィニティ・ストーンを破壊できず、でもサノスを殺す別の方法を思いつくかもしれない。そうすればこの今の世界はどちらにしても消える。過去に行ったソーの身に何かが起こったら──例えば捕まるとか──あるいはもっとひどいことが──僕の計測によれば、我々はこの世界にとどまったままだろう。でもソーが過去に戻ったまま帰ってこないことでここにも大きな変化が起こる」  
ロキは額をこすった。「理論物理学はあまり得意じゃないんだ」  
「それは意外だな」ブルースは少し笑って言った。「基本的に魔法とそっくりなのに」  
「私にとって一番不可解なのは」ロキは少しためらってから静かに続けた。「まだ誰にも言ったことはないが、ニューヨークに来たソーの記憶をなぜ私が持てたか、ということだ。予知像については前例があるが、朝目覚めたら過去の知識を身につけていたという話は、私が読んだどんな本の中にも例が書かれていない」  
「宇宙には、科学では──そして魔法では──まだ完全に説明しきれない物事が残っているんだろう」ブルースはずり下がったメガネを鼻の上に押し上げながら答えた。「君がその生きた証拠だ。僕も。そして僕は基本的に、難問を解き明かすのが好きだ。もしすべての謎を解き明かしてしまて何も残らなかったら、楽しみがなくなってしまうじゃないか？」  
「さすが七つの博士号を持つ男の言うことは違う」ロキはティーカップを下に置いて手を差し伸べた。するとブルースはその手首を握った。そして何が起こっているのかロキが理解する前に、ロキを引き寄せて抱擁した。ブルースの力は素晴らしく強かった。その強さは衝撃的なほどで、ロキは抱擁を返しながら息が押し出されるのを感じた。  
この場所にはハグがあふれている。ロキはこの数日間で、過去の千五百年の月日──五十万日以上の月日──にしたよりももっとたくさんのハグをした。  
その考えにロキは気が遠くなり、ブルースがその体を支えた。怪物たちも抱擁に救われることがあるとは、誰が想像しただろう？ 今の二人はそれを知っていた。

＊＊＊

ヴァルキリーと二人きりで別れを交わす機会はなかなか見つからなかった。ソーと一緒に武術の稽古から戻ってくる彼女を見かけ、汗まみれだが楽しそうな様子を見て、今が良い機会だろうとロキは判断した。  
ロキの意図を知ると、ヴァルキリーは女性の姿に変わって欲しいと言った。ロキはすぐにその要望に応え、するとヴァルキリーはロキの手を唇に持っていってそこにキスをした。  
「あたしたちはまだこれで終わりじゃないからね」ヴァルキリーは意味ありげに片方の眉を持ち上げて言った。  
「そうかもしれない」ロキは耳まで赤くなっているのを意識しながら同意した。「きっと別の人生で」  
「俺もここにいるんだが」ソーが言った。しかしその顔には微笑みが浮かんでいた。寄り添って立つ二人を見て嬉しそうでさえあった。  
「心配いらないわよ、ソー」ヴァルキリーはソーに向き直り、横目でロキにウィンクしてから言った。「あんたも招待してちゃんと見せてあげるから」  
ソーは口を開いたが、何も言わなかった。  
「それに、もしちゃんといい子で見ていられたら⋯⋯」ロキはソーに言い、ヴァルキリーにウィンクを返した。  
ソーが口を閉じると、二人の女は声を合わせて笑った。ソーの顔は今やロキよりももっと赤くなっていた。  
「じゃ、別の人生でね」ヴァルキリーは言い、ロキの額にキスをした。続けて爪先立ちになり、ソーにも同じことをした。ヴァルキリーはその夜、ニューアスガルドに向けて旅立つことになっていた。民とともに最後の日々と時間を過ごすために──ふたたび一人に戻って、今やソーとロキではなく、彼女のものであるオブラーラの民たちとともに。  
「ブリュンヒルデ」シャワーを浴びなければと言ってその方向に歩き出したヴァルキリーに、ロキは呼びかけた。「ひとつ頼みごとを聞いてもらえないか」  
ヴァルキリーは肩越しに振り向いた。「何なりと、マイ・レディ」  
「私たちの両親が立っているあの噴水に、二本のろうそくを立ててくれないか。木曜日に」ロキは言った。腰にソーの腕がゆるく巻きつけられるのを感じた。なぜこんなことを頼むのか──幸運を祈るため？ 祝福のため？──本当のところは自分でもわからなかった。ただソーと自分がこれほど遠く離れていて、ソーがさらに遠い場所に行ってしまうとき、あの場所にろうそくの火が燃えていると考えるだけで心が慰められる気がした。「そうしてもらえたら心から感謝する」  
ヴァルキリーは二人に向き直り、腕をひらりと動かして丁寧なお辞儀をした。ロキでさえアスガルドの演劇の中でしか見たことがない、古風なやり方だった。真剣であると同時にどこかふざけてもいるそんな仕草に、ソーもロキも思わず微笑んだ。  
「私が自分の手で火を灯すわ」ヴァルキリーは言い、二人は去っていくその姿を見送った。

＊＊＊

ロケットには、オブラーラ産のブランデーのボトルを持って会いに行った。ニューアスガルドのマーケットで買い、特別な機会のために取っておいたものだ。  
特徴のあるそのボトルを見てアライグマは目を輝かせ、顎を上げてキッチンテーブルの向かいに座るよう促した。  
「こうこなくちゃね」ロケットは言った。「こんな良いものをずっと隠してやがったな」彼はテーブルに乗せたミッドガルドの貨幣を数えているところだった。国別、通貨の単位別に紙幣が整然と束ねられている。  
ロキは二人分のグラスに縁ぎりぎりまで酒を注ぎ、ロケットの満足げな唸り声を聴きながら椅子に座って札束勘定の様子を眺めた。「ちょっと疑問なんだが──」  
「明日がこの荒んだ惑星での俺たちの最後の日らしいな」ロケットは新品の百ドル札を該当する束に重ねた。「でも俺は今まで通り、あるいは新しい楽しみを発掘して残りの時間を満喫して過ごす。俺がそういう生き方を諦めるなんて思ったら大間違いだぜ」  
これにはロキもうなずくしかなかった。ロケットはブランデーの香りを楽しみつつ、ひとくち試すように味わった。それから一気にグラスを半分空にした。「悪くねえ、悪くねえな」ロケットは認めた。「どんどん注げ」  
ロキは言われたとおりロケットのグラスを満たし、自分も飲み続けた。酒は極上の感触でロキの喉を焼き、全身の血管に染み渡っていった。  
ロケットはふと疑いを抱いたように細いヒゲを逆立て、グラスからロキの顔に視線を移した。「で、何が目的だ」ロケットは言った。「こいつはとんでもなく高い酒だ。何か俺に頼みがあってきたんなら、悪いが、ちょっと遅すぎたな。俺は明日の昼も夜ももう計画を立てた。これ以上あんたのための予定は入れられない」  
「正式な感謝を示すために」ロキは言った。  
「何だって？」アライグマは瞬きをしてロキを見た。  
「正式な感謝だ」ロキは繰り返した。「私の死体を生き返らせてくれたことに対して」  
「ああ」返ってきたのは歯をむき出しにした笑顔だった。「なるほどな。じゃ、これでおあいこってことにしようぜ」  
「ありがとう」ロキは言ってまたひとくち酒をあおった。続けて二人のグラスに酒を継ぎ足す。それから言った。「おまえは素晴らしい仲間だった。それから兄の良き友人でもあった。兄はいつもおまえを高く評価していた」  
「ああ、あいつは俺をよく知ってる」ロケットは自慢げに笑った。その表情が一瞬、真顔になった。すすっている酒には彼を真顔にさせるものなど一滴も入っていないのだが。「ソーは良いやつだ」  
「ああ、そのとおりだ」ロキは答え、二人はどちらからともなくソーを称えるようにグラスを合わせた。  
「あいつは間違いなくおまえを愛している」ロケットは次に五十ユーロ紙幣の束に手を伸ばし、目を伏せて数えながら言った。「男があんな有様になるのは見たことがなかった。今後もまあ見ないだろうな」  
「あんな──どういう意味だ？」ロキは一瞬黙ってから言った。胸の鼓動が突然の反乱を起こしていた。ひと口酒を飲み、続けて二口目を素早く飲む。  
「おまえには詳しく話していないようだな」ロケットは言った。「まあ今さら隠しても仕方ないか。ソーと俺はあの指パッチンの後、おまえの体を探しに行ったんだ。ソーはとにかくひどい状態だった。なんとしてでもおまえを見つけるって焦りまくって、はっきり言えば挙動不審だったな。あいつがすぐ大げさに騒ぐのはおまえも知ってるだろ」  
ロケットはロキの反応を待たず、自分でうなずいてからまたひと口酒を飲んだ。酒が入るごとに饒舌になっていく。「とにかく、あの古い宇宙船があったあたりにたどり着いた。まだ破片が大量に漂ってて、航海は難しかった。だいぶ長い時間をかけておまえの体を探したよ。だがなかなかツキが回ってこなかった。しばらくして俺は言った。ソー、ここに永遠にいるわけには行かないぜ。そしたら──あのときのあいつの狂った表情は一生忘れられねえ。俺は永遠にここにいるってあいつは言ったんだ。まったく頑固なやつだ。宇宙の真ん中でスーツも何もなしに、今すぐここで降ろせって言うんだよ。前もやったことがある、そのときも死ななかったって。一人でここに残る、弟を見つけるまでここにいる、おまえは帰りたければ帰れ、ってさ。  
俺は言ったんだ、そんな馬鹿げた計画があるか、どうするつもりなんだ、真空で泳ぎ回っていつか弟にぶつかるのを待つのか？ あいつはもう正気を失ってたんだろうな、わかるだろ？ だからあと一週間やってみようって言った。そのあとはもう諦めろってな。ソーはその提案もまったく気に入らなかったみたいだが、とにかく一週間という案には賛成した。それで俺たちはその後も探し続けた。そしてその一週間の最後の日、宇宙で一番航海が難しい惑星ベルトの中におまえのケツが浮かんでるのを見つけたんだ。おい、おまえの弟は物事をなんでも難しくするのが好きなようだな、って俺は言ってやった。ソーは笑い出した。おまえの体に無事たどり着くと、また笑った」  
「なるほど」ロキはボトルに手を伸ばした。  
「で、おまえの体を回収する作業に取り掛かった。簡単じゃなかったぜ、酒を継ぎ足してもらえたら嬉しいな──ありがとよ──俺たちは何度も惑星の屑と化しそうになりつつ、なんとか船に戻った。それからソーはこう、あんたの体の隣にひざまずいて、あんたの胸に頭を押しつけてさ。そんときにはもう、あんたはどこからどう見ても超メガ級に死んでるって言うのにな。まるでそうやって待ってりゃそのうちおまえがまた息をし始めるって信じてるみたいに、いつまでも同じ格好でいるんだ。何を言っても動かなかった。あんなのは見たことがない」  
「それで──それからどうなったんだ？」ロキはまるでソーの体が覆いかぶさってきたかのように、心臓の鼓動の上に重みを感じた。  
ロケットはベルトのポーチから分厚い日本円の札束を取り出し、前足の指を舐めてぱらぱらと数え始めた。「なかなか俺の話を聞こうとしなかったが、なんとか説得した。そいつをあのワカンダ製ハイテク冷凍庫に入れなきゃ、その美貌の半分も保てないぞって言った。あんたの体は宇宙に漂ってたせいでうまいこと保存されてたが、宇宙船に運び入れた上にソーがその上で泣いてちゃ、あまり楽しい結果にはならない。そこであいつはおまえの髪を撫でつけて整えて──まあ微笑ましいがそのせいで余計に不気味でもあったんだが──それから二人でおまえを冷凍庫に入れてかちかちに凍らせた。ミッドガルドに戻る航海中、あいつはストレージルームでおまえを入れた容器の横に座ってばかりで、ろくに操縦を手伝いもしなかった。副パイロットとしてはかなりひどいが、状況が状況だけに俺は許した」  
ロキはグラスを空にして、椅子を引いた。「もう──もう行かなくては」にじむ涙とアドレナリンのせいで視界が曇り、ロキは言った。「ちょっと用事を思い出した──」  
「ああ、そうだろうとも」ロケットは言った。「ソーによろしくな。俺への正式な感謝はあとでいいって言っとけ。現金が集まりすぎて面倒になってきてるから、VISAかAMEXでも支払い可能だって伝えておいてくれ」  
「ロケット」手がチクチクしそうなこの動物に触わる勇気は持てないので、表情で気持ちが伝わるように願いながらロキは言った。「私の体を取り戻す手助けをしてくれてありがとう。それから──」  
「ああ、感謝されて当然だ」ロケットは言った。「俺が助けてやらなきゃ、ソーは今頃まだあの宇宙船の床にひざまずいているところだったぜ。おまえもちっとも綺麗じゃなくなってだろうな、まったく」毛皮の顎をぐっととあげてブランデーのボトルを示す。「あれの残りは要るか？」  
「全部おまえのものだ」ロキは言った。

＊＊＊

「おっと」廊下の途中でばったり会ったロキに、一番近くの開いていたドアの内側に押し込まれてソーは声をあげた──そこはたまたま共有のトイレだった──ロキはそれから壁にソーを叩きつけ、頑丈な木に登るかのようにしがみついた。「弟よ、いったいどうしたんだ」  
「あんたのせいだ」ロキはそれだけ言い、舌でソーのすべての歯を記憶しようとするかのようにまさぐり始めた。両手は一心不乱にソーの服を剥ぎ取ろうとし、同時に自分の服も引っ張り、結局どちらもなかなか進まなかった。  
三分ほどそうやって苦労した挙句、ロキは自分が優秀な魔術師であることを思い出した。素早く唇を離して罵り言葉を吐き、二人の服を消し去る。どっちにしてもその日着ていたセーターは気に入っていなかったので未練はなかった。それにあと一日と一晩で世界は終わる。  
ソーはさっそく両手でロキの全身に触れ、興奮をさらに煽った。ロキの意図を瞬時に理解する、兄のそういうところをロキは愛していた。兄のすべてを愛していた。そして今、兄を全身で感じるようなこんなときは特に──  
「私を持ち上げろ」ロキは強い命令口調で言い、ソーは瞳を鋭く光らせて従った。  
片手をロキの腿の下に、もう片方の手を尻の下に入れて、ソーはまるで羽を詰めた袋のように軽々とロキを持ち上げた。たったそれだけのことなのに、ああ、どうしようもなく興奮する。ロキは唇を開いて舌を絡め、ますます情熱的にキスを再開した。  
ロキのソーの素肌をなでおろし──こんな肉体は他にひとつとない──すでに二人の間に固く押しつけられるペニスに触れる──こんなペニスもまた世界が生まれて以来たったひとつしかない──そして指に魔法をかけてたっぷりと濡らし、ソーのペニスに塗りつける。キスを中断するのは嫌だが、伝えたいことがあった。  
「いつでも始めていいぞ」ロキはソーの耳もとでそうささやき、その繊細な耳の輪郭を舐めた。  
「確認しなければ」ソーは言い、ロキの尻を支える手を動かして、二本の太い指をロキの中に滑り込ませた。滴るほどに濡れた感触を指先に得て、ソーは唸った──ロキはこんなとき魔法を心から良いものだと思う──ロキもまた唸った。平均的なペニスよりも太い二本の指が、体を推し開こうとしている。  
「その上に私を降ろせ」ロキは言い、今日はとりわけ従順なソーはすぐにその命令に従った。指を引き抜き、ペニスの位置をロキの体に合わせる。簡単な行為ではないが、ソーは少しも動じなかった。下半身を貫かれながら、ロキもソーのペニスに手を添えて支えた。それから頭を後ろに投げ出しても倒れないように、ソーの首に腕を回した。頭を投げ出さずにいられなかったのだ。二人とも重力に逆らえず、ロキの体はソーのペニスに串刺しにされつつあったから。  
ソーは唇を噛んだ──ソーにとってこんな姿勢でいるのは、欲望のままに腰を動かすよりもずっと難しいはずだ。ロキはゆっくり、一インチずつソーを受け入れようと決意した。自在に動けるよう、腰をしっかりとソーの体に押しつける。  
ロキはゆっくり、好きなだけ時間をかけて動いた。ひと呼吸ごとに二人の結びつきを感じ、そうしながらじっとソーの目をのぞきこんだ。それは恐ろしいほど素晴らしく親密な行為で、今まさにロキが必要としているものだった。その完璧さへの報酬として、ロキは体の中でソーをぎゅっと締めつけた。  
「弟よ」ソーは低い声で言った。嬉しそうに、少しずつ激しさを増しながら動く。ソーはロキの中で固くて重くて大きい、完璧、完璧、完璧。「いったいどうしたんだ？」  
「これは心外だ」ロキは言った。「私たちは実質的に夫婦のようなものだと思っていたが。共有のバスルームで夫に抱かれるのに何か理由が必要なのか？」  
ロキはその言葉を初めて口に出して言った。ソーは殴られたように驚いた顔をした。一瞬、ロキはソーが自分を落とすのではないかと思った。しかしソーの手にはより力が入り、ロキを抱き寄せた。その腕のあまりもの強さに、ロキは肌に痣が花開くのを感じた。もっとたくさんつけて欲しいと思った。  
「おまえの夫」ソーは繰り返した。  
「そうだ」ロキは言い、片手でソーの首を上下に撫でた。「私の夫を見かけたら言っておいてくれ。早く本格的に腰を動かせと。さもないと私はすっかり飽きて、別の男を夫にしてしまうと」  
たとえ冗談とわかっていても、その言葉はソーの中の狂戦士を呼び覚ました。ロキはそんな反応を心から楽しんだ。ソーは二人の位置を逆転させ、ロキを壁に叩きつけて激しく突き上げ始めた。ロキのまぶたの裏に火花が散り、そしてソーは本物の火花を散らした。小さなトイレの中では危険すぎる。けれど二人に降り注ぐ光は美しかった。  
「おまえはその移り気な欲望でどんな男も狂わせる」ソーは賞賛するように言った。  
「今のは嘘だ」ロキは言った。「他の夫など要らない。私が欲しいのは一人だけだ。どんな男か教えてやろう。背が高くて肩幅が広い。髪は金、肌はブロンズ、瞳は世界中の海でできている。そのあまりにもハンサムな顔のせいで、アスガルドの生え抜きの若者たちが夜伽の座を奪い合って夜ごと血を流した。ああ⋯⋯ああ⋯⋯兄上⋯⋯！ 一度などある女がそんな争いで友人の目をくり抜こうとした。しかし男は割って入ってそれを止めた。  
男の心は優しくて善良で、動物たちさえもその善良さを慕い、男についてまわった。アライグマでさえ。男は聡明でもあった。見せかけよりもずっと賢く、賢いからこそそれを隠した方が有利だと知っていた。ああっ、そうだ、そこを⋯⋯もっと強く⋯⋯ああ⋯⋯どこまで話した？ そう、男はとても聡明だった。解決できない問題などなく、その意志と腕の力で曲げられない障壁などなかった。男の腕と言えば、神々が作り出したもののうちでもっとも美しい形をしている。ただし例外がひとつある、それはもちろん男のペニスだ。ああ⋯⋯ああ⋯⋯そうだ、私の言ったとおりだ。その歌の数、ざっと二百七十五ほど。男のペニスを讃えるために作られたその歌を、私はすべて歌える」  
いつになく真剣な顔でその言葉に耳を傾け、同時に完璧な動きでロキを突きあげていたソーは、そこでふいに笑い出した。「ロキ──」  
「私が本気じゃないと疑っているのか？ その賭けは兄上の負けだ。私はこの男を讃えて作られたすべての詩、物語、神話、歌を知っている──ペニスの話をしたのは、そのいくつかが個人的なお気に入りだからだ。どこまで話した？ ああ⋯⋯ああっ⋯⋯男は勇敢で機知に富んで心が純粋で、外見は息を呑むほど美しい。実に寛大でペニスも惜しげなく与える──ひと言で言えば私が今までに知った、今後知り得る中で最高の男。だから他の誰も夫にはしない」  
「また熱があるんじゃないか」ソーはつぶやいたが、頰には涙が光っていた。  
「こんなに頭が冴えていたことはない」ロキは言った。「これほど何が欲しいか正確にわかっていることも」指を自分のペニスに巻きつけ、ソーの腰が作る豪華なリズムに合わせて動かす。それから前にかがんでソーの涙の跡を舌先ですくい取り、その潮風のように美味しい塩辛さを味わった。「ソー。もうこんなことは自分でも全部知っているだろう。私はただそれに名前をつけただけだ」  
「おまえのように俺を見ているものは他にいない」ソーはロキの肩の曲線に額を押しつけた。「他のものは俺の一部だけを見て、それがすべてだと思い込む。勇敢だとか何とか。戦の経験が豊富。背が高い」  
ロキは息を切らしながら微笑んだ。「ペニスの形が良い、も忘れるな」  
「おまえと一緒にいるかぎり絶対に忘れられない」ソーはロキの肌に唇を押しつけて言った。「おまえといるかぎり、俺はおまえを求め続けるだろうから。だがロキ、俺が言いたいのはこういうことだ──俺のすべてを見たことがあるのはおまえだけだ。俺の強さと欠点をよく知り、さらにそれ以上を知ろうとするのも、そしてその裏にあるものを理解するのも」  
ソーは頭を上げ、二人はお互いを見つめた。二人の体が連動して作る音だけが響いた。ロキはペニスを握っていない方の手を伸ばし、親指でソーの髭の輪郭を撫でた。そこはまだ濡れていて塩辛かった。  
「これまでの人生で俺は様々な言葉で呼ばれた」ソーは続けた。これほどの至近距離でもほとんど聞き取れないほど小さな声だった。「しかし誰にも賢いと言われたことはない」  
「愚かなやつらだ」ロキは辛辣に言った。「誰が部隊を率いて、不可能と言われた勝利へと導いたと思っているんだ？ ヘラを倒す唯一の方法を即座に思いついたと？ 過去へのタイムトラベルの行き先を正確に設定するための、最後の難題を解決したのは？ ほとんど絶望的だったはずなのに、意志の強さと知恵のみを味方に、私を死から蘇らせる方法を見つけたのは？ 誰が──」  
ソーはロキを口づけで黙らせ、少しずつ速度と激しさを増しながら動き続けた。「ありがとう」ソーは唇を押しつけたまま言った。「賞賛を求めていたわけじゃないんだ。俺はただ──」  
「賞賛じゃない」ロキは言った。ソーの動きに合わせて、汗で濡れた肌がタイルの上で滑る。「あらゆる意味で私にふさわしい男でなければ、私が愛するはずがない。夫に選ぶはずがない」  
ソーはロキの中で達し、どう猛なまでの快楽にさらわれて打ちのめされたような声をあげた。ソーの動きはゆっくりになってやがて止まった。ロキを抱きかかえたまま震え、ロキの体をいっぱいに満たした。ロキは絶頂に屈するソーの顔を正面から見つめ、その瞬間を体でも感じた──体内でソーが達する感覚を楽しんだ。そして素早く自身のペニスをしごいて、その後をすぐに追おうとした。しかしソーはその神々の手で鋳造された両腕を使い、片手でロキを支えて壁に押しつけ、もう片方の手でロキのペニスを奪い取った。巻きつける指はあくまでもゆるい。もちろん意図的だ。ロキは身をよじる──  
「吸わせてくれ」ソーは懇願し、その言葉を聞いただけでロキは果てそうになった。「俺の口の中で果ててくれ、我が夫よ」  
「どうしてもと言うなら」ロキの声は震えた。ソーは柔らかくなりつつあるペニスを引き抜き、ロキの体を床に下ろした。ロキの脚もまた震えていた。  
「ああ、どうしてもだ」ソーは言った。  
「では私に止める権限はない」その瞬間、ロキはこれから何年も続く人生が欲しいと心から焦がれた。ただ目の前でひざまずくソーの姿を覚えているだけのために。ソーの膝の下で床のタイルがひび割れ、その光景でロキはまたもや達しそうになった。「ああ、もう少しで──」  
「待て」ソーは言い、ロキのペニスの付け根をぎゅっと握った。それから、もうずっと前に技巧を極めたやり方ですべてを口に含んだ。極めてはいても、繰り返すたびにさらに素晴らしく心を奪うやり方だった。ロキが経験したすべての素晴らしい物事を超えて。  
ソーの濡れた唇と喉が隙間なくペニスを包み、ロキは後ろの壁に頭を投げ出して大きな音を立てた。両手をソーの髪にからめ、ちょうど良い角度に固定する。それがロキの好きなやり方であり、ソーの求めることでもあった。  
ロキはわずか数回のみ腰を動かした。ソーの器用な舌と巧みな唇が動き、ロキは全身を投げ出してため息とともに屈した。ソーは貪るようにすべてを飲み干した。ロキの精液の唯一の名残は、引き抜いた時にソーの上唇に塗りつけられたひと粒の真珠だった。ソーの舌がそれをすぐに舐めた。  
「実に賢い」ロキは息を切らした。全身の神経が燃えあがっていた。ソーはいかにも彼らしく、体を震わせて大声で笑った。

＊＊＊

チームの最後の一人との別れは次のようにして行われた。  
クリント・バートンが、ロキと握手をした。

＊＊＊

アベンジャーズは最後から二番目の夜、夕食にピザをオーダーした。世界で最後の火曜日だった。  
ここまでくればあとは木曜日に向けて試行と訓練、その他の準備をするのみで、夕食は今の状況において可能な限りリラックスしたものとなった。  
まるで去っていく友のための送別会のようで、実際のところそのとおりだとロキは思った。懐かしい過去を振り返り、より良い未来に希望を託す。この世界線との別れの送別会だった。  
「あなたのあのときの顔は見ものだったわ」ナターシャはロキに言った。「初めてピザを手で食べるものだと知ったときの顔」  
「野蛮な習慣だ」ロキは鼻で笑い、スティーブに監視されながらピザを半分に折った。「だが、確かに便利なやり方ではある」  
「ニューヨークでは」スティーブが言った。「ナイフとフォークでピザを食べてるやつなんかがいたら、浮いてると思われて笑われる」  
「それはあまり高度な文明とは思えないな」ソーが言った。  
「ニューヨーカーが高度だなんて誰かが言ってるのを聞いたことがないぞ」スティーブ。  
「ピザがなんだ」ローディがビールの缶を開けながら言った。「まともなニューヨークに戻れる日が来たら、俺が真っ先に食いたいのはピーター・ルーガーのステーキだ。ミディアム・レア、高級な調味料を使うわけでもない、皿の上の天国だ」  
スティーブがニヤリとした。「あの店は僕よりももっと年季が入ってる」  
「そりゃ相当の古さだな」ローディは言い、スティーブは笑いながら強い一撃にノックアウトされるふりをした。  
「おまえたちは地球の狭い世界のことしか考えられないらしいな」ロケットがオブラーラのブランデーのカップを大切そうに両手で包みながら言った。「ピザ？ ステーキ？ ナクソス-Ⅳ惑星じゃ、性奴隷ロボットの給仕が客のあらゆる欲望を満たしてくれて、店のお任せコースなんかオーガズムみたいな味がするって言うぜ。満足しなきゃ全額返金保証付き」  
ブルースがピザを喉に詰まらせ、ウォンが控え目に彼の背中を叩いた。  
「へえ、宇宙もなかなか悪くなさそうだな」クリントが言った。  
ロケットはうなずいた。「俺は五年待ってやっと予約できた。しかし完全に元は取れたぜ、まじで」  
「聞かなかったことにしよう」ブルースは言った。  
「非常に興味深い」ウォンが言った。「食べ物の影響は精神作用的なものだろうか、それとも魔法の力？」  
「あまり調子に乗らせるな」ロキは友人に言った。  
「性奴隷ロボットの給仕人ねえ」スティーブが繰り返した。  
「おお、そうだ」ロケットが言った。「とっておきの逸話があるんだ」  
「話すなら先にブランデーを分けなさい」ナターシャが言った。  
ロキは隣に座るソーの腿に片手を置いて、仲間の会話の応酬を聞いたり参加したりしていた。一同は昨年以来の、そしてそれ以前の思い出を振り返った。面白おかしい記憶、深刻な記憶。成功した任務、失敗した任務。希望と不安を語り合い、互いをからかったり称えたりした。  
彼らは一体となったチームだった。友人同士だった。デザートにはチョコレート・アイスクリームが出た。

＊＊＊

「さようならは言わない」ロキは言った。「おまえにとっては何も変わらないからな、そうだろう？」  
ソーダは鼻先をロキの手に押しつけ、ロキは手を開いて褒美を食べさせた。  
「でもおまえをたっぷり甘やかしてやろう」ロキは言った。ソーダの月色のたてがみは丹念に梳かされてしっとりと輝いていた。餌の桶にはまさしく馬にとってのごちそうが積み上がっている。スライスした林檎、人参、レーズン、メロン、かぼちゃ、バナナ。ぎっしりと詰め込まれていた。  
ソーダはそんな大盤振る舞いに夢中で、ロキがその首に腕を投げかけても驚かなかった。ごちそうのおかげだ、とロキは考えた。まるで命綱にしがみつくように、必死で彼女を抱きしめながら。  
奇妙なことかもしれない。この干し草と馬の匂いがする小さな厩舎が、やっとずっと堪えていた涙を流して、ついに泣きむせぶ場所になるなんて。でもこの友達ならば決してロキを非難などしない。ロキの不安、恐怖、悲しみを否定することもない。  
不思議だ。以前は感情など自分にはほとんどないと思っていた。今となってはそれを水道の蛇口のように遮断してしまいたいとロキは願う。しかしロキの感情はまるで川のように、まるで土砂降りの雨のように止めようがなかった。  
涙が尽きるまで──本当に尽きて欲しかった──すすり泣きは続いた。そのあいだずっと、結婚祝いにソーが贈ってくれたその馬は、静かにロキの横に立っていた。ときどき、まるでロキを心配するようにいななきもした。そう想像することでロキはやっと泣き止み、笑顔になれた。ロキはソーダの銀色のたてがみを撫でた。  
「おまえは本当にいい子だった、ソーダ」ロキはソーダに話しかけた。「おまえより優れた馬には出会えなかっただろう。そんな馬はどこにもいない。愛してるよ」  
ソーダは鼻から息を吐き出し、頭を下げて鼻を擦りつけてきた。ロキはポケットにあったイチゴをすべて与えた。

＊＊＊

ロキはひどく動揺しながら目覚めた。残りの時間を可能な限り長くソーと過ごしたくて眠らないようにしていたのに、いつのまにかうとうとしていたらしい。  
ソーの腕がしっかりと体に巻きついていた。息を吸い込むと同時に、その腕にはさらに力が込められた。  
「何日だ？」ロキはなんとかそれだけ訊いた。心臓が激しく鼓動していた。  
「水曜日」ソーがロキの髪に唇をつけて穏やかに言った。「まだ水曜日だ、弟よ」  
まだ水曜日。木曜の午前中に魔法を実行する前の、最後の一日。それでも、まだ木曜日ではない。  
ロキは息を吐き出し、また吸い、ソーの温かな抱擁だけを感じようとした。すべてが終わるまでもう二度と目を閉じまいと心の中で誓う。  
基地とそこにあるすべてから離れて一日を過ごすのは、ソーの提案だった。野原と丘と森で過ごし、眠るのは──ロキは眠らないつもりだったが──広い星空の下にしようと。  
ともに過ごした若い日々の一番幸せな記憶、大人になってからも純粋なまま心に残っている記憶は、二人で出かけた大自然の冒険と狩りの旅だった。ロキはもう狩りをしたいと思うことはなかったが、ソーとともに林を歩くという提案にはかなり惹かれた。異国の星での現代的な環境で建物に閉じ込められて過ごすよりも、ずっと自然で気晴らしになると思えた。  
二人はテントと寝袋、料理用の食料を準備し、昔と同じようにその重さを分け合って荷造りをした。  
無言のうちに出発し、そして残りの一日も何も喋らずに過ごした。何かを伝えたいときは、表情と仕草だけを使った。  
沈黙の中には、言葉ではもう得られないある種の安らぎがあった。おそらく二人とももう言いたいだけのことは言い合ってしまったのだろう。言葉の段階から、ただ同じ空間にいて触れ合うだけで互いの存在を感じる段階に移ってしまったのだ。  
並んで歩きながら、ソーはロキの手を握った。その手にぎゅっと力を込めるのは、〝愛してる〟という意味だった。ロキはこれほど愛されていると感じたことはなかった。  
それは滅多にないような特別に美しい日だった。ソーと二人きり、他には木々の梢でさえずる小鳥と、二人の髪を揺らすそよ風だけ。二人は遠い昔、少年の頃にしたように小川を飛び越え、木に登った。木々だけが二人の本当の年齢を知っていた。  
食べられる植物や木の実を集め、味を確かめては笑顔になり、酸っぱさに顔をしかめた。高い丘に登り、どこまで遠くが見えるか試した。ソーはロキのために花束を作った。歩きながら新しい野花を見つけるたび、それを束に加えた。  
最後の夕日が沈み始め、二人は抱き合ってその光景を眺めた。黄金の光が少しずつ薄らいで茜色へと変わると、そこで足を止めた。基地の近くに似ている林があった。馴染んだ場所を思い出させるその一帯で野営することにした。  
ソーがテントを組み立てる間、ロキは小枝を集めて火を起こした。昔から変わらない分担だった。時間の流れは輪のようなもの、過去に起こったことのすべてはまた繰り返す。何度も、何度も。ロキのその思いは、いつのまにか祈りに似たものになっていた。  
二人は並んで座り、腿と膝と足首を密着させて、たっぷりの食事を楽しんだ。焚き火で料理したシチュー、パン、採集した甘いベリー。かつて誇り高い王子だった頃さえ、旅先では二人ともこんなシンプルな食事を楽しんだ。アスガルドの人々が二人に持っていたイメージとはおそらくかなり異なるだろう。共有のワイン用の皮袋が二人の間に挟まっている。これも昔と変わらない。  
テントの中にもぐりこむのは、眠るためではなかった。最初は激しく、怒りをぶつけ合うようにして交わった。激しさが去ると次は穏やかに、お互いを優しく愛撫しながら同じ行為をした。男、女、あらゆる生き物の、およそ名づけられたすべての方法で二人はお互いを抱いた。さらにまだ名前のない新しい方法も見つけた。  
時の流れは輪のようなもの。そして二人の体も、とロキは考える。片方が受け取ったものを、もう片方が与え返す。奪われたものはすぐに与えられる。二人は閉じた輪、完全なる円。  
すべての後、二人は体を絡ませ、目を開けたまま横たわった。そしてその時初めて声を出して会話をした。  
ソーが言う。「愛してる」それから「他に何を言えばいいのかわからない。俺に今わかるのはそれだけだ」  
「愛してる」ロキも返した。それから「何も言う必要はない。今日ほど心地良い会話をしたことはなかったじゃないか」  
暗闇の中、ソーが答えるように微笑むのを、ロキは見るのではなく感じる。「そうだな」  
ロキはソーの胸に顔をつけてうなずく。いっとき、これ以上ないほどの幸福がロキを包む。  
けれどソーが言う。「心配だ。明日、過去のおまえを説得するとき、俺はうまい言葉を見つけられないかもしれない。今のおまえにさえこの愛を伝える言葉がわからないのなら、どうやって過去のロキを説得できるだろう？」  
ロキの心臓がうつろに鼓動する。今しかない。時間はもう残されていない。今がそのときだ。ロキは勢いよく上体を起こし、ソーは驚いて続けて起き上がった。  
「どうした、弟よ」ソーは言った。  
ロキは緑色の炎を二人の上に浮かべ、テントの壁に影を浮き上がらせた。「このことを彼に言うんだ」以前にも言った同じ言葉を、ロキはまたソーに言った。けれど今回はソーにキスはしなかった。身じろぎもしなかった。  
女性の体に変わるのは、まるで服を着替えるように別の皮膚に滑りこめばよかった。着替えに似ているし同じくらい気楽だ。しかしこれは違う。まるで服を切り裂き、その下の肌を引き裂き、身を守るすべてを脱ぎ捨てるような感覚だった。  
青い色が指先から腕へと広がり、胸から脚を、そしてつま先を染める。見た目の変化の後に感覚がやってくる。やがて青色は上に這い上がり、まるで水の中に身を沈めるように頭の上に達する。  
青に続いて白と金の渦巻きと螺旋が肌を覆い、出生の証拠を示す固有の紋様を描く。  
〝なぜ私があんたを信じると思うんだ？〟そう過去のロキは嘲笑いながら、ソーに尋ねるだろう。ソーは答える。〝おまえが自分自身を俺に見せたからだ〟  
ロキの角は青と黒、金と白が混じり合っている。髪の間から上に向かって曲線を描き、ヨトゥンにしては小さいものの、その形は美しい。髪はとても長く、とても黒い。魔力の緑の光の中で、瞳の赤がくっきりと映える。ロキは暗闇のなかですべてをはっきりと見分けることができる。ソーは息をひそめてロキを見つめている。ロキの最後の秘密を受け取るのを待っている。  
一瞬、まるで時間が──恐怖の時間が──止まってそれきり動かないかのように思えた。二人は互いを、ついにそれぞれの真実の姿を見る。ロキはソーがかつて憎んだ生き物、そしてソーは愛によって変わった男。灯台のように明るく善良なソー。どんな姿であれ化け物と呼ばれたロキは、そんなソーにどうしようもなく惹きつけられ、生まれ変わった。  
時間がふたたび動き出す。ソーはロキに身を寄せ、両手を恭しくロキの顔に添えた。そこに描かれる丸い紋様の、細く盛り上がった線をなぞる。その形を記憶して、過去のロキを説得し、世界をもとに戻すために。  
時の流れは輪のようなもの、たとえこれが以前に起きたことではなくても、やがてふたたび起こらなくてはならない。ソーを信じない過去のロキに告げ、やがて信じるまでその頰に同じ形をなぞるのだ。  
「ああ、ロキ」ソーは言った。「ああ、俺のロキ、愛するロキ」  
ソーはロキの唇に口づけた。氷のように冷たい唇に触れても、寒さに身震いすることはない。続けてロキの頰と顎に、それから額に、角に、次々とキスを重ねる。首へのキスには時間をかけた。鎖骨から腕へ、胸から下腹へ、そしてペニスへ。そこにはもう一度キスをする。両方の腿、膝、足首、かかと、足の裏の曲線。足の指のすべて。それから手の指と指先のすべて。ソーはロキの髪をひと束つかみ、その黒く光る表面にもキスをした。  
その日二人が見た秋の風に揺れる木の葉のように、ロキは震えていた。寒さを感じるはずはないのに、震えは止まらなかった。ソーの下で手足を広げ、全身の肌と腱を隅々まで讃えられながら、ロキはいつのまにか息をすることすら忘れていた。  
ロキは空気を求めて喘いでいた。  
ソーを抱き寄せ、そして体の中に迎え入れる。ロキのせいでソーは固くそそり立っている。ソーが嘘をつこうと、アスガルドの男たちが嘘をつこうと、ソーのペニスだけは嘘がつけない。かつて誰も触れたことのない体の奥にソーは入り込み、ソーの瞳は彼が操る空よりも広く見開かれる。ロキ、とソーは繰り返し呼んだ。まるで角があっても青くてもロキが見えると言うように、あるいはだからこそよく見えるというように。  
「こんな美しいものは見たことがない」ソーは言った。  
それが嘘ならば善良な嘘、ソーが自分に信じ込ませた嘘だ。でもソーは嘘をついていない。ロキにはわかる。ロキは兄を開いた本のように読める。そしてソーはロキの一番好きな物語だ。  
ロキは体の奥へ、奥へとソーを導き入れる。この体の中でソーは溶岩のように熱い。ロキはこのまま溶けて、熱い液体となったソーの体と混じり合いたいと願う。  
かつてロキがこんなふうに感じたことはなく、それはソーも同じだった。二人は失われた時間を取り戻そうとするように、どこまでもどこまでもその感覚を探索していく。やがてもう体をつなげているのも、引き剥がすのも、同じくらい痛くてたまらなくなる。それからやっと一体となった体で、頂点を一緒に乗り越える。ソーが一緒にいれば、ロキはどこまでも落ちていくことはない。ソーに抱かれているから、ソーを抱いているから、今ではもうどこかに消えていくことはない。  
ソーはそのままロキから離れられず、それは始まりでしかなかった。ソーはロキの中に止まり、ロキの青い指がソーの頰に触れたとき、その手はもう震えていなかった。  
「兄上」ロキは言った。もう一度言わなければならない。「兄上。何をすべきか教える。私のこの肌の紋様を記憶するんだ、この形を。それを使って、過去の私に私たちがどう変われるのかを伝えてくれ。最初は何を言っても彼は罠だと考えて信じないだろう。もっとひどければ、ずっと兄上に対して持っていた気持ちを馬鹿にされているのだと考えるかもしれない。この紋様の知識だけが彼を立ち止まらせ、考え込ませる。私が自分の意思で見せないかぎり、兄上にこの形を知る他の方法はないのだから」  
「もうたくさん記憶に刻みつけた」ソーは言い、絹のように優しくロキの胸の肌の線をたどった。「美しくて独特な形だ。そして以前にも言ったが──まるで遠い昔のように思える──おまえに関して忘れることなどひとつもない、あるだけのすべてを知りたい。知れば知るほどより深くおまえを愛せるのだから」  
「完璧に記憶しなければだめだ」ロキは強調した。心臓が胸から飛び出してしまいそうだった。安堵と喜びと苦しみと愛のせいで。そう、愛、あらゆる形と境界線にあらがう愛、空間と時間を超えていつか二人のもとに戻ってくる愛。「彼は兄上を試そうとするだろう」  
「夜を徹しておまえの体を学べと言っているのか、ロキ？ 目と唇と歯と舌と指先と、それからペニスで学べと──弟よ、おまえのすべてを記憶に刻んで、紙の上に炭で全身を描けるように、目が見なくてもおまえだとわかるようにしろと？」  
「そうだな、まずそこから始めるか」ロキは言った。

＊＊＊

その夜、二人は眠らなかった。  
昇る朝日に温められるテントの中で、二人は並んで体を丸め、恐ろしく真剣な会話と他愛ない軽い会話の両方を交わした。二人の心は決して軽くなかった。けれど重荷からは解放されていた。  
ソーに乞われ、ロキはまだヨトゥンの姿をしていた。これほど長くその姿でいるのは初めてだった。夜更け、二人とも耐久力を超えて体を使い果たしたあと、ソーはいくつか真面目な質問をし、ロキはそれにひとつずつ答えた。  
「視力が良くなる、暗いところでもはっきり見える」ロキは言った。「嗅覚は鈍くなる──凍りついた大地に囲まれていればあまり必要ないからね」「私は小さい、ヨトゥンの規格では確かに異形だ。そのせいで追放されて見捨てられたんだと以前は考えていた。でも今は、兄上のためにこんな姿で生まれてきたんだと思ってる」「どう感じるか──違和感はない。ただ新鮮で、同時に自由な感じがする。アスガルド人の肌はどこかしっくりこないとずっと思っていた。理由はわからないまま、子供の頃からずっと居心地が悪かったんだ。いつも、自分はどこかおかしいと思っていた」「もう一度？ まったく兄上には驚かされるな。いいよ、兄上。ああ⋯⋯」  
朝が来る頃には、ソーはヨトゥンの快楽のエキスパートとなっていた。指先で優しくロキの角の根もとを撫で、ロキは甘く喘ぎ続けた。けれど日の出とともにソーの腕の中でもとの姿に戻った。「兄上が兄上でいてくれて良かった。だからこそ私はこんなふうに自分をさらけ出すことができた」ソーに顔を近づけ、冬をささやく唇で最後にもう一度キスをしてから言った。「では、兄上が最初に知って最初に愛してくれた私の姿に戻るよ」  
「おまえのすべての姿を愛してるよ、ロキ」ソーは額を重ね合わせ、ロキが変化していくあいだそのままじっとしていた。瞬きもせず見つめ続けた。「愛してる」  
「もう一度」ロキは言った。  
ひと晩休まずに愛し合ったのにも関わらず、ソーは初めてのときと同じくらいの情熱でロキの中に入った。初めてのとき、一年前、一億年前と同じように。混じり合った二人の肌の匂いを吸い込み、一度体が繋がればほとんど動かず、繋がった感覚を味わう。  
ソーの腰は小さく円を描くように動いた。ときおりロキはその動きに合わせて下から腰を押し上げたが、それ以外のほとんどを二人はただ互いの存在に包まれて過ごした。密着できるだけ密着して、それでももっと近く、もっと近く、両手を互いの髪に絡め、唇をぴったりと合わせ、舌を互いの口の中に行き来させて。  
二人はたっぷりと時間を使った。この日の残りの時間、許される限りの長さをそうやって過ごした。やがて最後の快楽の贈り物を交わし合い、離れなければならない時間が来たとき、ほとんどこれで満足だと思えた。今回の人生で許される限り、今の気持ちは満足に近かった。  
だからロキが「準備はいいか」と言ったとき、それは質問ではなかった。ソーはうなずいて「おまえは」と言い、ロキもまたうなずきかえした。  
二人は服を身につけ、一緒にテントを解体した。機械的に手を動かし、けれど決して急ぎはしなかった。ロキは生まれて初めて学んだ呪文を唱えて新しく火を起こし、コーヒーを淹れた。そのあいだにソーは昨夜の残りのパンと太陽に温められたチーズでサンドイッチを作った。二人はその朝食を、倒木の幹に並んで座るのではなく、土の上に直接、背中を合わせて座って食べた。そして頭をお互いの肩に預け、青い空を見上げた。  
それから二人で火を消し、灰を土に埋めた。持ち物をまとめ、負荷を分け合う。数時間をかけて林を抜け、丘と野原を越えて基地に向かった。ソーはロキと手をつなぎ、何度もぎゅっと握った。  
基地に戻ると、仲間はもう起床してシャワーを浴び、武装して食事も済ましていた。眠れなかったのは二人だけではなかった。彼らは互いにうなずき、背中を叩きあったが、別れはもう済んでいた。時間が来るまで、最後にやるべきことを淡々とこなしていた。  
ロキはアスガルドの服と自分のスタイルを組み合わせ、柔らかな緑と黒のチュニックを着た。入浴はしなかった。呼吸できる空気がある限り、肌にソーの匂いを残しておきたかった。  
ソーは最初に宇宙船に乗った日に着た、黒い甲冑を着せてくれとロキに頼んだ。流浪の民となった王国に初めて呼びかける直前、緊張していた王のために作られた服だ。ソーはもう緊張しているように見えず、決意に満ちていた。ただしロキにはその不安が見て取れた。震える唇、常にロキを探す視線の中に。  
寝室では、二人とも思い出を避けるようにベッドを見まいとした。その代わりにロキは、初めて自分をここに運んできたソーのことを思い出そうとした。今にも壊れてしまうのではないかと心配するように、こわごわとロキを抱きかかえたソー。ロキを死から蘇らせたソー。ロキの命と引き換えに、長い寿命を捨てたソー。  
あのときは、二人とも知らなかった。それがどれほど素晴らしい取引だったか、結局支払うべき代償などひとつもなかったことを。借りの取り立てはそのあとにやってきた。  
今日がその決済日だ。ソーは壁にかけてあったストームブレイカーを手に取る。それからムジョルニアの破片を取り出す。それはシルクに包まれ、何冊ものヨトゥンの寓話の本に並んで、この日まで本棚に置かれていた。  
ロキは最後にもう一度だけ、兄の肩をベッドルームの壁に押しつけてキスをした。息ができなくなるまで、何も考えられなくなるまで、重なる唇と心臓、それ以外がすべて消えてしまうまでキスを続けた。それから階下に向かった。  
全員が──これ以上にふさわしい言葉はない──そこに集合（アッセンブル）していた。  
「準備はいいか？」スティーブが訊き、二人は決然と受けとめてうなずきかえした。  
彼らは揃って建物の外に出た。  
一連の魔術をかける場所は厩舎だった。ソーダは安全な野原に連れ出され、ふたたび桶いっぱいの果物に夢中になっていた。ブルースがその準備をしてくれた。ロキは自分でそうしなくて済むよう、彼に事前に依頼したのだ。  
複雑なポータルを開くときは、物理的なドアに魔法を結びつけることでそれを強化できる、ともうかなり前にウォンから説明を受けていた。事故や災害が起きた場合を考え、厩舎がもっとも安全だと判断したのだ。あらゆる事態に備えて徹底的に訓練と予行練習がすでに行われたので、今は言葉で繰り返す必要もなかった。  
ポータル、および過去のムジョルニアとのリンクづけをするのはウォンの役目だった。懐中時計に魔術で時間と場所を設定するのはロキの責任だ。歩きながら、ロキはポケットの中で懐中時計が焼きごてのように熱くなるのを感じた。ソーが斧を持っていない方の手でロキの手を握った。  
他の仲間は災害が起こった場合の対応と精神的サポートのために同行する。厩舎に向かいながら、ロキは彼らの強さを感じた。一人一人の力、そして全員が一体となった力がロキを支えた──支えられている。かつて常に一人きりだと感じていたのが今では不思議だった。思い出そうとしても、その感覚をうまく思い出せなかった。  
会話はほとんどなかった。一度だけ背後で咳払いが聞こえ、クリントが言った。「なあ、聞いてくれ──これは本当に難しい選択だし、俺たちもみんな動揺している」誰も否定しなかった。ヒーローでさえ時には怯える。ヒーローだからこそ特に。「ただ、これが俺にとってどんなに特別なことか、おまえに知っていてほしい。俺はただの一人の人間だが、残りの宇宙のほとんどを代表してこう言えると思ってる。このことを実行してくれてありがとう。たとえうまくいかなかったとしても、俺たちか他の誰かが失敗して台無しになるとしてもだ。とにかくやってみたんだ。とにかくやってみると思うことだけが、諦めそうになるたびに俺を支えてきた。たとえどんな結果になるとしても。ありがとう」  
ブルースがクリントの肩に手を置いた。ナターシャが上腕に触れた。ロキはクリントを振り返り、二人は互いにうなずきあった。  
ロキはソーの手をぎゅっと握り、ソーは握り返した。愛してる。愛してる。二人の間で鼓動のように伝わっていく。それ以外のすべてはもう伝え尽くしてしまった。  
厩舎で彼らはそれぞれの位置についた。ウォン、ロキ、ソーが並び、残りはその背後で半円を描くように立つ。ソーはムジョルニアのかけらをウォンに注意深く手渡した。まだ砂色のシルクに包まれている。  
ウォンはロキに向き直った。そして無言のままロキに近づいて腕を回した。抱擁は温かく、ロキの頭の中に響く叫びをいくらか鎮めてくれた。言葉にならない感謝を込めて、ロキは抱擁を返した。そのまま離れたくなかった。  
抱擁を解くと、二人は五歩ほどの距離を空けて並び、扉に向かって立った。ソーはロキの隣に立ち、黙って見守った。背後から仲間の六対の目がやはり見守っていた。  
全員がローディとスティーブの合図を待った。ローディが「準備完了」と言い、スティーブが「よし、僕たちの方はいつでもいいぞ」と言った。  
ウォンが呼びかけた。「友よ」  
ロキが答えた。「やってくれ」  
ウォンは両手を前に伸ばした。スリングリングをつけた左手はドアに向けられ、その拳にはムジョルニアの破片も握られていた。右手は空中で複雑な形をなぞった。  
まるで遠くから眺めるように、ロキは友人の精緻な魔術に見とれた。ウォンは決して急がず、たったひとつの間違いもしなかった。ポータルを地面から立ち上げ、次々と魔術を組み合わせ、からみ合わせて安定させる。ミッドガルド上で移動するのは単純なことだ。しかし過去のある地点に移動するのは、究極まで熟練した魔術師の技だ。ウォンは実にその役にふさわしかった。  
ウォンがムジョルニアの発するエネルギーを探り当て、その過去の双子を探しているとき、ロキは仲間たちにも自分と同じものが見えれば良いのにと思った。目の前で繰り広げられる魔法は目を見張るほど素晴らしく、無敵の力がウォンの拳からポータルへと火花を散らして流れ込んでいく。そして──ロキの心臓は一瞬止まり、一拍おいてまた動き出した──同じエネルギーが反射するように響いてきて、ウォンの呼びかけに応えた。他の皆も同じようにこの力を肌で感じられるのだろうか。この魔力は古のものだ。有史を遥かに超える、想像のつかないほど遠い過去の力だった。隣でソーが身じろぎした。ソーにも感じられるのだ。  
ウォンの額に汗がにじんだ。相当の負荷がかかっている。しかしポータルを制御する彼の手は、前に突き出されたまま微動だにしない。ポータルは少しずつ存在感と立体感を増し、開いた厩舎の扉の木枠に、細い光の線が広がり始めた。  
永遠のようにも、一瞬のようにも感じられた。ロキがその感覚をとらえるより早く、ウォンが言った。「接続できた。私の力で可能な限り安定させた」話すのはより一層苦しそうで、ウォンはもうひと言しか言えなかった。「ロキ」  
ロキはソーを見た。ソーもロキを見つめ返した。たった今、ソーがこんなことはしたくないと言ったならば、ロキは迷わず背を向けてこの場所を永遠に去るだろう。  
けれどソーは何も言わず、ロキは背を向けられなかった。隣に立つこの男を、永遠に愛し続けずにはいられないように。  
もう一度、ソーはロキの手を取った。ぎゅっと握りしめる。ロキは握り返す。  
ポケットからブロンズ色のブレスレットを取り出す。見た目は何の変哲も無い、シンプルな装飾の、手首にぴったりとはまる幅一インチほどの金属の輪だ。しかしそれを手首につけると同時に、混じり気のないエネルギーそのものが体に流れ込むのがわかる。まるで底なしの魔力の井戸に頭から飛び込んだようだった。ほんのわずかでも疲れたと感じれば、ブレスレットがささやきかけ、ロキはその力を飲み干すようにして回復できる。  
まるで今も書斎にいるかのように、この道具の力について説明するウォンの声が頭の中に響く。〝魔術師の力を大幅に強化することができる。しかし一度しか使えない。そしてそのときに使った魔術は二度と使えなくなる〟  
これこそが、この計画における本物のリスクだった。ソーが成功すればこの世界は消える、しかし失敗すれば、二度と誰もやり直すことはできない。  
同じことをするための莫大なエネルギーを発生させる、他の道具や手法もあるのかもしれない。そうだとしても、その方法は今でも不明だった。そしてソーは時計を持ってあちら側に行く。チャンスはたった一度きり、やり直すような時間は残らない。今回失敗すれば、時間を超えるこの経路は二度と開けない。ソーとロキの両方にとって、これは片道の移動なのだ。  
エネルギーの奔流はロキを万能感で酔わせた。今すぐここにサノスを呼び込むべきかもしれない。そしてあのろくでなしに挑み、どうなるか見届けるのだ。  
ソーが隣に、ウォンが反対側の隣にいた。仲間は──人間たちとロキのお気に入りのアライグマ──後ろで一列に並んでいた。約束を実行しなければならない。たとえロキの中の一番醜悪な本能が、彼らの前に身を投げ出してこんなことはできないと言えと泣き喚いていても。  
ブレスレットをつけた手をもう片方のポケットに入れ、懐中時計の丸い形に触れる。時の流れは輪のようなもの、円はここで閉じる。ここで始まってここで終わる。ロキはそれを取り出し、手のひらに乗せた。  
もう何日もこの時計に弱めの魔力と距離を設定する練習をして、正しい使い方を把握していた。今、エネルギーに身を浸してほとんど酩酊状態のロキにとって、数年前のニューヨークへの移動など、ほんの小さな跳躍に思えた。ただ時間を超えれば良いだけのことだ。  
時計に行き先を告げるのも子供の遊びのように簡単だった。ロキがニューヨークで一人きりだった瞬間。あの頃はいつも一人きりだった。どこへだろうと、いつへだろうと、指令を出せばこの時計はしたがう。しかし隣にはソーが立っていて、行き先は一箇所しかない。  
ソー。ソーを見よ。ロキの兄、ロキの夫、ロキの最愛の男、ロキのいくつもの人生の最愛の男。ノルンの神々が与える今後のいくつもの人生の、最愛の男。背が高くて強くて、ブロンズと金でできているソー、善良で聡明で勇敢で忠実で、思いやりと情熱と愛でできているソー。何よりも、ソーは愛と希望そのものだった。そして他の誰よりも、ソーはロキを愛している。  
時計をソーに渡すロキの手は、表面にはその震えを見せていなかった。二人の指が触れ、火花が流れ、口づけ、呼び合い、叫び、ため息をつき、讃え合い、そして離れていった。  
「準備ができた」ロキは何マイルもの遠くから自分の声を聞いた。ソーに告げたその言葉は、後から気づけば、仲間の全員にも向けたものだった。  
この使命の一番難しい部分に挑もうとする、ソーの姿をじっと見つめる。ソーは決してたじろがない。ここを去ることに不安はあっても、待ち受ける試練を恐れはしない。残るものたちはただソーを見送り、すべてがもとに戻るのを見ているしかない。ソーだけが前に進む。戻りたくはない過去に戻る。未来をあきらめ、未来を救うために。  
ソーは踏み出すべく背筋を伸ばした。悲しみや反発や否定の段階を超え、やらなければならぬという決意に満ちている。  
時計をしっかりと片手に持ち、ソーはロキに近づいてキスをした。優しい、柔らかいキス。すべてを見届けるまで魔力を維持しなければならないロキを気づかう、唇を軽くかすめるだけのそのキスは、終楽章ではなく序曲、続きを約束するプロローグだった。  
「兄上」ロキは呼びかけた。誰の視線も気にせず、周囲に人がいることさえ忘れていた。「私の愛する唯一の人。ソー。またすぐに会える」  
ソーがポータルを抜けた先にはロキの顔をした男がいるだろう、しかしロキが言ったのはそのことではなかった。違う。生まれ変わればまたこんな二人にたどりつける、今はそう信じたかった。あるいはどこか、生きるものの世界から遠く離れた場所で出会うと。そう信じていなければ、ロキはきっと心に食い尽くされ、塵になってしまう。  
これが現実に起きていることだとはとても信じられない。まるで夢の中にいるようだった。どこまでも落ちていくような感覚。もしすべてが失敗すれば、本物の死は二人の再会を意味する。それは慰めであるはずなのに、ロキは怯えていた。死は答えのない虚無だ。命を信じるしかない。  
「ロキ・オーディンソン」ソーは言った。手を伸ばしてロキの首に触れ、ロキを支える。その手はロキの頰に移動して、見えないけれど確かにそこにある、丸い形をなぞった。ロキの肌の下に隠された、青と白と金の形。「俺はいつだっておまえのものだ」  
ソーの手が離れていく。仲間の輪を見渡し、一人ずつにうなずく。ストームブレイカーを持ち上げ、肩にかつぐ。もう片方の手で、時計をしっかりとつかむ。落ち着いた足取りでポータルに向かっていく。  
手前でソーは振り向き「愛してる」と言った。ロキが「もう一度」と返す前に、一歩を踏み出して消えてしまった。

＊＊＊

第六章

時間は直ちに止まるはずだった。  
ブルース、シュリ、ロキ、ウォンが導き出した仮説によれば、ソーがインフィニティ・ストーンの破壊に成功した場合、その結果とこの世界の消滅はソーがポータルを抜けるのとほぼ同時のはずだった。ウォンがもっと最近の過去に二時間滞在したとき、それはこちらの世界ではたったの一秒だったのだ。  
ソーの姿が消え、ウォンがポータルを閉じたとき、全員がすべての終わりを覚悟していた。彼らはクインジェットが墜落してくるかのような衝撃に備えて身構えた。  
二秒が過ぎ、五秒が過ぎた。十秒、三十秒、ありえないはずなのに、丸々一分。  
ロキはとても信じられず、呆然として疲れ果て、ただ空を見つめた。ブレスレットを通して大量の魔力を送り込み、さらに自分自身の魔力も消耗していた。ふいにそのことを実感して膝の力が抜ける。衝撃のまま地面に崩折れる。  
隣でウォンもまたどさりと地面に座るのをぼんやりと感じた。二分。もう二分は経ったはずだ。ソーにとっては数時間に相当する。数時間が経ったというのに、まだ全員ここにいる。ロキは動揺のあまり泣き出しそうになり、大きく開いたままの口から声が漏れるのを必死に抑えた。  
「よし」スティーブが言った。「こういう事態にも備えたはずだ」  
それは事実だった。あらゆる可能性に備えて予行演習をしていた。けれど正直に言えば、他の可能性が現実になるとはロキは思っていなかった。ソーは決して失敗しない。この使命を失敗するはずがない。  
ローディとブルースがウォンを助け起こし、ロケット、クリント、ナターシャは基地の建物と敷地に何か変わった様子がないか確認するため、逆の方向に走っていった。たとえば敵の攻撃や魔術、この世界ですでに変化が起こったことを示す何かを。  
スティーブがロキの隣にしゃがんだ。「一人で立てるか？」  
別れと恐怖と不安の三重の苦しみに襲われ、魔力もほとんど尽きたロキは、ただ首を横に振った。  
「ほっといてくれ」とロキは言おうとした。ソーが通り抜けたこの扉の前にいる──ソーをこの手で送り出した扉の前に──糸が切れるように時間が止まる、その瞬間まで。それ以外のことなど考える気もしなかった。  
五分。五分経った。そんなことがあり得るだろうか？ ローディとブルースが両側からウォンを支え、基地へと向かっている。  
ソーと並んで仲間に囲まれて、二度と戻ることはないと信じて出発したはずの基地へ。  
「そうはいかない」スティーブは言ったが、その口調には精一杯の優しさが込められていた。「ロキ。集まって話し合わなければ」  
スティーブはソーとあまり変わらないくらい強い。腕の下から背中を支える救助式で抱えあげられながら、ロキは考えた。たとえスティーブが友人でも、もう少し魔力が残っていたら呪いをかけてでも振りほどいただろう。  
「ソーが」ロキは訴えた。混乱と苛立ちに涙が頬を伝った。「何かが起きた」  
「まだそう断言はできない」スティーブは冷静に言った。「でも僕がこんな状態の君をここに置いていったらソーがどれだけ腹をたてるか、君にもわかるだろう。さあ、行くぞ」  
涙でほとんど何も見えなかった。頭の中に嵐が渦巻き、その渦巻きに絶望が吸い込まれていった。ソーは失敗しない。つまり可能性はひとつ、ロキが──過去のロキが──何らかの形でソーの要求に従わず、すべてを台無しにしたのだ。  
あの過去のロキでさえ、今回のことは決して裏切らないとロキは心から信じていた。あの記憶の中でロキは真剣に兄を手伝うことに合意した。それははっきりと覚えていた。記憶はその直後に途絶えている。  
ソーが明かす二人の関係の真実──ロキがずっと欲しかったもの、けれど求めることを自分に許さなかったもののすべて──そのうえ、サノスの最大の野望を握りつぶすというおまけつき。ロキにとっては抗いがたく魅力的な話だったはずだ。あのときの込みあげる歓喜を、今でもはっきりと覚えている。  
だがもし──もし何か問題が起きたとしたら？ あるいはそれよりもはるかにひどい可能性──過去のロキがそう感じたのは最初だけで、その後はふたたび心を侵食する闇に引き戻されてしまい、ソーの邪魔をしたか、単純に裏切ったのだとしたら？ あるいは、やはりすべてが罠だったのだとしたら──ソー自身、そしてナターシャや他の仲間がずっと恐れていたように、罠にはまったのだとしたら。皆が騙されてソーを、最強の戦士であるソーを、その勇敢さを道連れに死の道へと送り込んでしまったのだとしたら？  
ロキはまた膝の力が抜けるのを感じ、同時にスティーブの腕を振りほどこうとした。「戻れ」ロキは言った。「戻るんだ。ポータルをもう一度開けてソーを助ける。ソーを助けなければ」  
「それはもうできないと君も知っているだろう」スティーブは言った。表情に出すまいとする悲しみが、声に滲み出していた。「もう一度話し合って、残された選択肢を検討しよう。とにかく集まらなくては」  
「ソーを失った」ロキは小声で言った。この腹わたがえぐられるような痛みに比べたら、死んだほうがずっとましだと思われた。「だめだ、スティーブ、できない、できない。ここでソーなしで生きていくなんて私にはできない」  
「わかるよ」スティーブは言った。「約束する、僕たちにできることは何でもしよう。ソーにとってはまだせいぜい──長くても数時間といったところか？ ブルースは正確な計算は不可能だと言ってた。もう少し──もう少しソーに時間を与えなければ」  
スティーブがロキをリビングルームの椅子に座らせようとしているところへ、ナターシャ、ロケット、クリントが敷地内の見回りから戻ってきた。ウォンはカウチに座り、血圧をはかるべきだと説得するブルースに向かって顔をしかめていた。  
「私の健康に問題はない」ウォンは断固として言った。ロキに視線を向けると、そのしかめ面はわずかにやわらいだ。ロキは友人の気遣わしげな視線を受け止められなかった。うつむき、膝できつく組み合わせた自分の白い両手を見つめる。  
「よし」ローディが言った。「バックアップ・プラン、デルタ・スリー。直後の大きな変化なし。ワカンダに回線をつなごう」  
ローディは巨大なスクリーンの前に立ち、壁のパネルにコードを打ち込んだ。スクリーンに光が広がり、やがて白い壁に囲まれた会議室の風景が浮かび上がった。クロム塗装の上品な家具、丸いテーブル、磨かれた木の枠付きの厚いガラスの椅子が見える。  
テーブルにはシュリ、その隣に美しい年配の女性が座っていた。ワカンダ王族の正装をしている。オコエは槍を手に持ち、シュリの右側に立っていた。  
「皆さん」シュリの表情は落ち着いていた。けれど彼女をよく知るロキには、その声に失望と不安を聞き取ることができた。シュリは頭を傾けて隣の女性を示した。「私の母、クイーン・ラモンダ、ワカンダの摂政太后です」ラモンダは厳粛な表情でうなずいた。シュリは少しためらってから続けた。「こんなに──こんなに早くまた皆さんに会えるとは思っていなかったわ」  
「現在、デルタ・スリーの実行中だ」ローディが言い、腕時計を確認した。「ソーは十六分前にポータルを抜けた。この基地への報復を示すような兆候は今のところない。ポータルが開いたとき、他の何かが入ってきたような様子も見えない。ナターシャ？」  
ナターシャは膝の上にラップトップを置き、キーボードの上に素早く指を走らせていた。「メディアから特に異常を知らせる報道はなし。応答可能な政府からも、タイムラインが破綻したことを示す変化があったような知らせは何もないわ」  
クイーン・ラモンダの鋭い眼差しが一同を見渡した。「私の理解では、あなた方のソーは可能な限り短時間でインフィニティ・ストーンを破壊する予定だったはずです。彼の方の世界では、もうどれくらい時間が経ったのですか？」  
あなたのソー。このまま強く手を組んでいたら手首が折れてしまうかもしれない。ロキはぼんやりとした頭でそう考えた。  
ブルースが言った。「十時間と少しです」同時にシュリも答えた。「丸一日」  
両方の部屋に沈黙が流れた。ブルースは鼻の上にメガネを押し上げ、両手をポケットに入れた。  
シュリが咳払いをした。「時間差について、バナー博士と私はちょっと違う意見を持っているの」と説明する。「正確な答えを知るのは不可能。私たちのどちらも間違ってるかもしれない。実際の時間はおそらくこの二つの間のどこかでしょう」  
ロケットが腕を組み、その毛だらけの顔でできる最大限に深刻な表情を浮かべた。「つまり、ソーがあっちに行ってからどれくらい経ったかはわからないってことか？ そりゃどんだけポンコツな計算だよ？」  
「ロケット」スティーブがたしなめるように呼びかけた。  
「いや、こんなのめちゃくちゃだ。世界最高の天才科学者が二人もいるってのに、俺の友達が生きてるか死んでるかわからないっていうのか？」  
「僕たちは現時点で手に入るかぎりのデータと理論を使って、インフィニティ・ストーンを破壊するのにかかる時間を予測した」ブルースは言った。「そのあとのことは──」  
「どっちでも同じことだ」クリントが言葉を継いだ。その表情はロケットと同様に疲れ切っていたが、その理由は別のところにあった。シュリと違って、クリントはその徹底的な失望の深さを隠そうともしていなかった。  
人々が一度に話し始めた。その声はロキの頭の中で不協和音となり、心の中で残酷な叫びとなった。  
「ソーは死んでない」ロキはその騒音の中でそれだけ言った。「死んでない」  
ロケットがロキを振り向いた。「悪いけどな、ソーのこととなると、おまえはとても冷静とは言えない──」  
「ロキ」ウォンがアライグマを睨みつけつつ言った。「皆に言ったほうがいい」  
「ソーと私の命は結びつけられているんだ」ロキは言った。その言葉の一語一語が深々とロキを刺した。「それが、ソーが私を生き返らせたときの条件だった。ソーがもう死んでいるなら、おまえたちはとっくに気づいているはずだ。私も同時に死んでいただろうから」今となってはそれは心休まる救いだった。ソーとともに死ぬこと。ロキは喜んで受け入れるだろう。何もわからないというこの残酷な状態、知る手段さえないという恐怖に比べたら、他の何であれはるかにましだ。ソーがいない世界で、死んだように生きることに比べれば。  
「そりゃまたなんとロマンチックな」ロケットは歯をむき出して笑った。「じゃ、とりあえずのんびりとあんたが倒れるかどうか眺めてりゃいいんだな？ そのうち俺たちも望みなしかどうかわかる」  
「ロケット、いい加減にしろ」ローディが言った。「建設的な意見が述べられないなら、会議に参加しなくていい」  
「おまえたちだってそうしたいんだろ、違うか？」ロケットは床の真ん中に座った。「俺はここに座って、このジュリエットを見張ってることにするよ。ソーの安らかな眠りを祈る時間が来たら正確にわかるようにな」  
スティーブが言った。「ロキ、そういうことなら、少なくとも僕たちは何に取り組むべきなのかがわかる。ソーは生きている。つまりあちら側で何らかの複雑な状況が発生したということだ。できれば使いたくなかったが、ちゃんとこういう場合の計画もある。みんな、ここは力を合わせて冷静に考えよう。今僕たちが争うわけにいかない」  
「デルタ・スリー計画では、二十四時間待ってから国連に任務失敗の可能性が高いと伝えることになってる」スクリーンの中でオコエが冷静に言った。「そういう理解で正しかった？ キャプテン・ロジャース？」  
「今のところは」スティーブはうなずいた。「ソーに何らかの対応をする余裕を与えなければ。起こりうることはいくらでもある。今すぐ結論に飛びつくのは、ソーに対して、そしてこの計画がうまくいくと僕たちが約束したすべての人々に対して不公平だ」  
ソーがロキに愛していると伝えて背を向けてから、おそらく二十五分ほどが経過しただろう。ロキにはそれが二万年ほどに感じられた。  
「その二十四時間がすぎる頃には」クリントがやや慎重になって言った。「ソーは推測ではあっち側にどれくらいいたことになるんだ？」  
シュリとブルースは無言で顔を見合わせた。ブルースがうなずき、シュリが答えた。「一週間以上」  
「１ヶ月以内」とブルース。  
「くそっ」クリントが言った。ナターシャが唇を噛んだ。  
「ソーは極めて優秀だ」ウォンが皆に思い出させた。「ソーは過去のロキと一緒にストーンをひとつ、あるいは複数持ってどこかに隠れているのかもしれない。破壊が可能な場所に移動中の可能性もある」  
「俺が思うに」ローディが言った。「あれこれ推測するより、ソーがここまで長く向こうにいるという事実に基づいて、起こりうるあらゆる災害に備えて準備を進める方が良いだろう。まったく予測していないときに突然事態が変わるかもしれないんだからな」  
「その通りだ」スティーブが言った。「準備をしなければ──」  
ロキは両手で頭を押さえた。もうこれ以上聞いていられなかった。もう耐えられない。耐えられない。耐えられない──  
「おい、死ぬのか？」ロケットがにじり寄った。「ソーが死にそうなのか？」  
どこまでも落ちていく感覚の中で、このアライグマの腹を切り裂いて内臓をくりぬいてやればさぞスッキリするだろう、とロキは考えた。久しぶりに抱くどう猛で残酷な想像だった。繋ぎ止めてくれるソーがいない今、ロキはどれほどあっけなく海まで流されていってしまうことか。  
ソー。ロケットの怒りは、彼自身のソーに対する愛情から来ている。彼自身の不安と、失ったものが帰ってこないという彼自身の失望のために。ロキは深呼吸をして、暴力について考えるのをやめた。何もかも考えるのをやめたかった。  
「いや」ロキは食いしばった歯の間から言った。「まだ死にそうではない。そのときは真っ先におまえに知らせるよ」  
ロケットは「ふん」というような声を出したが、その顔はやや安心したように見えた。  
「では、二十四時間待ってから国連に知らせるということで」シュリが言った。「ワカンダ国に何かできることがあれば、必ず知らせて」  
「ありがとう」スティーブとローディが同時に言った。画面が一度瞬いて消える。  
クリントが部屋を横切ってロキの椅子の隣に立ち、ロキはかろうじて驚くという反応ができた。「クソみたいな顔してるぞ」クリントが軽い口調で言った。  
「確かにそういう気分だ」ロキは同意した。  
「あんたとウォンには少し休む資格がある」クリントが続けた。「俺たちはただ立って見てただけだ。あんたたち二人が一番きつい仕事をした。俺たちが今後について話し合うあいだ、あんたたちが寝てても誰も文句は言わない」  
「クリントは滅多に正しいことを言わないけど」ナターシャが横目で彼を見て笑いながら言った。「今回ばかりは正しいわ。またすぐに魔術が必要になるかもしれない。でもあなたたち二人とも、今の状態じゃロウソク一本火をつけられなそう」  
「まさか」ロキは言い、同時にウォンも「火の召喚はもっとも初歩的な魔術だ」と言った。  
ナターシャは瞳をぐるりと回した。「はいはい、別に文字通りの意味じゃないわよ。言いたいことはわかるでしょ」  
「僕が正式に指令を出そう」スティーブが言った。「ウォン、ロキ、君達二人はできるだけ長く休め」口を開いたロキに首を振って見せて続ける。「何か状況が変わったり、君達の意見が必要な時は連絡する。率直に言って、今のような状態で君たちにここにいられるより、しっかり能力を発揮できる魔術師二人の方がずっと必要なんだ」  
ロキは抗議したくなり、実際にそうしかけた。しかし二人の状態に関する仲間の判断が正しいのは否定しようがなかった。そして何かの徴候や知らせがあった場合に備えてここにいたい気持ちは強いものの、この声、この騒音、この議論から離れられるのは確かにありがたかった。仲間のむき出しの感情は、ロキの開いたままの傷に塩をすり込む。苦痛とともにしばらく一人でいる方が良いだろう。  
ロキはうなずくと、ウォンも続いて同じ動作をした。もしロキがここにいたいと言い張れば、ウォンも彼の側につこうとするだろう。ロキは魔力のエネルギーの小さな波動を──親しげに背中を叩くのと同じようなものだ──ウォンの方向に送った。数秒後にウォンは笑顔を見せた。  
「僕が連れて行こう」ブルースが申し出た。まだ聴診器を片手に二人を追いつめそうな雰囲気だった。  
もう支えられなくても歩けるようになった二人は、ブルースについて会議室を出た。しかしブルースが階段に向かうと、ロキは立ち止まった。  
「すまないが」ロキは言った。「あの部屋では私はとても休めない」  
部屋中がソーの匂いでいっぱいだろう。二人の肌の混じり合う匂い、二人で一緒に過ごしたときの匂い。ヨトゥンの伝承物語の本が並ぶ本棚を見なければならない。クローゼットからはみ出るソーの甲冑を、二人のアームチェアを、床を、壁を、二人のベッドを。  
記憶とあらゆる感情が染みついていない場所など、あのベッドルームのどこにも残されていない。二人のシーツと枕と寝具とを思うだけで──昨日、キャンプに出かける前に二人で整えたベッド。それがベッドを整える最後の時になると思いながら──ロキの足はふらついた。  
「わかった」ブルースは即答した。「階下のゲストルームのひとつを使おう」先に立って建物の奥に向かい、小さく簡素な部屋のドアを開く。なんの特徴もない、殺風景で完璧な部屋だ。  
「ありがとう、ブルース」ロキは心から礼を言い、彼の脇を通って二つのシングルベッドの片方へとまっすぐに向かった。ツインルームなのもありがたかった。ソーが横たわっているはずの、隣の誰もいない空間を見つめなくて済む。  
ロキはベッドの端に座った。途端に体が十倍も重くなったような気がした。まるで突然年老いたように、長く生きた年月のひとつひとつを一度に感じたような気がした。「ウォン？」  
「ああ、どうした、友よ」  
「もしできれば──私が高熱を出したときにおまえが使った、眠りの魔術のようなものをまたかけてもらえないか。あまり深い眠りにはしないでくれ──ただそうでもしなければ、とても目を閉じられる気がしないんだ」  
「もちろん」ウォンは言って部屋に入ってくると、ロキと反対側のベッドに座った。しばらくしてブルースがドアを閉めてウォンに近づき、小さな窓の横の椅子に座った。  
ドアが閉まると同時に静けさがロキを包み、こんな状況でもわずかにましな気分になった。「ありがとう」ロキはウォンに言った。怒り、憤り、恐怖、そして悲しみでさえも、ここまでの疲労の中では持続するのが難しかった。今はただすべてを忘れたかった。それはこの荒涼とした世界からの脱出口に、考えられる限りで一番近いものに思えた。ロキは疲れ果てていた。  
「ミズ・ロマノフは間違っている」ウォンは腕まくりをしながら言った。「私はたった今もたくさんのロウソクに火を灯せる。そして眠りの魔術はそんな複雑なものじゃない」  
「ロキ」ブルースはこれ以上はないほどの優しさを声に込めて言った。「僕に言われるまでもないことはわかってる。でも、ソーが本気になればできないことはないと僕は知ってる。そう思わせる場面を何度もこの目で見た。それから、君が彼のことで自分を責めて傷つけるのは、ソーにとって一番望まないことなのもわかる」  
そうだ、とロキは言いたかった。君の言うとおりだ。私が眠っているうちに兄がこの宇宙を消去することを何よりも望むよ。そうすれば、兄のいない世界でもう二度と目覚めなくて済むのだから。  
そう言う代わりにロキは言った。「そうだな。では休むことにするよ。そうしないと今おまえが言った通りになるだろうからな」  
「きっとなんとかなる」ブルースは真摯な口調で言った。解決方法を見つけるとか、どんな問題があったのか解明するなどと彼が約束しなかったことにロキは感謝した。そんなのは嘘だからだ。それでも、ブルースの言葉にはロキの心をなだめる効果があった。ソーも喜ぶだろう。  
「よし、では」ウォンが言った。  
ロキはブーツを履いたままベッドに横たわり、首を傾けてウォンを見た。しばらく黙っていたが、やがて今さらどうでも良いと言う気持ちになった。「私が眠るまで、そこにいてくれないか？」  
もう一千年以上も誰にもしたことのない頼みだった。ベッドの横に椅子を持ってきて座るフリッガが見えるようだ。母の指がロキの額を撫で、昔繰り返し見た悪夢で汗ばんだ黒髪をかきあげる。母は微笑んでいる。  
「もちろん」ウォンとフリッガが言う。ロキは目を閉じた。

＊＊＊

ロキはソーの夢を見ていた。隣に立つソー、すっくりと立つ力強さ、その美しさ。ソーの顔が変わっていく。少年、花開く若さ、ハンサムな青年、悲しみを背負う男。アベンジャーになり、王になり、恋人になり、夫になる。髪が様々な色合いの亜麻色に染まる。明るくなり、暗くなり、長く伸び、短くなる。青い両目、片目を失う、片方が青、片方が琥珀になる。ロキを抱き寄せるソー。  
夢の中で──そしておそらく実際にも──ロキは叫ぶ。ソーを捕まえようとする。けれどソーはロキの腕の中で次々に姿を変え、指のすきまから水のように流れ出していく。ソーはロキに触れることができる。ロキの頭のてっぺんにキスをする。  
「失敗させてしまった」ロキは言う。必死につかめるものを求めて手を伸ばす。「ごめん、本当にごめん──」  
ソーはロキの肩に両手を置き、次に唇を重ねて黙らせる。  
「弟よ」ソーは言う。それまで深刻だった、険しかった顔が、今は微笑んでいる。「目を覚ませ」

＊＊＊

何かとても大事なことを忘れている、という感覚とともに目覚めた。  
ロキは暗い部屋の小さな見慣れないベッドの上にいた。数歩離れた場所に似たようなベッドがあり、ウォンがぐっすり眠っている。  
起こった出来事、起こらなかった出来事の記憶が、ミッドガルドの列車のような勢いで襲いかかってきた。ウォンを起こすまいとして、ロキは声をたてなかった。友人は約束どおりロキが眠るまで、そして眠った後も隣にいてくれたらしい。  
何か決定的なことを見逃しているという感覚がどうしてもぬぐいきれなかった。ロキは横たわったまま、それが何かを考え続けた。アベンジャーズがロキを必要とするような事態にはまだなっていないらしい。そうでなければもっと早く起こされていただろう。ロキはベッドサイド・テーブルの時計をつかんだ。午前四時。ソーは過去でもう数日を過ごしていることになる。そんなことはありえないはずなのに。  
ソーではない、アベンジャーズではない、他に何が引っかかっているのだろう？ 何を見落としているのだろう？ ロキが深く関わるものはほんの少ししかないはず──  
「ああ」ロキは声を抑えきれずに叫んだ。「ああ、しまった」急いで起き上がり、誰かがかけてくれたらしいキルトをはねのける。それ以上何か言ってウォンを起こさないよう、ロキは唇を噛んだ。ベッドを抜け出し、音を立てずに歩いて部屋の外に出る。  
建物の中は暗く、そのことをロキはありがたいと思った。今は誰かと会話をしたり、質問を受ける気にはならない。ロキは廊下を全速力で駆け抜け、正面玄関を出るとさらに速度をあげて走った。  
目的の野原にたどり着く頃には、激しい呼吸に肺が焼けつきそうだった。まだ一日と夜の半分しか過ぎていない──無事に決まっている──それでも、フェンスの柱に繋がれてぽつんと立っていたソーダがロキを見て嬉しそうにいななく姿に、ロキは罪悪感でいっぱいになった。  
ソーダは孤独に慣れていない。常に誰かが訪ねてきて世話をしたし、ロキが作った他のたくさんの馬の幻影に囲まれて暮らしていた。桶にはまだ水が残っていたが、食べ物はなくなっていた。  
「ごめん、私が悪かった」ロキはそう話しかけながら急いで綱を解き、撫でてやると喜ぶ体の五箇所を一度に撫でようとした。「忘れてしまった、許してくれないかもしれないが、他のみんなも忘れていた──丸一日経ってしまった──どうか許してくれ──」  
ソーダは迷惑そうに足を踏み鳴らしながらも、鼻先でごちそうを探した。ロキの手が空だとわかると、鼻を鳴らして頭を振り上げた。  
「厩舎に戻れば好きなだけ食べさせてやるから」ロキは言った。一日中拘束していた手綱でソーダを引っ張るのが嫌だったので、その背に乗ることにした。鞍もくつわも無く、膝を使って正しい方向へと導く。ソーダは自由になったことを喜び、すぐにギャロップで駆け始めた。二人は野原を疾走した。基地の窓から誰かがのぞいていれば、おそらく銀と黒の光がかすめるのだけが見えたことだろう。  
ロキは厩舎の入り口で馬を降りた。厩舎の扉は前日の朝に開いたまま放置されていた。その光景にロキは息が止まりそうになった。  
ここでソーは立ち止まり、ロキを最後に振り向いてから、未知へと旅立っていった。あのときの直感、この上なく自己中心的な本能に従うべきだった──兄の手を取り、二人で遠く離れた場所に行ってしまえばよかった。  
ソーが今頃どこにいるのか、その身になにが起こっているのか。考えているとそのまま気が狂ってもとに戻って来れない気がして、ロキは目の前のソーダのことだけを考えることにした。  
桶を食べ物とおやつでいっぱいにし、ソーダがそれを貪っているあいだに柔らかいブラシで一日の汚れやホコリを落とし、ひづめから注意深く汚れを拭った。  
夜の冷え込みが厳しくなってきて、ロキは柔らかい毛布でソーダの背を包んだ。後ろに寝かせた耳に優しい言葉をかけ続けるうち、ソーダの動きは緩慢になり、眠たげになった。  
厩舎は掃除済みだった。しかしまだ完璧ではない、とロキは判断して、ピッチフォークを手に掃除を始めた。ソーダが突然いなないたのは、清潔な藁を半分ほど敷き詰めたときだった。  
それは友好的ないななきではなく、ロキに甘えるときのいななきでもなかった。はっきりと何かを警戒する声が、次の瞬間、水晶が砕けるような完全な怯えの悲鳴に変わった。ロキはさっと頭をあげた──   
厩舎の中の物音が消えた。入り口の横でソーダは後ずさり、後ろ足で立った姿勢のまま止まっていた。何かに襲いかかろうとするように前足が振り上げられている。ソーダは動かない。まるで馬の彫像になってしまったかのようだった。その瞳が恐怖に見開かれ、輝いているのが見える。  
空気がねっとりと重い。まるで蜂蜜の中で呼吸しながら歩いているかのようだ。しかし呼吸も歩くことも不可能ではなかった。ロキの両手はピッチフォークの柄を握りしめた。ナターシャ、ヴァルキリー、オコエから受けた数百ものレッスンが、ロキの手の位置を正しく整える。ロキはソーダのそばに近寄ろうとした。  
まるでソーダの周りで時が止まり、彼女を琥珀の中に閉じ込めてしまったかのようだった。そしてロキが最初に考えたのは──押し寄せる安堵と恐怖の中で──ソーがついに成功したのだ、ということだ。時間が止まり、もうすぐバラバラになっていく。終わったのだ。ソーが敗れるはずがないとロキは知っていた。  
しかし時間は止まったまま、ほどけていく様子はなかった。まだ耳の奥でソーダのいななきがこだましている。それを聞きながらロキはピッチフォークを握り、さらに防御力を高める呪文をかけた。魔力をここまで消耗していなければよかったのだが。あまり強い魔法をかけることはできないが、これをなんとか使いこなすしかない。何かのエネルギーが発するぴりぴりとした刺激を肌に感じ、ロキは警戒を強めた。兄が示した勇気のささやかな一部を胸に、未知のものと向き合うべく身構える。  
厩舎の扉にポータルが開いた。それはロキが見たこともない魔法の通路だった。色と光が燃えあがり、時間と空間の織物がまるでシルクのように軽々と切り裂かれる。  
強烈なパワーが──今までに出会ったこともないほどのパワー、あるいはそんなものが存在すると夢見たこともなかったパワーが、そこから放たれていた。しかしそこには何か馴染んだ感覚があった。その輝かしい一瞬、鼓動が激しく高鳴るのを感じながら、ソーがこのポータルを開けたのかもしれない、とロキは考えてしまった。  
それから身じろぎもせず、光の中へと踏み出してくるものの姿を見た。  
悪夢よりもひどい。悪夢は現実ではないが、これは現実だからだ。  
過去のロキがこちらを見ていた。まるで鏡を──ひび割れて歪んだ鏡を見ているかのようだった。長くもつれた髪、暗い顔、冷たく落ち窪んだ瞳。情けのひとかけらもない冷酷な微笑み、歪んだ薄い唇。  
彼の左手にはインフィニティ・ガントレットがはめられていた。  
サノスがつけていたガントレット、死ぬ直前にロキが見たものと似ているが、いくつか違いがあった。より小さく、装飾もなく、大急ぎで鍛造されたものに見える。しかしそれが何であるかは疑いようがない。六つのインフィニティ・ストーンがすべて揃って輝き、過去のロキに異様な光を投げかけていた。  
彼は興味深げな視線でロキを舐めまわした。空中で動き止まったままのソーダ、小さな厩舎、ピッチフォークを構えて襲いかかろうとしているロキ。もう一人のロキの微笑みが広がった。  
「やあ」過去のロキは言った。「こうして会えるのを楽しみにしていたよ。まさか私が厩舎の清掃係になっているとはね」  
かつて味わったことのない恐怖と戦いながら、ロキは何とか言葉を絞り出した。「ソーはどこだ？」問い詰めるように続ける。「ソーに何をした？」  
過去のロキは、まるで深く失望したようにチッと舌打ちをした。「なんてわかりやすい」鼻に皺を寄せて言う。「私がこんな男に成り下がるとは残念だ」  
それがソーに関する質問の答えであるならば、ロキはピッチフォークひとつでインフィニティ・ガントレットに襲いかかり、体ごとこの凶悪な敵にぶつかっていくつもりだった。「私たちの兄上だ。兄上は、どこに、いる？！」  
「ああ、そうだ。我々の愛しい、愛しい兄上」もう一人のロキは瞳をぐるりと回し、憤るロキを面白そうに見た。「さて、どうだったかな。兄上に何をしたんだったか。いや、それよりもそれをいつしたのか、だな。これをつけていると時間というものはなかなか面白くてね」ガントレットをつけた手を曲げ伸ばしして見せる。それからかがんで背後のポータルに手を突っ込み、うつ伏せになったソーの体を引きずり出して、干草の上にどさりとおいた。「ほら、ここにいた。見つけたぞ」  
ロキは喉の奥から悲鳴を絞り出し、ソーの横に身を投げ出すようにしてひざまずいた。他のことはどうでもよかった。宇宙がたった今停止しようと気づかないだろう。兄の体を抱いて仰向けにさせる。両手があまりにも激しく震え、ほとんど使い物にならない。  
こんなふうにまたソーを見るとは思わなかった。ソーに触れ、ソーを抱き上げることなど二度とないと思っていた。ソーの浅い呼吸を感じる。漆黒の甲冑の下で胸が上下するのが見える。ロキは耐えられなくなってすすり泣き、その体をかき抱いて胸で揺らした。  
兄の体は汚れていた。革の服はあちこちが黒く焼け焦げ、血も大量にこびりついていた。しかし外傷はなく、それはソーの血ではないとロキは判断した。ソー自身の血は額の、深々と裂けた傷から染み出していた。ロキは自分の服の袖で煤で汚れたソーの顔を拭き、必死で血を拭い取ろうとした。  
最初は袖で、それからかき集められるだけの魔法を使って止血を試みる。しかし傷は塞がらない。ロキはかがんで、まだそうできるうちにソーの温かい唇にキスをした。頰にも、血や汚れにもかまわず髪にも。しかしこれはおとぎ話ではない。ソーの目は開かない。  
視界の隅で、もう一人のロキが食い入るように見つめていた。「ブラボー」彼は言った。「大げさだな。どうやら私は歳をとってやたらとロマンティックになるらしい」ロキは歯を食いしばって過去の自分を睨みつけ、すると彼は釘で板を引っ掻くような声で笑った。「そいつを地面に下ろせ。大したことはない。頭を軽く叩いてやっただけだ」  
ロキは傷を悪化させないように優しく、名残惜しげにソーを地面に横たわらせた。それからふらつく足で立ち上がって悪夢の存在と向き合い、この忌まわしい相手とソーのあいだに立った。「インフィニティ・ガントレットでソーを襲ったのか？」  
「残念ながら他に選択肢がなかったものでね」もう一人のロキが答えた。紙のように白い頬の上で瞳が燃えている。「こいつがじっと大人しくしていなかったのが悪い。我々の兄上がどんなに頑固か、おまえもよく知ってるだろう」  
自分の中にもあるこんな部分から、ロキはいまだに完璧には自由になっていない。それでも、このニューヨークの戦いの頃の自分がどんなにひどい状態だったか、ロキはこの瞬間まで忘れていた。過去のロキは肩を強張らせ、栄養が足りず、身体は痩せすぎている。かかしのような体に大げさな装束がぶら下がっている。乱れた髪に青ざめた顔、そして何よりもぞっとするのがその瞳だった。狂気と冷酷さに満ち、痣のような隈に覆われている。サノスに見つけられて以来、このときのロキは一切の休みというものをとっていなかった。  
ロキはそんな彼の姿を嫌悪し、かつて感じたことがないほどの憎しみを感じた。しかし同時に、奇妙なほど哀れみに胸を揺さぶられるのだった。ロキはこの男を知っていた。この男のすべてを、痛みと苦しみを知っていた。できることなら救ってやりたい、しかしできない。  
よく知っているからこそ、このもう一人の自分にできること、実際にやりかねないことが恐ろしかった。  
なぜ彼がガントレットを身につけているのかはわからない。生と死と時間と空間と現実そのものを超える力を、怪物が操ろうとしている。なぜこんなことになってしまったのだろう？  
「それはあとで説明してやる」もう一人のロキが言い、驚いたロキに向かって両眉をあげて見せた。「私もまたおまえの考えていることがわかる、そうは思わなかったのか？ おまえはすっかり改心して情けないほどヤワになったようだが、それでもおまえは私だ」彼はまるで綺麗に塗られた爪に見とれるように、ガントレットを薄闇にかざした。「今から私の質問に答えろ。無理やり聞き出すことだって簡単にできるが、それじゃつまらないからな。自分自身を信じられなければ、他に誰を信じる？」  
ロキは歯を食いしばり、時間を稼ごうとした。時間をかけて相手を観察すればするほど、弱点を暴くチャンスが増える。この相手と物理的に、あるいは魔術を使って戦えるとは思えなかった。もう一人のロキに隙があるとしたら、それは心理的なものだ──思考と感情に基づくものでなければならない。ロキは短くうなずいた。  
「それでいい。行儀作法は忘れていないようだな」もう一人のロキは地面に横たわるソーにさっと視線を走らせ、それからまたロキに視線を戻した。二人の緑の瞳は、後ろで輝き続ける光のせいで病んだ色に見えた。「我々の兄上から面白い話を聞いた。非常に興味深い話だ。彼はおまえと実質的に結婚しているという幻覚を抱いているらしい」  
ロキはまたうなずいた。「私たちは誓いを立てた」堂々と答える。「我々の本物の意志による誓いだ」  
「それは面白い」もう一人のロキが言った。ロキの周りに円を描くようにゆっくりと歩き、ソーに近づく。ロキは彼を視界にとどめるため、その動きに合わせて体の向きを変えた。「どうやってやったんだ？ ぜひ知らねばならない」  
ロキは眉をひそめた。予想外の、それもかなり個人的な質問だった。しかしこれは自分自身なのだから当然かもしれない。 「ソーが先に提案して、私は──」  
「いや、そうじゃない」ガントレットをはめた手がロキを遮るように空中で動いた。「どうやってソーを騙したのかを訊いているんだ。もちろん、私も自分で推測はしてみた。しかしこうして本人が目の前にいるのだから、ぜひ聞かせてほしい。マインドストーンのような道具で洗脳したのか？ こんなやつでさえ操作できるほど強い惚れ薬か？ 記憶を改変して──偽りの記憶を植えつけたのか？ さあ答えろ、噓を吐けば私には見抜けることを忘れるなよ」  
ロキは黙って彼を見つめた。同情に似た何かが胸を締めつけていた。「騙したんじゃない」ロキは言った。  
「そんなことを信じるとでも思うのか？」  
「ソーは私を死から蘇らせた」ロキは言った。「私を愛していたからだ。ソーが先にその愛を告白して、私に口づけた。この場所で。それから私たちは、ずっと隠していた、口に出して伝えることのなかった気持ちを打ち明けあった。この場所で、この世界で、私たちは互いを見つけた。それは必然の結果だったんだ。素晴らしかった。我々が住むこの世界の試練、他の世界の苦しみにも関わらず、ソーと過ごす日々は重ねるほどにますます素晴らしくなった」  
もう一人のロキは何も答えず、円を描いて歩き続けた。そして一周するとそのまま同じ円をなぞり始めた。やがてついに、疑念を目に浮かべながら──どれほど彼がその疑念を打ち消したいかが、ロキにはわかった──言った。「騙したんじゃないのか？」  
「今ほど私が本来の私らしく──私たちらしく──あったことはない」ロキは答えた。「ソーは私を愛している。ソーは──ソーは私たちを愛している。今のおまえも愛しているんだ、ただあの頃はそれをおまえに告げる言葉を持たなかっただけで」頭を傾け、少し大胆になって続ける。「おまえが、おまえの世界のソーを愛しているように。密かに、激しく、決して得られないと信じているものを求めて身を焦がしているように」  
もう一人のロキは立ち止まり、憤ったように頰を染め、まるで襲いかかろうとするかのようにロキを見つめた。ロキは瞬きもせず彼を見つめ返した。  
「知っている、もちろん」ロキは言った。「もちろん私は知っている」  
「ソーはいろいろなことを私に話した。自信たっぷりに」もう一人のロキはつぶやき、背を向けた。「信じたいと思った。信じているふりをして最初は調子を合わせた。だが確信が持てなかった──」立ち止まり、そこでいったん言葉を切る。ふと別のことを思い出したように、ロキに向き直った。「ヨトゥンの姿をソーに見せたようだな。おまえは私よりも狂っている」  
ロキは肩をすくめ、否定はしなかった。「ああ。その前にも一度見せてほしいと頼まれたが、そのときは拒絶した。それから思いついた。その事実を知れば、きっとおまえを説得できるだろうと──少なくともおまえがソーを攻撃する前に、いったん思いとどまらせることができるだろうと」ロキはちらりとソーを見た。意識を失って倒れてはいても、まだ呼吸をしていることを確かめずにはいられない。まだ息をしている。「でもその頃には、もうどうでも良いと思えるほどソーを信頼していた。もちろん私にとっては重要なことだが」  
「ソーはその姿のおまえを愛したと言った」もう一人のロキが言い、ロキはふたたびその声にひそむ疑いが薄れ、希望が宿るのを聞いた。探していた彼の弱みだ。  
「ここに来て見るがいい」額に指で触れ、ロキは提案した。「怖がっているのでなければ」  
「私はインフィニティ・ガントレットを操れる」もう一人のロキは嘲るように言った。「怖いものなどない」しかし好奇心と痛いほどの希望に耐えられなくなったのだろう、彼は一瞬ためらってから、ソーをまたいで近づいてきた。  
至近距離で見れば、もう一人のロキはまるで一度壊れて雑につなぎ合わされた鏡のようだった。水の下で溺れているロキであり、サノスの牢獄で飢えさせられ、痛めつけられ、苦しめられたロキだった。  
「もし私を欺こうなどとすれば、私はこの宇宙をただの灰に変えることもできる」もう一人のロキは言い、ロキは危うく笑い出すか、少なくとも微笑みそうになった。この男への憎しみは消え、愛情に近い感情が生まれつつあった。  
自分はなんと大仰な物言いをする、ちっぽけな愚か者だったのだろう。危険な存在なのは確かだが、それにしても自分を見失い、間違った方向を選び、必死で進むべき道を探っている。ロキは彼の手を取り、その掌を自分の額に押しつけた。  
「これは偽りではない」ロキは言った。  
ソーとの最後の日をすべて彼に見せる。森を歩き、抱き合って沈む夕日を眺める二人。野花のブーケをロキに贈るソー。星空の下のテントの中で何度も体を繋げあう二人、やがてロキが緑の火を灯し、最後まで見せなかった自身の一部を見せる。ソーの反応。ロキの全身の隅々までキスで覆うソー。この新しくて古いロキの肌を、唇と体の両方で讃えるソー。こんな美しいものは見たことがない、とロキに告げるソー。  
もう一人のロキの手がこわばり、はっと息を呑む気配を感じた。しかしこれで終わりではない。ロキは彼の手首を握り、手が動かないように力を入れた。二人のベッドでソーと過ごした、心と体を探索する素晴らしい夜を一番最初からすべて見せる。朝、安らかな寝顔を見せるソー、ソーの腕の中で眠る夜がどんなものか。笑うソー、泣くソー。ロキへのまなざし、まるでこの世界でロキこそが夜空に月をかけ、太陽を昇らせると信じているように見つめるソーの顔を。  
二人の結婚の誓い、森の中でロキにソーダを贈るソー。魔法で作ったアスガルドのミードを飲む笑顔のアベンジャーズに囲まれ、カウチにロキと並んで座るソー。それから女性のロキの体を愛するソー。他のすべてのロキの姿と同じように激しく。女性の姿で力強く大地を踏みしめ、その姿のまま仲間に愛されることを学ぶロキ。ニューアスガルドでのソー。今と違う顔のソー、この過去のロキが目を閉じればまぶたに浮かぶに違いない顔のソー。雨の中をロキを抱いて運ぶソー。ソーの愛と悲しみが呼んだ雷、稲妻。大地にロキを押しつけて、「愛してる」と言うソー、「もう一度」と答えるロキ──  
もう一人のロキは手を振りほどき、よろめきながら後ずさった。口が大きく開き、目を見開いている。  
「まだたくさんある」ロキは言った。「もし見たければ」  
「信じられない」もう一人のロキは小声で言った。  
「これがおまえの未来だ」ロキは言った。「もしおまえさえそう望めば」  
その言葉にロキはやや青ざめ、両眉をあげた。そんな表情を誤魔化すようににやりと笑う。「なぜ私がここに来たと思う？」  
ロキはまるでそんなことはどうでもいい、考えたこともないと言うように肩をすくめた。「宇宙を征服しに来たとか」ロキは投げやりに言った。「ここは混乱の世界だ。多くの国が簡単におまえの支配に屈するだろう。私がおまえならそうするだろうな」  
「それも考えた」もう一人のロキは認めた。「そしておまえもよく知っているように、私はそんな計画は極めて退屈だと思う。空虚な人々を征服して何が楽しい？ 壊れた世界などに誰が崇拝して欲しいと望む？ そこにどんな栄光があると言うんだ？」ガントレットをはめた手で拳を作り、それから見せつけるように開いて見せる。「しかしインフィニティ・ガントレットがあれば、そんな問題も簡単に解決できる。そして私は自分にふさわしい形で玉座につける。誰にも邪魔されずに」  
ロキはふたたび寒気と不安を感じた。「おまえがこの世界に存在すれば、大きなパラドックスを生み出すことになる」ロキは言った。「たった今も、それが起こっていないのはおまえが時間を止めているからだ」  
「さすがに賢い」もう一人のロキは認めた。「ただし、おまえは過去に対して同じことをするというリスクを冒した。この優しい夫を過去に送り込むことによって──ああ、わかってる、こう言いたいんだろう。ソーは未来を消去して自分も消えるのだから問題はないはずだと。だが実際には彼はそうしなかった。そうだろう？」  
何も答えないロキに、もう一人のロキは冷淡な笑みを浮かべた。小魚の群れを見つけた鮫のように。「綿密に計画を立てたらしいが、おまえはソーの性格を考慮に入れ忘れた」彼は言った。「ソーの話をすべて聞き出したあと、私はもう一つの選択肢があると言った。それで簡単に彼を説得できた。おまえのもとに帰って来られるチャンスがあると言ったんだ。どうやら本気でおまえに熱を上げているようだな。  
そのときは、ソーはおまえに騙されているのだろうと思っていた。しかしそうではなかったとたった今おまえが証明した。いずれにしても結果は同じことだ。私はソーに言った。インフィニティ・ストーンを破壊するのではなく、すべて集めて私たちのガントレットを作るべきだと。そうすればサノスを殺して未来のスナップを未然に防ぐこともできる。そしてガントレットを手にすれば、他に何でも望むことを実現できる。例えばその大切な未来に戻って行って、愛する弟と再会することも。その他の消えた人々を蘇らせることもできる」  
「ソーは同意しない」ロキは言ってみたが、口から出ると同時にその言葉は正しくないと気づいた。  
「ソーは馬鹿だ」もう一人のロキはうなずいて言った。「可愛らしいほどの感傷的な理由での馬鹿だが、馬鹿には変わりない。自分の能力を過信している。あんたなら何でもできると言われれば、簡単に信じてしまうという例が過去に何度もあった。難しい使命であればあるほど。ソーはまるで私の手の中の粘土だった。私が提案した解決方法に飛びついてきた」  
ロキはため息をつき、片手で額をこすって髪をかきあげた。ソーに視線を戻す。地面に横たわる、愛と名誉と忠誠でできた高潔な筋肉の塊。こんなことになると予想しておくべきだった。  
遠くからソーの声が聞こえるかのようだった。あの最初の日、林の中で、ロキを取り戻すためならどんな代償でも払うと言ったときのように。〝一緒にいられる可能性がほんのわずかでもあるなら、俺はどこまでにそれに賭ける〟  
〝必ずまたあなたを選ぶ〟──二人は何度も互いに同じことを言った。でも、ああ、ソー、ソー。こんなのはだめだ。  
「ソーの最大の見落としは、ガントレットを完成させるまで協力したあと、私が大人しく身を引いてそれを彼だけに使わせると信じたことだ」もう一人のロキは言った。「考えが足りなかったな。もっとよく考えれば、ガントレットを操れば大きなダメージが生じるとわかったはずだ。結局、完璧な未来なんてものは楽しめないと最初から決まっていた」  
「同じことがおまえにも起きる」ロキは指摘した。  
もう一人のロキは笑みを広げた。「私たちはもうすでに壊れていると思わないか、ブラザー？」彼の言葉にロキは身震いした。「傷がひとつ増えたところで、私にとってはどうということもない」  
「他の生き方だってある」ロキは言った。「たった今それを見ただろう」  
「確かに興味はそそられた」もう一人のロキは同意した。「だが、今の私の世界では成功する確率が低そうだ。ソーは今の私も愛していたとおまえは言ったが、ほんの少し前、ソーは私を飛行機から誘拐して、有無も言わせず大地に放り投げた。キスして仲直りなんてわけにはとてもいかなそうだったぞ」  
「おまえは自分を低く見積もりすぎだ」ロキはそのことを経験で知っている。「そしてソーのことも。今からでもこの世界をもとに戻すことはできる。そしておまえは自分の世界に戻ったら、その知識を使って──」  
「おまえの助言を求めてきたわけじゃない」もう一人のロキは言った。「このガントレットは苦労して手に入れたんだ。私の好きなように使う」  
「どういう意味だ？」ロキは聞いた。もう一人のロキの表情が冷たい仮面になるのを見て、そう訊いたことを後悔した。このぞっとするほど無表情な顔よりは、底知れない狂気の方がまだまともに見られる気がした。  
「どれだけ大変だったか、おまえにはわからないだろうな、もちろん。当然だ。私たち──ソーと私も知らなかった。ヴォーミアを訪ねて、何をしなければならないかを聞かされるまでは」  
強い衝撃とともに彼の言葉を理解し、ロキは何も答えられなくなった。  
もう一人のロキは続けた。「探索の旅の最初から話してやろう。私たちはかなり遠くまで旅をした。まず、ソーはドワーフの友人に私たち専用のガントレットを作らせた。もう一つのガントレットがどう使われるのかを説明したら、エイトリは喜んで私たちの要望に応えた。ストーンのほとんどはそれほど苦労せずに集められた──ちょっとした小競り合いを何度かした程度だ。マインドストーンとスペースストーンは手に入れた。リアリティストーンの入手方法はソーが知っていた。パワーストーンについては愉快な異星人たちの協力を得た。どうしてもこの計画が必要だとソーが説得したんだ。彼らについてよく知ってることを証明して信頼を勝ち取った。その一行の一員、緑色の肌のレディが、気の毒なことにサノスの家族だとかで、最後のストーンの場所をソーに伝えた。ソウルストーンはヴォーミアにあった。だが手に入れるのは簡単じゃない。手に入れるためには、おまえが言うところの代償ってやつが必要だ」  
ロキは両手を拳にかため、爪が手のひらに食い込むのを感じた。「知りたくない」断固としてロキは言った。  
もう一人のロキは辛辣な笑い声をあげた。その声には妖しく誘うような響きがあり、ロキ自身に似ていながら、もっとねじれ、腐敗し、どこか音程が狂っていた。「もちろん、知りたくないだろう」彼は言った。「だが自分がやったことを知るのが公平というものだ。ストーンを手に入れるために支払う代償は、心から愛する誰かを犠牲にすることだ。続けて欲しいか？」  
「嫌だ」ロキは言った。「やめろ」  
「彼女は自分から志願したんだ」もう一人のロキは言った。瞳が燃えあがり、あふれた涙がふいに頰をつたい始める。「彼女にその話をすると即座に、自分がやると主張したんだ。小さな代償だと彼女は言った。それで何十億人を救えるならば。それにソーも言った。ガントレットが手に入り次第、すぐに彼女を蘇らせると。もちろん、オーディンに言えば反対されただろう。だから相談はしなかった。それでも、あの勇気あるソーでさえ一人ではできず、私も率直に言って一人では無理だった。だから結局私たちは彼女の頰にキスをして、一緒に死の谷へと母上を突き落とした」  
喉の奥に吐き気がこみ上げてきて、ロキはえずいた。「嘘だと言ってくれ。そんなことがおまえにできるはずがない。いくらおまえでも」  
「私が真実を話しているとわかっているはずだ」もう一人のロキは言った。「それがどんな感じのするものか、おまえにも心の奥でわかっているはずだ。おまえだって同じことをしただろうから」  
ロキは両手で顔を覆った。もう一人のロキは言った。「おまえにこれを伝えるのは、私と同じように苦しんでほしいからだ。私はもうすでに彼女を過去のあるべき場所に戻したし、その記憶も消した。ガントレットを手に入れたあとは、瞬きをするのと同じくらい簡単なことだ。アスガルドから彼女が消えれば、あまりにも大きく物事が変わってしまうからな。ソーから聞いたが、いずれ彼女はマレキスの手に落ちる。私でもそれを防ぐことはできない。この未来をそのまま実現させるためには」  
ロキはもう両手をどうすればいいのかすらわからなかった。体のどの部分も、どうすれば正確に反応できるのかわからない。アドレナリンは限界に達し、心臓はあまりにも激しく打って肋骨を内側から叩いていた。両手が震え、膝に力が入らない。ロキは忘れかけていたピッチフォークに寄りかかって自分を支えた。  
頰を涙がつたい、そのまま止まらないのではないかと思うほどの速さで流れていった。吐き気がまだ喉につかえていた。あまりにも、あまりにも疲れていた。もうすべてを投げ出す覚悟はできていた。負けたことを知っていた。  
「さっさと私を殺せ」ロキは言った。「もう耐えられない。兄上に別れを言う時間だけをくれ。その後はおまえが何をしようと私は止めない」  
「殺す？」もう一人のロキが言った。まるで特別に興味を惹かれた本のように、ロキの顔を覗き込む。「なぜおまえを殺さなきゃならない？」  
ロキはその言葉に目を瞬いた。「パラドックスが大きすぎる。ソーが過去に行けたのは、正体を隠して過去の自分に知られずに行ったからだ。だが私はおまえがここにいるのを知っている。この現在に私たち二人が共存することはできない」  
「そのとおりだ」もう一人のロキは鳥のように首を傾げた。「私のことをそれほど理解していないとは傷つくな、ブラザー」  
「おまえのことはよくわかりすぎる」ロキは苦々しげに言った。  
「だがおまえはまだ教訓を学んでいない」もう一人のロキは言った。「おまえは言ったじゃないか、私の心の内を知っていると──どんなにソーを愛しているか、どんなにその気持ちを抑えているか。おまえはソーも同じ気持ちだと言った。今の私の世界でも。そうだな？」  
「それは──」ロキは口ごもった。  
「ロキ・オーディンソン、おまえに見せられたものを見て、私が他の何かを望むとでも思うのか？」もう一人のロキは手を伸ばし、ガントレットをはめた指でロキの鎖骨に下を強く突いた。その衝撃でロキの全身が震えた。「おまえを殺して、そのことでソーが私を憎み、私を止めようとして一生を使い果たす。そんな世界を支配してなんの意味がある？ なんてありきたりで退屈なんだ。私にふさわしくない。あくびが出るくらいだ。私を知っているだろう。誰よりも深く。今、私が何を一番強く望んでいると思う？ なぜ私はニューヨークでサノスの駒になった？ なぜ私はビフレストから落ちた？ 私の意図はなんだった？」  
「ソー」ロキは答えた。いつだって理由はソーだったのだ。  
「ソー」もう一人のロキが繰り返した。「いつだって理由はソーだった。ソーを手に入れるためには、おまえを殺すわけにいかない。ただいつかおまえになれることを願うしかない」  
「まだよくわからない」ロキは言った。「おまえはソーからガントレットを奪って──」  
「奪うしかなかった。ソーが使ってしくじる前に」もう一人のロキが言った。「ここに来ておまえを試して、ソーの話が真実かどうかを知る必要があった。どうやら真実だったようだ。それなら、私はこの未来を選ぶ。私はソーを選ぶ。おまえを選ぶ」  
ロキは彼の顔を注意深く見た。傷のついた肌の上でその瞳は輝き、けれどそれは狂気の光ではなかった。あるいはまた別の種類の狂気なのかもしれない。冴えざえとした強い意志の光だった。青白い頰の下には、ロキのよく知る鋭い輪郭が見えた。ロキ自身の顔。もう見知らぬ顔ではなかった。  
ロキは片手を上げてもう一人のロキの顎に触れ、彼と自分自身を驚かせた。それから首の後ろに手を添え、額同士を合わせた。  
「ブラザー」ロキはため息とともに言った。  
「よく聞け」じっとしたままもう一人のロキは言った。「私はこれからサノスのしたことをもとに戻す。そうすることで私はかなりの力を消耗するだろう。残った力で、私は自分の世界に戻る。そして私自身に印を残す──予知像、とソーが教えてくれた。その記憶で──このことがどうやってふたたび起こるかの道標を残す。それからガントレットを使って私自身の残りの記憶をすべて消す。その後ガントレットが自分自身を破壊し、ストーンがそれぞれもとの場所に戻るようにする」  
ロキは顎をこわばらせて彼を見つめた。「そのすべてが可能だとはとても思えない」  
「私はインフィニティ・ガントレットを操る」もう一人のロキは二度目にそう言った。誇らしげに背筋を伸ばし、とびきり高慢な表情をしてみせる。「すべての時間と空間、生と死を操る。現実を曲げるのは簡単だ。時間はもっと単純なものだ。不可能などない」彼の歪められた唇に、ここに姿を現してから初めて本物の微笑みが浮かんだ。「成功するともう最初からわかっている。時間の流れは輪のようなものだ、ブラザー、そしてこれはすべて、以前にも起こったことだ。おまえはもう予知像を見て、記憶を思い出した。今から私が残そうとしている予知像と記憶だ。それはすべて私の身に起こることだ。私の未来で。それはつまり、おまえの未来だ」  
彼は踵を返し、その拍子にロキの手がぱらりと落ちた。それから彼はソーの隣に膝をつき、ガントレットを血の滲む額の傷の上にかざした。傷はみるみるうちに縮んで銀色の細い線になった。傷そのものはあるが、ほとんど見えなくなった。彼はかがんでソーの額に口づけ、それから一本の指でソーの頰を物憂げになぞった。  
「またこんなふうに触れられるようになるまでに、あと何年もかかるな」もう一人のロキは、ソーを見つめながら言った。  
ロキは二人に近づき、片手をもう一人のロキの肩にかけた。「待つだけの価値はある」  
「一体どうして髪を短く切ったりしたんだ？ 賭けに負けたか何かしたのか？」もう一人のロキは嘆かわしそうに首を振った。「本人に訊いたが、教えてくれなかった。今なら私がもとに戻せるぞ。おまえがそうして欲しければ」  
ロキは笑った──笑うのは気分の良いものだった──けれど言った。「私はこのままがいい」  
「そうか」もう一人のロキは立ち上がり、服の胸もとをかき合わせた。「なかなか楽しかった。だが宇宙を救う前に、もうひとつ済まさねばならない用事がある。では失礼するよ」  
「どこへ行くんだ？」ロキは訊いた。  
返ってきた微笑みは歯を覗かせる鋭いもので、けれどそれまでに見せたどれよりも本物の笑顔だった。瞳まで広がる笑みも本物で、ごまかしのかけらもなかった。「サノスを殺しに」  
「ああ」ロキは顔を輝かせた。「一緒に行ってもいいか？」

＊＊＊

誰かが髪を噛んでいる気配に、ロキは目を覚ました。  
ロキは地面に肘をついて体を起こし、その感覚から逃れようとした。するとソーダがロキを甘噛みした。  
目覚め──ロキ自身にもほとんど信じられない目覚めが──全身を満たしたかと思うと、ロキの意識はかつてなかったほどにはっきりと覚醒した。  
ロキは昨日の服のまま、干し草を敷き詰めた厩舎の床に横たわっていた。ソーダはロキの注意を引こうとして、満足げにロキの広がった髪を噛んでいた。  
そのことを除いては、ロキは一人きりだった。素早く立ち上がってソーダの鼻を愛情を込めて押しやり、その柔らかないななきを背に、ロキは開いた厩舎の扉から外へと駆け出した。  
基地までの疾走は半分物理的なもの、半分形而上的なものだった。ロキは走ったが、同時に足元の地面を魔法で折りたたみ、ほんの数秒で入口に到着した。建物の中から大騒ぎが響いていた。ロキは正面玄関を吹き飛ばしそうな勢いで開き、蝶番を捻ってしまったが、今は誰も気にしそうになかった。  
基地の一階は大勢の人々と歓喜の叫びであふれていた。どこを見渡してもロキの見たことのない人、誰だかわからない人ばかりで、しばらくしてやっと友人と呼べる誰かがやってきてロキを抱擁した。  
戻ってきた人々。  
正面の廊下では、クリントが子供たちを抱きしめて床に崩折れていた。子供たちはきつく抱きしめられて楽しそうに叫んでいる。クリントの妻が微笑みながら、横を通り過ぎていくロキを目で追う。  
キッチンでは、ウォンがステファン・ストレンジの手を握っているのが見えた。何度も何度も、現実だと確かめるように握手を繰り返している。その横ではローディとブルースがトニー・スタークと重なり合うようにして抱擁し、なかなか離そうとせずにいた。トニーが抱きしめているオレンジがかったブロンドの髪の女性も、その勢いに息もできず、ひと言も話せない様子だった。大量の腕やら足やらが動き、抱擁を交わしている。すぐ隣では若者が携帯電話に興奮気味に話しかけていた。「僕は大丈夫だよ、メイおばさん、ここにいる、本当に戻ってきたんだ──」  
「ロキ！」ウォンが呼びかけたが、ロキは立ち止まれなかった。  
「おい、今の見たか？ ロキがまるでここにシーズンパスでも持ってるみたいに堂々と走っていったぞ」トニー・スタークが言うのが聞こえた。  
リビングルームでは、ナターシャが頭を後ろに投げ出して笑っていた。その横にワンダ・マキシモフ、反対側の隣には、額の真ん中にマインドストーンを持つ赤と茶色で構成された男が立っている。「ロキ！」ナターシャが叫んだ。ロキは立ち止まらなかった。  
リビングルームの片隅で、スティーブ・ロジャースがバッキー・バーンズを抱きしめ、堂々とキスをしていた。サム・ウィルソンが二人の前にいて、にんまりとしながら彼らを背景にして携帯電話でセルフィーを撮っていた。  
ソーの姿はない。  
「ロキ！」走り抜けていくロキを見て、スティーブが叫んだ。バッキーも振り向いた。「ロキ、どうしたんだ──？」  
「ソー」とだけロキは言い、階段を三段ずつ飛ばしながら駆け下りた。二人のベッドルームへ、ほとんどドアを蒸発させそうな勢いで駆け込むが、中は静まり返っていて誰もいない。  
ロキは踵を返し、階下に戻った。あまりにも素早く移動したので、テレポートしたのかどうか自分でもわからなかった。ロケットが動く木のようにしか見えないものから手足を離して大きな音で鼻をかむという、奇妙な光景が見えた。  
動揺が少しずつ幸福感を上回り始めていた。あれだけの会話を交わしたのに、もう一人のロキは結局ロキを騙していたのだろうか？ それとも何かがうまくいかなかったのか？ ガントレットを操ってこれを実現するとあれほど自信を持って言っておきながら、まさか、ソーは──  
だめだ。だめだ。考えることすら耐えられない。ロキは基地の他の場所を駆け抜け、次々とドアを勢いよく開いた。空の研究室、静まり返ったジム、暗い地下室──誰もいない。  
幸せな再会のどよめきが一階から伝わり、どの部屋に行ってもロキを追いかけてくる。ロキは正面玄関に戻り、外の敷地を探索しようとした──  
──そして思い出した。  
これほど速く走ったことはなかった。若い頃、戦場で敵に追われたときの逃走すら、これに比べたらのんびりしていた。数分も経たずに林につく。脚が勝手にロキを運んでいく。どこに行けば良いのか正確にわかっている。  
二人の森の真ん中、ソーがロキをどうやって生き返らせたか語った場所、嵐の最中、ソーがロキを抱いて地面に横たわらせた場所。そこに、草と野花に囲まれ、ソーが手足を広げて横たわっていた。ソーはぐっすり眠っていた。これ以上の幸福をこの目がとらえることは二度とないだろう、ロキがそう思うほど、それは何よりも美しい光景だった。  
涙があふれ、脈は疾走し、いっとき、耳の奥で怒り狂ったように血が巡る音しか聞こえなくなった。ロキは息を切らして喘ぎながらソーの横にひざまずき、その胸に頭を落とした。温かくて重くて本物のソーの体、その驚くほど素晴らしい感触を味わうために。  
ソーは動かなかった。ロキはソーを腕に抱きよせ、こよなく愛したその唇に熱い口づけをした。不可能を生き延びたという興奮の熱を──あらゆる困難を超えて確かに生きている、その情熱のすべてを込めて。  
そしてロキの人生はおとぎ話、胸おどる魔法の物語。ソーは目を開いた。  
ソーは目を大きく見開き、震える手をロキの髪に差し込み、しばらくそのまま動かさなかった。彼もまた、ロキが本物だと必死に確かめるように。もう片方の手が自分の額に触れる。ガントレットが重く叩きつけられた箇所を探り、細い線になっている傷あとをなぞる。  
ロキはキスを止められなかった──永遠にキスをしていたかった。もう二度と止めない、何があろうと──しかし、やがてソーが優しくロキの髪をつかみ、唇を重ねたまま何かをつぶやいた。ロキは少しだけ唇を離した。  
「弟よ」ソーは言った。眉がひそめられ、その動きに合わせて傷がひきつる。「ここはヴァルハラか？」  
「もっと良い場所だ」ロキは言った。  
その言葉を聞いてソーは起き上がり、周囲を見回した。呆然とした顔に緊張が走る。「もう一人のロキ。ガントレットを持っている。止めなければ──」  
「もう止めた」ロキはソーの両手に手を伸ばした。「彼が自分自身を止めたんだ。私たちは小さな旅をした。彼と私とで。そして彼はここで失われたすべてを呼び戻して、自分の場所に帰った」  
ロキは思いつく限りのことを早口で兄に話して聞かせた。ソーの美しい顔にいくつもの感情がよぎる。この顔から二度と目をそらさないとロキは思った。二度と。  
話している途中で、ソーはロキの手を握る手に力を入れた。「今のをもう一度言ってくれ」  
「彼はガントレットでサノスを倒した」ロキは喜びを噛み締めながら繰り返した。「私はナイフをねじ込んでやった」  
目の奥に一瞬閃光を走らせ、ソーはうなずいた。「俺もそこにいたかった。この手でとどめの一撃を振り下ろすと俺は自分に、そしてアスガルドの犠牲者に誓ったんだ」  
「あの瞬間を一緒に味わえなくて残念だった」ロキは認めた。ほとんど慈悲深いと言って良い微笑みを浮かべて付け加える。「サノスには兄上からだと確かに伝えた」  
「やり遂げたなんて信じられない。そして俺たちはまたここにいる」ソーは言った。「リアリティストーンに操られているのではないか、今にもすべてが消えてしまうのではないかと恐ろしくなる」  
「残りの人生、これが本当だと兄上を説得して過ごすよ」ロキは言った。「毎日、毎日あなたを説得するよ、兄上」  
ソーは二人の指をほどき、ロキを膝に抱き上げた。額をロキの肩のくぼみに押しつけて言う。「では俺を許してくれるか？」  
「許す？」ロキは訊きかえした。  
「もう一人のロキに別の方法があると言われたとき、俺はそれに飛びついてしまった」ソーは言った。「ストーンを使ってほんの少しでもこの世界を延長できるなら、俺は引き換えに何でもしただろう。ストーンを集めながら──何日もかかったし、いくつも試練があった──俺は夜になると目を閉じて、ここでまだおまえが生きていると考えた。それだけでも充分だと思った」  
「許さなければならないことなんて何もない」ロキは言い、かがんでソーの髪にキスをした。「私を愛しているというだけの理由で、あんな情緒不安定な頭のおかしい男に、宇宙を丸ごと手渡すというリスクを冒したことを除けばね」  
「あいつはそんなに悪くなかった」ソーは言った。  
「兄上を愛しているから」ロキは合意した。「だからそんなに悪くはない」  
「彼は無関心を装っていた」ソーは言った。「距離を保って感情を隠そうとしていた。だが俺たちに何が起きたかを話すと──俺はよく俺とおまえの話をした。彼だけのためじゃなく、俺自身のためにも──彼はいつも耳を傾けた。ときどき鋭い質問をしてきた。俺の嘘を見極めようとするように。だがどの試験にも俺は合格したと思う」  
「質問？」ロキは訊いた。  
「俺なら眠っていたって答えられる質問だ」ソーは言い、頭を上げた。「おまえの体の一番敏感な場所」そう言いながらロキの耳の付け根に口づける。ロキは全身を震わせた。「おまえのペニスの形。俺は記憶をもとに絵を描いてやった。その質問に関しては十万時間ほどが費やされた」  
「実に彼らしい卑猥さだ」ロキは言った。  
「俺の詳細な答えも同じくらい卑猥だ」ソーは言い、ロキは笑って顔を近づけ、丁寧なキスをした。  
「難しかった」長いキスのあとで顔を離すと、ソーは真顔に戻って言った。「彼はある意味でおまえにそっくりで、同時にこれ以上ないほどの別人だった。それから──想像を絶するような痛みを抱えていた」ソーは親指でロキの唇をなぞった。「あんなに苦しんでいたことをおまえは俺にひと言も言わなかった。あの頃の俺は怒りと悲しみで目がくらんでいて、気づいてやれなかった」  
「もう昔の話だ」ロキは静かに答えた。  
「俺にとっては昨日だ」ソーは言った。  
「終わったことだ」ロキは宣言するように言い、一瞬の沈黙のあと、ソーもうなずいた。  
そして、ソーは目覚めてから初めてロキから目をそらした。「ロキ」ソーは言った。「母上は──」  
「全部聞いた」ロキはその告白を押しとどめるためにソーの口を手で覆いたい衝動をこらえた。「母上は過去に蘇った。私たちの知っているとおりの寿命をまっとうする」  
「今までもこれからも、あれは俺が手を下したうちでもっともひどい行為だ」ソーは言った。「だが母上は自らそうしてくれと頼んだ。もうこの話はしたくない。もう二度としない。おまえに伝えたかったのは、母上と俺がたくさんの話をしたことだ。母上は──母上は俺たちを祝福してくれた」  
ロキは口を開いた。心臓が飛び出しそうだった。「母上に──兄上は──まさか──」  
「ああ、言った」ソーは認めた。「たとえ隠したくても、母上には隠せなかっただろう。そして俺は隠したくなかった。母上はすぐに見抜いた。それが母上の直感だったのか魔術だったのかはわからない。両方だったのかもしれない。〝母親にはわかるの〟とだけ言っていた。今のおまえについてたくさん質問をされた。スナップ後の世界でおまえがしたことを伝えると、母上は驚かなかった。〝そうね〟と母上は言った。〝それは確かに私のロキのしそうなことだわ〟と。それから、まるでおまえの心を勝ち取ろうとする大勢の求愛者の一人に尋ねるように、どうするつもりなのかと俺に訊いた。俺はおまえを自分の命よりも愛している、命を捨てても構わないくらい愛していると答えた。俺たちは誓いを立てた、永遠の絆で結ばれていると。母上は喜んでくれた」  
「ソー」ロキはささやいた。自分の心臓の音よりもよく知っている言葉なのに、うまく口に出せなかった。「ソー、私は──」  
「全部打ち明けずにはいられなかったんだ」ソーは言った。「母上は喜んで、ずっと前から俺たちがそうなるんじゃないかと想像していたと言った。ただひとつだけ、俺たちを生きて見届けることができない、俺たちの子供を自分の手で抱くことができないのだけが心残りだと。〝どんなに愛しているか、あなたのロキに伝えて〟と母は言った。〝あなたたち二人のことをとても幸せに思ってる〟と」  
ロキは泣いていた。かつて母のために怒り狂い、同じようにむせび泣いた。しかしこの涙は違う。魂の底から突き上げる悲しみ、けれどその悲しみは安堵と解放に根を下ろしている。ソーも泣いた。二人は互いを強く抱きしめ、手足をしっかりと絡め、大地と草に身を投げ出して長いことそのまま横たわっていた。  
「物語を聞かせてくれ」ソーはロキの頰に唇を押しつけて言った。  
「ヨトゥンヘイムの王となるべく生まれた男は、浅はかな若さゆえ無謀となり、やがて王国を失ってしまった」ロキは一秒と間をおかずに語り始めた。届く限りのソーの体を強く抱きしめて続ける。「男はあてもなく長い旅を続けた。ある日、それまで見たこともないような美しい光景に出会った。それは森の中で湯浴みをする男の姿だった。誰もあの男に触れてはならない、あの男を手に入れるのは自分だけだ、と彼は決意した。  
王子でいた頃ならば、そんな願いもたやすく実現できた。けれど今や彼は普通の男、王冠も権力もない。そこで彼は身分を隠し、征服者としてではなく友人としてその男に近づくことにした。幸運なことに、男は友人として彼を受け入れてくれた。征服者よりも友人の方がずっと良いと彼は気づいた。  
二人は遠くまで旅をした。いくつもの素晴らしい冒険を越え、多くの戦に勝ち、何頭もの怪物を退治するうち、互いへの理解が深まっていった。やがて二人は無二の親友となった。ある夜、皮袋のワインを分け合いながら、美しい男はそれまで謎に包まれていた過去の話をした。男はかつて王国を、アスガルドを相続するはずの身分だったと語った。玉座に上るためには結婚しなければならず、そのために生まれたときから許婚がいた。やはり王子の身分を持つその許婚は、彼の王国ヨトゥンヘイムから追放されてしまった。彼の失踪と同時にアスガルドの王子もその地位を失った。そこで男は、いつか許婚の彼を見つけて結婚し、かつての栄光をともに取り戻すという希望を持って冒険の旅に出た  
男の告白にヨトゥンヘイムの王子は驚き、しばし沈黙した。その夜、熟睡する男の隣で、この信じがたい奇跡の出会いについて眠らず考え続けた。朝が来る頃にはもうどうしようもなくなり、目を覚ました男に真実を告げた。ショックを受けた男に非難されるとしても、これ以上自分を偽りたくはなかった。  
〝出会った時から知っていた〟アスガルドの王子は答えた。〝おまえの肖像画を昼も夜も眺めて過ごしたのだから。ただ俺にわからなかったのは、おまえを愛せるかどうかだ〟  
ヨトゥンヘイムの王子は男が自分の素性を知っていたこと、最初から何も隠せてはいなかったことに呆然となった。それから尋ねた。愛に関する部分のアスガルドの王子の結論を。  
〝太陽よりも熱く、星の輝きより確かに、おまえを愛している〟アスガルドの王子は答えた。  
それを聞いてヨトゥンヘイムの王子の心はとろけ、この上ない幸せがあふれた。彼は愛する男に口づけ、すぐにそれぞれの王国に戻って発表しよう、二国を合併させようと提案した。  
〝そんな未来も悪くないかもしれない〟アスガルドの王子は言った。〝だが今、俺たちは自由だ。王冠に縛られていない。そんな自由の中で俺は最初におまえを知った、そして今もそのままおまえを愛したい〟男の目はサファイアのように青く輝いていた。深い海で生まれたサファイアのように。〝なぜ俺がわざとおまえの目に入る場所で湯浴みをしたんだと思う？〟  
ヨトゥンヘイムの王子はそれを聞いて笑った。いつまでも笑い続けた。そして今しばらくは王冠と王国の話はしないと約束した。二人で作ったこの世界で、愛する男と暮らすことに心から満足していたのだ。〝だがもうひとつだけ質問に答えてくれないか〟と彼は言った。  
〝何だ？〟アスガルドの王子は言った。  
「結婚してくれ」ソーの隣で、草の上で片手で頭を支え、ロキは言った。「また次の冒険に旅立つ前に、私と結婚してくれ。太陽の下で、空の星すべてを立会人にして私と結婚してくれ」  
笑顔でロキの話を聞いていたソーは、黙ったまましばらく動かなかった。「ロキ？」  
「この物語を終わらせるのは兄上だ」ロキは言った。「私は男の代わりに答えられない」  
「イエス」ソーは勢いよく体を近づけてロキに口づけ、その髪に指を絡め、強く抱きしめて答えた。「男はイエスと言った」ソーはそう答えながらもう唇を重ねていた。まるでそう答えるために唇を一インチ離すのさえ遠すぎるというように。「男は歌った。木のてっぺんから叫んだ。鳥を集めて伝言を飛ばした。男は──」  
「それから二人はどうなった？」ロキは続きを促した。  
「二人はもうそれぞれの王国に戻らないと決めた。その代わりに二人だけの王国を作った」ソーは言った。「二人の人生は二人だけのものになったんだ」  
ロキは目を閉じた。ソーを抱きしめ、ソーに抱きしめられた。「そしていつまでも幸せに暮らした？」  
「二人は一緒に暮らした」ソーは唇を重ねたまま言った。「それだけでじゅうぶんだ」

＊＊＊

第六章

基地に戻る頃、二人はすでに結婚式の詳細についてひと通り話し終えていた。  
小さな式にしようと二人は決めた。まだ大部分の地域が不安定なミッドガルドで、余計な騒動は起こしたくなかった。出席できる友人だけを呼び、簡単な式を挙げる。アスガルドの伝統にしたがってダンスや祝宴はするが、伝統にしたがうのはそこまでで良いと二人は言い合った。  
サノスのガントレットに奪われた人々は戻ってきたが、そのために生じた混乱からの回復は簡単ではなかった。政府やインフラはいまだに崩壊したままだし、人口の急増──復活した昔のリーダー、敵、恋人──により、暴力や混乱も生じた。どれも残念ながら予想された事態であり、同様のことが他の多くの世界でも起こっていると思われた。  
しかしもっと小さな個々のレベルでは──それが一番大事なレベルだ、とロキは自分に言い聞かせる──悲しみが癒され、人々はふたたび生きる気力を得た。  
本当はこんな現状についてもっと深く考えるべきなのかもしれない。困難に満ちているだろう今後について、未来に待ち受ける試練について。  
けれど今のロキに考えられるのは、結婚して欲しいとソーに言ったこと、今度は正式に結婚したいと言ったこと、ソーがイエスと答えたこと、数日後に定めた日取り、その日が来れば二人は夫婦になること、それだけだった。  
二人が生きているということ。ソーの手がロキの手の中にあるということ。ソーの指に編んだガラスの輪がはめられているということ。ロキは指輪を持っていなかったから。  
ずっと欲しかったもののすべてを受け取るこの気持ちが食べ物ならば、ロキはそれで永遠に生きていけると思った。  
友人とその大切な人々でいっぱいの基地へと二人で奇跡の生還を果たすと、アベンジャーズの質問に答えるのはソーに任せて、ロキはいったんその場を離れた。まずは人生で何度あるかというほどの褒美に感じる入浴をし、次に重要な連絡をしなければならない。  
ロキはブルースの研究室に行った。そこにはオブラーラにいるヴァルキリーが優秀な医師であるブルースに連絡を取るための、銀河間通信機が配備されている。  
呼び出しにはしばらく時間がかかったが──あちらの世界でも様々な歓喜の場面が繰り広げられているに違いない──やがてヴァルキリーが応答し、議会の虹の印章を付けた襟の上で誇らしげに笑った。  
「マイ・レディ」ヴァルキリーは女性の姿のロキに呼びかけた。「あんたの成し遂げた偉業はもうこちらにも伝わってるわ」  
「相当誇張されてるだろうな」ロキは言った。しかし気づけば彼女に笑顔を向けていた。  
「こうしてる間にも吟遊詩人が作曲を始めてるわ」ヴァルキリーが瞳を輝かせてうなずいた。「近いうちにソーと一緒にその歌を聴きに来るでしょう？」  
「そうしよう」ロキは約束し、つい頬を染めてしまった。ヴァルキリーと交わした来世での別の約束を思い出したのだ。そして世界は今も続いている。「必ず訪ねる。話は変わるが──」  
ロキはその姿のまま一階に戻り、ソーを隣に引き寄せた。ヴァルキリーに負けないほど目を輝かせ、キッチンを抜けて引っ張っていく。誰もいない会議室を見つけ、ソーはすぐにロキに手を伸ばした。しかしロキは優しいキスのせいで大事なメッセージを忘れてしまう前にと、いったん体を離した。  
「もう一人のロキに、あることをするように説得したんだ。他のことを実行する前に」ロキはソーに言った。「ガントレットの前後に起こった自然な死をもとに戻すことはできない。そういう命はスナップに奪われたものほど復元が単純ではないんだ。世界はこれからも亡くなった命を悼み続ける。しかし中にはあまりにも冷酷な形で奪われ、蘇らせたところでノルンの神々も文句は言わないだろう命がある。私はそう言って彼を説き伏せた」ロキは手の甲でソーの頰を撫でた。「今、ニューアスガルドのブリュンヒルデと話して確認した。みんな戻ってきてる。みんな生きているんだ、ソー。ヘイムダル、ヴォルスタッグ、ファンドラル、シフ、ホーガン。向こうで兄上を待ってるよ」  
ソーはまるで体を支えきれなくなったようにその場に座り込んだ。「なんだって？」  
ロキはその膝の上に座った。「私たちの式に彼らを呼びたいなら」ロキは言い、呆然とするソーの顔から髪をかきあげて後ろに撫でつけた。「早く行って連れてきた方がいいぞ。あと数日でここにいる仲間もそれぞれ旅立ってしまうのだから」指で触れた場所を唇でなぞる。「それにあいつらと酒を飲み交わすのに丸一日は必要だろう。今すぐ出発した方がいいんじゃないか」  
ソーの瞳は光を帯び、そこに涙の膜が張った。あまりもの興奮と喜びで言葉もなく、ただロキを抱きしめる。「俺の愛するロキ──」そこでふいに真顔に戻った。「だがおまえと離れたくない──」  
「そうか、じゃあここにいろ」ロキは軽く言った。「私はウォンに手伝ってもらって花や装飾を選ぶ。兄上はそれを運んで飾れ。ナターシャには式の衣装を選んでもらう。兄上はモデルになれ。それから何時間もかけて大量の服を試着して色を考える。兄上には──」  
ソーは立ち上がり、片手でロキを抱きあげて唇で言葉を奪った。それから会議机の上に優しくロキの体を置いた。「わかった、わかった。すぐに出発する」  
「そうか」ロキは言い、いたずらっぽく笑った。「ヘイムダルには生き返ってくれて嬉しいと伝えてくれ。他のみんなには、まあ死んでるより生きてる方が嬉しいだろ、とだけ伝えろ」  
ソーは笑った。「おまえがよろしく言っていたと伝えるよ」  
これほど幸せそうなソーを見るのは久しぶりだった。あらゆる重荷と迷いから自由になった顔をしている。とても信じられないことにそのせいで美しさがさらに増していて、ロキは息ができなくなりそうだった。その顔をロキは記憶に刻みこんだ。これがソーの珍しい表情ではなく、普段の表情になって欲しいと願った。  
ソーがドアに近づいたとき、ロキはふと思いついて呼んだ。「ソー！」  
ソーはさっと振り向いた。  
「結婚式でハニーワインと本物のミードを振る舞えると嬉しい」ロキは言った。「もしできればだけど」  
「ウサギを一緒に連れて行こう」ソーは言って笑った。「あいつをニューアスガルドの市場に解き放とう」  
「それで解決だな」ロキは同意した。「完璧だ」去っていくソーを眺めながら、ロキは過去の記憶とともに目覚めたあの朝以来初めて──もう一人のロキが、二人のために残した記憶だ──離れていくソーを見ても胸の痛みを感じなかった。このソーは必ず戻ってくる。それほど確かに感じられることは他になかった。  
ウォンは喜んで花の装飾の計画を手伝った。ステファン・ストレンジと二人きりの会話から友を引き離すことができて、ロキはほんの少しだけ痛快な気分を味わった。ナターシャとは夜更けまで衣装について話し合い、ロキはより具体的に検討するために魔法で服を作り出した。翌日、今では片時も離れず一緒にいるスティーブとバッキーが、車で必要なものを買ってこようと申し出てくれた。  
営業を続けている店を探してスティーブがあちこちに電話をかける隣で、バッキーがロキを正面から見た。差し出されたヴィブラニウム製の手を、ロキは強く握った。  
「スティーブから聞いた。俺が戻ってきたときにああいう形で迎えたのは君のおかげだって」バッキーは言った。ロキがドレスを着てナターシャの三インチのピンヒールでキッチンを歩き回る姿を、バッキーは瞬きひとつせずに眺めていた。ナターシャはそのヒールでは一時間も保たないだろうと言い、ロキは賭けに勝つだけのために痛みをこらえていたのだ。  
バッキーのハンサムな顔に刻まれた皺や影から、彼がその人生であらゆる予想外の光景を見てきたことが伝わってきた。女性のロキの姿はそんな光景の追加に過ぎなかったに違いない。そしてロキを脅威とはとらえず、温かい微笑みを向けた。  
スティーブが彼のどこに惹かれたのか、ロキにはひと目でわかった。もちろん、その瞳と顎のラインと髪と筋肉は当然として、それ以外の話だ。彼には暗い影があった。しかし何よりも思いやりがあって思慮深く、気づかいにあふれていた。ロキは思わず笑顔を返した。たちまち親近感を抱いていた。  
「おまえに対しては、スティーブは自分の気持ちにとっくに気づいていた」ロキは言った。「私はただその方向に少し背中を押してやっただけだ」  
「そうか」バッキーは長い髪を片手でかきあげた。「とにかく、結果的にはうまくいった。だから感謝してるんだ」それからスティーブに聞こえないよう、ロキに顔を近づけて言った。「考えたんだが、俺たちだけのクラブを作らないか。組合みたいなもんだ、善良な行いばかりするやつらがあまりにも鼻につくときの避難場所としてさ」  
もちろん冗談だろう──と言っても、半分は本気かもしれない──そう思ってロキは頭を後ろに投げ出して笑った。「もとヴィランの集会か」ロキは言った。「悪くないな。誘いに乗るよ」  
実際のところ、もしバッキーが本気なら、実に悪くないアイディアだった。ロキはソーを信頼しているし、ウォン、ナターシャ、スティーブに対しても同様だった。しかし彼らでさえ、ロキがかつて考え、実行した暗い行為を完全には理解できない。彼らのようなあまりに善良な耳には入れられない、おぞましい行為の数々。バッキーはそれをよく理解できるように見える。彼自身にも語るべき多くの物語があり、そして聞いたことを胸の内に秘めておく方法も知っているのがわかった。  
そんな共感以外にも、バッキーは彼をよく知らないアベンジャーズたちから、かつてロキが受けたような疑いの視線を受ける側にいた。ロキはその感覚をよく覚えていた。考えれば考えるほど、二人には多くの共通点があった。最初に愛した人、誰よりも愛した人によって見出され、救われた。改心を決意し、過去の自分から自由になろうと今ももがいている。  
「秘密の暗号解読用の指輪を作ろう」バッキーは言った。ちょうどそこへ、スティーブが近づいてきて彼の腰に腕を回した。  
「何をこそこそ話し合ってるんだ？」スティーブは明るい口調で訊いた。  
「おまえは知らない方がいい」ロキは思い切り深刻な声を作って言った。  
「機密情報を含むもとヴィラン同士の話し合いだ」バッキーが加勢した。「おまえにはアクセス権がない」  
「なるほど」スティーブは本気で知りたくないという顔になって言った。けれど二人が仲良くなっている様子を見て嬉しそうだった。「準備はいいか、バック？」  
「生まれた時からずっと」バッキーは言い、スティーブの手を取った。二人で去って行きながら、バッキーは振り向いて片目をつぶってみせた。  
カウンターの椅子が引き出される音がして振り向くと、ロケットの樹木系生物の友人がそこに座ろうとしていた。ソーがこの生き物を高く評価していることを思い出し、階上に向かおうとしていたロキは立ち止まった。  
「こんにちは、グルート」ロキは言った。「おまえはソーとロケットと一緒にニューアスガルドに行ったのかと思っていた」  
「俺はグルート」グルートは言った。ロキは昔、アスガルドでフローラ・コロッサス語を勉強したことがあった。だいぶ錆びついてはいたが、その言葉を理解する程度には覚えていた。（こんにちは）「俺はグルート。俺はグルート」（できたらここに残っていたいんだ。ロケットの買い物に付き合うのあまり好きじゃないから）  
ロキは笑った。「そうか、それならいい」ロキは言った。「何か手助けが必要なことがあれば言ってくれ」  
「俺はグルート」と彼は言い、カウンターに積み重ねた古い雑誌の束に手を伸ばした。くだらないセレブリティのゴシップ誌を熱心な表情でめくり始める。（ありがとう）ロキに向かってうなずき、ふとまたロキの顔に視線を戻した。「俺はグルート？」（言ってもいいかな、君ってアスガルド人にしてはすごく綺麗だね）  
「親切な言葉をありがとう」ロキは言った。「私は完全にアスガルド人ではないんだ」  
その答えにグルートは興味を持ったらしく、視線を雑誌とロキの横顔の間で何度か行き来させた。「俺はグルート？」（違うのか？）  
「私はヨトゥンでもある」ロキはそう言いながら、自分に関するこの事実を知らない相手と話すのは久しぶりだと気づいた。そしてその言葉の意味を理解する相手と。  
グルートは小枝のような手を枝のような腕に走らせ、ぶるっと震える仕草をした。木の唇がかちかちと音を立てる。彼は興味深げにロキを見て目を瞬いた。  
「そうだ」ロキは笑った。こんな話を笑い飛ばすのは爽快だった。「氷の巨人だ、そのとおり」  
「俺はグルート」グルートはなんでもないことのように答え、セレブリティーの赤ん坊に関するスキャンダルのページをめくった。（君はヨトゥンにしてもすごく綺麗だね）  
「ありがとう」とロキは言った。「次にロケットに会ったら、君からお世辞の言い方を学ぶべきだと伝えておいてくれ」  
「俺はグルート」グルートは同意した。（会ったら一番最初にそれを言うよ）  
「ロキ？」ブルースがキッチンのドア口から姿を見せた。「オブラーラにいるソーから電話だよ」  
壮絶な出来事ばかり続けて経験したせいで、一瞬膝が崩れるような反応──ぞっととするような恐怖──がまず最初にロキを襲った。しかしロキは表情を冷静に保って訊いた。「何か問題があったのか？」  
「順調なんじゃないかな、少なくともソーに関しては」ブルースは言い、研究室に続く階段をのぼり始めた。  
ソーは信じられないくらい酔っていて、宇宙を越えてミードの匂いが漂ってくるのではないかと思うほどだった。背後から楽しげな喧騒が聞こえる。叫び声、笑い声、大音量の音楽、酒のおかわりを求める怒鳴り声。  
画面の前にロキが立つと、ソーの上気した顔は肌にまとう雷光よりも明るく輝いた。  
「弟よ」ソーは呼びかけた。ロキはナターシャの呪いの靴から逃れるためにもとの姿に戻っていた。この姿ならあの靴を履かなくて済む。「弟よ、会えなくて寂しい。愛してる。愛してる、会いたい」  
ロキはこらえきれず、幸福そうに笑った。「まだ離れて二十四時間も経っていないぞ」  
「耐えがたい苦しみだ」ソーは言って心臓に手を当てた。「痛みしか感じられない」  
「ああ、後ろからものすごい叫び声が聞こえるな」ロキは言った。  
「祝っているんだ」ソーが説明した。呂律の回らない口でゆっくりと喋る。「来たる俺たちの結婚を。どうしてもそうすると言って聞かなかった」  
「あいつらは兄上を軽蔑しなかったようだな、私と絆を結んだりしたことで」ロキは努めてさりげなく言ったが、その声にはずっとつきまとっていた不安が滲んでいた。  
「彼らが生き返ったのはおまえのおかげだ」ソーはもう少し明瞭な発音でそう言った。「今日の乾杯はすべておまえを讃えるものだ。たくさん乾杯した。たくさん、たくさん乾杯した。たくさん──」  
「そのようだな」ロキは眉をあげたが、感謝のため息とともに最後まで残っていた不安をついに捨て去った。  
ヴォルスタッグがのしのしと画面に入ってきて、太い腕をソーの首に回し、巨大な酒杯を手に握らせた。「ロキ！」ヴォルスタッグは画面越しに吠えた。「こっちに来いよ、数百年に一度の祝宴を逃すぞ」  
「今回は遠慮しておくよ」ロキは言った。こんな状態のヴォルスタッグに、画面をまたがってそちらに行くわけにいかないと説明しても無駄だろう。  
それから全員がソーの周囲に集まってきた。昔から知っている懐かしい顔が、笑い、顔を赤くして口々に祝いの言葉を叫び、一斉に話し始める。数分もするとロキの存在を忘れたように、勝手に会話を交わし始めた。  
「びっくりしたけど」レディ・シフがホーガンに言った。「でもある意味当然って気もしたのよね」ホーガンは思慮深い顔でうなずいた。  
「まだガキの頃、ソーに言ったんだ。いつかおまえが美しい姫と結婚するとき、俺はその隣に立って見守るだろうなって」ヴォルスタッグがファンドラルに語っていた。「そこに居合わせたロキが怒り出して、俺のお気に入りの猟犬をカタツムリに変えちまったんだ、三日間も。やっとその理由がわかった」  
「だがロキはいつの間にこんな魅力的になったんだ？」ファンドラルがヴォルスタッグに大きすぎる声で言った。「もちろん、俺は予測してたけどな。若い頃、一度ソーに言ったことがある、数年もすればロキはとびきり美しくなるだろうって。川の横を歩きながら俺はロキのどんなところが魅力か例を挙げていた。そしたらソーがいきなり俺を川に突き落とした。今ならどうしてかわかる」  
ヘイムダルだけが生まれたときと変わらない素面で、その特別な瞳で画面越しにロキを見ていた。彼はうなずき、ロキもうなずき返した。心が浮き立ち、胸から滑りだしてそのままふわふわと浮いていきそうな気がした。  
「友よ」ロキは画面を埋めるいくつもの笑顔に呼びかけ、その呼びかけが正しいことに気づいた。もちろん、彼らは誰よりもまずソーの友人だ。けれどその一人一人をロキはよく知っていて、ふたたび元気そうな姿を見るのは心から嬉しかった。彼らに愛情以外の何も感じなかったし、彼らからもまた愛情しか感じなかった。「もうすぐミッドガルドで会えるな？」  
「ああ、アスガルドの護衛兵として揃ってソーを誓いの壇上へとエスコートしよう」ファンドラルが言った。すでにどんな衣装で参加するか思い描いているに違いない。  
「エスコートというより運んでいくことになりそうだ」ホーガンが言い、ソーの背中を情熱的に叩いた。その勢いでソーは二歩ほど横によろめいた。「みんなでソーを運ぼう。夜が終わる前にまだまだ飲ませるからな」  
「良い考えだ」ヴォルスタッグが言い、まるで酒場の侍女ほどの重さしかないと言うように、ソーをその肩に担ごうとした。「もっと酒を！」  
「もっと酒を！」シフが引き継いで叫んだ。  
ソーはヴォルスタッグの背中で頭を持ち上げ、首をねじって画面を見た。「ロキ！ 愛してるぞ！」その叫びを最後に消えていく。  
ロキは一人でヘイムダルと向かい合った。最後に彼と同じ場所にいたのは、あの火の海のグランドマスターの宇宙船の中の、絶望的な瞬間だった。ロキは頭を傾けてその記憶を振り払おうとした。  
「おまえも出席できるといいのだが」ロキは言った。  
「もう何世紀も予測していた結婚だ」ヘイムダルは言い、片方の眉を上品に持ち上げた。「見逃すわけにはいかない」  
「ありがとう」ロキは心から言った。  
「あなたの両親も、今のあなたを誇りに思うだろう」ヘイムダルは言った。その顔に強い感情は浮かんでいなかったが、どこか端々が柔らかく見えた。まるで水と時間に磨かれて丸くなった石のように。「私もあなたを誇りに思っている、ロキ」  
ロキは喉を動かしたが、言葉は出てこなかった。ロキはただその言葉を受け止めたと示すために頭を下げ、ひと言「ヘイムダル」と言った。ヘイムダルはまたうなずき、それからゆっくりと踵を返して、ソーが運ばれていった方向へと戻っていった。  
数分後、ブルースが研究室に戻ってきたとき、ロキはまだ黒い画面を見つめていた。  
「ロキ？」ブルースは隣に近づいてきた。ロキの目に涙が浮かんでいるのを見たのだろう、少し前のロキと同じように反応して、勘違いした。「何か悪いことが起きたのか？」  
「いや」ロキは微笑んでブルースを見た。涙はこぼれなかった。「おまえの言った通りだ。何もかも順調だ」

＊＊＊

その夜、ロキが寝支度をしていると、誰かがドアをノックした。ロキは歯ブラシをホルダーに戻し、まだソックスを脱いだだけで着替えていなくてよかったと考えながら、裸足でドアを開けにいった。  
ローディがトニー・スタークと並んで立っていた。ローディは両手に大きな箱を持っていて、トニーはロキを見てもまったく怯えていない風を装うという、感心すべき努力をしていた。そしてロキが裸足で現れるという事実にもまったく驚きを見せなかった。  
ニューヨークでのロキしか知らず、この一年を見ていないアベンジャーズのメンバーは誰もが戸惑っていた。ロキはもう危険ではないと信用するようになったのは、仲間の六人が熱心にそう証言したおかげだった。そして自分たちが生き返ったのがロキと過去のロキの行為の結果だということもよく理解していた。  
またロキの気が変わってヴィランらしい悪事をすることはないと仲間が説得するのに、その事実がかなり役に立った。さらにソーとロキは正式に結婚する予定であり、彼らはその式に招待されている。結婚式を愛さないものはなかなかいない。  
しかしローディとトニーは明日の朝出発してしまう。ニューヨークの状況はまだまだ不安定だった。クイーンズはいまだに独立宣言をしている。アイアンマンとウォーマシンは十名以上の市の役人と市長、州知事に呼び出されていた。ペッパー・ポッツは先に戻ってスターク社の業務を立て直そうとしている。二人もこれ以上出発を延ばすわけにいかなかった。  
ローディはすでに何度も式に参加できないことをロキに謝っていた。彼ができればここにとどまりたいと思っていることも、しかしこんな状況でトニーのそばを離れるわけにいかないのもロキにはわかっていた。近いうちにソーと一緒にニューヨークを訪ねる、そのときは、これが最後だと思いながら夕食をともにしたあの日、ローディが熱心に語っていた店のステーキを食べに行こう、と約束していた。  
部屋まで来たローディとトニーにロキは驚き、好奇心を覚えつつ、後ろに下がって部屋に招き入れた。  
「もうすでに別れは言ったが」ローディは言った。「ちょっとした贈り物を持ってきたんだ」  
「そんなことしなくても良いのに」ロキは言いながら、喜びに頬を染めた。プレゼントをもらうのは大好きなことのひとつだと隠す気はなかった。手渡された箱を受け取る。「もちろん、ソーが戻ってきてから開けるよ」  
「ああ、これは君たちのほしい物リストの中から選んだんじゃないんだ」トニーが手持ち無沙汰なのか両手をスーツのズボンのポケットに突っ込んで言った。「これはローズの考えだ。私のデザインだけどな。それと私による製作。私の才能。とにかく、今回はかなり力を入れてしまった──」  
「トニー」ローディが笑顔と困惑の混じった表情で額をこすった。「トニーが言いたいのは、これは君たち二人用のギフトじゃないってことだ。これは君への贈り物だ、ロキ」  
「ああ」ロキはその言葉を聞いてさらに頰の赤らみが濃くなっていないことを願った。二人とも去る様子がないので、ロキはボックスを手で示した。「では今すぐ開くべきだろうか？」  
「開くべきだ」トニーが言った。  
ロキはベッドまで歩いていき、その上に箱を置いて、蓋を外した。薄紙を取り除き、ゆっくりと一枚の服を引き出す。色は濃い緑とさらに濃い黒で、鱗のような形の生地が何層にも重ねられていた。手首の先には派手な金の手袋がついている。生地はロキが見たことのない種類の素材でできていた。手触りは軽いのに丈夫で、サテンでできた甲冑とでも言うべき装束だった。ロキは眉をひそめてその服を見下ろした。  
「君のコスチュームだ」ローディが言った。ロキが箱を開けるまで抑えていたらしい笑顔をやっと見せる。「つまり⋯⋯戦闘服だ」  
「はっきり伝わってないなら言うが」トニーが言った。「これは君にとって〝アベンジャーズにようこそ〟の決定的瞬間だ。私が宇宙を彷徨うドラマの主役をしてるあいだに君が新たな一員となったのは知っているが、正式な儀式をしようと思ってね」  
「なんてお礼を言っていいのか」ロキは言った。生まれて初めて、言葉を完全に失っていた。  
「もしデザインが気に入らなければ変更もできる」トニーはロキの隣に歩いてきて、あれこれ指差しながら機能を説明した。「しかし認めずにいられないな。私が素晴らしいときは素晴らしい、そして私はいつも素晴らしい。これは次世代の素材だ──私の技術で最大まで防弾性と防火性を高め、どんなことがあっても裂けたり切れたりしない。しかし風が通って着心地は良い、通気性は誰にでも必要だからな。手袋にはいくつか仕掛けが仕込んである。だがそれを見つけるのは君に任せるよ。そのほうが楽しいだろう。ヒントを言うと、レーザーが出る」  
「驚異的な素晴らしさだ」ロキは言い、トニー・スタークはそこで初めて晴れやかな笑顔を見せた。「気に入った。ありがとう、トニー、ローディ」  
「言っただろ、ローズ」トニーが言った。「緑だらけにして正解だった」  
「君の呼び名はまだ考えていない」ローディが考え込むように言った。「トニーがそのうち何か思いつくだろう」  
「とにかく〝ドクター・ストレンジ〟よりはましな魔術師らしい名前を考えるよ」トニーが約束し、ロキは歯を見せて笑った。  
ロキは服を注意深くたたみ、箱に戻した。作業を終えるとローディが近づいてきてロキを抱擁した。  
次にトニーが片手を差し出し、ロキはその手を取った。握手をしながら、二人は真剣な顔になった。  
「アベンジャーズへようこそ」トニーが言った。手を離すとまた気楽な顔に戻った。「失敗してくれるなよ」  
ロキとローディが顔を見合わせ、体を折り曲げて笑い出すと、トニーは「なんだ？」と訝しげな顔をした。「私が何を言った？」

＊＊＊

ローディとトニーが出て行った十分後、またドアをノックする音が聞こえた。ロキはベッドに座って戦闘服を見ているところだった。幸いまだ着替えは始めて居なかった。  
「どうぞ」ローディかトニーが何か出発前に言い残したことがあったのだろうと思いながら、ロキは言った。  
ドアが開き、ウォンの後ろで閉じた。ロキは素早く立ち上がり、彼を部屋に招き入れた。アームチェアに座るよう促して、自分はもうひとつに座る。以前もよくこうして向かい合って座ったものだった。ソーが任務で遠くにいる日や、二人で研究のために旅立った先で、夜更けまで話し込んだ。数日前のことなのに、すでに何年も経ったような気がする。  
「おまえと話せて嬉しい」ロキは言った。ウォンに会うのはいつでも楽しかった。「聞きたいことがあったんだが、明日にしようと思っていた。ちょうど良いところに来てくれた」ロキは唇を噛んだ。自分が緊張していることに驚いたが、いずれにしても今日は様々に感情が揺れ動く一日だった。そんな過熱気味の状態にやや疲れていた。ウォンは我慢強く待った。首を横に傾け、ロキが考えをまとめる様子を見守る。  
「ミッドガルドの結婚式の伝統についていろいろ調べた」ロキは言った。「国によっては、親しい友人が結婚する二人に付き添うと聞いた。新郎新婦の一番近くに立つ友人が特に名誉を与えられるんだと。おまえに私の隣に立ってもらえたら、これ以上の喜びはない」  
「当然だろう」ウォンは言ったが、その少しからかうような口調をおぎなってあまりあるほど温かな笑顔を浮かべていた。「君に親友が何人いると言うんだ？」  
「ウォン、どれほど感謝しているか言葉にできない──」  
「さて、その話は決まったとして」ウォンは言い、服の隠しから漆塗りの木箱を取り出した。「私がここに来た理由だ。ちょっとした贈り物がある」  
今日はもうこれ以上強い感情に襲われるとは思っていなかったが、間違っていたとロキは悟った。「私の希望するものから選ぶと言っていたのに」  
「もう少し広い視野で考えるべきだ」ウォンは笑った。「贈り物とは人生における純粋な喜びだ。贈る側も受け取る側も最高の喜びが得られる。こんなにバランスのとれたものはそれほど多く存在しない」ウォンは肩をすくめた。「君の気を軽くするために言うが、これは中古品ですでに使い込まれたものだ」  
ウォンの言葉の意味を知るために中身を見たい気持ちが抑えられず、ロキは差し出された箱を受け取った。中にはシルクの布に包まれたスリングリングが入っていた。  
照明の下でそれはブロンズ色に輝き、刻印は確かに使い込まれていたが、その謎めいたオーラは鮮烈だった。脈打つエネルギーと可能性を打ち寄せる波のように感じる。  
「私が使っていたものだ」ウォンが言った。そう言われて初めて、彼がいつもそれをつけていたベルト、あるいは左手に何もないことにロキは気づいた。「私はいつでも新しいものを申請できる。でもそのスリングリングにまつわる出来事を考えれば、君が持つべきだと思う。そして君がソーと一緒に住む家に保管されるべきだと」  
「だが私は⋯⋯」ロキはあまりにも感動して、何から話し始めれば良いかわからなかった。「私はミスティック・アーツを修行したものではない──」  
「君は正式に私の一派に属しているわけじゃない」ウォンは認めた。「だが、君がそのタイトルを得られないなら、いったい誰ならふさわしいと言うんだ？ 君にはそれを持つ充分な資格があるよ、ロキ。それにストレンジだって同意してくれたんだ。説得には少し時間がかかったけどね」ウォンは笑い、ロキはその会話がどんなふうに展開されたかを想像した。「君さえよければ、私の代わりに身につけてくれ。君とソーがどこに住むことになるのかはわからない。とても遠くへ行ってしまうのかもしれない。だがミッドガルドに帰ってくるときは、どんなことがあっても必ずポータルを開いて、この旧友ウォンとチェスのゲームをしてくれ」  
ロキは胸がいっぱいになり、リングを握りしめた。「私の一番大切な宝物にする」  
「もちろん、チェスでは絶対に君が負けるだろうが」ウォンは言い、リングを握るロキの拳を叩いた。「だがそれでも、君に会えるのは嬉しい」

＊＊＊

ウォンが去って十分後にまたノックが聞こえたとき、これは計画的なものではないかとロキは疑い始めた。  
ドアを開くと、紙の買い物袋を片手にナターシャが入ってきた。  
「君たちは親切すぎる」ロキは言った。「みんな──こんなことをしなくてもいいのに──」  
「当然するわよ」ナターシャは言った。「結婚は一生に一度のことなんだから。まあ、地球では何度だって結婚できるし、実際そういう人も多いけど⋯⋯初めての結婚は一度きりだからね」  
「でも──」  
「心配しないで」ナターシャは言った。「ほんとに。気にしないで。それに私からの贈り物はほんの小さいものよ。私の出身地、私が訓練を受けた場所では、必要最小限しか持てなかった。だから物にこだわらない習慣ができたの」大きなバッグの中に手を入れ、細い金色の筒を取り出す。ナターシャはそれを放って寄越したので、床に落ちないよう、ロキは受け止めるしかなかった。  
それはリップスティックだった。蓋を外すと、ロキはそれが以前にナターシャにつけてもらったあの鮮やかな色であることに気づいた。カーター長官に贈られた、血の色の赤。唇に塗ってみるために鏡の前に歩いて行き、自分の姿を見たとき初めて、ロキは無意識のうちに女性にシフトしていたことに気づいた。その場にふさわしい姿に流れるように変化していたのだ。  
「これであなたはいつでも、どんな戦いにも備えられるわ」ナターシャは説明した。「それと、そのケースを左側にねじると、鋭いナイフのサプライズが飛び出してくるの。私が自分で仕込んだのよ」  
ロキはこの意外な追加機能に大笑いした。「ああ、君を尊敬するよ」  
「それはお互いさまよ」ナターシャは当然のように言った。そのことにロキは心から驚き、温かな気持ちになった。次にナターシャはまた紙袋の中に手を伸ばし──それでロキも袋の大きさの理由を理解した──立派な弓矢を取り出した。鈍く光る黒の金属に、いくつも羽が取り付けられている。ナターシャはそれを差し出し、ロキは受け取った。  
「これはクリントから」ナターシャは言った。「式に出られなくて本当に申し訳ないと言ってるわ。でも、彼には数週間子供たちとビーチでのんびりする権利があると思う」  
ロキは矢を観察した。クリントの矢筒にあったものなのはわかったが、これをどうするべきなのかわからなかった。「これはどういう──」  
「メッセージが込められてる」ナターシャが腰に両手を当てて言った。「この矢であなたを殺すことは決してないってクリントが言ってた」  
「なるほど」ロキはその鋭い矢の先端に指で触れた。奇妙な贈り物は奇妙なことにロキを幸せな気分にし、同時に感動させた。ロキは矢がどこからでも見えるように、ドレッサーの上に置いた。「私にとっては大きな意味のある贈り物だとクリントに伝えてくれ」  
「伝える」ナターシャは言った。それから手のひらを上にして差し出し、指をひらひらと動かした。「さ、掛け金を払って。あのヒールで一時間以上保ったはずがないわ。ブルースが研究室のテーブルの下に隠してあったのを見つけたのよ」  
ロキはうめき、観念した。財布を見つけ、ミッドガルドの貨幣を取り出して枚数を数える。「でも四十五分まで耐えた」ロキは負け惜しみするように言った。「以前拷問のプロに拷問されたときだってあの靴に比べたらずっと生ぬるかった」  
「あなたも私も同じね、シスター」ナターシャは受け取った掛け金をしまうと、爪先立ちをしてロキの頰にお返しのようなキスをした。「あなたも私も」

＊＊＊

まるで時間を計ったように、ナターシャが去ってきっかり十分後にブルースが現れた。ロキはドアを開けたままにしておいた。  
「何か飲み物はどうだ？」ロキはソーと二人で集めた酒のボトルを示して訊いた。「いらないなら、私一人で飲むが。今夜は思いがけなく忙しいんだ」  
「どうぞ」ブルースが言い、ロキは自分のために強い酒を調合してアームチェアに腰掛けた。  
「僕は贈り物があまり得意じゃなくてね」ブルースは落ち着かなげに足をもぞもぞ動かしながら言った。「いつも迷ってしまって選べないんだ。それで誰かに便乗することにした。僕は注文して受け取っただけなんだ」  
ロキはついさっきまでウォンが座っていたアームチェアを手で示した。ブルースはその端に腰を下ろし、ポケットから小さな赤いベルベットの袋を取り出した。ロキはそれを受け取った──もうここまできたらおとなしく受け取るしかない。  
急いで結んだように見えるリボンをほどき、袋を傾けて中身を手にあける。十二個の筒状のビーズが手のひらを埋めた。銀色で細く、それぞれに異なるルーン文字が掘られている。どれも祝福の文字だ。  
それは、善意のミッドガルド人の手で複製されたヴァイキングスタイルの小物だった。何か効力のある魔力が宿っているわけではない。ただかすかなルーンの力、技術や意図にかかわらずルーンに呼びかけるものに与えられる力が込められているだけだ。それでもビーズは美しかった。人の手で打たれ刻印された純粋な金属は、手のひらに乗せるとひんやりと心地よかった。  
「ブリュンヒルデが、これは髪につけるものだと言っていた」ブルースが少し前に身を乗り出して説明した。「それが伝統だと」  
ブルースの表情には期待と不安が混じり合っていたので、ロキはそれを取りのぞく答えを返した。  
「そのとおりだ」とロキは言った。「ちょうど私に足りなかったものだ」ビーズを握りしめてその形を確かめ、また手を開いて眺める。「ありがとう。二人とも」  
ブリュンヒルデがブルースに言ったかどうかわからず、ロキも自分からは告げなかったが、これは伝統的に家族の女性がする贈り物だった──母がその曽祖母の母の代から受け継がれたビーズを贈る、あるいは叔母や姉が家族の新たな人生を祝って新品のビーズを贈る。自分の場合は後者だと考えながらロキは微笑んだ。  
フリッガは髪に金のビーズをつけてアスガルドの王と結婚した。彼女自身からも聞いたし、肖像画でも見たことがある。けれどロキは母親とは違う。王と結婚するのでもない。  
手の中のルーン文字は様々な意味を持っていた。友情、強さ、忠誠、成功、真実、情熱、創造、健康、栄光──次々に文字を追いながら、ロキは笑顔を浮かべた──豊穣、安全、繁栄、調和。すべてを読み終えると、文字が肌に刻み込まれ、ロキの中で柔らかく歌い始めるのを感じた。  
「ブリュンヒルデに伝えてくれ、それとおまえにも伝えたい、心から感謝すると」ロキは言った。  
ブルースはなかなか可愛らしく頬を染めた。「彼女が全部考えてくれたんだ。僕は買い物に行っただけだ」  
「この一年、おまえは私に様々な親切をしてくれた。その前は友人たちのために尽くしてくれた」ロキは言った。「私たちを助けてくれた」  
ブルースの頬はさらに可愛らしい薔薇のようなピンク色になった。「僕は──」  
半分開いたドアを叩く音がして二人が顔を上げると、スティーブが覗き込んでいた。  
「ごめん」スティーブが言った。「時間を間違えたみたいだ」  
「どうぞ入ってくれ、キャプテン」ロキは言った。決めつけたくはなかったが、ここまでくればそろそろ来るのではないかと予想はついていた。「何か飲み物を──」  
スティーブに続いてサム・ウィルソンとバッキー・バーンズが入ってきた。二人はスティーブを挟んで立った。こうして三人が集まると、決して怖いというほどではなかったが──なんとも圧迫感があった。長身にたくましい体、鋭い眼差し、金属の腕、盛り上がる肩の筋肉、頑丈な顎。男くさい髭面が並ぶ光景を、ミッドガルドのジーンズ、Tシャツ、スニーカーという平服がやや和らげていた。  
ロキは警戒するよりも好奇心を持った。向かい側ではブルースが椅子に深く腰掛け、楽しそうに観察していた。バッキーが静かに、しかししっかりとドアを閉める。  
彼らはおしゃべりをしにきたのではない。これは任務だ。スティーブがまっすぐにロキを見た。トニーがしたような真剣な顔だった。  
「君に渡したいのは、一般的な意味での贈り物とは違う」スティーブが口を切った。それから三人が示し合わせたように話し始めた。  
「どちらかというと、信条のようなものだ」バッキーが言った。  
「リボンをつけた贈り物ではなく概念だ」サムが言った。「きっと君は今夜、プレゼントの箱は充分な数を受け取るだろうと我々は予想した」  
ロキはブルースを横目でちらりと見た。彼はロキと同じくらい好奇心いっぱいな顔で見守っていた。  
「なるほど」ロキは特に感情を込めずに言った。一体何の話をしているのかさっぱりわからなかった。  
「チームに招待したい」スティーブが言った。  
「よく聞いてくれ」サムが言った。「俺たちが言おうとしていることを。俺たちはトニーとその一派とはもう敵対していない。あれは過去の話だ。俺たちはまた家族に戻った。このでかくて愉快で機能不全で奇妙な家族に。俺たちがチームと呼んでいるのは──」  
「つまり」バッキーが言った。「今後は君に疑わしきは罰せずの原則を適用したいと思う。君が何か失敗したら、その理由を訊く。最初から君を非難したりしない。二度目からはどうかわからないが。でも問答無用で非難することはない。君に対して先入観は持たない」  
スティーブの熱い目線がバッキーに向けられ、またロキに戻った。「そのとおり。つまり僕たちが言いたいのは、君を信頼してるということだ、ロキ。君のことはよく理解している。何か君に関して問題が起きれば──」  
「──最初に原因を作ったやつらはまず俺たちと対面することになる」サムが引き継いだ。「何か問題が起きたときに原因だと俺たちが推測するやつらだ。次におまえの状況を調べる。つまり誰がおまえを怒らせたのかを調べる。人間とエイリアン、大勢の名前のリストがあるのは想像がつく。複雑なことは起こる。人生は複雑だからな」  
「ある種の人々は」バッキーが言った。「どんな証拠も疑わず信じ込んでしまう。慌てて結論に飛びつく。だが俺たちチームは──」  
「俺たちは君を信じる。君を批判する他の誰よりもまず」スティーブが言った。「君を止めなきゃならない時はそうする。でもその前にまず君を信頼する」  
バッキーは敬愛のまなざしでスティーブを見た。スティーブは見つめ返した。サムはにやりと笑ってから顔をしかめ、二人がまたキスをし始める前にそのあいだに割って入った。そして片手を差し出した。  
「チームへようこそ。君が参加してくれることを願う」サムはロキに言った。「キャップが君に関する素晴らしい話をたくさんしてくれた。そして君は俺を塵から蘇らせてくれた。だからこれは幸先の良い始まりだと思っている」  
ロキは急いで立ち上がってサムの手を取り、続いてバッキー、スティーブの手を握った。スティーブは励ますようにうなずいてから手を離した。  
「紳士たちよ」ロキは言った。「こんな素晴らしい贈り物をもらえる日が来るとは思わなかった。預けてくれた信頼を裏切らないようできるだけのことをすると約束する。そして私も同じ原則を返す。常に疑わしきは罰せずの原則を君たちに与えることにしよう」  
こんな頼もしい仲間に支えられているとは、輝かしい未来が約束されているようなものだった。そして結束の高いこの三人に迎え入れられ、ロキは正式にアベンジャーズとして戦闘服を受け取ったのと同じくらいの喜びを感じた。  
スティーブはやっと笑顔になってロキの肩に片手を置いた。それからブルースに向き直った。「同じ原則を君にも与えるよ、もしよければ」とスティーブが言い、彼が本当に時間を間違えたのか、あるいはブルースをつかまえるためにわざと早く来たのか、ロキはわからなくなった。  
「えっ⋯⋯ああ」ブルースは口ごもってから気を取り直したように言った。「僕の場合は当てはまらないような気がするな。ハルクに乗っ取られたあとは──そんな信用にはふさわしくない行為をいくらでもできるからね。ハルクに関しては疑ってかかったほうがいい」  
「でも君は違う」ロキはスティーブの先回りをして言った。スティーブは驚いたが、嬉しそうにロキをちらりと見た。「君は全然違う」  
「そうか」ブルースはまた可愛らしく頰を染めた。「ありがとう。それは僕にとって特別な意味を持つ言葉だ」  
「これで君もチームの一員だ」バッキーは言い、満足げにロキにうなずいてみせた。  
「少し考えてみてくれ」スティーブがブルースに言った。「すぐに返事をくれなくてもいい」  
「でもトニー・スタークには言うな」とサムが言った。「今のところ彼は招待されていない」  
「俺たちの一部は、まだトニーに関して納得していない」バッキーが言った。  
「ああ、俺はスタークについてはまだ不満があるぞ。おまえが言ってるのはそのことか？」サムが眉を上げた。「こりゃ面白いな。おかしくて今腹のなかで大笑いしてるぜ──」  
「この話ができてよかった」口論する親友たちを部屋から追い出しながらスティーブが言い、瞳を輝かせて笑った。「ロキ、仲間を代表してお祝いを言うよ。おめでとう」  
「僕も一緒に行く」ブルースが言った。「だいぶ長い時間つきあわせてしまった」  
ロキは彼をドアまで送った。「睡眠を削るのにこれ以上に良い理由はない」ロキは別れの挨拶がわりにブルースの背中に手を置き、自分がそんなふうに気安く彼に触れられることに驚いた。親しい友人同士とは、これほど気楽にこんな動作をしあうものなのかと。  
「おやすみ、ロキ」  
めまぐるしい訪問が終わり、ロキは一人残された。にぎやかな時間のあとではベッドルームの静けさが奇妙に感じられた。ロキはベッドに行く途中でドレッサーの前で立ち止まり、ずらりと並んだ贈り物を眺めた。アベンジャーズとしての戦闘服、使い込まれたリング、リップスティックのケース、黒い弓矢、銀のビーズ。それにスティーブとその仲間からの信頼。すべてロキのものだった。  
それは、アスガルドの王子ロキにもヨトゥンヘイムのロキ・ラウフェイソンにも想像さえできなかったであろう、豊かな宝だった。しかしその二つは過去のものであり、もう埋葬された名前だった。そしてミッドガルドの新住人であるロキは、宇宙でもっとも裕福な男になった気分だった。

＊＊＊

ソーが上に覆いかぶさり、ロキの顔にキスの雨を降らせていた。ロキは目を開いた。ソーはミードの匂いがして、髪が乱れていて、そして信じられないほど美しかった。  
ロキはソーの胸に腕を回して、まるでミードが最高級の香水であるかのようにその体を引き寄せた。ソーの肌にまとわれる香りならば、本当にそのとおりだった。  
窓の外はまだ暗い。「ソー」ロキは熱心なキスの合間に言った。「帰るのは明日の朝かと思っていた」  
「計画を変更した」ソーが説明した。「離れていられなかった。おまえと離れているひと晩はあまりにも長すぎる」  
ロキは嬉しくなって笑ったが、片方の眉を上げて訊いた。「一緒に連れてきた仲間は？」  
「階下のゲストルームだ」ソーは言った。「しばらく眠りこけているだろう。色々やらかしたが、その中に睡眠は入っていなかったからな」  
「その色々やらかしたことっていうのが何か、私は聞かないほうがいいかな？」ロキは訊いた。  
「そうだな、大量にミードを飲んで心を強く持てるようにしてからのほうが良さそうだ」ソーはロキの耳を噛みながら言った。ロキは笑った。「だがおまえ自身が何をしていたのか教えてくれ」  
ロキはソーが出発したあとの出来事を話した。ギフトを受け取った話になると、ソーの表情は愛情と幸せにあふれたものになり、ロキは何度も話を途中で中断してキスをしなければならなかった。  
「良いやつばかりだ、俺たちの仲間は」ソーは言った。「俺たちは幸運だ」  
「良いやつだ」ロキは同意した。「幸運だな」  
「スタークは俺には戦闘スーツを作ってくれなかったぞ」ソーは言った。  
「レーザーを出すんだ」ロキはトニーの得意げな口調を真似て言った。  
「ここに住むか？」ソーはロキの顎を指ですくいあげて訊いた。「正式に結婚した後。ミッドガルドで暮らしたいか？」  
「私が正式にアベンジャーとなってまだ数時間だ」ロキは言った。「もちろん数年は続けることを期待されているだろう。そうじゃなきゃスーツを返せと言われる。ここにはまだやることがたくさん残っている」ソーは止めていた息を吐き出し、ロキは兄がどれほどそんな答えを期待していたかを知った。ソーの目は誇りと愛とで輝いていた。「その先は──そのときがきたら、そんなときを迎えられたら、またどうしたいか決めよう。兄上は以前、学校を作りたいと言っていたな」  
「ああ」ソーは言った。「あのときは遠い夢のように思えたが」  
「私たちにとって夢は実行宣言だ、兄上」ロキはソーにキスをしながら二人の服を消した。二人が一番好きな、肌と肌を合わせられる状態になるように。ソーはキスを続けながら微笑み、いっそう熱を込めてロキに覆いかぶさろうとした。しかしロキは片手をソーの心臓に置いてそれを止めた。「先に言っておきたいことがある」  
「話せ」ソーは言った。「だが早くしろ。おまえの中に入るまでは一瞬一瞬が苦痛だ」  
「それは困るな」ロキはさらに情熱的なキスで考えを中断されながら言った。息継ぎのために唇を離すと、ロキは真顔に戻って言った。「もう一人のロキのことだ。兄上が私を生き返らせるためにした取引を、彼は知っている。私が見せたんだ。他のすべてをもとに戻した時、彼があの取引の条件も変えたかどうかはわからない。変えたのかもしれない、私たちの寿命をもとに戻す方法を見つけたのかもしれない」  
「ロキ」ソーは両手と両膝をついてロキの上で体を支え、刺激的な檻にロキを閉じ込めた。「俺はもうどちらでもいい」からかうような表情は消えていた。「俺たちは一度、未来を完全に失うと覚悟したんだ。今となってはそれが五十年だろうと五百年だろうと、どれほどの違いがある？ 今俺たちが手にしている以上に何か望むものなどあるか？」  
ロキは腿をソーの体に絡ませ、それについて考えてみた。「いや」答えは迷いなく出た。それは驚くほど疑いの余地なき真実だった。「いや、何もない」  
ソーはかがんでロキに口づけ、力強く甘く舌を唇の隙間に差し入れた。ロキはソーの髪に指を走らせて強くつかんだ。しばらくして髪を引っ張って顔を離そうとしたが、ソーは抗議するようにロキの唇に歯を立て、離れまいとした。  
「さあ」ロキは言った。「どれくらい苦しいかもう少し詳しく教えてくれ。 私が全力で癒してやろう」

＊＊＊

婚礼の日の朝、ロキは緊張ではなく深い安堵とともに目覚めた。  
二人きりの誓いをかわして以来、ソーとロキはもうこの一年の大部分を、事実上結婚している状態で過ごしてきた。婚礼は形式上のもう一歩に過ぎず、緊張を感じるものではなかった。ソーは仲間に見守られて二人の絆を正式なものにするこの日を待ち焦がれていた。そんな彼の姿は実に愛しくロキの目に映った。  
兄は昔からロキよりも伝統を重んじる傾向があった。儀式の厳粛さを尊び、世界が混沌に負けてしまわないよう、物事に適した秩序を与えるべきだと考えていた。だからソーのためにこの日を迎えられて嬉しいとロキは感じていた。  
けれどその朝、目を開いたとき、ロキはこのことがどれだけ自分にとっても大事なのか、自分がどんなに深く安堵しているかに初めて気づいた。  
この新しい人生を得る前、ロキはいつか結婚していくソーを見送る日が来るのだろうとずっと思っていた。その日を長いこと恐れ、その概念さえ憎んでいた。先日も思い出させられたように、そのせいでヴォルスタッグの気の毒な猟犬はロキの怒りの犠牲となってしまった。しかし今、ついにその日が来てみれば、それはロキが主役でもある日なのだった。ソーが結婚する。そしてその手を取るのはロキ自身なのだ。  
なんと言っても、今回求婚したのはロキの方なのだから。  
ロキはしばらくその事実とともに横たわっていた。これが現実なのだと完全に信じられるまで、あふれる喜びと希望と幸せに全身で浸った。かつてそんな感情はあまりにも遠くにあり、とても手が届きそうになかった。さらに恐怖によって押さえ込まれていた。そんな感情を持てば敵に対して弱みをさらけ出してしまうと思っていた。けれど今、この場所で、ロキはようやく自分は安全だと思えた。  
ソーはロキを後ろから抱きしめ、ロキの首の後ろに顔を押しつけて眠っている。これほど強く真実だと感じられることは他になかった。  
およそ一時間後、そんな穏やかさはブリュンヒルデとナターシャによって破られた。二人はノックもせずに部屋に飛び込んできた。幸運なことにソーはまだ眠っていた。そうでなければ彼女たちはまったく違う状態の二人を目撃していたことだろう。  
実際には、ソーはヴァルキリーにベッドから引きずり出されて目覚めることとなった。ロキは急いで魔法を使って二人の体に服を着せた。とはいえ、仲間のうちでブリュンヒルデとナターシャはもっとも恥じらいを知らず、ソーの体が誇示するものに感心する度合いも一番低かっただろうが。  
「だめだめ」寝ぼけ眼で抗議するソーに、ヴァルキリーは舌打ちして言った。「慌てて結婚しようとして散々アスガルドの伝統を無視してきたみたいけど、ロキの正式な婚礼準備だけは奪わせないよ。さあ出て行って、準備ができるまでもう戻ってきちゃだめ」  
「ロキ、俺は──」ソーは抗議しながらカーペットをかきむしったが、ブリュンヒルデに片脚を抱えられて部屋から引きずり出されて行った。ロキは笑い過ぎてソーを救うこともできなかった。  
ブリュンヒルデはドアを閉じ、満足げな顔で手をはらった。「さてと」にやりと笑って言う。「どこまで話した？」  
これほど侍女にそぐわない二人もいないだろうが、二人とも楽しそうにその役を務め始めた。ナターシャはクローゼットに行ってロキの服を取り出し、ハンガーに吊るしてアイロンが必要な皺がないか確認した。ヴァルキリーは浴槽に湯を溜めた。  
ロキは一度だけ抗議しようとした。「本当に、おまえたちはこんなことをしなくても──」  
「文句は明日聞く」ブリュンヒルデは軽く言い、香り付きのオイルを浴槽に注いだ。「私も伝統を尊ぶ方じゃないけど、それなりの理由があるものだってあるんだよ」歯を見せてロキに笑いかける。「つまり楽しいっていう理由。さ、浴槽に入って。私に投げ込まれる前にね」  
そのあとはロキも大人しく従った。ブリュンヒルデはロキの髪を洗って梳かした。アスガルドの王子に本物の侍女がするように、アスガルドの本当の姉妹がするように。ロキはあふれそうになる涙を、都合よく流れる水に隠した。  
ベッドルームに戻るとロキはバスローブに包まれ、ナターシャがシャンパンのボトルを開けた。この日のパーティのために購入されたものから一本抜き取ってきたのだった。ナターシャは三本の細いグラスにそれを注ぎ、三人はソーとロキの健康を祈願して乾杯した。  
ロキが髪を乾かすあいだ、二人はこの日の午前中に他の仲間がそれぞれ果たしている役割を説明した。スティーブ、バッキー、サムは、式のあとのパーティが行われる納屋に椅子を並べている。ウォンは最後の花の仕上げに忙しくしている。ブルースはソーの準備を手伝う予定。ロケットがその助手ということになっているが、酒を飲む部分以外はあまり役立たなそうに思える。それからソーのアスガルドの友達。彼らも酒を飲む部分に協力することだろう。  
髪が乾くと、ブリュンヒルデはロキと詳細にわたって長々と打ち合わせをしてから、編み込みを始めた。  
アスガルドでは、結婚式の日の髪型は服よりもずっと重要な意味を持っていた。儀式の他の部分はだいぶ省略していたが、髪だけは母がしていたような伝統的な編み込みにしたいとロキは思っていた。ロキが説明すると、ブリュンヒルデはその複雑な編み込みを完璧に仕上げ、ロキのために自分が選んだビーズもすべて編み込んだ。  
一方ナターシャはロキの爪を見て顔をしかめ、やすりをかけて丸く滑らかにして、名前がわからなくなるほどたくさんの種類のクリームを刷り込んだ。二杯目のシャンパンを全員分注いでいるとき、ドアをノックする音が聞こえた。  
「もしソーならあっちに行ってなさい」ナターシャが答えた。  
「ソーじゃないわ」懐かしい声が聞こえた。「入ってもいい？」  
「もちろん」ロキは大喜びで言った。シュリの手がドアノブを回した。  
不在の兄の代理で統治していた頃のワカンダの豪華な服装と違い、シュリはシンプルなローズゴールドのドレスを着ていた。彼女自身がデザインしたものに違いない。本来の若い年齢にふさわしい姿で、眉の悲しみは消え、瞳は輝いていた。そこにあふれる知性の輝きだけが、彼女の年齢をはるかに超えた聡明さを示している。  
プリンセスは満面の笑顔で部屋に滑り込んできた。その後ろにオコエが続いた。戦闘服以外の姿のオコエをロキは初めて見た。色はやはり赤、けれど今日のそれは体にぴったりと巻きつくドレスの色だった。金のジュエリーが耳と手首で揺れている。  
「これはなんと光栄な、それに喜ばしい」ロキは二人に向かって言った。「君たちが出席できるとは知らなかった」  
「私たちを止められるものならやってみなさい」オコエが言った。  
「これが私たちにできるせめてものお礼よ」シュリは言った。「ワカンダの偉大なふたりのヒーローのために」  
てきぱきと髪を結うヴァルキリーの手の下で、ロキは立ち上がることもできないまま次々と頰にキスを受けた。それから笑顔でふたりの手を握った。  
シュリは肩にかけていた大きな革のバッグをおろし、クロム塗装のケースを取り出した。「アスガルドの結婚式について色々調べたの」シュリは言った。「あなたとソーはあまり伝統的な儀式にはこだわっていないと聞いたわ」  
ロキはうなずいた。「私たちはアスガルドにいるわけじゃないからな。それに伝統の多くはここで再現するのが難しい」ロキは説明した。「まず簡単に誓いを交わして、そのあとは友人たちと祝宴をして過ごしたいと思う」  
「もしかしてこの贈り物が儀式に役立つかもしれないと思ったの」シュリは言い、箱をロキの膝に置いた。「だから先に持ってきたわ──他の人たちの贈り物の時間には間に合わなかったから」  
「ああ」ロキは頰が熱くなるのを感じながら微笑んだ。「あれは国際的な策略だったんだな」  
四人の目が期待に輝いてロキを見つめた。ロキはケースの留め金を外し、蓋を開けた。柔らかな台座の上に一対のナイフが取りつけられていた。その刃は本格的な戦闘に使えるほど長く、かつ手首の鞘に隠せるほど短い。柄は磨き上げられた濃い色の木材で、装飾は省かれていた。刃こそが芸術だからだ。完璧なバランスと死のような鋭さ、そして紛れもないヴィブラニウムの輝きを放っていた。  
「私が自分で作ったの」シュリは誇らしげに言い、驚いたロキの顔からその武器へと視線を向けた。  
「そして私が試した」オコエが言った。胸の前で腕を組み、かなり控えめな表現で続ける。「よく切れるわ」  
それがどれほど貴重で値段のつけられない贈り物か、ロキにはよくわかっていた。伝説の金属──かつてその名のもとに戦争が行われ、正しい者の手で使われれば恒久の平和をもたらす。思い切って刃の先端に触れると、少しでも力を込めれば簡単に肌と骨とが断ち切れるだろうとわかった。  
「素晴らしい」ロキは静かに言った。ミッドガルドの慣習では、心のこもった贈り物を拒絶すれば相手を侮辱することになるとロキは知っていた。それでも、これを手渡されるほどの信用を得るとは、夢にも思わなかった光栄だった。  
「嫉妬するわ」ナターシャが小さく口笛を吹いて言った。  
シュリは街全体を照らすほどの輝く笑顔を浮かべた。「アスガルドでは古代の剣の柄に指輪を乗せて交換すると本で読んだの」彼女は言った。「あなたもソーもそんな剣を持ってるようには見えなかったから、これを代わりに使うといいんじゃないかと思って。あなたたちさえそれで良ければ」  
「確かにその儀式は考えていなかった」ロキは言った。「実はほとんど具体的な計画を立ててないんだ。だがこの贈り物もそのアイディアも実に嬉しい。ソーも喜ぶだろう」  
「知らせてくるわ」ナターシャが申し出た。「夫婦の片割れが今頃どうしてるか興味もあるし」  
四十五分後に戻ってくると、ナターシャは出て行ったときよりもずっと酔っ払っていた。ロキは服を身につけ、ブリュンヒルデ、シュリ、オコエの厳しい視線による最終チェックに身を晒していた。ナターシャがアームチェアに倒れ込むのをみて、ロキは片方の眉を上げた。  
「ソーのアスガルドの仲間って⋯⋯楽しい」ナターシャはなんとかそれだけ言った。「新しい飲み仲間を見つけたみたい」そう言いながらさらにシャンパンをグラスに注ぐ。「短剣の件は了解だって」ナターシャは報告した。「やる気満々みたいよ」ひと口すすり、劇的な効果のためにひと呼吸置いてから続けた。「ソーの準備も完璧。最高。私たち良い仕事をしたわ」  
そうに決まっている、とロキは思った。もちろん、兄のことなら隅々までよく知っている。ロキの審美眼の鋭さは言うに及ばず。それでもロキはナターシャの言葉に微笑み、わずかに頬を染めた。着飾った服の胸もとが熱くなっているとしても、今日は結婚式なのだから──それくらい許されるだろう。  
「君たちには感謝してもしきれない」ロキは言った。「こんなに楽しい朝を過ごしたことは今までなかった」  
「夜まで待ってから言いなさい」ヴァルキリーがウィンクして、女たちは一斉に笑い声をあげた。シュリもくすくす笑った。  
「少し一人の静かな時間をあげるわ」ナターシャは言った。「私も着替えなきゃ、それからもう少し下で飲まなきゃ。ロケットがバーテンダーやってるの」  
ロキはふむ、と考えこみ、ヴァルキリーがその首に腕を回した。  
「心配いらないよ」ブリュンヒルデは言った。「新郎がメイン・イベントのあいだ立ってられる状態かどうか、私が行って確認してくる」ロキの額、一列目の編み込みのすぐ下にキスをしてから、ブリュンヒルデはロキを解放した。他の三人も背中を向けたまま手を振ったり投げキスをしながら、彼女に続いて部屋を出て行った。  
ベッドルームは小さな台風が過ぎたあとのようだった。使用済みの化粧品、ブラシ、シャンパンのグラスやボトルが散乱している。ロキは構わずそれらをまたぎ、全身が映る鏡で自分の姿を眺めた。  
昔から虚栄心の強いロキだったが、鏡の中の自分を見て、その虚栄心が高らかに歌い出した。実に端麗な姿がそこにはあった。繊細に編み込まれた黒髪と古代アスガルドの銀のビーズ、それと鮮やかな対照をなすモダンでスリムな三つ揃いのスーツ。その布地は完璧な精緻さで裁断され、魔法で仕上げられて体の線にぴったりと合っていた。  
スーツの色は目の覚めるような青だった。正式な名前はヨトゥン・ブルー。この肌の下に隠された、もうひとつの肌の色とまったく同じだった。  
その意味に気づくのはおそらくソーだけだろう。それで良かった。他の誰でもなくソーとロキにとって重要な意味を持つ色なのだから。それはロキの出生への敬意であり、二人の過去に対する賛辞でもあった。それに私にとてもよく似合う色だ、ロキはそう自分に言い聞かせた。  
ロキはあらゆる角度から自分を観察した。世話役の女たちは完璧以上の仕事をしてくれていた。肌は輝き、靴は磨き上げられ、髪は芸術作品だった。スーツは皺ひとつない。ロキはうなずき、鏡の中の自分がうなずき返すのを見た。  
それからロキはドレッサーの引き出しを開き、先端を細く削ったクリーム色のろうそくを二本取り出した。フリッガとオーディンの名を呼びながらその両方に火をつけ、頭を垂れて目を閉じる。アスガルドの祈りの言葉を唱え、その祖先が祝福してくれることを祈った。それはおそらく、ロキが生まれて初めて謙虚な気持ちで何かを願った瞬間だった。ろうそくが燃え尽きるまで、ロキは頭を低く垂れたまま立ち続けていた。  
ドアを叩く音が聞こえた。緊張しているわけではないが、ロキは胃の中で蝶がふたたび羽ばたくのを感じた。「どうぞ」ロキは声をかけてからろうそくの火を消した。  
ウォンがドアの隙間から顔をのぞかせた。「我々の方は準備完了だ。君の準備ができ次第、始められる」いつものように簡潔に告げる。それから初めてロキの姿をさっと眺め、励ますようにうなずいた。「準備できているようだな」  
「そう言ってもらえて安心した」ロキは笑った。ウォンがそこにいるだけで安心するのは本当だった。最後にもう一度だけ鏡を見る。「これが現実だなんて、なんだか信じられない」  
「現実じゃなきゃ困る」ウォンは言った。「私はこの二日間、森で野花を摘んで過ごしたんだ。今日は誰かが結婚してくれなきゃ報われない」  
「ソーを見たか？」ロキは出来るだけ何気なく訊いた。実際には存在しない袖口の埃を弾くふりをする。  
「ああ」ウォンは少しも騙されずに言った。そして厳格な無表情を保ち、ロキには何も悟らせなかった。「彼は問題ない」  
「自分で確かめるにはたったひとつの方法しかなさそうだな」ロキは認めた。「どうやら彼と結婚するしかないみたいだ」  
「よかった、花たちのためにも安心したよ」ウォンは言った。彼がドアを押して全身を現すと、ロキは口笛を吹いた。教団の服以外のものを着ている友人を見るのは初めてだった。鳩の羽のようなグレーの上質なスーツに赤いネクタイ。ウォンは瞳をぐるりと回してみせたが、それでも笑顔になってロキに腕を差し出した。  
二人は並んで階下に降りていった。キッチンではロキの隣に並ぶよう依頼された友人たちが待ち構えていた。ナターシャは見るものを悩殺しそうな、体にぴったりと張りつくストラップレスドレスを着ている。色はロキに捧げる濃い緑だった。シュリは腕の下にクロム仕上げのケースを挟んでいる。彼女は指輪を運ぶ係として指名を受けたばかりだった。スティーブはウェディング雑誌の表紙から抜け出てきたようなダークネイビーのスーツ姿で、ブロンドの髪を後ろに撫でつけ、緊張した顔をしていた。  
ロキは少しためらってからスティーブにも隣に並んで欲しいと頼んだ。多くを頼み過ぎだろうかと思ったが、キャプテンは嬉しそうに快諾した。  
「今日の君は素敵だ」スティーブが温かな声で言った。  
「私たち素晴らしい仕事をしたわ」ナターシャも同意した。  
「やっと来たのね」シュリが興奮にじっとしていられない様子で言った。「さあ、行きましょう」  
一行は建物を出て平野に向かった。厩舎を通りかかると中から呼びかける声が聞こえ、ダーク・ブラウンの洗練されたスーツに身を包んだローディが出てきた。金色の手綱でソーダを連れている。ソーダは毛並みを隅々まで手入れされて、首に飾られた花輪を何度も食べようとしていた。  
ロキは駆け寄っていき、ローディを抱擁した。それから鼻息荒く近づいてくるソーダの耳の間を撫でてやった。「どうして──？」  
「やっぱり見逃すわけにいかないと思ってね」ローディは言った。「トニーは一日くらい俺がいなくたってなんとかなる。子供じゃないしな」  
「一緒に歩こう」ロキは熱心に誘い、人数が増えた一行はそのまま進んだ。以前に同じ道を仲間と一緒に歩いたときは、ソーを手離す覚悟をしていた。すべてを諦めようとしていたあの日をロキは思い出した。  
体を引き裂かれそうだった一日。ここで過ごす最後の日だとあのときは思っていた。その同じ道を今はまったく違う目的で歩いている。そう考えると様々な感情があふれだし、自分だけの胸では足りないと思うほどだった。  
厩舎を後にして、少し離れた森の近くの平野を目指す。ノルウェー産だという楓の木の、大きく広がった枝の下でソーがロキを待っていた。  
たとえ遠くからでもソーを見れば──長身のシルエットに陽の光を反射する髪──ロキの鼓動は速くなり、口の中が乾いた。  
式は祝宴の中心ではなく、着席が必要なほど長い時間はかけないと二人は決めていた。そのため、他のゲストは──オコエ、ワンダ、ヴィジョン、サム、バッキー、グルート、ストレンジ、それに到着したばかりのジェーン・フォスターとダーシー・ルイス──ソーを囲むようにして立って並んでいた。  
ロキは他の仲間とともに、黄色く染まりつつある秋の草原を横切って行った。シフ、ファンドラル、ヴォルスタッグ、ホーガンは古めかしいアスガルドの装束を身につけ、一方ヴァルキリーとヘイムダルはミッドガルドの現代的な正装で美しく着飾っていた。ブルースはわずかに皺の寄ったワインレッドのスーツに身を包み、ソーの隣で誇らしげに立っていた。反対側の隣にはヘイムダルが立っている。  
ソーの姿は昔の彼を思い出させた。神話と伝説から抜け出してきた眉目秀麗な王子、心臓が止まってしまいそうなほどハンサムな顔、どこからみても物語の主役、ヒーローそのものだった。堂々たる肩はどこまでも広く、笑顔はさらに大きい。視線の絡む距離まで近づくとソーの瞳はロキの瞳をとらえ、それきり離れようとしなかった。  
この特別な一日、ソーに何を着せるかについてロキはかなり迷った。何かアスガルドらしい服、着慣れた甲冑でソーにとってはじゅうぶんだとわかってはいた。けれど二人はもう一千年以上、留め金や胸当てや脛当て付きの鎧の重荷に耐えてきたのだ。そしてここは戦場ではない。  
二人が暮らすこの新しい故郷をソーは愛している。そこで最終的に、二人ともミッドガルドの服装をすべきだと決めた。今こうしてその結果を見ながら、ロキはその決断をした自分を賞賛していた。この頭の中にある素晴らしい脳を褒め称えたい気分だった。  
ソーのワンボタンの黒いスーツは、まるで手袋のようにその体に合わせて完璧に仕立てられていた。手袋のように──つまりその強くたくましい腕がぴったりと袖に包まれているのだ。布地を盛り上げる腕の形。そこまで魅力的である必要はないのに、ああ、なんて、なんて魅了的なのだろう。鋭く尖った襟の折り返し、ぱりっとした白いシャツに細いシルクのネクタイ。ネクタイの色も黒だ。髪は整えられ、髭も短く切りそろえられ、そして瞳は──片方は夏の嵐のような青、もう片方は琥珀と黄金──まっすぐにロキを見つめている。ロキはスプーンのひとすくいでソーを食べてしまえると思った。食べたらすぐにもっと欲しくてたまらなくなるだろう。  
〝あれがおまえの夫だ〟目の前の神々しい光景への歓喜がいくらか静まると、そんなささやきが頭のどこかで響いた。〝今日はおまえの婚姻の日だ。あれがおまえに差し伸べられる手。あの手を取れ。おまえのものだ〟  
二つの仲間の輪は枝の下でひとつになり、ロキは片手をソーの手に滑り込ませた。  
〝綺麗だ〟ソーは唇の動きだけでそう言った。視線をロキの全身に走らせ、その目が驚嘆するように見開かれる。〝愛してる〟  
ロキは言葉を失い、息をするのも忘れ、重ねた手にぎゅっと力を入れて答える。〝愛してる〟  
ロケットが咳払いをし、ソーとロキ以外の全員の目が彼に集まった。アライグマのサイズのタキシードにボウタイをつけて毛皮を整えたロケットは、重大な発表をするように両手の指先を合わせた。  
インターネットで婚姻の司式者の資格が取れると知ってから、ロケットは絶対に自分がソーとロキを正式に結婚させる役をすると言って聞かなかった。あまりにもしつこくそう主張し、嘆願し、説得しようとするので、やがてソーもロキもそれを聞かなくて済むだけで嬉しいと思うようになった。ロケットは二人の要望に応じて儀式を簡単なものにすると約束した。それにシュリも参列することを考え、節度のあるものにしてくれとソーは頼んだ。  
「親愛なる仲間よ」ロケットは声を低くし、尊大な調子で話し始めた。「今日集まってもらった理由は皆もう分かっている。そしてぐずぐずするなとも言われている。だから、さっさとショーを始めよう。さて、ボンデージ担当は誰だ？」  
節度はさっそくどこかへ行ってしまった。全員が笑った。笑うのは実に気分が良いとロキは思った。本当にこのときが来たという予想外の緊張感が、それでついに払拭された。  
ヘイムダルとヴァルキリーが前に進み出た。「それは我々のことであろう」ヘイムダルが面白そうに言い、ポケットから白いサテンの細長い布を取り出した。厳かな表情でソーとロキの繋いだ手をその布で結び、それからヴァルキリーが最後の仕上げのようにしっかりと結び目を作った。アスガーディアンだけにわかることだが、アスガルドでは、こうして手を結び合わせる儀式そのものが、ノルンとその他の神々のもとで二人が結ばれたことを象徴するのだった。  
「よし、いいぞ」ロケットが続けた。「次が一番大事なとこだ。さっさと済まそう」ロキをまっすぐに見る。「誓うか？」  
ロキはソーの顔を見た。読み取れるのはただ愛だけだった。時間と空間を超える愛、そのどちらにも屈することのない愛。宇宙とその流れを変えるほどのパワフルな愛。  
「誓う」ロキは答えた。  
ロケットはうなずき、ソーに向き直った。「誓うか？」  
「誓う」ソーはその問いが投げかけられると同時に答えた。  
「よし、その調子だ」ロケットは言った。「指輪は？」  
まずヘイムダルが二人に向き直って両手を結ぶ布を解いた。それからシュリがケースを開き、ヴィブラニウムのナイフと二つの小さな金のリングを取り出した。うっかり肌を切らないように気をつけながら、ロキの右の手のひらに刃を先にしてそっとナイフを置く。それからナイフの柄にリングをひとつ乗せた。  
ロキは安定した手をソーに向かってまっすぐ差し伸べた。「私、ロキ・オーディンソンは、ソー・オーディンソンにこの指輪を、私の──私の不滅の忠誠の印として、そして永遠の愛の証として捧げる」  
ロキの言葉の選択に、ソーは瞳に燃えるような光を浮かべて指輪を受け取った。その光があまりにも激しいので、薬指に指輪を滑らせるソーの手が火花を放つのではないかと、ロキは半ば本気で心配した。次にシュリが二つ目の短剣で同じことを繰り返した。  
ソーが指輪を差し出すと、ロキの視界は歪み始めた。「私、ソー・オーディンソンは、ロキ・オーディンソンにこの指輪を、私の不滅の忠誠の印として、そして永遠の愛の証として捧げる」  
ロキは指輪を慎重に、貴重で信じがたいほど素晴らしいもののように受け取り、指にはめると同時に深々と息を吐いた。  
指輪が差し出された瞬間から呼吸を止めていたことに、そのときようやく気づいた。指輪の重みと温かさを感じて初めて、ロキはまた楽に息ができるようになった。  
もう苦しくて喘ぐことはない。二度と──肺に流れこむ空気は新鮮で力を与えてくれた。このまま何マイルでも走れそうだった。羽が生えて飛んでいけそうな気さえする。ロキは腕を伸ばしてソーの両手をとり、力を込めて握った。  
「では、ミッドガルドの最高にして最悪の発明、つまりインターネットによって付与された俺の権限により、ここに二人の婚姻成立を宣言する」ロケットがまるで指揮者のように大仰な仕草で告げ、人々の歓声が湧き上がった。「キスをしてもいいぞ。まあもうおまえたちのキスはみんな散々見たけどな。見飽きるくらい」  
二人は同時に動いた。ソーはロキの腰に腕を回し、ロキは両腕を夫の首に投げかけた。そして口づけを交わした。何度も、何度も、何度も、熱く、深く、真剣に、仲間の歓声と拍手の中で──やがて誰か、魔術の心得のあるものが──おそらく隣にいたウォンだろう──白い花弁のシャワーを降らせた。  
「おい、もうわかったよ」ついにロケットが言った。「少しはハネムーンにとっとけ」  
二人は笑いながら唇を離した。それからやっと相手から視線を外して──ほんの短い間だが──ゲストたちの祝福の抱擁に身を任せた。  
ソーはすぐにロキの隣に戻ってきて指を絡めた。それから二人は先頭に立ち、パーティが行われる納屋へと行進を開始した。  
「これでおまえはもう俺から離れられないぞ」ソーは言った。  
「そうらしいな」ロキは深々とため息をついた。「私ももう諦めた」  
「よし」ソーはロキの手をぎゅっと握った。愛してる。「俺も二度と離すつもりはない」  
「どこに行くにしても一緒だ」ロキは同意した。  
「それで俺はじゅうぶん満足だ」ソーは言った。「ひとつだけ心配事が残っている」  
「なんだ？」  
「祝宴を遅らせることはできるか？ そのスーツを着たおまえの姿のせいで俺は気が狂いそうだ」  
「どれくらい狂いそうだ？」ロキは興味を持って訊いた。  
「おまえをひと目見た瞬間、すべてを滅ぼしてしまうところだった」ソーは言った。「ミッドガルドが丸ごと氾濫するような嵐を呼びそうになった」  
「大げさだな」ロキは喜びと誇らしさを噛み締めながら言った。ふむ、と少し考えてみる。「遅らせるのは難しいだろうな。でも早めに引き上げることなら可能なはずだ」  
「一時間後というのはどうだ？」  
ロキは笑った。「結婚式は一生に一度きりだぞ、ソー」  
「いや」ソーは当然のように言った。「俺はこれからも五年に一度、この場所でおまえとまた結婚しようと思う。出席できる友人をみんな集めて、続けられる限りいつまでも。一緒にやってくれるか？」  
「もう気が狂ってるようだな」ロキは感動したように言った。「やってくれるかって、何をだ？」  
「これからも何度も結婚してくれ」ソーは言った。「永遠に結婚し続けてくれ」  
「どうしてもと言うなら」ロキは言い、ソーの手をぎゅっと握った。愛してる。「他に特にやることもなければね」

＊＊＊

納屋でのパーティは賑やかで楽しげな声に満ちていた。ロキはその中で夢のようにふわふわと浮いていた。ソーとダンスもした──二人のファーストダンス──二人きりで、お互いを腕に抱いて。二人が並べばどれほど豪華な光景になるか、ロキはよく知っていた。  
二人はしばらくダンスを続けた。そのあとで他の何人もの友達と踊った。やがて全員が立ち上がり、わざと体をぶつけ合いながら踊り始めた。  
アルコールが川のように流れ、乾杯の声が次々とあがった。ウォンがかなり際どいスピーチをした。続いてナターシャが、ヴォルスタッグが、シフが。最後のロケットのスピーチは、途中でマイクの電源を無理やり切られてしまった。   
あとでパーティについて思い返せば、ロキのふんわりとした記憶は、周囲を飛び交う笑い声と温かな気持ち、そして音楽であふれていることだろう。  
こんなことが現実のはずがない、こんな幸せもいつか奪われてしまう、ロキが不安になってそう考えるたび、ソーの手がロキの手に重なり、今のこの瞬間につなぎとめるのだった。  
食べ物が尽きると、誰かがピザを注文した。さらに恐ろしく巨大なケーキが続いた。  
人々でいっぱいのダンスフロアを、ロキは夫の腕に抱かれてくるくると回った。この場所、この瞬間を二度と離れたくなくて、同時に終わりが待ちきれなかった。やがて夜は更け、仲間はソーとロキとを肩に担いで笑いながら、歌いながら建物に向かった。何しろこの仲間は皆スーパーヒーロー、二人を運ぶくらい造作ないのだ。  
二人はベッドルームの前の廊下に降ろされた。卑猥な提案をいくつか残し、酔っ払ったゲストたちは夜の影へと消えた。  
ソーはロキの体を抱き上げ、唇を重ねた。ロキを抱いたまま部屋の敷居をまたぎ、ドアを蹴って小気味好い音を立てて閉めた。

＊＊＊

ソーはロキをまっすぐベッドに運んだ。マットレスまであと一歩のところで床に降ろす。シシャンパンと幸せのせいでロキの足もとはふらついた。  
「我が夫」ソーは言い、その口調にロキの肌は喜びで鳥肌がたった。  
「ああ」ロキは答えた。まるでソーと自分に証明して見せるように、指輪をはめた手をあげて見せる。  
「おまえをもっとよく見たい」ソーは言い、飢えたような眼差しをロキの頭からつま先までに這わせた。「おまえはいつまでも俺を驚かせてくれるな、ロキ」  
「スーツを気に入ってもらえて良かった」ロキは言った。「髪をほどくのを助けてくれたら、脱がせてやってもいいぞ」  
ソーは即座にロキを体を回転させ、優しく、けれど大急ぎで後ろ向かせた。そしてさっそくロキの髪をほどき始めた。欲望に駆り立てられ、ソーの指先は素早く動いた。ロキのうなじにキスをするときだけ手を休ませた。そこに何度も、何度もキスをした。  
銀のビーズのルーン文字を見てソーは感嘆の声をあげ、今晩はその祝福がそばにあるよう、ひとつずつベッドサイド・テーブルに置いた。やがてロキの髪はすっかりほどけ、ソーは編み込みのあとを残すウェーブに指を通した。  
「これで褒美がもらえるか？」ソーはロキの首筋を唇でたどりながら訊いた。  
ロキがうなずくのを合図に、ソーは後ろから腕を回した。熱い体を背中に押しつけ、顎をロキの肩に乗せて前を覗き込む。その姿勢のままロキの服を脱がせ始めた。シャツのボタンをひとつずつ外す指先に集中しながらも、ロキの素肌が少しずつ露わになるのに合わせてソーの興奮が高まるのがわかる。ソーはロキのトラウザーズのジッパーを開き、下に引きおろした。ロキは腰にソーのペニスを感じた。固くて長くて完璧なその感触に、ロキは突然、それ以上焦らす余裕を無くした。  
ロキは振り向き、上質なウール越しにソーのペニスを手で包んだ。ソーはうめき声を漏らした。ロキはまだブルーのベストを着ていて、シャツは喉から臍のあたりまでボタンが外されて肌が露出していた。ロキは今、自分の欲しいものを正確に知っていた。  
「一度目はこのまま抱いてくれ、兄上」ロキは夢中で言った。「その状態のまま。必要なところ以外は服を脱がないで」  
ソーは唇を舐めた。ためらう時間は一秒に満たなかった。「だが服が──」  
「魔法で作った服だ」ロキは心配するなと言うように手を振った。「もしお望みなら明日にでも同じものが作れる。今夜は兄上のそのスーツの縫い目が裂けるくらい激しくして欲しい。残りは私が引き裂いてやる」  
ソーはくぐもった唸り声をあげてロキをベッドに押し戻し、その上にのしかかった。抑制が外れて初めて、ソーがどれほど必死に自分を抑えていたかが伝わってきた。  
指を濡らす呪文をロキが唱え終えると同時に、ソーはそれをロキの中に沈み込ませた。そして計算し尽くした、正確に狙いを定めた動きで、ロキの体に火を点した。ソーの意のままにロキは激しく喘ぎ、ソーはそんなロキを見て勝ち誇った笑みを浮かべる。まだボタンひとつ外していない颯爽としたスーツ姿のせいで、その笑顔はさらに魅力を増した。  
ソーは指を引き抜き、服を脱ぐなというロキの指示どおり、ペニスを取り出せる程度にズボンの前を開いた。  
「若い頃」ソーは濡れた手でペニスを扱きながら言った。「おまえが恋人を持つ前、俺はおまえの初めての相手になることを夢見た。あの頃は俺もロマンチックな考え方をしていたから、名誉を保ったままそんな夢が実現する状況はひとつしか思いつけなかった──おまえとの結婚初夜に褥を共にするというものだ」  
その言葉を聞きながら、ロキは唇を噛んで脚を広げた。ソーはまるであと一秒でも待てないというような切実さで、容赦なくロキの中に入った。肌にこすれるソーの服の布地──結婚式の黒いスーツを着たまま腰を動かすソー、台無しになっていく二人の正装の服、その光景にロキは頭を後ろに投げ出し、早くもまともに考えられなくなっていた。  
「おまえを優しく、慎重に扱わなければならないだろうと俺は想像した」濡れたキスと激しくベッドを揺らす動きの合間に、ソーは言った。今のソーは優しくも慎重でもなかった。どう猛で荒々しく、ペニスを何度も何度も突き入れ、ロキを芯からとろけさせた。ロキはソーの背中に爪でまっすぐ線を引き、ソーを煽った。あまりにもひどく引っ掻くので、ソーはその両手首をつかみ、まとめてロキの頭の上に押しつけた。それこそがロキが真の狙いだった。ソーの甘く頑丈な拘束の下で、ロキはもがいた。  
「あらゆる想像をしたが、こんな状況だけは思い描けなかった」ソーは言った。「俺の想像力が足りなかった。今となってはおかしなものだ、恥じらう純潔のおまえを夢見ていたなんて。おまえを手なずけるなんて不可能なのに。俺のあの頃の想像と同じなのは、おまえが俺に抱かれながら俺を夫と呼ぶことだけだ」  
「覚えておこう」ロキは息を切らした。「そこにたどり着くにはもう少し頑張ってもらわないとな」  
「まだ始めてもいないぞ」ソーは言った。「今夜はおまえを何度でも抱く。約束しよう、ロキ、おまえはきっと途中で数がわからなくなる」  
「大胆な宣言だ」ロキは猫のように甘い声でからかった。「自信たっぷりだな、ソー」  
ソーは唸って少し攻める角度を変えた。ロキはソーの下で笑い声をあげ、喘いだ。ロキの勃ち上がったペニスがソーのスーツとこすれあい、その刺激に焦らされてロキは昂まる一方だった。しかし両手を拘束されていては何もできない。ロキは腰を押しあげ、ソーをさらに奥まで迎え入れて少しでも刺激を受けようとした。  
「触ってやりたいが」ソーは摩擦を求めるロキの動きを感じて微笑みを浮かべ、ロキの首に唇を押しつけて言った。「おまえはこのスーツが裂けるまで動けと俺に言った。その命令に従わなくては」ロキの両手をさらに頭の上に押しあげ、二人の腕がぐっと伸びるようにする。スーツの布地がソーの腕の上で危険なほど引きつっていた。  
それから、ソーは深く徹底的に動き始めた。ロキはうっとりとしながらもがき続け、ソーはさらに厳しくその手首を拘束した。ウールが鋭い音を立てて数カ所で裂けるのも時間の問題だった。完全に服を着たまま激しく動くせいで、ソーの体は汗ばみ始めていた。ロキはそんなソーを救ってやろうと、手首を片方ねじって自由にした。  
ソーのスーツの襟とその下のシャツをつかみ──ネクタイはダンスフロアのどこかに落ちているはずだ──ロキは力を誇示するようにそれを派手に引き裂いた。ソーは褒め称えるようにひときわ荒々しく腰を突き上げた。ロキが布地を放り投げるとボタンがぱらぱらと二人に降り注ぎ、汗に光るソーの腕と胸と下腹が露わになった。この体が服で覆われることを一度でも許したなんて、自分は頭がおかしかったとロキは思った。  
ロキはソーの尻に両手を当て、ウール越しにその形を楽しみ、それからトラウザーズを消した。続けて自分の服も消す。今日二人が着ていた服の写真はもうじゅうぶん撮った。いつでも思い出せるだろう。ロキは今、ただ夫の肌を直接感じたかった。  
急激に肌の接触が増え、ソーは満足げに何かをつぶやいた。ロキの手首をつかむ指に力が入り、ソーは上に体をずらしてロキに燃えるような口づけをした。  
「愛してる、とても」ソーは唇を離してから言った。腰を少し引き、喘ぐロキの中にふたたびペニスを滑り込ませる。「とても」ソーはロキと額を重ね、目を覗き込みながら同じ動作を繰り返した。「こうして俺たちがここにいることが、とても信じられない」  
ロキもまた、つきまとう不安を必死に振り払おうとしていた。運は決して二人の味方をしてこなかった、それは事実だ。けれどこれからもずっと同じことを繰り返す必要はない。二人だって変わった。  
もしかしたら、運はもうしばらく二人の味方をしてくれるのかもしれない。もしかしたら、運なんてものはどこにもないのかもしれない。  
ここにたどり着くまで、二人とも大きな代償を払ってきた。それぞれの、そして二人で分け合った代償。二人とも一番大切なものを手放そうとした──お互いを。  
代償を払い終える日は来るのだろうか？ 二人はいつまでも幸せに暮らしました、と物語を結ぶのは怠惰な作家だ。そんなものは実際には存在しないのだから。二人は幸せになれるし、たった今も幸せだ。けれどこれからも常に幸せとは限らない。二人の物語は結びの後にも続く。難問にぶつかり、衝突しあい、喪失や変化に苦しむだろう。喧嘩と仲直りを繰り返して、間違いなく互いに与えるだろう傷を、たった今のように愛し合って癒そうとする。  
これからの二人の生活が曇りひとつなく輝かしいものだと信じるほど、ロキは無邪気ではなかった。痛みも悲しみも、疑念も苦渋もあるだろう。不安や恐怖にかられる日々も。そしてもちろん、喜びと笑いも。勝利、最高の報い、ただ生きているだけで幸せにめまいのするような、喜びに弾ける日々も。  
ロキはソーのもの、ソーはロキのもの、交わした誓いの強さを奪えるものなど何ひとつない。いつの日か二人は忘れ去られるかもしれない。けれど二人が歴史から消えることない。時間には記憶がある、時間は二人を覚えている。時間の輪の中に二人は刻みこまれている。この瞬間も、その次も、またその次も。  
ロキはソーの唇にキスをした。「私には信じられる」笑顔で答える。「二人で手に入れたんだ、兄上」  
涙ぐんだ目を向けるソーの隙をついて、ロキは二人の体勢を逆転させた。ソーを仰向けにしてその体にまたがり、ペニスの上に腰を沈める。  
ロキが動き始めると、ソーは満足げに唸った。ロキは欲望のままに激しく動き、何度も腰を沈めた。やがてソーは叫びとともにロキの中の奥に放ち、その深さにロキはもうひとつの自分の姿を思った。もうひとつの約束と夢を。  
ロキはゆっくりと体からソーを引き抜く。しかしソーが手を伸ばして触れようとしたときには、そこにもうロキのペニスはない。女性のロキが同じ場所にまたがっている。今達したばかりだというのにすでに欲望で暗いソーの目は、その姿に魅了されて見開かれる。  
ソーがロキの頰に触れると、ロキはその手に頰を押しつけ、自分の小さな手をそこに重ねた。女性に変わることでより優しくなるわけではない。ただ、この姿になると不思議とそんな態度を表現しやすくなる。そう振る舞うのが自然だと思えるのかもしれない。それはロキの両性の体に与えられたひとつの贈り物であり、呪いだった。  
「妻よ」ソーは熱烈な歓迎をこめてつぶやいた。その精力的な体はロキの下でまた勃ちあがり始め、起き上がってロキを胸にきつく抱きしめた。続けてかがんでロキの胸にキスをする。  
しばらくそれを許してから、ロキはソーを仰向けに戻した。ソーはもう一度ロキの頰に触れるべきか迷うように、その顔をじっと見つめた。ロキは指を一本、ソーの唇に優しく押しつけた。  
「あなたの弟は、まだあなたに正式な結婚の贈り物をしていないことに気づいた」ロキは説明した。「そしてその義務からさっさと逃げ出してしまった。だからその問題をどうやって解決したか、私があなたに告げなければならない」  
ソーは眉をひそめたが、ロキの指、続けてロキの唇で口を塞がれ、大人しく黙ったままでいた。  
ロキは言った。「しばらくここに住むなら、これは数年先の話になるだろう。まずはアベンジャーズとしての義務を無事にまっとうしなければならない。でも、兄上が私たちの未来の夢を見て、それがまるで予言のようだったと言ったとき、私はもっと深く考えるべきだった。今では本当に予言だったと信じている。私たちには子供が約束されているんだ。兄上と私の子供が。もし、私たちがその女の子に出会えるほど長く生きることができれば」  
「ロキ、俺は──」ソーは言葉を失って唾を飲み込んだ。「ロキ」  
「その子は王族として生まれるのではない」ロキは少し笑いながら続けた。ソーはまるでロキが月を包んで贈ったかのような顔をしている。「幸いなことに、プリンセスになる必要はない。彼女の人生は、生まれ落ちるその日から彼女自身のものだ。自由に生きることができる。けれどアスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムの文化は引き継ぐ。私たちはその両方を子供に伝えなければならない」  
「おまえはさっそく子供の学習計画を立てているのか」ソーは手を伸ばし、ロキの頰を包んだ。「俺はその子ができるようになったらすぐに乗馬を教える。おまえの勉強時間から逃げ出せるように」  
ロキは口を開き、閉じた。ソーにからかわれて怒るのは正しい反応ではない。今晩ここで、このことに関しては特に。怒る代わりにロキは片方の眉を上げた。「兄上が乗馬を教えるのか？ 私の方が上手いのに──」  
ソーはロキを抱き寄せ、笑いながら息が切れるまでロキに口づけた。「一緒に教えよう、俺たちの娘に」そう言って指をロキの脚の間に忍び込ませ、あまりにも説得力の高い動かし方をしたので、ロキはそれ以上この話を続けるのはやめた。  
その代わりに、ロキはもうひとつの姿の自分と同じことをした。ソーのすっかり準備の整ったペニスの上にまたがり、位置を揃え、混じり気のない興奮に駆られるまま、中に迎え入れた。ソーはこの新しいダンスを熱心に共有して腰を突きあげ、巧みな指でロキを追いつめた。やがてロキが、続いて自分が果てるまで。  
すべてが終わると、ロキはソーの肩で頭を休め、ソーは手の届く限りのロキの肌に触れた。  
「この姿の方がベッドでは体力が保つようだ」ロキは言った。「でも、もうもとの姿に戻る。このまま兄上がさっき自信たっぷりに宣言していたように何度も私を抱いたら、結果的に私たちの計画がもっとずっと早く実現してしまう」  
ソーは頭を動かしてロキのこめかみに口づけた。「もしそうなれば、おまえさえよければ、明日にでもここを出発しよう」ソーは言った。「もっと安全な場所に行ってもいい。オブラーラに行ってもいい。今も残るアスガルドの文化を俺たちの娘が学べるように」  
「いつかはね」ロキは答えた。枕に乱れた髪に指を通して続ける。「言っただろう──最初の数年はミッドガルドを援助しなければならない。スタークがデザインしたあの戦闘服はきっと私によく似合う。きっとあなたの弟よりずっと──」  
ロキは咳払いをして、男らしい筋肉のついた腕を誇示するように伸ばした。「そこまでだ」  
ソーはにやりと笑ってロキを見た。「自分自身と容姿を競えるのはおまえくらいのものだ、愛しい人よ」  
「ああ、そうだな」ロキは否定しなかった。目の前にある肌を噛むと、それはソーの肩の肉だった。それからソーの腿を押し開いて間に体を滑り込ませ、ペニスを下腹に強くこすりつけた。「兄上はもう二度私を抱いた、少し休憩したらどうだ」ロキはかがんでソーの首に口づけ、歯を立てて滑らせた。「次は私の番だと思わないか？」  
「ああ」ソーは言った。ロキは下に体をずらしてソーの下半身に移動し、ペニスは飛ばしてソーの脚を開かせ、きつく閉じた入り口を露出させた。そこの敏感な肌に舌を滑らせ、ソーの体がいったんこわばってから、まるで骨が水になったようにぐったりとなる感覚を楽しんだ。「ああ、ロキ。ロキ⋯⋯」  
ソーの言葉のエキスパートであるロキは、その呼びかけを同意と誘いの意味とみなし、舌でソーの体を開き始めた。ゆっくりと時間をかけて──時間、二人にはまた時間がある──無敵の戦士である兄の口から、恥じらいの一切ない快楽の叫びを引き出すのは至福の喜びだった。世界を丸ごと砕けるほど強いソーの腿を震わせるなど、実に勝利そのものという気分だ。その反応の激しさに二人の下でベッドが今にも壊れそうなほどのきしみ音を立てる。  
こんなときのソーは嵐をまとったかのようで、ロキを求める声はあっというまに意味をなさないつぶやきとなった。ロキの指の動きに腰があまりにも敏感に反応するので、下腹に強く手を当てて押さえつけなければならなかった。ロキは最初、濡れた指を一本だけソーの中に入れた。さらに指を求めるソーのために、それから二本に増やした。  
「何が欲しいか言え」ロキは出来るだけ穏やかに言った。三本目の指を足し、絶妙な位置で曲げる。ソーは脚を投げ出し、我慢の限界だというように歯を食いしばった。正直に言えばロキ自身も限界が近かった。けれどソーを少しずつ追いつめるのは楽しく、そう口に出すことはしなかった。  
「もっと」ソーは言った。「もっと、もっとだ──」  
「ちゃんと言葉で説明しろ」ロキは言った。今は改心して愛情深く、確かにソーと結婚しているとは言え、ロキはどこまでもロキだ。どんな状況でもソーを挑発する。ロキは指先をねじり、するとソーは腰を浮かして指先から突然電光を放った。  
「俺を抱いてくれ、夫よ」ソーは言い、必死に両手を拳にして稲妻を抑えた。「激しく」  
「よし、よく言えた」ロキはつぶやき、ソーはそんな状況でも息を切らして笑った。ロキは指を引き抜いて言った。「うつ伏せになって手と膝をつけ」  
ソーは目を光らせてロキを見た。かつては傲慢でさえあったその頑固さが、欲望、そしてロキに屈するという秘密の喜びとせめぎあう──それはあまりうまく隠されていない秘密ではあったが──それも、今夜は二度とない特別な夜だ。やがてソーはロキの命令に従い、うつ伏せになって言われた通りの姿勢をとった。  
「それでいい」ロキは言った。厳しい司令官であることはやめ、ソーの脇腹を撫でて力を抜くよう促した。「そんな格好もすごく魅力的だよ、兄上。私だけが見る姿だ」  
ソーは言葉にならない声をあげた。ロキはペニスをじゅうぶんに濡らし、兄が言い返す言葉を思いつく前にその中に入り込んだ。ソーの中はいつもきつい。信じられないくらいきついので、二人がこうするとき、ロキはいつも慎重すぎるほど慎重に動いた。そして少しずつ受け入れられる感覚をじっくり味わうようにしていた。しかしソーは〝激しく〟と言った。ロキは腰を強く押しこみ、すべてを一気にソーに与えた。  
ソーはかろうじて叫びを飲み込んだ。頭を後ろに傾け、食いしばった歯の隙間から言う。「もっとだ」  
「欲張りだ、それに我慢が足りない」ロキは面白そうに言い、もう一度、続けてもう一度激しく腰を突き上げた。「だが今夜は私たちの婚礼の夜だ。大目に見よう」  
ソーは首を横に振り、「いや。俺を罰してくれ」と提案した。  
ああ、くそっ。「ああ、くそっ」ロキは声に出して言い、いったん腰を引いてからありったけの情熱を込めて、一切の抑制を捨てて叩きつけた。ソーは抗議せずに受け止めた──自ら求めていた──そしてもう一度そうして欲しいとロキに懇願した。  
ロキはソーの背中で美しく動く筋肉を見つめた。その肌をつたう汗、噛み締めた顎。それから、欲望にそそり立つ自身のペニスが前後に滑る様子を見た。少しずつ激しさを増して腰を動かす自分とソー、その二人を見つめた。ソーが求めたとおり、ロキの動きはより厳しく強引になり、ソーは苦しげに呻きを押し殺した。  
遠い昔であれば、そしてそれほど遠くない過去でさえ、ロキはこんな行為を心から楽しんだだろう。それは実際にロキの一番暗い夢でもあった。兄を自分の手でさらけ出し、無防備にする喜びをじっくりと味わう。こんな姿勢で、こんなふうに容赦なく突きあげることに夢中になっただろう。自身のものでソーを貫きながら満足の笑みを浮かべたに違いない。そして残酷に利用したことだろう。何かを証明するために、自分を優位にするために。それはおそらく──おそらく、今の状況とはまったく違ったものになっていたはずだ。  
ロキは変わった。ソーも以前とは違う。ロキは今、ソーの求めに応じ、ソーに喜びを与えるためにこうしている。この上手くいかないことばかりの世界で、それは、ロキが何よりも価値があると信じるものだった。  
ロキはソーに求められるまま腰を動かし、同時にソーのペニスを握って、ソーが好きなやり方で手を動かした。それからソーの背中に覆いかぶさり、肌をぴったりと重ねた。ソーの耳に唇を寄せ、愛の言葉をいくつも注いだ。  
その極端な対比にソーは叫んだ──ロキの鋭く抉る腰の動きと、柔らかな言葉に──そしてロキの下で達した。その激しさはどう猛にその体を駆け抜け、ロキはすぐ後に続かずにはいられなかった。  
絶頂に身をまかせるソーの姿はあまりにも刺激的で、それ以上感じることも、煽ることもできなかった。ロキはそれから数回だけ思い切り荒々しく腰を叩きつけ、ソーの中で達した。  
その直後、ロキはソーの腰を下に押しつけ、さらに深く精を受け止めさせた。ソーは従順にしたがい、上体を倒して肘をついた。兄のそんな美しい姿態を賞賛する余裕すらなく、ロキはただ雷に打たれたような感覚の中にいた。快楽が全身の血の中で鳴り響き、ただソーの名前を呼んだ。  
すべてが終わると、二人は向かい合って横たわり、呼吸を整えた。ロキは指をソーのうなじの短い髪に絡ませた。  
「愛してる」ほんの数秒前にも言ったし、他のたくさんの言葉を耳もとにささやいたばかりだが、まっすぐソーの目を見て言うのが一番良かった。  
「もう一度」ソーは言った。  
ロキはついそれまでの習慣で口を閉ざした。しかしソーは澄んだ瞳でロキに笑いかけた。「つまり、今夜のうちにまたこんなふうにしてほしい」  
「欲張りで手のかかるやつだ」ロキは言った。それでもソーに口づけ、唇を重ねたまま笑った。  
しかしソーは、次にロキを壁に押しつけて抱いた。ロキは手足をソーに巻きつけ、ソーは壁に二人の体がぶつかって響く音を隠そうともせず、激しく突きあげ続けた。壁は震え、床が揺れ始めても、二人とも気に留めなかった。今晩だけは仲間もこんな騒音を許してくれるだろう。  
建物の基礎さえ破壊されなければ──壁際に拘束されながら、ロキはそんなこともほんのちらりとしか考えなかった──誰も本気で心配はしないはずだ。  
ソーは次にロキをアームチェアにひざまずかせて後ろから抱いた。もうひとつのアームチェアでも同じことをした。それから何の支えもなしに、ただその恐るべき強さの腕と揺るぎない脚でロキの体を持ち上げ、部屋の真ん中に立ってペニスの上で上下させた。  
巨大な空のベッドがすぐそこにあるのに、それはなかなか使われなかった。ソーは自分にも柔軟性や創造性があると証明しようとしていた。ばらばらになった思考をなんとかまとめ、喘ぎ声以外の言葉を作れるわずかな合間に、ロキはその両方の才能を認めた。  
それからソーはロキをベッドに連れ戻そうとした。ロキは息を切らして言った。「待て──少しだけ。少し待ってくれ」  
ソーはロキをベッドに降ろし、隣に横たわって片手と片足をロキの体に絡めた。もう片方の手で頭を支え、ロキから学んだに違いない悪戯っぽい微笑みを浮かべる。「まさか、もう疲れたんじゃないよな？」  
「疲れたなんて言ってない」ロキは言った。「少し待て、と言っただけだ」激しい鼓動が少しずつ鎮まり、与えられたばかりの甘い痛みを全身に感じる。「私たちはもう昔のように若くはない」  
「若い時代はもうだいぶ前に過ぎたぞ、ロキ」ソーは嬉しそうに言った。ロキの汗ばんで額にはりつく髪を人差し指ではらい、その指でロキの額のかすかな皺をたどる。「おまえと一緒に年老いていくことほど、俺が楽しみにしているものはない」  
「ああ、もちろん」ロキは瞳をぐるりと回して答えた。「皺だらけで白髪になった私を、兄上はさぞ魅力的に感じるだろうな」  
「おまえが魅力的じゃなくなる日など永遠に来ない」ソーは言った。またロキの上に覆いかぶさり、その顔を熱心に見つめる。「おまえの髪が黒ではなくなれば、それはこの上なく美しい銀色だろう。そしておまえの目もとに皺ができるとしたら、それは俺とともに何年も笑って過ごしたためにできるものだ。その頃、俺はたった今と同じようにおまえを求めるだろう」そう言ってソーはふたたびロキの中に入った。優しく、深く、二人の体をつなげる。「今よりももっと熱心に求めるに違いない。俺たちがともに老いたならば、それはあらゆる困難に打ち勝って俺たちがともに生きたから、そして多くを成し遂げてより賢くなったことを意味するからだ」  
「ああ、私たちのどちらかは少なくとも今より賢くなるだろう」ロキは言ってソーを引き寄せて口づけ、同じように優しく腰を動かした。「だがどちらかはそういう意味ではあまり希望がないかもしれない」  
「俺たちのどっちの話だ？」ソーは訊き、微笑みながらロキの頰に口づけた。  
「それは時間が経ってみないとわからない、夫よ」ロキは言った。

＊＊＊

二人はその後、ミッドガルドで六年間を過ごし、アベンジャーズとともに各国の再建に協力した。それから仲間の支援や資源を得て、オブラーラに学校を開いた。場所はニューアスガルドから乗馬で三日ほど、近すぎも遠すぎもしない、ほどよい距離にあった。  
学校は小規模なものとして始まった。ソーとロキの名前を懐かしむ親たちが、数人のティーネイジャーを送り込んだ。しかしその評判はあっという間に遠方まで広まった。卒業した生徒たちが、無敵の魔術師や最強の戦士として次々と世界へ羽ばたいて行ったからだ。  
やがて銀河を超えて入学希望者が押し寄せてきた。二人はより大きな校舎を建て、さらに数を増やし、巨大な稽古場と最新設備を備えたジムを作った。乗馬を教えるパドックを作り、馬たちのための大きな厩舎も作った。ソーダは厩舎に女王として君臨した。ティーネイジャーたちはソーダを可愛がった。毎年より多くの生徒たちに、その後何年も愛され続けた。  
入学希望のウェイティング・リストは把握できないほど長くなり、入学を有利にするための願書作成代行ビジネスさえあるらしい、とある日ロケットが二人に語った。実は彼自身がそのビジネスを始めたことは言わなかった。学校の資源調達担当者として、ロケットには確かに多少の影響力はあったが、顧客に信じ込ませているほどのものではなかった。  
創立当初の役割分担は単純だった。ソーが若い戦士たちを鍛え、ロキは魔術師を指導した。両方の能力に恵まれたものがいれば、それぞれの師のもとで二科目を学ぶことになった。  
生徒の数が膨れ上がるにつれ、組織の整理が必要になった。新たな指導者たちとスタッフが招かれ、より高度な学科が設置され、あらゆる種類の教育が施された。人生は戦闘だけではない。二人は芸術と音楽の校舎を建て、未来の宇宙の吟遊詩人を育てた。巨大なレクリエーション施設も作り、ロキは劇場を作った。  
それからしばらくしたある年、学校の運営や管理に多くの時間を費やすようになったロキに、ソーが最初は何気なく、やがて断固として提案した。ロキが校長になるべきだと。ロキはその後一年ほど抵抗したが、やがて必然的にそれを受け入れた。就任が発表された日の夜、ロキが二人の部屋に戻ると、ソーはすでに机に置く記念盾を用意していた。  
仲間たちも時間があれば学校を訪ねてきた。その多くが説得され、それぞれの専門分野について特別講義を行った。ソーやロキと同じようにクラスを受け持ち、長期間滞在するものもいた。ブルースの引退に備え、トニーが構内に研究所を作った。シュリはそれが彼女の厳しい条件を満たしているか確かめるため、オブラーラのもっとも美しい季節に訪ねてきた。そしてブルースとともに科学を魔術の一分野としてカリキュラムに導入した。  
スティーブとバッキーは二人と二年間過ごした。彼らは生徒たちに戦術を教え、その講義はあまりに人気を博したため録画されて、その後毎年再生されることとなった。ヘイムダルは一箇所にとどまることなく、それまで遠くから見るのみだった場所を旅して過ごした。しかし彼の特別講義は伝説となり、ときおり彼が訪ねてくれば他のクラスは空になった。  
ソーのアスガルドの友人たちはニューアスガルドで暮らしたが、頻繁に学校を訪れるため、近くに彼ら専用の家を持った。二人が訪ねるたび、そこは即席の酒場となった。年長の生徒たちはもっと長く滞在してくれと毎回二人にせがみ、年を重ねるごとに訪問は長期に渡るようになった。ブリュンヒルデは軍の指揮官になってくれというソーの嘆願を毎年却下したが、その度にソーはあとひと押しだ、とロキに約束するのだった。  
ロキもまた採用に苦戦していた。ウォンは彼らの蔵書数を、本棚ひとつから三階建ての巨大な図書館をいっぱいにするまで増やした。またもチェスのゲームに連勝しながら、いつかはここに永住することを検討してもいい、とウォンは言った。もし、ロキが彼にチェスで勝つ日が来れば。  
ローディは軍隊史を教えに来ていたが、その訪問は他の仲間の誰よりも実り多いものとなった。アスガルド人女性と恋に落ち、彼女をミッドガルドに連れ帰ったのだ。けれど頻繁にオブラーラを訪ねてきた。ナターシャはそんな浮いた話は自分にはないと嘆き、それにこれ以上学校に通う時間もないと言って、訪ねてきても短期間しか滞在しなかった。しかし彼女が執筆した諜報活動と戦闘技術についての教科書は学校の必須読本となった。その本を熱心に読む生徒を見かけるたび、ナターシャが微笑むのをロキは見逃さなかった。  
アベンジャーズとアスガルド人たちが集まる機会があれば、クリントは妻とともに訪ねてきた。  
ソーとロキの最初の子供は黒髪と青い目を持って生まれ、二人は娘にフリッガと名付けた。

＊END＊

**Author's Note:**

> この作品を気に入っていただけましたら、ぜひ原文の方で作者さんにKudosを送ってください。  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945965?view_full_work=true


End file.
